Mas de un amor II años de Locura
by maricela
Summary: Cinco años despues Severus vuelve a Hogwarts y se reencuentra con alguien a quien no recuerda
1. Neville sexy?

I: ¿Neville sexy

I: ¿Neville sexy?

Hacia tres años desde que Severus había partido a Durmstrang y si no fuera por la compañía de George Weasley ella se hubiera sumido en un gran abismo de soledad .Los dos se acogían y se ayudaban mutuamente, pasaban gran parte de las vacaciones juntos, además en esos años de locura descontrolada, por que eso habían sido, George y Marían se habían vuelto amigos de Luna, especialmente Marían que encontraba que la sinceridad de la joven facilitaba su trato.

Ese año habían decidido ir juntas de vacaciones. Marían necesitaba ir a buscar algunos ingredientes para pociones experimentales que estaba realizando y Luna buscaba no se que animal. Marían sugirió que fueran de vacaciones a Sudamérica específicamente a Cuzco, para que así su amiga conociera Perú.

Se encontraban planificando las vacaciones en el caldero chorreante junto a George que las acompañaba con una cerveza de mantequilla antes de ir a la tienda cuando vieron entrar a Minerva , la actual directora de Hogwarts, Toda la mesa la saludo cariñosamente, especialmente Marían quien veía a esa mujer como una segunda madre

-Hola directora que ¿hace por acá?- pregunto la joven profesora.

-Nada particular, solo vine a pasear un rato-

-¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros?- dijo George quien ya había colocado una silla para la mujer

-Gracias, acepto encantada-

- Nosotros estamos preparando nuestras vacaciones pensamos ir a Sudamérica-

-La mujer mayor miro a los jóvenes que tenia delante, se notaban bastante contentos -¿y piensan ir los tres juntos? Señorita Lovegood va a hacer mal tercio-

Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros y fue Marían la primera en estallar en risas -Profesora con George no tenemos nada solo somos amigos; y no, solo iremos Luna y yo.-

Cuando las risas y el rojo de las caras pasaron Minerva comenzó nuevamente la conversación.

-A que no adivinan quien vino hoy a solicitar un puesto en Hogwarts.

Los jóvenes se miraron y contestaron al unísono –No-

-Vino a mi despacho Neville Longbotton a solicitar el puesto que antes ocupaba Sprout-

-Mm. es lógico- dijo Marían el es excelente en herbólogia.

-Lo mismo pensé yo- dijo la mujer mayor- es por eso que le entregue el puesto, así que tendrás un nuevo colega Marían.

-Qué bien por Neville- dijo George, él es un buen hombre-

-Si- dijo Marían, además ahora esta bastante atractivo, ya no es el jovencito rechoncho, tímido y extremadamente torpe-

-Ahora es alto mas esbelto y el pelo largo con la coleta le queda bastante bien- la que había hablado era Luna a lo cual todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Mm. parece que Luna lo mira con otros ojos- la burla de George hizo enrojecer a Luna.

-Buen si tu solo eres amigo de Marían, no veo por que no puedo encontrar atractivo a Neville.

Tanto Minerva como Marían comenzaron a reír.

-Touche- dijo George,- esta bien no te molesto mas-

Los cuatro siguieron hablando mucho mas rato y cuando ya estaba entrada la noche George dijo que se iría a lo que las demás también decidieron hacerlo, tanto Marían como Luna Vivian juntas desde hace unos meses, pero solo era cuando Marían no estaba trabajando en Hogwarts o cuando no se quedaba en la tienda de George.

Las vacaciones junto a Luna fueron bastante alegres, además las dos habían ligado en Sudamérica, especialmente Luna que había quedado con otro mago ingles, con el cual se seguían viendo al llegar a Londres, pero ya estaban terminando las vacaciones y Marían tenia que comenzar nuevamente a trabajar.

Cuando volvió al colegio, lo primero que vio fue a Neville cargando un gran numero de libros, al ver a su antigua profesora se le cayeron los libros, cuando Marían vio lo que había pasado se rió fuertemente.

-Hola Neville, ¿como estas?-

-Eeehh bien-

La joven mujer se acerco al nuevo profesor y se agacho para ayudarle a recoger los libros.

-Existen cosas que no cambian cierto Neville-

-No si cambian, pero tu me pones nervioso y haces aflorar toda mi torpeza-

Marían lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos –Neville, ¿Me estas coqueteando?-

-Si, pero solo por que estas mas hermosa de lo que recordaba cuando eras mi profesora-.

Marían se sobresalto, desde que Severus había partido solo había tenido algo medianamente serio con George, pero eran demasiado amigos como para amarse realmente. Estuvieron juntos para no estar solos y eso los dos lo entendían claramente, pero ahora Neville que había sido un antiguo alumno suyo le estaba coqueteando abiertamente ella no sabia que hacer, se rió nerviosamente, se levanto y siguió su camino, pero se sentía alagada y nerviosa.

Las clases comenzaron y todo estaba bastante tranquilo, durante semanas Marían no recibió nuevos coqueteos de Neville, pero también ella trataba de no estar a solas con él, por lo cual las oportunidades de que pasara eran pocas

Un día domingo especialmente frío Marían estaba en la sala de profesores jugando cartas junto a Mcgonagall quien acostumbraba conversar gratamente con su antigua alumna, estaban entretenidas en el poker y la mujer mayor ya le había ganado una considerable suma a la mas joven, cuando llego Longbotton a su lado.

-Buenos días directora- luego se dirigió a Marían quien al verlo se puso nerviosa- Buenos días Marían, ¿Qué juegan?

La que contesto fue Minerva -Poker, un juego Muggle que me enseño Marían y en el cual le gano descaradamente, ¿Quieres unirtenos?-

Neville miro a Marían y sonrió – No me gustaría molestar-

-No molestas Neville- la voz de Marían sonaba ruda pero agradable- solo tienes que traer dinero, por que siento que mi racha va a cambiar-

-Esta bien juego-

Estuvieron un par de horas jugando y Marían perdió bastante dinero, tanto que decidió que nunca mas jugaría. Se iba pero la directora la retuvo, -no te vayas, yo tengo que irme y no podemos dejar al nuevo profesor solo, no seamos malas colegas- la voz de la mujer tenia una cierta similitud con el antiguo director, especialmente por lo picara que sonaba y los ojos brillaban como quien esta realizando una travesura, mientras se iba y al pasar al lado de Marían coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer mas joven la miro tiernamente mientras le decía.

-Me parece que tienes una botella de vino añejado, especial para un día tan frío como este-

-Si, si tengo-, Marían miro a Longbotton y luego sonrió a su profesora- Me parece que si es un día especial para tomarla, Neville ¿te parece que la abramos?

El joven la miro y asintió con la cabeza a lo que Marían se levanto y salio junto a la directora, para ir a buscar la botella. Cuando ya estuvieron en los pasillos Marían se dirigió directamente a Minerva.

-¿Qué trata de hacer señora directora?-

Mcgonagall la miro entretenida y luego volvió a su cara marcada por un rictus de seriedad, -Es que tengo una profesora bastante buena pero muy triste aunque no quiera aceptarlo, se esta volviendo hosca y creo que es momento para que trate de olvidar realmente a un antiguo profesor de pociones y darse una segunda oportunidad-

Marían la miro nuevamente y sonrió – No se si quiero olvidar o darme una segunda oportunidad, pero si se que Neville esta bastante sexy- cuando termino cerro un ojo coquetamente y se dirigió su habitación. Una vez en ella busco la botella y fue nuevamente a la sala de profesores cuando entro el joven seguía sentado y al verla se levanto.

Comenzaron a conversar y a medida que la botella disminuía su contenido la charla se animaba mas, en un momento Longbotton miro tan fijamente a Marían que esta volvió a ponerse nerviosa en compañía de quien antes era su alumno.

-¿Qué pasa Neville, porque me miras tan fijamente?-

-Lo siento Marían, es que quería pedirte disculpas-

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que te dije el primer día que nos vimos, me he dado cuenta que me has estado evitando y supongo que es por ello -

-Tu lo dices por el coqueteo descarado que realizaste ese día ¿Por eso?

Neville y Marían rieron ya no estaban tensos.

-Si, por eso, siento si te molesto-

-No, esta bien lo que pasa es que fue demasiado raro yo te veía como a un alumno y tu me sales con todas esas insinuaciones que me descolocaste, pero no te preocupes ya paso y prometo no volver a esquivarte si tu prometes no dártelas de galán conmigo.

-Esta bien lo prometo, solo si me prometes que nos tomaremos otra botella de este exquisito vino en otra ocasión-

Marían sonrió, se sentía alegre no sabia si era por el vino o por que ese joven bastante atractivo le sonreía –Esta bien pero en otra ocasión por que en este momento creo que estamos un poco pasados de copas y no se vería bien que dos profesores anduvieran borrachos por el colegio- cuando termino de decir eso se levanto beso en la mejilla a Neville y se fue a su cuarto, definitivamente tendría que hablar con sus amigos de esto.

Era el primer domingo del mes por lo que iría a la madriguera a almorzar con los Weasley, era una tradición que había impuesto Molly para ver a sus hijos y a quienes ella había optado por adoptar, por lo cual Marían debía ir si no quería recibir un vociferador en su clase al día siguiente, además era un buen momento para poder hablar con George y los demás.

Se apareció fuera de la casa Weasley faltando cinco minutos para la una de la tarde y por el bullicio que se sentía al interior la mayoría de los comensales ya había llegado. Al entrar a la casa los calidos brazos de Molly la recibieron en un afectuoso abrazo e inmediatamente le pregunto por Luna- ella no podrá venir por que tenia cita con su nuevo novio- eso tranquilizo a la señora Weasley que permitía que faltaran si estaban casados o con novios, mientras tanto los demás también iban a saludar a la recién llegada ,se encontraba Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, y el señor Weasley, después de una agotadora sesión de abrazos y besos Marían empezó a buscar a George, quien en ese momento entro a la casa.

-Hola George, para variar llegas tarde y como siempre después de Marían- era la voz de Ron que estaba marcada por la burla, todos en la casa asumían que George y Marían estaban juntos y que no querían reconocerlo. George iba a responder pero Marían se adelanto.

-Por lo menos nosotros no hacemos comando por las noches en casa de Mamá para poder estar con mi novia-

La cara tanto de Ron como de Hermione se volvieron completamente rojas y todos los que estaban en ese momento y que la escucharon comenzaron a reír, por suerte la señora Weasley no se encontraba en la habitación, sino el comentario habría generado consecuencias.

-Hola George como estuvo tu semana-era la señora Weasley que había entrado con una gran cantidad de platos al comedor y todas las jóvenes que estaban ahí corrieron a ayudarla-

George, fue a saludar de beso a su madre y a responder su pregunta- bien de lo mas bien, te traje un regalo-

-¿Qué me trajiste George?

El joven le paso un echarpe muy lindo de color dorado –esta hermoso hijo gracias-

Marían se había acercado a la mujer a observar el precioso echarpe, cuando estuvo al lado de George lo saludo de un beso en la mejilla.-

-Hola George, que precioso echarpe-

-Hola preciosa, si esta bello, también te traje uno para ti, pero de color negro como a ti te gusta-

-En serio- Marían se coloco roja su amigo siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas que a ella terminaban por incomodar.

-Mm.- era Ginny quien estaba al lado de ellos dos y que miraba con picardía- veo que trajiste regalos para tus dos mujeres importantes eeehhhh-

-George también se sintió avergonzado pero luego se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo mientras Ron le lanzaba una mirada de odio, también le entrego un regalo – En realidad le traje a todas las mujeres hermosas de esta casa, por eso no te traje a ti- cuando termino de decir le saco la lengua, pero tuvo que esquivar una cuchara que su hermana menor le había lanzado, para luego de eso entregarle también su regalo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa que era bastante grande y conversaban en amena charla, cuando terminaron de comer Marían se ofreció a lavar los platos y convenció a George para que la ayudara, mientras estaban en la cocina comenzaron a conversar, ella necesitaba contarle sobre Neville.

-Tengo algo que contarte-

-¿Se trata de un hombre?-

Marían lo quedo mirando, se impresionaba de cuanto la conocía y ella lo quería por eso.

-Si se trata de un hombre, pero a que no sabes quien-

-Mm. déjame adivinar, tu no sales mucho a menos que contemos los domingos que vienes acá o las veces que nos juntamos a comer, en las dos ocasiones estoy yo a tu lado por lo que no se te acercan otros hombres, así que debo suponer que es alguien del colegio y por lo que se en el solo te juntas con Firenze, ¿me vas a decir que te ligaste con un centauro?- las ultimas palabras estaban cargadas de burla. Marían se quedo mirando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos para luego comenzar a reír y terminar lanzándole un vaso con agua.

- Como se te ocurren, no tonto. Te acuerdas de lo que te conté que había pasado con Neville cuando llego al colegio.

-Si, si me acuerdo, especialmente me acuerdo que dijiste que te pusiste nerviosa y que lo esquivabas-

-Bueno si, pero el otro día nos quedamos conversando con una botella de ese vino añejados que compre y me pidió disculpas por lo impertinente que había sido y por que se había dado cuenta que me había perturbado-.

- A si, Mm. mira tu que atento esta-

- Si, no te parece lindo-

- ¿Me estas preguntando si encuentro atractivo a Neville?-

- No tonto, te digo que es lindo su gesto-

-Ah, si bonito gesto pero a mi me parece que lo que encuentras lindo no es necesariamente su gesto o me equivoco- los ojos del joven se veían inquisidores pero con chispas de alegría, se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su amiga nerviosa por un hombre, por que el había estado con ella desde hace tres años y si bien había tenido algunas conquistas jamás era algo que la preocupara, incluso cuando estuvieron juntos por casi un año, era mas por compañía que por ser pareja, a ella no le interesaba tener pareja y él sabia que era por ese hombre por el cual ella había entregado lo mas preciado y que aun no olvidaba.

Marían lo miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, se comenzó a acercar mas al joven y lo cogio de la cintura abrazándolo – Celoso Gorgy-la cara de ella era todo coquetería, George también la abrazo por la cintura- sabes que no, pero existe un problema preciosa-

Marían lo miro con cara de pregunta- ¿Qué?-

-Me parece que a Luna le gusta Neville-

La mujer se tocaba el mentón con una de sus manos mientas bajaba la cabeza –Mm. no había pensado en eso, ¿tendría que hablarlo con ella?

-Claro que tendrías, aunque se supone que ella esta con William, ese chico que conocieron en vacaciones-

-Si, pero si a ella le gustaba Neville desde hace mucho yo no voy a……. No siguió hablando pero una tonalidad roja marco sus pómulos-

-¿No vas a que? Termina la frase, no seas cobarde-

-Nada, nada, no me molestes- Marían se separo del joven alejándose, pero a medida que ella se apartaba el iba acercándose cada vez mas en forma bastante peligrosa.

-Ya Gorgy déjame tranquila, no voy a decirte-

-Entonces tendré que torturarte- y una risa maquiavélica salio de la boca del joven quien como león cogio con una mano las muñecas de su amiga y con la otra comenzó hacerle cosquillas. Los gritos se escuchaban por la casa por lo cual todos acudieron a ver que pasaba y los encontraron a los dos en el suelo, George sobre Marían haciéndoles cosquillas y ella pateando desesperada a todos lados. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que tenían espectadores hasta que el joven sintió que alguien tiraba de su oreja

–George Weasley, ¿que crees que estas haciendo con Marían?, era la voz enojada de Molly Weasley quien había salvado a Marían y humillaba a George.

-Mamá, suéltame que ya no tengo 10 años-

-Pues no lo parece, mira que hacerle cosquillas a Marían, cuando sabes que a ella no le gustan-

-Gracias Molly-dijo eso mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba la ropa

-Nada de eso a ti también debería retarte, mira como quedo la cocina-

Marían bajo la cabeza y dio un suave lo siento y con un movimiento de varita la cocina quedo nuevamente limpia. Todos se reían de muy buena gana de los dos jóvenes y ellos solo agachaban la cabeza sin poder contestar a las burlas.

Ya entrada la tarde Marían se comenzó a despedir, tenia que ir al colegio a preparar sus clases para el día siguiente, pero antes quería hablar con Luna así que decidió que se iría a su casa en Londres y luego desde allá a Hogwarts.

- Señores Weasley me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Si, ya nos dimos cuenta que cosas tienen que hacer ustedes dos- era Ginny que aun se reía del reto anterior que les habían dado tanto a George como a Marían.

Marían miro con odio a Ginny, pero luego se sonrió, Harry miro a Marían sabiendo que se venia una venganza trato de arrancar pero las palabras de Marían fueron mas rápidas.

-Ah Ginny al lado de donde vivo se desocupo un departamento para que lo vayan a ver ustedes dos, ¿No querían irse a vivir juntos?-

Ginny quedo blanca y Harry también los demás se miraban, Mientras los dos jóvenes se reían al salir se podían escuchar los gritos de la madre de Ginny que les pedía explicaciones.

-Que mala eres- decía George sin poder dejar de reír-

-Ellos se lo buscaron no les gusta molestarnos, bueno me vengue además es mentira, que yo sepa no piensan irse a vivir juntos ¿O si?

El joven subió sus hombros en señal de no saber- ¿Donde vas ahora?

-Voy a ver a Luna, espero no molestarla-

-Yo también espero eso, ¿Te acompaño?

-Si, esta bien, así nos tomamos algo para el frió, se nota que se acerca navidad-

Los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en el baño del departamento que Marían compartía con Luna, salieron tratando de ver si no importunaban, pero al llegar al living se encontraron con Luna leyendo, ella levanto la cabeza al ver a los dos llegar.

-Hola chicos ¿como estuvo la cena?-

-Bastante buena como siempre ¿Y tu cita que paso?-

-Ya termino, yo tenia cosas que hacer, ¿Qué los trae por acá, tu no tienes que trabajar mañana Marían?- La cara de Luna era de intriga por que generalmente su amiga no iba los domingo al departamento.

-Si lo que pasa es que necesito preguntarte algo, es que me están coqueteando pero quiero saber si a ti te gusta…-

- No Marían a mi no me gusta George- la respuesta dejo a los presentes con la boca abierta-

Marían le lanzo un cojin mientras Luna se reía- Chistosa, que les dio a todos por molestarnos hoy- mientras decía eso se giraba hacia su amigo que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Quería saber si a ti te gusta Neville, por que luego de lo que te conté el otro día me esta empezando a gustar-

Luna la miraba con sus grandes ojos y se tocaba el pelo mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer, señal de que estaba pensando que decir

- Mm. me gustaba mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts, pero el no me tomaba en cuenta, además ahora estoy con William, así que no te preocupes-

-En serio, lo dices de verdad Luna, porque no me gustaría interponerme-

-No no lo haces así que disfruta, además nunca te había visto realmente interesada en otro hombre que no fuera amigo tuyo- dicho eso miro a George que estaba bastante interesado mirando los dibujos del libro que momentos antes estaba mirando Luna, cuando escucho su nombre levanto la cabeza para preguntar -¿Qué?-

-Nada George, Luna que le gusta molestar, pero lo bueno es que me dio permiso para portarme mal con Neville.

-Ah si, mira tu que bien, por fin te podremos ver sonriendo nuevamente, cierto Luna-

-Si, es verdad-

-Oye yo me rió siempre-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron; George miro a Marían y le dio una tierna sonrisa, -Si pero no es una risa sincera, nosotros que te conocemos lo sabemos, es momento que vuelvas a ser feliz date una oportunidad-

-Marían los miro y sonrió –eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer- fue a la cocina y volvió con unos chocolates calientes, lo que se hubo tomado el suyo les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y por medio de la red flu llego a la oficina de Mcgonagall.


	2. Extraña musica

II: Extraña música

II: Extraña música.

Hace un par de años ya que realizaba el trabajo de director dentro de Durmstrang, si bien no le gustaba el trabajo de escritorio se sentía bastante cómodo en ese lugar, los estudiantes no eran tan molestos, especialmente por que acá no habían Griffindor el único gran problema era el frío constante en el cual tenia que estar y ese vació que sentía en contadas ocasiones. Si bien en las mazmorras se sentía una humedad constante acá el frío podía calar los huesos, lo bueno es que la temperatura de su oficina era mas calida que en las demás partes del colegio.

Se movía elegantemente por los pasillos de la academia, haciendo ondear su capa negra su pelo estaba un poco mas largo de lo que lo ocupaba en Hogwarts pero ya le estaba molestado tener que peinarlo cada mañana, por lo cual pensaba seriamente en cortárselo, pero una fría ráfaga de aire le quito las ganas.

Llego a su oficina y pudo quitarse el abrigo de piel de dragón, se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego y se sentó en un sillón de color verde recuerdo de su antigua alma mater Slytherin, estaba cansado y pensó que un poco de música estaría bien para relajarse, se levanto del sillón y fue hacia un equipo de música que tenia en un costado de la habitación, escondido a los ojos de quien entrara en ella, aunque eso era bastante poco común, tomo uno de los discos que había estado comprando en tiendas muggles desde hace un tiempo, se extraño de esos nuevos gustos adquiridos. Entre la extraña música que ahora gustaba de escuchar cuando estaba cansado se encontraban Michael Bubble, Bossa nova, Nat King Cole y Sara Brightman, toda esa música lo tranquilizaba pero lo dejaba con la sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida, recordaba que hace un año pensó que era una mujer lo que faltaba, si bien no era alguien sociable o de buen trato, desde que había terminado la guerra y se había sabido su participación no tenia mala suerte con las mujeres, pero cada vez que estaba con alguna sentía que molestaban demasiado y además tenia que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía por que inmediatamente se alteraban. Él no deseaba tener que cuidar su lengua le gustaba ser sarcástico y eso no lo iba a cambiara a esta altura de su vida.

Tomo un disco de Nat king Cole y lo puso, las melodías comenzaron a sonar y Severus nuevamente se sentó en el sillón se dejo llevar por la voz de ese hombre que estaba cantando en castellano, se extrañaba de que ese fuera uno de sus discos preferidos, pero sus pensamientos prontamente dieron lado al sopor del sueño, realmente estaba cansado así que se dejo llevar por el y se recostó en el sillón, no supo en que momento comenzó a soñar, pero se sintió feliz de hacerlo, por que sabia que era ese maravilloso sueño que se había vuelto recurrente desde hace un año.

Estaba sentado en su antigua habitación de Hogwarts, revisando trabajos de los alumnos y se sentía bastante alterado por que no encontraba ninguno satisfactorio, se encontraba reprobando uno de ellos cuando levanta la vista ante un golpe en la puerta, contesta un

-adelante- bastante enojado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios por que sabe quien puede ser. Entra una mujer joven que lo mira coquetamente, puede ver sus ojos, pero nunca logra distinguir claramente su cara. La mujer hace una floritura en el aire con su mano y comienza a escucharse una canción de fondo, es **"acércate mas"** y en la voz de Nat King Cole, ella comienza a moverse acercándose al escritorio en el que Severus esta él se remueve en su asiento y da un fuerte suspiro.

-Estoy ocupado- le dice

-Y eso que, yo también estoy ocupada- la voz de ella suena alegre pero coqueta.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto molestarme?- la voz de él continua siendo dura, pero una sonrisa de medio lado muestra que le gusta que ella este acá.

-Porque se que un descanso no le hace mal a nadie, además estas desperdiciando lo que dice la canción, ya no seas tonto acércate mas a mi y besame.

-No quiero, estoy ocupado- Severus bajo la cabeza sabiendo que eso no la detendría, seria todo lo contrario.

Ella se acerco a Snape comenzó a rodearlo y llego a su espalda, lo abrazo, él lanzo uno de sus típicos gruñidos, pero este sonaba mas por compromiso que por gusto, ella comenzó a cantarle al oído muy suavemente.

"Acércate mas y mas y mas pero mucho mas.

Y besame así, así, así como besas tú

Pero besa pronto, por que estoy sufriendo

No lo estas tu viendo que lo estoy queriendo sin quererlo tu".

Severus se giro, quedando ella frente a él, la tomo por la cintura y ella se monto sobre el hombre dándole un beso profundo que fue correspondido por él con las caricias que le entregaba. Se levanto de la silla ella continuaba besándolo apasionadamente cuando estuvieron de pie ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y él se encamino hacia su sillón, se saciaría del cuerpo de esa mujer, la dejo en el sillón y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, pronto estuvieron ambos completamente desnudos y se acariciaban como dos adolescentes a punto de ser descubiertos, le gustaba esa sensación de juventud, cada vez que estaba con ella sentía eso, se encontraban de lo mas entretenidos cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta eso lo sobresalto, la mujer miro la puerta desde donde se encontraba y luego miro a Snape.

-No atiendas Snapy-

Severus la miro enojado – te he dicho que no me digas así, te vas a arrepentir de hacerlo-

La mujer rió – promesas, promesas- él también rió y se dedico a besarla nuevamente, pero el ruido de la puerta no dejaba de molestar.

Se removió en el sillón y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su sueño y que el ruido era que realmente estaban tocando a la puerta, se levanto bastante enojado, le molestaba no haber terminado su sueño, además de encontrarse con una tremenda erección que esconder a quien viniera a molestarlo. Era un joven alumno.

-¿Que pasa, por que viene a molestarme a mi habitación?-

El joven se veía bastante asustado, era por todos sabido el genio del director, así que trato de hacer su trabajo lo mas rápido posible para largarse de ese lugar-

-Me mandan a buscarlo, por que alguien lo esta esperando en su oficina-

-Esta bien ya puedes irte-

Los pensamientos de Severus viajaban a quien podría ser que lo necesitaba, si hacer una cita previa, sus pasos se acercaron rápidamente a su oficina, pero aun pensaba en su sueño, quien en su sano juicio podría decirle Snapy, aun si eran amantes, una de sus conquistas había tratado de decirle cariñito y el la había echo llorar diciéndole que eso era una ridiculez además de que solo una mujer idiota podría poner motes a sus amantes. Iba pensando en eso cuando al abrir la puerta de la oficina se encontró con un moño que reconoció inmediatamente, se encontró de frente con Minerva Mcgonagall antigua profesora y colega de él, no sabia por que había sentido la extraña necesidad de abrazarla, pero retuvo el deseo y fue tan arrogante como siempre lo había sido.

-Minerva tú por acá-

-Hola Severus, tan amable como siempre-

-Bueno y tu desde cuando eres tan informal como para venir así como así-

-Desde que un antiguo alumno mío es director de Durmstrang-una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la mujer

-Ya veo, pero si me hubieras avisado te atendería como corresponde-

-Quería que fuera sorpresa, además que vengo por razones del colegio-

-¿Ah, si?- la voz de Severus sonaba intrigada invito a la mujer a sentarse frente a el

-¿Cuales son las razones, minerva, no querrás que vuelva?

-No, te ves cómodo acá, la razón que me trae es para que dentro de dos años realicemos un nuevo torneo de los tres magos y si bien el ultimo se realizo en Hogwarts, me gustaría que este fuera nuevamente allá como recuerdo a los cinco años de la muerte del señor oscuro- la mujer se quedo un rato en silencio para luego continuar- se que tocaría realizarlo en tu academia, por eso quise venir en forma informal para ver la posibilidad y si tu respuesta es negativa no habría ningún tipo de problema diplomático-

Severus la miraba sin emitir palabras, se tomo la barbilla entre una de sus manos y luego de un silencio bastante largo miro directamente a la mujer mayor que tenia enfrente.

-Tendría que preguntar a mis profesores si les molestaría trasladarse por un año a Hogwarts, aunque si por mi fuera creo que es bastante aceptable tu petición-

La mujer se veía bastante contenta, si bien no era un si, tenia la esperanza de que llegara a serlo.

Se despidieron amablemente y minerva se fue. Severus se sintió contento de pensar que volvería a Hogwarts, pero ahora quería ir nuevamente a descansar y ver si podía terminar el sueño que dejo inconcluso.


	3. Nueva relacion

III: Nueva relación

III: Nueva relación.

Hace una semana que Marían se sentía inquieta había tenido un sueño bastante erótico que incluía a Severus, mas que un sueño parecía recuerdo y eso la había alterado, especialmente en lo referente a su genio el cual estaba bastante susceptible todos se habían dado cuenta de ello, especialmente Neville quien pasaba gran parte del tiempo con ella.

Minerva había convocado un consejo de profesores, por lo cual Neville se dirigía al salón de profesores, unas alumnas pasaron por su lado lo saludaron y el contesto amablemente, mientras se alejaba lograba escucharlas risitas y los murmullos de las jóvenes, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, era el profesor mas joven de Hogwarts lo cual generaba que las alumnas siempre le coquetearan, pero a él solo le interesaba una profesora que se dirigía hacia el peleando por terminar de colocarse su túnica, pero que a simple vista se notaba que estaba perdiendo. Un gran número de malas palabras en portugués, castellano e italiano salían de su boca, Longbotton solo la miraba con una gran sonrisa, cuando ella llego a su lado el tomo por los brazos y acomodo en un solo movimiento la túnica.

-Gracias Neville, no hubiera podido hacerlo sola-

-No hay problemas, mejor nos apuramos no me gusta llegar tarde-

- A mi tampoco- Marían lo miro fijamente antes de continuar caminando- ¿y me vas a acompañar el sábado a Londres?-

El hombre la miro fijamente y sonrió- A ti te acompañaría a cualquier lugar-

-No seas pesado- le sonrió y entraron al salón, La directora aun no llegaba por lo tanto se sentaron y esperaron su llegada, minutos después ella entro y los saludo a todos

-Les pedí que nos reuniéramos, por que tengo que comunicarles algo, en dos años se realizara un nuevo torneo de los tres magos el cual se efectuara nuevamente en nuestro colegio por lo cual debemos comenzar a realizar todos los preparativos para dicha competencia.

Lo primero a ver es quien será el contacto entre los otros dos colegios y Hogwarts. Marían se removía intranquila en su asiento, estaba demasiado nerviosa, se había demorado tres años en darse una oportunidad tratando de olvidar a Severus y ahora tendría que lidiar con la idea de volver a estar cerca de él, lo único que la tranquilizaba de cierta forma era saber que Minerva no la postularía para ser la relacionadora publica entre los colegios. Se encontraba pensando en eso cuando escucho la voz de Neville.

-Me parece que la mas apropiada para ese trabajo es Marían, ella maneja idiomas, además de estar bien capacitada en lo que a relaciones exteriores se refiere- Marían no caía en su impresión, no por que se sintiera alabada por lo que Neville decía, sino por que se sentía traicionada por su amigo, aunque este no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Neville dejo de hablar un coro de aprobación surgió en toda el salón, todos los demás profesores estaban de acuerdo con la postulación, excepto ella que estaba extremadamente nerviosa sin saber que hacer, La directora se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su mano derecha en el colegio por lo cual salio en su ayuda.

-Si, me parece una excelente postulación- Marían la miraba con un ruego en los ojos- pero la necesitare acá para que me ayude con los tramites en el ministerio así que seria bastante difícil que pudiera cumplir con dos obligaciones a la vez, así que me parece que otra persona podría hacer ese trabajo ¿Qué tal usted señor Longbotton? También es bastante capaz y estoy segura que Marían lo ayudaría en lo referente a los idiomas-

Neville la miraba con beneplácito pero se extraño del alivio que pudo ver en la cara de Marían, la cual había recuperado su color.

-Acepto encantado-

-Entonces eso esta decidido ahora pasemos a los otros puntos… - estuvieron cerca de una hora viendo todos los puntos para la realización del torneo, estos eran bastantes, pero a Marían no le importaba todo el trabajo extra que tendría que realizar se sentía feliz de no tener que lidiar con Snape por lo menos en dos años mas, pero a la vez enojada con Neville.

Era sábado por la mañana y Neville se estaba arreglado por que había quedado de salir con Marían ese día, la tarde anterior había sido bastante extraña por que luego de que salieron de la reunión Marían lo había esquivado y cuando le pregunto en la cena si la invitación seguía en pie ella lo miro y con una mueca en la boca le contesto que si, él no sabia que había echo pero claramente ella estaba enojada, sitio que tocaban su puerta y al abrir era Marían que lo esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos y clara muestras en su cara de haber dormido bastante mal, tenia los hombros caídos y caminaba como sintiendo un peso en su espalda.

El joven la miraba extrañado y cuando salieron de la protección existente en el castillo desaparecieron apareciendo en la casa de ella con Luna en Londres, una vez en la casa Neville se decidió a preguntar que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Marían, desde ayer estas extraña?

-Nada Neville es que no dormí bien.

- ¿Acaso te molesto que te postulara para el trabajo?

Marían lo miro, era cierto que eso es lo que la había molestado, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

-No, no es eso, no te preocupes.

El joven la miro y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Luna con su novio William, al entrar los saludaron animadamente.

Luna se quedo mirando a Marían quien se movía a todos lados preparando algo para comer, cuando hubo terminado y los chico hablaban en un costado de la habitación se acerco a su amiga quien no dejaba de mirarla.

¿Qué pasa Luna, porque me miras así?

-No se que te pasa a ti por que estas claramente alterada y no lo niegues te conozco y se nota.

Marían la miro y dejo caer sus vista al suelo- Si estoy alterada pero no es nada serio, es que estoy enojada con Neville, pero el no tiene la culpa…- Se dedico a contarle la razón de su enojo a su amiga quien sabia la verdad desde hace un año cuando Marían despertó de una pesadilla gritando el nombre de Severus, al terminar de contarle una gran sonrisa se vio reflejada en la cara de Luna –pobre Neville tu enojada y él sin saber el porque-

-Si lo se pero no le voy a contar, además ya se me va a pasar-

-Eso espero porque sino la fiesta a la que los vamos a invitar será una muy mala idea-

-En serio una fiesta y donde- La voz de Marían sonaba alegre, le fascinaba bailar y la idea de salir la motivaba bastante.

Los chicos habían dejado de hablar para ver de que estaban hablando las mujeres, Marían se acerco a Neville y le dijo que los habían invitado a una fiesta lo cual encontró bastante entretenido, a él también le gustaba bailar, pero hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo con Marían.

Minutos después llego George quien era el fiel compañero de parrandas de las dos jóvenes por lo cual a William le pareció bien, pero Neville no dejo de ponerse un tanto celoso por que sabia cuanto Marían lo quería y que todos decían que habían tenido algo por mucho tiempo, pero se sintió aliviado al verlo llegar junto a una joven bastante bonita.

-Hola a todos, les presento a Caroline, es una nueva amiga que conocí el otro día.

Las chicas se miraron y luego fueron a saludar a la recién llegada y los jóvenes hicieron lo propio con el joven.

George se acerco a Marían que se encontraba hablando con Caroline.

-Caroline, esta es la famosa Marían de quien te hable, es mi mejor amiga-

-Si George me ha hablado mucho de ti, aunque debo reconocer que te conozco desde antes por lo que has hecho - contesto la joven-siempre habla de ti y es porque te quiere mucho, me dijo que tu le ayudaste en el momento que el mas necesitaba de compañía-

Marían miraba a su amigo con una gran sonrisa- El también me ayudo mucho, sino fuera por él y su familia habría caído en una gran depresión-

-Lo mas probable es que te hubieras vuelto un ser hosco y mal humorado incluso te habrías puesto fea- dijo George y se largo a reír.

Marían lo miro seria para luego golpear su brazo y ponerse a reír con él.

Comieron los seis juntos para luego prepararse para ir a la fiesta. Cerca de las ocho de la noche iban saliendo a la fiesta en el departamento de Ginny y Hermione, ellas dos estaban compartiendo piso y desde que lo hacían las fiestas comúnmente eran en su casa a todos les gustaba reunirse en ese lugar por que estaban libre de presiones y miradas extrañas para conversar y bailar libremente.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de sus amigas sintieron la música en el interior y las risas de los demás asistentes. Harry salio a abrir y saludo a todos agradablemente, cuando ya estaban adentro se dieron cuenta que la amiga de George todavía se encontraba en la puerta, estaban todos extrañados por ese comportamiento, Marían se acerco a ella para preguntarle que le pasaba a lo que la mujer solo contesto- Tu eres Marían Destiny, ella es Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley y el es Harry Potter, no lo puedo creer-

- Si, si sabemos quienes somos, pero ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? La pregunta reflejaba lo que todos los demás pensaban

-Es que estoy en una fiesta con puras celebridades, la mujer que creo la mejor poción sanadora desde el descubrimiento de los usos de la sangre de dragón, una de las mejores cazadoras de la liga de Quiditch, los dos héroes de la guerra contra el que no puede ser nombrado y el joven que lo derroto, es impresionante-

Cuando termino de hablar todos se miraban sin querer decir nada, sabían que eran conocidos en el mundo mágico, pero esa actitud les molestaba a todos, por lo que un tenso silencio se cernió sobre todos y solo fue roto por George quien tomo de la cintura a su amiga y miro a todos sus amigos.

-Perdona que no te dijera que veníamos a una fiesta de celebridades, es que estoy tan acostumbrado a verlos borrachos que olvido que son tan importantes-. Todos comenzaron a reír fuertemente y Luna fue al lado de la joven que se encontraba completamente avergonzada, la tomo del brazo y le dijo que no se preocupara que se acostumbraría y comenzó a presentarla a todos los demás.

Ninguno de los presente se sintió muy cómodo con la presencia de Caroline, pero lo disimularon bastante bien, a eso de las doce ella les comunico que tenia que irse por lo que George fue a dejarla prometiendo que volvería. Cuando los dos se fueron el ambiente mejoro y todos los que momentos antes estaban bastante recatados conversando comenzaron a reír y contar chistes subidos de tono.

Marían se levanto y coloco música bastante movida para comenzar a bailar e hizo aparecer un tequila, cuando los demás vieron que la joven tenia la botella en su mano comenzó a vitorear, eran conocidos sus dotes para preparar buenos margaritas, así que se dirigió a la cocina para poder prepararlos. Diez minutos después volvia con dos jarras llenas del sabroso trago que todos se apresuraron a servir en sus respectivos vasos.

Neville fue el ultimo en acercarse a la joven mujer para que le sirviera un margarita.

-¿Qué tan buena eres en las cosas que haces?- la pregunta claramente tenia un doble sentido, por lo cual el joven sonreía seductoramente mientras la formulaba

Marían lo miro y también sonrió –Te puedo asegurar que soy muy buena en"todo" lo que hago, y puedo demostrarte una de mis especialidades- se acerco sensualmente a Neville hasta que su nariz estuvo muy cerca de su cara como a punto de besarlo, le tomo las manos y lo jalo hacia el centro de la sala donde la mesa había sido sacada para permitir el baile; La música era fuerte y bastante movida por lo cual Marían derrocho todos sus encantos bailando sensualmente con Neville quien estaba embobado mirando el movimiento de caderas de su compañera al igual que Ron y William que estaban en la mesa sirviéndose otra ronda de Margaritas, cuando hubo terminado la canción Neville le pidió un tiempo a Marían para así poder ir al baño, cuando el se fue justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una salsa por lo cual fue directo hacia George que recién había regresado, para poder bailarla, su amigo la siguió inmediatamente en el baile y estaban de lo mas entretenido bailando cuando en una vuelta se da cuenta que la cara de Neville no era la mejor.

-Marían me parece que a Neville no le gusta que este bailando contigo-

-Ah si, entonces es celoso- miro de reojo a su antigua pareja de baile- que pena-

-Si, pero no seas mala con el invítalo a bailar lo que termine la canción-

-No-

-¿No?- George tenia cara de no entender

-Vamos a bailar ahora con él, tu sígueme- Marían comenzó a bailar hacia donde estaba parado Longbotton y lo miraba mientras contoneaba sus caderas y con un gesto sensual de la mano lo incitaba a ir hacia donde estaba ella. Neville la miraba extrañado pero movió su mano en forma negativa mientras bajaba la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. A Marían no le gustaba que la rechazaran por lo que se empezó a mover hacia el joven hasta que quedo frente a él, rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y lo tiraba hasta el centro donde aun estaba bailando George.

-Neville te dejo a la coqueta bailarina- y tomo a Luna para comenzar a bailar con ella

Marían le hizo un puchero- No te molesta que te deje a la mitad del baile-

George sonrío-Para nada, Neville es muy bueno, además jamás me interpondría si tu deseas claramente conquistarlo.

-¡George!- dijo Marían y se sonrojo.

-A si- dijo Neville- que bueno saberlo-

Comenzaron a bailar y lo hacían bastante bien, estaban de los mejor bailando cuando se produce un cambio brusco de melodía y comienza una música lenta la cual Neville inmediatamente aprovecho para tomar a Marían por la cintura y acercarla hacia él. Marían por su parte se dejo llevar y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven quien le entrego una sincera sonrisa.

-Bailas bien Neville-

-Tu también lo haces muy bien-

-Si pero yo soy latina así que llevo el baile en la sangre en cambio los in…..- no pudo seguir hablando por que los labios de Neville se posaron sobre los de ella en un beso que no se esperaba y que la dejo bastante turbada y sin saber que hacer. Cuando el hombre separo sus boca de la de ella la mujer lo miraba sin decir nada.

-Siento ser tan brusco, pero me moría por saber que se sentiría besarte-

Marían tenia los ojos muy abiertos, no podía negar que le pareció excitante que le robaran un beso, pero tenia que decir algo.

-Mm. y si ahora yo te pegara una cachetada ¿que harías?-

Neville la miraba extrañado pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. –La recibiría estoicamente si es lo que tengo que pagar por besarte- y cerro sus ojos y puso su cara esperando el posible golpe

-Ah si- dijo Marían, pero en vez de darle una bofetada tomo la cara de Neville entre sus manos y le dio un largo y profundo beso que tomo por sorpresa al joven quien solo se demoro unos segundos en corresponderlo. Se estaban besando apasionadamente cuando escucharon la voz de Ron – Por favor ustedes dos respiren y vayan a un motel, que clase de espectáculos están dando-

Los dos se separaron sonrojados, pero mas que nada por lo que Ron había dicho, cuando se repusieron Neville fue directo hacia el de cabellera roja y cuando paso por su lado le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el brazo, tanto que casi lo bota.

-Muy chistoso Ronald- era Marían quien hablaba y tenia una cara mezcla entre enojo y satisfacción.

-Si Ron, no sabes que no tienes que molestar a nuevas parejas y menos si la mujer es Marían, sabes que puedes salir perdiendo- era George quien había hablado y se reía de la cara de dolor que tenia su hermano mientras se sobaba el brazo

-Es verdad Ron me vengare y te arrepentirás de haberme molestado, ya veras cuando vaya a la casa de tu mama- las palabras de la joven mujer hicieron que tanto Ron como Hermione abrieran mucho los ojos.

Hermione fue la que hablo- Ron discúlpate inmediatamente, por que si no vamos a tener problemas como los de Ginny y Harry-

-Lo siento Marían, lo siento, por favor no le digas nada a mamá-

Todos los demás se reían muy fuerte y Marían también, Neville se acerco a ella.

-Me vas a tener que contar que hiciste para meter en problemas a Harry y Ginny-

-Mas tarde te digo, por ahora sigamos bailando-

Se quedaron bailando hasta que amaneció y decidieron que tenían que dormir un poco así que cada uno se fue a sus respectivos departamentos, tanto Marían como Luna se llevaron a sus respectivas parejas, pero decidieron que dormirían en habitaciones separadas por lo que los chicos se quedaron en el cuarto de Marían y ella dormiría con Luna. No quería que las cosas fueran tan rápidas con Neville y deseaba conocer un poco mas al joven antes de estar con él.


	4. Navidad

IV: Navidad

IV: Navidad.

El tiempo pasaba y la relación entre Neville y Marían se iba afianzando, auque Marían se sentía un tanto intranquila, principalmente porque sabía que la relación llegaria al derrotero natural, pero por ahora estaba disfrutando el estar juntos

Las vacaciones de navidad ya estaban a la puerta y habían decidido pasarla todos en la madriguera con la abuela de Neville incluida, situación que no agradaba mucho a Marían por que no se llevaba de la mejor forma con ella, pero a pesar de ello estaba bastante alegre era primera vez que pasaba las navidades con una pareja, es decir no era la primera vez, pero si la primera de carácter publico.

Era 23 de diciembre Luna y Marían, estaban en la puerta de la madriguera y tras ellas estaban sus novios, aunque Neville aun no lo era oficialmente. Tocaron la puerta y les abrió Molly quien estaba contenta de tener su casa llena nuevamente.

- Adelante chicas que placer tenerlas acá y mas aun con tan buena compañía, que tal Neville hace tiempo que no te veía has estado ingrato- Neville solo la miraba avergonzado sin poder disculparse-

-Señora Weasley lo siento, mi abuela dijo que llegaria mañana a eso de las seis-

-Que bien- dijo la mujer- pero no se queden parados pasen, ya casi todos han llegado, que bueno que decidieron llegar un día antes así pueden ayudarme-

-Claro- dijeron todos al unísono caminando al interior de la casa. En ella saludaron a todos los Weasley que se encontraban ya en casa de sus padres, excepto Percy que llegaria al día siguiente argumentando que estaba demasiado ocupado. También se encontraba Harry y Hermione que ya eran parte de la casa, mas aun siendo novios de los menores.

Cuando Marían vio a Ron le dio una sonrisa sardónica que hizo estremecer al joven por que sabia que ella podía decir algo para vengarse por la broma que le había echo la noche de la fiesta. Comenzó a acercarse y cuando solo estaba a centímetros de él lo miro directo a los ojos, no sabían como ella podía parecer mas alta de un momento a otro, pero así era, se dio vuelta y dijo en voz bastante alta – Molly- todos los que estaban en la habitación miraban la escena expectantes casi deteniendo la respiración especialmente Ron cuando la señora Weasley se asomo Marían camino hacia ella y le dijo- ¿Te ayudo?- claro- le dijo la mujer mayor- siempre necesito ayuda- y se dirigieron ambas hacia la cocina pero antes de desaparecer la joven mujer se dio vuelta y le saco la lengua al joven de cabello de fuego que estaba albo. Luego de eso todos en la sala reían de buena gana excepto Ron y Hermione que luego de estar blancos habían vuelto a su color natural, tal vez un poco marcado por tonalidades rojas ante el susto recibido.

La cena transcurrió sin grandes sobresaltos y todos se encontraban bastante alegres, siempre que se acercaban trataban de estar así a pesar de que se notaba cuanto extrañaban todos a Fred, trataban de disimularlo para que sus padres no se sintieran mas tristes de lo que se sentían en estas fechas.

Cuando llego la noche la señora Weasley dio la charla que daba cada vez que las parejas se quedaban en su casa y era que bajo su techo solo dormían juntas las parejas casadas así que no pensaran en cambiarse de cuartos o cosas por el estilo, esa charla siempre terminaba por poner colorados a todos y trataban de evitarla pero jamás podían, así que cada grupo se dirigió hacia habitaciones diferentes. Marían se quedo un poco rezagada de los demás terminando de lavar los platos, se encontraba en eso cuando sintió una presencia tras ella por lo cual se dio vuelta pensando que era Neville, pero se encontró con los ojos de Molly Weasley lo cual llamo su atención, especialmente porque la cara de la mujer se veía abatida.

¿Qué pasa Molly?- la joven mujer suponía la respuesta pero de todos modos tenia que hacer la pregunta.

Lo extraño mucho y se nota que George también a pesar de que trata de disimular-

Si, todos lo extrañamos- Marían se seco las manos y acerco una silla colocándose al lado de la mujer mayor y la abrazo.

No dejes solo a George por favor, por que ahora que tienes otro novio es mas fácil que se quede solo. A mi me gustaba verlos juntos-

Marían sonrió ella sabia que a la única que no habían podido engañar era a esa mujer y tampoco trataron de hacerlo, pero también estaba el que jamás le habían dicho que lo de ellos dos había terminado hace un año.

-Jamás lo voy a dejar solo, es mi mejor amigo y si el no me hubiera ayudado no se que habría sido de mi, no te preocupes no lo dejare-

Los ojos de Molly estaban bañados en lagrimas, pero se veía contenta por lo que dio un gran abrazo a Marían y se fue a acostar. Marían se quedo pensando y estaba triste pero decidió que no se dejaría llevar por ese sentimiento, en cambio estaba planeando una travesura pero para ello tendría que recurrir a su amigo y estaba segura que él no se negaría.

Subió las escaleras y entro en la pieza que George compartía con Neville, Harry y Ron, todos estaban durmiendo por lo que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para saber donde dormía su amigo, cuando ya lo hizo se acerco a él y en un susurro al oído – Gorgy despierta- pero el joven no se movía por lo que repitió un poco mas fuerte –Gorgy despierta-esta vez lo movió, pero sabia que eso no funcionaria por que tenia el sueño pesado así que decidió zamarrearlo fuertemente lo que sobresalto al joven.

Con los ojos aun pegados se incorporo en la cama.

-¿Que pasa preciosa que hora es? Se restregaba los ojos para poder ver.

- Nada, son la una y media- Marían se había sentado en el suelo.

-¿Y por que me despiertas tan pronto?- el ya se estaba acomodando para dormir nuevamente pero la mujer lo detuvo tirandose sobre él.

-Se me ocurrió una broma pero necesito tu ayuda-

George se termino de despertar, le gustaba cuando su amiga inventaba alguna broma le recordaba a su hermano y las travesuras que hacían juntos. -¿Qué se te ocurrió?- la joven lo miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, cuando termino de contarle el joven tuvo que contener la risa, salieron de la habitación y comenzaron con su plan. Una hora después volvían a sus habitaciones la mañana del 24 seria entretenida.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando sintió un tremendo portazo que lo despertó con un gran sobresalto, era Marían quien había cerrado la puerta al entrar, se veía agitada pero bastante alegre.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo George al ver a la mujer.

-Nada es que ya se dieron cuenta de la broma y tuve que salir corriendo para que no me llegaran los hechizos- los dos se miraron y no podían dejar de reír, mientras detrás de la puerta se escuchaban los gritos de los demás jóvenes de a casa tratando que ellos dos abrieran la puerta y se escucharon unos hechizos que rebotaban en la puerta. Marían había tenido la precaución de proteger la puerta porque sabia que los demás estarían furiosos, luego de casi una hora escuchando groserías y demás detrás de la puerta, cesaron los golpes pero los dos jóvenes esperaron media hora mas antes de estar seguros de que no era riesgoso el salir, además era hora del almuerzo y los dos se morían de hambre.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras trataron de hacerlo lo mas silenciosamente posible, pero cuando llegaron a la cocina y vieron la escena no pudieron aguantarse la risa. Los hombres Weasley mas Harry, exceptuando el papá estaban pintados como Drugqueen, con los ojos de verde y negro, los labios mal pintados de un rojo pasión, las mejillas con mucho rubor y unas pestañas gigantes, los que se veían mas mal eran los mayores y por lo mojados que estaban se notaba que habían tratado de sacar la pintura, pero con eso solo se remarcaban mas los colores. Al entrar los dos jóvenes definitivamente a la cocina aun riéndose y con un gran dolor en el estomago por lo mismo.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlos unas caras mas enojadas que otras, pero las enojadas cambiaron luego de un rato y se unieron a las risas que se volvieron generalizadas.

-No se preocupen…- era la voz de George la que sonaba entre las risas

-La pintura saldrá en un par de horas y…- esta vez era Marían.

-Volverán a ser los feos de siempre- George termino la frase.

La señora Weasley los miraba y no podía dejar de pensar que los dos haciendo bromas y terminando las frases del otro era igual que los gemelos juntos y no pudo contener una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla pero que nadie mas que su esposo noto, por lo que la abrazo mientras continuaban riendo de lo ridículo que se veían sus hijos varones.

Lo que quedaba de día fue bastante tranquilo, todos se preocuparon de los preparativos de la cena, en un momento Neville llevo hacia un lado de living a Marían.

-¿Qué pasa Loony?

Neville la miro y sacudió su cabeza, siempre le decía así, se suponía que era por cariño, pero el no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

-Nada es que quería estar un momento a solas contigo hoy en la tarde, ¿Qué te parece?

Marían se acerco al joven lo tomo de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso – Claro amor que te parece si nos arrancamos ahora- Neville le sonrió y la estaba besando nuevamente cuando un fuerte carraspeo los hizo separarse y al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que era la abuela de Longbotton por lo cual los planes se habían pospuesto y tenían que atenderla.

-Hola chicos, espero no molestar- la voz de la mujer mayor sonaba molesta.

-Para nada señora, podemos continuar luego- Marían no tenia una buena relación con ella, auque no sabia porque razón, aunque tal vez era por que ella siempre contestaba a la anciana cosa que tal vez a ella le exasperaba. La mujer mayor solo la miro y luego se dirigió a su nieto –Neville por favor avisa a Molly que llegue, no podemos ser descorteces ante su invitación- el joven salio y las dos mujeres se quedaron solas ambas se miraban fijamente hasta que Marían rompió el silencio, no le gustaba la tensión que se daba entre ellas y quería terminar con eso o por lo menos saber el porque de ello.

- Señora ¿Le caigo mal?-

Ante la pregunta la abuela de Neville abrió grandemente sus ojos y contesto un tranquilo –No- mientras se iba a sentar

-¿No?-Marían no entendía – ¿entonces porque es tan desagradable cada vez que nos encontramos?- se sentó en uno de los sillones que daban justo al frente de la anciana.

- No me caes mal muchachita, solo es mi forma de ser y debo reconocer que tu eres una de las pocas personas que me enfrenta y eso me parece entretenido, solo es eso nada mas-

Marían la miraba y trataba de asimilar lo que escuchaba – o sea que a usted le gusta pelear conmigo, eso es lo que me quiere decir-

Si, es lo que quiero decir-

O sea que no hay problemas en que le conteste-

No, para nada-

Justo en ese momento volvia Neville y al ver a las dos sentadas como peleando pensó que no era buena idea dejarlas solas.

-Abuela ya avise y la señora Weasley esta preparando un te y viene inmediatamente- el joven miro a Marían le sonrió y le tendió la mano- vamos a dejar las cosas de mi abuela a una habitación- lo que estaba haciendo era tratar de sacar a su novia de ese lugar para que no pelearan mas, Marían lo entendió y se levanto

Cuando estaban arriba acomodando el pequeño equipaje de la anciana Marían se acerco al oído de Neville para susurrarle – Tu abuela me cae bien es una vieja entretenida- Neville no sabia que había pasado pero sonrió ante la idea de que esas dos ya se pudieran llevar mejor –Que bueno que mi novia y mi abuela se lleven bien-

La mujer se alejo de Longbotton y lo miraba extrañada – Perdón, ¿Desde cuando somos novios?-

Neville la miraba incrédulo y no sabia que contestar- pero, pero, se supone que estamos saliendo ¿o No?-

Si, pero eso no te hace mi novio

Ah no- ahora era Neville quien se veía extrañado, puso sus brazos en jarra ¿Entonces que somos?

Nada aun, por que tu no me has pedido nada- Ella miraba fijamente al hombre quien aun no salía de su asombro.

Mm., ¿o sea que tengo que pedirte que seas mi novia?

Si, yo soy latina y así se hace en mi país-

Mm. que difícil decisión- la voz del joven sonaba seria pero tenia una cara que mostraba lo contrario.

Marían lo miraba y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación haciéndose la ofendida cuando la tomo por a cintura la dio vuelta y le planto un apasionado beso que ella recibió , cuando se separaron la mujer abrazaba el cuello del hombre y lo miraba coqueta -¿Esto que significa?- Le pregunto. Él la miro y la beso nuevamente – Significa que quiero que seas mi novia.

-Esta bien Loony, ahora si es oficial-

-Para mi lo es desde que nos besamos la primera vez.

Marían solo lo miro y salio del cuarto Neville le gustaba pero aun no sabia si lo amaría, pero por lo menos estaba intentando y se sentía bastante feliz por ello, además era necesario buscar a las chicas para contarles.

En la noche la cena estuvo exquisita y bastante normal por que la pintura de la cara de los chicos había desaparecido. Cuando dieron las doce todos alrededor del árbol comenzaron a entregar sus regalos, todos estaban contentos y reían alegremente, ya eran cerca de la una de la mañana cuando se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente la mayoría no tenían que levantarse temprano excepto Marían y Harry que irían a entregar sus regalos a Ted Lupin como cada año lo hacían, así que tendrían que levantarse antes que los demás.

Cuando Neville se dirigía a su habitación alguien tiro de él hacia un armario, era Marían que lo había raptado para tener una sesión de besos tranquilamente sin ser interrumpidos.

-Loony gracias por los aros, están preciosos-

-De nada preciosa a mi me fascino el libro-

-Que bueno que te gusto, pero falta algo del regalo-

El joven la miro extrañado -¿Qué falta?-

La mujer lo miraba coqueta –Esto- y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, luego de unos maravillosos cinco minutos para Neville, ella se separo y le dio un buenas noches dejando al joven con la respiración entre cortada y bastante acalorado, pero muy conforme con sus regalos de navidad.

:

Muchas Muchas Muchas gracias por sus mensajes no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que leo uno de ellos y muchas gracias tambien a quienes tienes entre sus favoritos a mi historia se los agradezco de corazon. Prometo que les dare las gracias a cada uno. Muchas gracias.


	5. Juego de poker

V: Juego de poker

V: Juego de poker.

Luego de las festividades que se fueron bastante movidas tocaba el volver a clases y para Neville y Marían era el comienzo de las actividades para preparar el nuevo torneo de los tres magos, además de proyectos que realizaban juntos, por lo que tenían mucho trabajo y sabían que ese trabajo continuaría por dos años mas hasta que se celebrara el torneo, a pesar de tener poco tiempo se las arreglaban para poder pasar algún tiempo junto, especialmente los fin de semana que acostumbraban pasarla en los invernaderos cuidado las plantas que Neville adoraba y que Marían ocupaba en sus pociones.

En este momento estaban enfrascados en la realización de una poción matalobos que fuera más potente y permitiera que la transformación no doliera y tampoco perdiera la capacidad de razonamiento. Marian trabajaba en ella hace dos años pero no había logrado grandes mejoras además era difícil el probarla por que no se atrevía a poner en riesgo a Ted, pero de todos modos seguía tratando.

Marian se encontraba realizado una poción para la señora Promfey y por eso no había salido en todo el sábado ya eran pasadas la diez de la noche, cuando un ruido en la chimenea la saca de su concentración. Vio un fuego verde y una cabeza muy conocida en el centro del fuego. –Hola Gorgy, ¿Qué haces por acá?-

-Nada, solo quería saber por que mi amiga no esta en su departamento y nos deja a todos esperando por ella-

-¡Perdón!, no me acuerdo haber quedado en que nos juntaríamos hoy en mi departamento.-

-¿Cómo que no? Dijo George-Tan borracha estabas en el año nuevo que se te olvido que hoy teníamos un juego de poker-

La cara de Marian se desencajo-¿QUE? Estas bromeando cierto-

-No preciosa tú lo prometiste-

-Pero, pero, pero es que yo me prometí no jugar mas, porque pierdo demasiado dinero-

Una gran sonrisa en la cara de George-Si lo sabemos pero tu dijiste esa noche que no apostaríamos dinero, así que estamos esperando para que nos digas que se te ocurre-

-¿En serio dije eso? Oooohhhh – Marian daba vueltas por la habitación tratando de recordar, cuando de repente recordó - ¿Les dije que íbamos a jugar streepoker?-dijo esto mirando a George quien se notaba que estaba conteniendo la risa y el afirmo sus sospechas con un movimiento de cabeza.

-MMM y ¿quienes están?

-Ron Hermy, Harry, Ginny, Luna, yo y Neville que acaba de llegar.-

-ooh, esta bien voy para allá en diez minutos.

Cuando se quedo sola se sentó en el sillón verde y se tomaba las cabeza con las manos, no era la primera vez que iba a jugar streepoker, pero si la primera que lo haría con Neville y los demás, eso la ponía nerviosa, por que no habían pasado de segunda base con él y el tener que sacarse la ropa dejaba definitivamente en otro nivel la relación. Se levanto desapareció la poción que con los sobresaltos se había echado a perder ordeno todo, se miro al espejo y se fue a su departamento.

En el departamento estaban todos animadamente conversando con unas cervezas de mantequilla, cuando Marian salio de la chimenea sacudiéndose, vino a su encuentro Neville quien la recibió con un tierno beso.

-Hola preciosa-

-Hola chicos, Hola Lonny. ¿Por que no me fuiste a buscar para venir?-

-Porque George dijo que tu te habías olvidado y que si te iba a buscar no vendrías y yo quiero saber que se apuesta en vez de dinero en el juego que tu dijiste.

Todos tenían cara de pregunta excepto Hermione y George, los dos sabían de qué se trataba el juego, y no habían querido decir a los demás que era lo que se apostaba. Marian los miro con desagrado pero ellos solo le sonrieron y se fueron a sentar.

- Mm., de veras quieren jugar, me parece que cuando sepan que se apuesta se van a arrepentir, así que tienen que prometer que no se saldrán del juego cuando sepan de que se trata- se dio vuelta y miraba directamente hacia Ron y Harry, - especialmente ustedes dos que son sobre protectores OK,- los dos jóvenes se miraron y dijeron – esta bien-

Marian los miro a todos fue hacia el refrigerador y saco un pack de cervezas corona que tenia y las puso en la mesa que había sido transformada para que fuera redonda y mas grande de lo que era para que cupieran todos y también el picoteo que estaba en los otros muebles, por que si se encontraba Ron obligatoriamente había que poner comida sino se ponía de mal genio, cuando estuvo todo ordenado y los invitados sentados Marian cogio los mazos de cartas y comenzó a revolverlos.

-Bueno ahora vamos a jugar, las reglas son las siguientes, no se juega con dinero, solo se apuestan prendas y si se pierde o se salen del juego tiene que pagar con la prenda apostada, ¿Entendieron?

-¿Pero que tipo de prenda?- era Harry quien había preguntado y al parecer por la cara de los demás era una duda casi generalizada.

La joven suspiro profundamente y se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara –Cuando me refiero a prendas estoy hablando de ropa-

Todos se miraban con cara de no entender –Eso quiere decir que ¿a medida que pierdes te vas sacando ropa? Ron tenia la cara blanca y miraba fijamente a su novia mientras decía eso, pero luego miro a su hermana menor y se levanto de golpe de la mesa, cosa que también hizo Harry, ambos se miraron y miraron seriamente a Marian quien sabia que cuando pensaran en ello reaccionarían así- Entonces si podemos quedar desnudos Ginny no puede participar- Ginny se levanto furiosa –Yo si voy a jugar Ron, soy mayor de edad y no pueden detenerme-

Marian se levanto y fue hacia los dos –Yo sabia que reaccionarían así, pero lo prometieron así que no pueden hacer nada, ella ya es adulta y además como regla podemos dejar que solo se pueden quedar en ropa interior que es lo mismo que un traje de baño, ¿les parece?- tanto Harry como Ron se miraron y se sentaron aun no muy convencidos pero como lo habían prometido tenían que aceptar.

-Bueno ya todos los presentes saben como jugar así que las reglas no tengo que repetirlas, por lo que podemos comenzar-

Llevaban tres juegos y Marian ya había perdido los pantalones, estaba de muy mal ánimo por que siempre perdía, menos mal que había dejado que se debían quedar con ropa interior.

George la miro y se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma.

-Marian, se acabo la cerveza, quedara otra en la nevera- Marian lo miro y se levanto de la mesa como buena anfitriona a buscar mas cerveza y cuando estaba al lado del refrigerador se acordó que no llevaba pantalones y que tenia puesto un calzón pequeño de color negro al darse vuelta noto que todos habían dejado de jugar y estaban atentamente mirando su trasero –Maldito George, me voy a vengar, saco las cervezas y camino nuevamente hacia la mesa en la que todos estaba riéndose especialmente de su cara que parecía un tomate, pero trato de sentarse lo mas calmada posible.

A medida que la noche transcurría la ropa de todos comenzaba a escasear, pero la que primero quedo en ropa interior fue Hermione quien lucia un preciosos conjunto carne melón, Ron no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

Las mujeres eran las que mas perdían para complacencia de los hombres presentes cuando perdió Luna todos se quedaron embobados por que llevaba de ropa interior un conjunto negro muy pequeñito que mostraba lo bien formada que tenia su anatomía y que generaba que su piel se viera mas clara de lo normal.

En un momento solo quedaron Neville y Marian jugando, el primero aun llevaba puesto su pantalón en cambio Marian solo tenia su beatle, estaban muy entretenidos jugando y todos los demás estaban entretenidos observando la batalla entre los dos que quedaban aun con ropa. Neville tenía un full mientras Marían estaba blufeando con solo un par, Neville levanto la vista de sus cartas y miro a todos los demás para luego fijar su vista en la mujer que tenia enfrente.

-Quiero aumentar la apuesta-

Marian lo miro e hizo una sonrisa de lado- ya apostaste tus pantalones, no puedes apostar nada mas, no tienes nada mas que apostar-

El joven se sonrió- Puedo apostar mis calzoncillos- un oohh general se escucho entre los demás participantes

-Pero quedamos de acuerdo e que solo hasta la ropa interior-

-Si pero eso era para que Ron no se alterara-

-Mm. esta bien pero yo también tendría que apostar algo de mi ropa para pagar tu apuesta-

-Podrías apostar tu sostén y estaríamos parejos-una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Neville

Marian levanto una de sus cejas – ¿Señor Longbotton usted esta tratando de verme los pechos?

Neville también elevo una de sus cejas y puso una sonrisa coqueta -Señorita Destiny, es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de hacer- se oían risitas entre los demás, incluso se escucho un- Bien Neville-

La mujer bajo la mirada y sintió como su cara cambiaba de color, tal vez no debería haber aceptado la apuesta por sus cartas pero bueno quedaba la posibilidad de que el tuviera algo peor, lo miro y con los ojos entornados dijo-acepto- todos se quedaron en silencio

Neville se sonrió y mostró sus cartas, cuando la joven mujer vio que tenia un full palideció y miro a su compañero quien se había alejado un poco de la mesa y se había acomodado con una pierna sobre la otra para ver como su novia se sacara la blusa y luego el sostén.

Marian solo lo miraba-eehhh no podemos dejar esto hasta acá- le dijo con la voz mas tierna que encontró-

-No señorita apuestas son apuestas y tiene que cumplir su parte-

Luna iba a salir en defensa de su amiga pero fue detenida por George quien se reía fuertemente – No Luna no la ayudes ella solita se metió en este problema ahora veamos que tan valiente es-

Marian miraba a su amigo con cara de furia, se suponía que él debería ayudarla no hundirla mas, pero debía cumplir su promesa así que se levanto de la silla y se saco el beatle quedando solo en un sostén blanco con encajes que se abría adelante, estaba a punto de sacárselo cuando Longbotton se acerco a ella y la detuvo.

-No te preocupes preciosa te libero de la apuesta- tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa.

Marian lo quedo mirando y entrecerró los ojos se separo un poco de él y termino de abrir el sostén para sorpresa de todos y luego lo tiro a la cara de Neville –Jamás dejo de cumplir una apuesta- luego fue en topless hacia el refrigerador y saco otro pack de cervezas, todos la miraban con la boca abierta hasta que Hermione y Luna comenzaron a reír luego todos se unieron en una risa generalizada mientras George le lanzaba una camisa para que se tapara.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando todos se fueron, solo estaban Marian y Luna ordenando la casa ambas se miraron y rieron nuevamente -No tienes para que decírmelo Luna se que estoy loca- su amiga la miro y le tiro un cojin- si definitivamente estas loca y dejaste aun mas loco a Neville con tu exhibición

-Si se pero el pensó que yo no lo haría-

-Eso es por que te conoce poco, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ¿Te quedas acá o te vas a Hogwarts?

-Me quedo acá mañana temprano me voy por que tengo cosas que hacer-

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación Marian se reía y pensaba que luego de su exhibición el estar con Neville solo era cuestión de tiempo.

:

Como son tan buenitos conmigo les dejo dos capitulos para que se entretegan


	6. Bolas de nieve

VI: Bolas de nieve

VI: Bolas de nieve

Cada paso que daba generaba una sensación de miedo en quienes pasaban a su alrededor. Era sábado por la mañana y muchas de las personas que se encontraban esa por las calles de Hogsmeade Se volteaban a verlo, hacia tiempo que no se encontraba en Inglaterra pero este fin de semana había decidido volver para hablar con su antigua colega y ahora directora de Hogwarts, además de poder resolver la sensación de tristeza que sentía, extrañaba su antiguo colegio especialmente las mazmorras.

Marian y Neville habían decidido salir al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas y además dar un pequeño paseo, estaban cerca de la casa de los gritos y Marian se había alejado un poco de su actual novio, por los ojos que tenia se podía notar que estaba planeado alguna travesura y así era cuando estuvo lo suficientemente resguardada lanzo unas bolas de nieve a su acompañante quien corrió hacia su atacante para poder tumbarla en el suelo y así cesar su ataque.

-¡Marian!, eres una revoltosa, quien creería que eres una profesora de Hogwarts y mas aun la subdirectora mas joven que a existido.

La joven mujer que se encontraba bajo su novio solo reía - ¡No!, nadie lo creería, además eres tu el que esta haciendo una escena mira que atacarme de esta forma y si grito que me estas violando aaaahhhh ¿Qué harías?

Los ojos de Neville se veían enojados pero luego de quedar mirando fijamente a su novia tomo una gran bola de nieve y la dejo caer en toda su cara- Si quieres saber que haría, bueno esto es lo que haría- luego de decir eso se levanto y salio corriendo de donde se encontraba la mujer quien todavía tenia toda la cara con nieve. Ella se levanto se limpio la cara y salio tras su compañero.

-Neville Longbotton, de esta no te salvas me vengare- mientras corría y le gritaba preparaba con magia una gran bola de nieve que cada vez crecía mas, cuando Neville estaba en la línea de tiro Marian la lanzo pero para mala suerte de los dos jóvenes justo en ese momento un hombre de unos cuarenta años se cruzo en el camino de la bola de nieve y lo golpeo en plena cara botándolo por el impacto, los dos jóvenes corrieron a ver a quien habían lastimado Neville fue el primero en llegar y Marian pudo ver como su cara se volvia de un blanco casi fantasmal mientras quitaba la nieve de la cara del hombre, cuando Marian llego a su lado lo único que quería hacer era huir, justo ahí y en esas circunstancias se encontraba nuevamente con Severus Snape aquel hombre por el cual había dejado todos sus sueños de lado y que aunque se lo negara seguía amando como la primera vez que lo vio.

-Que mierd…. ¿Quién me ataco?- mientras Severus Snape se levantaba con la ayuda de Neville se notaba el desagrado que sentía ante la situación, cuando por fin pudo sacarse la nieve de la cara miro a quien supuestamente lo había atacado y mostró su mas fría y espeluznante de las miradas.

-Señor Longbotton, por lo visto los años no le han quitado la estupidez-

Neville parecía nuevamente un adolescente intimidado por su profesor, puesto que no podía moverse ni decir nada, pero Marian se sobrepuso a la primera impresión y no iba a permitir ese tipo de ataques.

-No fue Neville señor Snape, si quiere atacar a alguien le sugiero que se dirija a mí-Marian sonaba igual de intimidante.

El hombre mayor detuvo su mirada escudriñando a esa joven que lo enfrentaba – Me parece que la he visto en algún otro lado ¿La conozco señorita?-

Marian se le quedo mirando sin saber que contestar hizo una mueca con la boca para luego contestarle – Si me conoce señor Snape, yo soy Marian Destiny y trabajamos un tiempo juntos en Hogwarts y al igual que usted pertenecía a la orden- La joven mujer luego de decir eso tomo de la mano a Neville para comenzar a retirarse del lugar y mientras lo hacían no pudo dejar de mirar hacia atrás y logro percibir en la cara se Severus un dejo de duda como quien sabe que conoce a alguien pero no logra recordarla.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigían al caldero chorreante habían quedado de juntarse con Luna y George iban en silencio hasta que Neville lo rompió – No puedo creer que hayas golpeado a Snape y no le hayas pedido disculpas-

Marian lo miro extrañada –Yo si le pedí disculpas-

-No, no lo hiciste, solo le dijiste quien eras y luego nos vinimos-

La mujer abrió grandemente los ojos – ¿No lo hice?-

-No- contesto el joven que empezaba a reírse- te diste cuenta como quedo estaba todo cubierto por la nieve-

Marian lo miro le dio un beso y comenzó a reír junto a él, cuando entraron en el bar aun no podían dejar de hacerlo.

Luna y George se encontraban en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta de entrada por lo cual notaron inmediatamente cando los dos jóvenes entraron riendo en el caldero chorreante.

-Chicos acá estamos- era George quien los saludaba y hacia con la mano que se acercaran.

Tanto Neville como Marian fueron hacia donde sus amigos y se sentaron con ellos.

Luna los miraba extrañados- ¿A ustedes que les pasa, por que esa risa? Neville miro a Marian y comenzó nuevamente a reír cuando pudo parar comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado, pero cuando les dijo a quien habían tumbado y cubierto de nieve los otros dos jóvenes pusieron cara de serios y miraron fijamente a Marian quien hacia un rato que había dejado de reír pero que cuando vio las caras de sus dos mejores amigos comenzó a reír nuevamente para que Neville no notara nada extraño en sus comportamientos sus amigos también rieron pero George seguía mirando fijamente a Marian. Pasaron cerca de una hora mas conversando diferentes cosas, cuando se abrió la puerta y entro Minerva MC Gonagall acompañada de Severus al bar. Marian fue la primera en verlos entrar y apenas los dos directores se hubieron acomodado en una de las mesas más alejadas se levanto.

Neville la quedo mirando y cuando paso a su lado la sostuvo del brazo -¿A dónde vas Marian?- la joven lo miro y le entrego una sincera sonrisa – Voy a pedirle disculpas, porque hace un rato no me di cuenta que no lo hice. No podemos tener malas relaciones con el director de Durmstrang- dicho eso se alejo de la mesa de sus amigos.

Minerva y Severus conversaban animadamente, si bien mientras este ultimo era jefe de Slytherin se llevaban bastante mal no podía dejar de admitir que admiraba a esta mujer que le había enseñado mientras el había sido alumno.

Los dos se encontraban charlando sobre su trabajo cuando una joven se acerco al lado de ellos, la directora MC Gonagall se volteo hacia Marian – Hola profesora Destiny, que bueno verla.

-¡Profesora!, exclamo Snape con una cara de no creerlo.

-Si Severus Marian es profesora de Hogwarts, no recuerdas que ella trabajo con nosotros hace tres años atrás-

-No Minerva si te he de ser sincero existen varias cosas de ese año que no recuerdo, pero si se que es bastante buena en lo referente a pociones o por lo menos eso dicen los diarios y publicaciones mágicas-

¿Qué te trae por acá Marian? Pregunto Minerva.

- Una necesidad profesora, es que hace un momento cometí un error con el señor Snape y ahora vengo a remediarlo-Marian miraba directamente a Severus y este solo levanto una de sus cejas. –Señor me vengo a disculpar por haberlo golpeado hace un momento, por que mi compañero me demostró que no lo había echo así que vengo a enmendar mi falta, espero que me disculpe.

Snape la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como recordando algo, dio un suspiro, se tomo la barbilla con su mano izquierda y con la mano derecha le hizo un movimiento despectivo para que se fuera. Marian lo miraba extrañada por el gesto, pero hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se alejo del lugar.

Minerva quedo mirando la escena luego miro a Snape –Tu no cambias cierto, ¿porque no le contestaste en vez de echarla?

Severus la miro e hizo una mueca que podría haber pasado por una sonrisa –Por que no me interesa perder el tiempo con niñatas, además lo que me trae acá es hablar sobre la batalla de los tres magos y conocer a quien será mi contacto directo en Hogwarts-

Minerva hizo una sonrisa – ¿Te parece que te presente a tus contactos esta noche?

-Me parece bien además estaba pensando en quedarme un par de días, si no te molesta-

-Claro que no Severus las puertas de Hogwarts están abiertas para ti-

Los dos sonrieron y levantaron sus copas.

-Los años en Durmstrang te han cambiado Severus-

Snape dejo de beber para darle una mirada extrañado –MM, tal vez me he vuelto un poco mas relajado por el hecho de que no tengo que cuidarme a cada paso que doy, solo de los mortifagos renegados y se como hacerlo. Miro con burla a la mujer mayor que no hizo mas que darle una tímida sonrisa.

Cuando Marian volvió a la mesa con sus amigos estos la quedaron mirando.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntaba Neville.

-Bien supongo aunque me echo del lugar en forma despectiva- cuando dijo eso lo imito en forma amanerada y todos en la mesa rieron.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Neville acompaño a Marian a las mazmorras.

-Que frío hace acá, ¿Por qué no te cambias mas cerca de los invernaderos en ellos la temperatura es mas agradable?- Longbotton decía eso mientras se acomodaba nuevamente su capa.

-No, me gusta la tranquilidad que acá consigo además no muchos alumnos se acercan a estos sectores-

Neville la quedo mirando- Con lo que acabas de decir te pareces a Snape-

Marian lo miro sorprendida y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara –Tonto, acaso me parezco físicamente a él-dicho eso se acerco a su novio y comenzó a besarlo. A medida que se acercaban a la puerta del despacho de Marian los besos se volvían mas apasionados y cuando la espalda de la mujer topo la pared, recién en ese momento se separaron.

-Neville creo que debes irte-

El joven la miro coquetamente y apoyo su brazo contra la pared –Realmente no quiero irme-

La joven mujer sonrió tímidamente – ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

Neville no dijo nada solo volvió a besar a la mujer uniendo su cuerpo al de ella, cuando por fin la libero la miro tiernamente – esto es parte de lo que me gustaría hacer, pero ahora no podemos tenemos cosas que preparar, pero me gustaría saber si ¿a ti te gustaría hacerlas? Cada palabra dicha por Neville denotaba las ganas que tenia de que su relación pasara a otro nivel.

Marian lo miro y no pudo dejar de morderse el labio inferior en forma sugerente, luego comenzó a acercarse lo abrazo por el cuello y le susurro al oído -¿Tu que crees?- Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Neville se separo no sin antes besar largamente a su novia.

Marian entro a su despacho se saco la capa y los zapatos como siempre lo hacia y se fue hacia la pared donde coloco música a todo volumen, ella había logrado que su aparato de música funcionara dentro de Hogwarts, había elegido poner a Sara Brightman y cuando llego a la canción "Deliver me" comenzó a cantarla a todo pulmón mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para la cena.

Severus había decidido recorrer el castillo especialmente las mazmorras que tanta nostalgia le generaban. Mientras se dirigía a lo que antes había sido su despacho escucho unas voces en el corredor, por lo cual decidió resguardarse para que no lo vieran y así poder saber de quien se trataba cuando solo estuvo a unos metros pudo ver que era Longbotton que estaba besando a alguien apasionadamente, pero no veía quien era, "me debo de estar volviendo loco a mi edad me dio por fisgonear a las personas", se iba a ir cuando vio que Neville se alejaba, por lo cual se escondió para que él no lo sorprendiera, cuando se alejo pudo escuchar que unas melodías salían del despacho y comenzó atar cabos era, la joven que había visto en Hogsmeade era la nueva maestra de pociones por lo cual era lógico que fuera ella quien ocupara su antiguo despacho, pero otra cosa le llamo aun mas la atención por que la música que salía la conocía era una de sus cantantes preferidas y era raro que una joven como ella gustara de ese tipo de música las melodías pasaban hasta que llego a Delivere me y se escuchaba como la mujer dentro la habitación cantaba . Severus no pudo dejar de hacer una media sonrisa por lo que escuchaba adentro, cuando termino la canción se decidió a tocar la puerta, pero comenzó otra mas fuerte la que escuchaba no la conocía pero si la mujer por que cantaba en un perfecto español lo que decía la canción.

Paso un rato y al ver que no lo habían escuchado decidió tocar nuevamente la puerta se escucho un adelante y Severus decidió entrar, cuando lo hizo encontró a la joven bailando y dándole la espalda –Pensé que habías dicho que tenias cosas que hacer Neville-

Snape miraba como se movía Marian y no sabia si era conveniente hacerle saber que el no era quien ella pensaba, estaba a punto de hablar cuando la mujer aun de espaldas se le adelanto – Esta debería ser nuestra canción Loony- llega a una parte de la canción en que decía "seré tu amante bandido" Marian se da vuelta y se da cuenta que no era Neville a quien le bailaba y le estaba cantando sino a alguien que no pensó ver en su despacho

-Señor Snape, usted, yo ¿que hace por acá?- La joven mujer tenia la cara roja y se veían bastante turbada por su presencia corrió a bajar el volumen –Lo siento no pensé que era usted, creí que era otra persona-

Snape le lanzo una mirada escrutadora y llena de burla si ya veo ¿y a esa otra persona usted le baila de esa manera?- su tono era lo mas burlesco posible y eso a Marian no le gusto por lo cual le iba a contestar – Si, a mi novio siempre le bailo así- la cara del hombre no cambio pero si sintió en su interior algo de celos ante la perspectiva de que a Longbotton le bailaran de esa manera.

-¿Qué lo trae por acá? Porque no creo que sea su deseo de verme bailar – Marian también podía ser irónica.

El hombre la miro – Quería recorrer mis antiguas dependencias, pero no sabia que usted las ocupaba-

-Bueno si, yo las ocupo pero he realizado algunas modificaciones-

-Si así veo- Snape decía esto mientras recorría la habitación a un paso lento.

-Le molesta si sigo con mis tareas- dijo Marian tratando de sonar cortes

-No, continué bailando no me molesta-

Marian lo quedo mirando y soltó una risa, no le contesto y continuo ordenando los papeles que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el llegara.

Los dos se encontraban en lo propio cuando Marian subió el volumen de la música y Severus se quedo paralizado – ¿Eso es Nat King Cole?, le pregunto como consternado.

Marian lo quedo mirando con cara de extrañeza –Si, lo es-

-Es extraño que una mujer joven escuche este tipo de música-

-Puede que si pero a mi me relaja toda la música así que trato de escuchar todos los estilos – dicho eso Marian comenzó a bailar un mambo que estaba sonando, en dirección al profesor que la miraba consternado, cuando a joven llego al lado del hombre y este pensaba y lo iba a sacar a bailar la mujer paso por su lado y fue hasta la puerta cuando ya estuvo en ella dijo sin mirar a Severus – queda en su casa yo tengo que ir donde la directora pero no se preocupe solo apague el equipo y cierre la puerta cuando salga- dicho eso salio de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo seguía bailado bastante contenta, pero no sabia si era por la insinuación de Neville o por haber estado con Severus mientras seguía caminando y bailando se encontró cerca de la oficina de la directora con su novio y al verlo una sonrisa aun mayor marco su cara.-

-Hola Loony, ¿Me extrañaste?- decía eso mientras corría hacia él y lo besaba.

Neville estaba extrañado ella no era tan expresiva, especialmente en lo referente a su relación – Este…. Si claro que te extrañe-

-Ya tengo nuestra canción-

El joven la miraba levantando sus cejas –No sabia que teníamos que buscar una canción. Y me puedes decir ¿cual seria la canción que nos identifica?

-Claro, es amante bandido de Miguel Bose-

-Pero esta en castellano y sabes que no soy muy bueno en ese idioma-

-No te preocupes amor yo te la traduzco hoy a la noche- cuando termino de decir eso lo beso picaramente y termino de subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio esperando que Minerva apareciera, cuando ella por fin bajo los saludo amenamente.

-Hola chicos, se preguntaran por que les pedí que vinieran, bueno la razón es que Severus quiere conocer a quienes serán sus contactos para el torneo y por lo que vi hoy la taberna no será algo muy grato así que preferí hablar con ustedes y rogarles que se comporten, especialmente usted señorita Destiny- miraba directamente a Marian.

Ella puso cara de inocente –Yo, pero si no hago nada.

Tanto Neville como la directora la quedaron mirando, Marian solo pudo cruzar los brazos y hundirse en la silla –Esta bien me portare extremadamente bien para que el caballero no se enoje.

-Debo suponer que el caballero que no se debe enojar soy yo-

Marian se dio vuelta y pudo ver que en la puerta estaba Severus con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Severus que bueno que llegas, te quiero presentar a tu contacto directo para la preparación del torneo, aunque tú ya lo conoces- Neville se levanto y estrecho la mano de Severus quien se le quedo mirando.

-Espero que sea mejor en "relaciones" exteriores que en pociones- recalco la palabra relaciones mirando fijamente a Neville quien no desvío la mirada en ningún momento.

-Le puedo asegurar que así es, además no me encuentro solo en este trabajo mi "compañera" será la señorita Destiny que maneja muy bien idiomas y durante este tiempo se ha especializado en relaciones exteriores-

Cuando Neville termino de hablar todas las miradas se dirigían a la mujer, Severus se dirigió hacia ella en forma directa –Si usted es la mejor ¿porque no es mi contacto directo? Pregunto eso esperando que Marian contestara, pero fue la directora quien lo hizo

-Ella no puede por que es la subdirectora y tenemos bastante trabajo, además es quien trata con el ministerio, no puedo perder a mi mano derecha por tanto tiempo-

Severus levanto una de sus cejas mirando en forma despectiva a la joven mujer –Quien la hubiera visto hoy no creería el cargo que ostenta ni que fuera tan capaz como todos acá dicen-

Marian se levanto y en forma pausada y con una sonrisa en la cara le contesto –Las apariencias engañan, si me perdonan tengo cosas que hacer- se dio vuelta hacia la directora y con una inclinación se despidió luego hizo lo mismo con Severus al pasar al lado de Neville lo beso en la mejilla y se alejo saliendo de la habitación.

Era domingo por la mañana y Marian estaba sentada en una de las bancas de patio nororiente del colegio , por ser invierno no habían alumnos por esos lugares así que ella acostumbraba ir y relajarse leyendo o simplemente mirando el paisaje que mostraba un blanco casi cegador, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una bola de nieve llega certera y logro botar el libro que leía, Marian se levanto presurosa para ver quien la estaba atacando pero al mirar hacia todos lados no veía a nadie, se encontraba inspeccionando cada lugar cuando de repente una nueva bola de nieve llega directo a su cara desestabilizándola y logrando que se cayera, se limpio la cara con nieve y al levantar la vista desde un balcón del segundo piso pudo ver a un Severus Snape mirándola con sorna y un atisbo de sonrisa. Marian quedo tan helada como su trasero, ¿era posible que fuera el quien la atacara? En venganza, pero si era Snape el no hacia ese tipo de cosas era imposible, se levanto se limpio y se dirigió a las mazmorras a cambiarse de ropa y pensar.


	7. Coqueteos y buenos dias

VII: Coqueteos y Buenos días

VII: Coqueteos y Buenos días

Mientras caminaba por los pasadizos hacia las mazmorras no podía dejar de pensar y recordar la cara de Snape, ¿era una sonrisa lo que mostró cuando ella lo miro? No, no podía ser seria demasiado extraño, sin contar que juraría que en la conversación con él ayer en el despacho de la directora le estaba coqueteando, pero no, además ella debía protegerlo y para eso debía alejarse.

Cuando llego a su oficina prendió la chimenea para poder temperar la habitación sacarse un poco el frío del cuerpo, luego de un rato y a pesar de que se había cambiado de ropa y estaba al lado del fuego seguía sintiendo frío, por lo cual fue hacia un pequeño bar que tenia al lado del equipo de música saco un vaso pequeño y una botella de una bebida Muggle llamada tequila –Si George me viera con la botella en la mano me retaría pero en esta ocasión es por una buena causa, no puedo entrar en calor.

Se sentó en el sillón puso a Nat King Cole y se sirvió un vaso de tequila, luego de tomarlo de un solo trago sintió un escalofrió producto de lo fuerte que era el trago pero decidió servirse un par de vasos mas. Ya iba en su cuarto vaso, las horas habían pasado y no podía dejar de pensar en Severus y Neville, este ultimo le gustaba pero no remecía su mundo como si lo hacia el hombre mayor con solo mirarla.

Estaba un poco mareada por lo cual era mejor dejar de beber además mañana tenia clases temprano. Guardo la botella y se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando alguien toco la puerta "quien seria a esa hora". Decidió sentarse y hacer como que estaba revisando trabajos de los alumnos, de esa forma no se acercaría tanto y podría pasar desapercibido el hecho de que estaba un poco borracha –Pase-

-Perdón que la moleste señorita Destiny, pero me venia a despedir ya que tengo cosas que hacer en Bulgaria y mi traslador sale en media hora, pensé que el señor Longbotton estaría acá y podría despedirme también de él- eso era falso por que sabia que Longbotton se encontraba en el invernadero del ala oeste y estaría allá por un buen rato.

Marian levanto una de sus cejas, la situación era extraña por que el Snape que ella conocía no se hubiera tomado la molestia de despedirse de personas como ellos- Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia- dicho eso bajo nuevamente su vista a los trabajos pensando que de esa manera el hombre se iría, pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario, puesto que él se acerco mas y logro notar un vaso pequeño en la mesa.

-¿Celebraba algo profesora?-

Marian lo miro y apoyo su mentón entre sus manos, principalmente por que la habitación se movía.- No, no celebraba nada, solo trataba de reponerme de un ataque cobarde de bolas de nieve que me dejaron con un enfriamiento bastante grande y un trago siempre puede aumentar tu temperatura-.

Severus hizo una sonrisa cínica y se quedo mirando a la mujer –No creo necesitar aumentar "mi" temperatura señorita, además existen formas mas agradables de hacerlo- mientras decía eso caminaba en dirección a Marian que no lograba entender todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando Severus ya se encontraba muy cerca, la mujer trato de safarse de la situación – Profesor no se que pretende coqueteándome de esa forma pero le recuerdo que tengo novio- se levanto pero el licor había vuelto torpes sus pasos por lo cual se tropezó.

Snape se quedo mirándola sin poder dejar de sonreír –No pretendo nada, solo estaba contestando a sus sugerencias, y si recuerdo que tiene novio, pero como le dije solo vine a despedirme, por lo cual ahora me voy pero le sugiero que tome una poción contra los efectos del alcohol que se hacen visibles en su persona- salio de la habitación, dejando a Marian bastante turbada y con el deseo de tomar otro trago, pero no lo haría en cambio volvió a sentarse.

Al salir Severus no podía dejar de esbozar una sonrisa era cierto lo que la joven decía sobre que le estaba coqueteando en realidad lo estaba haciendo desde ayer en la oficina de la directora pero no sabia la razón real por que lo hacia simplemente le gustaba ver como ella se le enfrentaba, pero solo era un juego.

En su despacho Marian seguía pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento se encontraba tan absorta en ellos que no se dio cuenta cuando George entro por su chimenea.

Mientras el joven se sacudía su ropa Marian había colocado su cara contra el escritorio. George se acerco y se agacho para poder hablarle y ver si su amiga estaba llorando

– ¿Preciosa te pasa algo?- mientras decía eso se movía hacia la joven

Marian dio un salto puesto que la voz de su amigo la saco de sus cavilaciones de forma brusca – ¿Gorgy que haces acá?

-Quería conversar contigo-

La joven mujer lo quedo mirando y no pudo dejar de darle una sincera sonrisa, ella sabia que su amigo se había preocupado por ella por la llegada de Snape y esa era la razón por la cual estaba ahí en ese momento, por lo cual estiro los brazos para abrazarlo. George la miraba pero en vez de hacerlo fue a sentarse al sillón y golpeando el puesto al lado de él instaba a Marian a que fuera hacia allá.

Marian no sabia que hacer sabia que si se levantaba su amigo se daría cuenta de que estuvo bebiendo y tendría que aceptar reprimendas de su parte, pero en ese momento era mas importante el compartir con alguien lo que estaba sintiendo – antes de ir a tu lado tengo que contarte algo- dijo Marian bajando la cabeza .

-Pero preciosa lo que tengas que decirme puedes hacerlo acá a mi lado-

-Ese es el problema- levanto la vista y puso ojos de ternura-, el llegar a tu lado.

George la quedo mirando hasta que sus ojos fueron hacia la mesa que se encontraba a un costado del sillón y pudo ver un vaso que el conocía bastante bien –Marian –su voz no sonaba a regaño mas bien tenia unos toques de pena- no puede ser que cada vez que lo veas te pongas a beber- cuando dijo eso se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo aprovechando para llevarla hacia el sillón.

Una vez sentados Marian aprovecho para recostarse y ocupar las piernas de él como almohadas. El joven acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga esperando para que ella empezara su relato. Marian lo miraba y le sonreía luego de un momento comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, las bolas de nieve, su llegada al despacho, la conversación en la oficina de la directora, y su coqueteo descarado hace unos momentos. Su amigo solo la escuchaba sin decir nada y cuando ella termino su relato lo quedo mirando fijamente

-¿Qué piensas?, ¿estoy en lo correcto? –

-Bueno-dijo George acariciando las mejillas de Marian- cualquiera se daría cuenta que te coqueteaba, eso quiere decir que quiere acercarse a ti.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo acercarme a él, debo protegerlo- no pudo contener mas las lagrimas estuvo un buen rato así hasta que se quedo dormida George la tomo en brazos y la acostó en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Marian tenia una buena resaca por lo cual en el desayuno solo se tomo un café y luego fue inmediatamente a preparar una poción para su dolor de cabeza pero cuando llego al salón de pociones vio que en su escritorio había una pequeña botella con una nota. "

Señorita Destiny lamento haberla importunado,

Para resarcir mi error le dejo una poción que supongo le vendrá muy bien.

Atentamente Severus Snape.

Marian tuvo que leer tres veces la nota, puesto que no creía lo que estaba pasando, abrió la botella y la acerco a su nariz para sentir su olor, luego de un trago tomo gran parte de su contenido, pudo notar que inmediatamente sus malestares cesaron. Levanto la botellita para que quedara al mismo nivel que sus ojos y agradeció el no haberla bebido toda por que de esa forma podría ver que contenía, por que era mucho mejor que la poción que ella realizaba.

La semana paso sin grandes cambios excepto por las continuas insinuaciones por parte de Neville. El viernes en la noche habían quedado en juntarse en Londres en el departamento de Ginny y Hermione como siempre, eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Marian llego, ya estaban casi todos ahí ella había llegado mas tarde por que tenia que revisar unos papeleos en el ministerio.

-Como están chicos, veo que soy la ultima en llegar, ¿Me perdí de algo?-cuando dijo eso se acerco a Neville y lo beso para luego pasar a saludar a todos los demás.

-No, no te has perdido de nada, pero no eres la ultima aun falta George- cuando Luna termino de decir el nombre de quien faltaba él apareció en la habitación.

-Hola a todos espero que no me hayan echado de menos- y saludo a todos a Marian la abrazo efusivamente mientras al oído le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, Marian al soltarse solo le guiño un ojo.

Neville que estaba con el novio de Luna se les quedo mirando – George deja de coquetear con mi novia, mira que bastante es con que tenga que aceptar los coqueteos de Snape- cuando dijo eso todos se le quedaron mirando

-¿Como es eso?- preguntaba Ron- ¿el murciélago le estaba coqueteando a Marian?

-Si- respondió Neville- tuvimos una reunión con él y la directora y se dedico a coquetearle.

-Es mentira Neville no me coqueteaba- la cara de Marian estaba roja.

-Si lo hacia Marian, diferente es si tu no quisiste darte cuenta-

Todos comenzaron a reír pero Luna miraba a Marian.

Luego de un rato se acerco a Marian -¿Estas bien Marian, es verdad lo que dijo Neville?- Marian la miro y le afirmo con la cabeza- pero no quiero hablar de eso, así que por favor pasémosla bien-

-Esta bien, pero después me cuentas ya-

-Si Luna, no te preocupes- luego que dijo eso se acerco a Neville y lo abrazo.

La noche paso rápidamente y cerca de las cuatro de la mañana se comenzaron a ir Neville se ofreció para ir a dejar a las chicas a su departamento, puesto que el novio de Luna se tuvo que ir temprano. Una vez que llegaron a su departamento Luna se fue acostar por que estaba agotada en cambio tanto Marian como Neville se quedaron en el sofá tomando un café.

-Marian ¿te pasa algo?-

-No, no me pasa nada. ¿Porque la pregunta?

-Es que has estado bastante callada gran parte de la noche-al decir eso se acerco mas a la mujer y la abrazo Marian se apoyo en el pecho del joven

-No me pasa nada Loony, es que he tenido bastante trabajo y estoy estresada-

-Entonces me voy para que te puedas relajar-

Marian lo miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara –Existen formas mejores de sacarse la tensión, ¡sabias!- dicho eso se levanto para sentarse nuevamente pero ahora en las piernas de Neville quien la miraba complacido.

-Ah si, no sabia ¿y podrías enseñarme alguna de esas otras formas? por que yo también estoy tenso-

-Claro- dijo Marian en forma bastante sensual- primero haces esto- y beso mundanamente al joven, terminando el beso con un pequeño mordisco en los labios.

La respiración de Neville se vio alterada pero siguió el juego- Me parece un buen comienzo ¿y luego que mas?

-Bueno luego puedes seguir con esto- y comenzó a besar el cuello de joven para pasar a acariciar el oído con su lengua cosa que claramente lo estaba provocando.

- me parece que ya entendí- dijo Neville parando el jugueteo de Marian – ¿ah si? -dijo esta un poco molesta por la interrupción.

-Si, primero haces esto- y tomo la cara de la joven y le dio un apasionado beso que estaba acompañado por caricias de parte del joven en el cuerpo de Marian, cuando se separaron Marian también tenia la respiración agitada.

-Luego sigues con esto- y comenzó a besar el cuello de la mujer, pero mientras lo hacia sus manos comenzaban a juguetear dentro de la polera de la joven.

-Por lo que veo eres un excelente alumno- dijo Marian aprovechando para sacar el chaleco que el joven tenia y comenzar a desabrochar la camisa.

Se encontraban completamente absortos en los jugueteos cuando sintieron una puerta que se abría. Era Luna quien se había levantado al baño, pero no hizo caso de la escena que se veía en el sofá. Cuando Luna entro al baño los jóvenes no pudieron menos que reírse Marian se levanto de las piernas de su novio y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa que estaba bastante desordenada Neville hizo lo mismo, en un momento Marian lo quedo mirando tomo su mano y lo guío hacia su dormitorio donde podrían seguir con lo que había sido interrumpido por su amiga.

A la mañana siguiente Marian despertó cerca de las once de la mañana, pero al darse vuelta buscando a Neville en la cama se dio cuenta que estaba sola, miro el suelo de su habitación y había ropa de él en el suelo por lo cual debía seguir en el apartamento, tal vez estaba en la ducha. Se puso la camisa de su novio y salio de su habitación, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con el joven preparando el desayuno, con solo unos jeans por prenda lo cual dejaba a la vista todo su torso que se veía marcado .Maria no pudo dejar de detenerse en lo bien que se veía – ¿Loony vas al gimnasio?

Neville la quedo mirando extrañado por la pregunta – Buenos días primero que todo y no, no voy al gimnasio pero si hago ejercicios-

-Eso lo explica- dijo la joven acercándose a su novio para besarlo-

-¿Qué explica?- dijo este dándose vuelta hacia la cocina

-Que te veas tan rico- dicho es le dio un pellizcó en el trasero a lo cual él se sobresalto reclamándole.

-Loony me voy a duchar-

-OK cuando salgas el desayuno estará servido-

Marian se fue a duchar agradeciendo la calefacción del departamento que permitía que su pareja anduviera sin camisa por el.

Cuando salio de la ducha y volvió a su cuarto se encontró con Neville colocándose su camisa rápidamente

-¿Qué pasa Loony?- le dijo Marian extrañada.

-No, nada-contesto pero sus mejillas estaban fuertemente marcadas por un tinte rojo que delataban que estaba por lo menos alterado.

Cuando la joven salio de la habitación y se sentó en la mesa Luna ya estaba tomando el desayuno preparado por Longbotton.

-Buenos días Luna- saludo Marian.

La joven levanto la vista –No tan buenos como los tuyos supongo- y bajo nuevamente los ojos, en su cara se veía claramente una sonrisa.

-Si definitivamente los tuyos no deben ser tan buenos como los míos- dijo Marian ya riéndose abiertamente.

-Los míos estaban buenos, es buena forma de empezar el día encontrar a un hombre sin camisa en la cocina- decía eso mientras untaba un pan con mermelada.

Marian la quedo mirando- ¿Qué le dijiste a Neville que lo pusiste nervioso?

-Nada, solo que estaba bastante sexy sin camisa y que hubiera estado aun mejor si hubiera estado sin pantalones-

Ya estaban riéndose las dos cuando Longbotton llego aun con las mejillas coloradas pero bastante alegre – ¿Supongo que el par de brujas se están riendo de mi? ¡Cierto!.

Tanto Luna como Marian lo quedaron mirando y dejaron de reír pero luego se miraron entre ellas y continuaron las risas.

-Si muy chistosas- decía el joven sentándose y comenzando a servirse el desayuno. Estaban en silencio hasta que Marian lo rompió –Sabes Luna tenias razón Neville se ve mucho mas sexy sin camisa y sin pantalones – el joven casi se ahogo con lo que tenia en la boca y miro de mala manera a su novia que se apretaba el vientre de tanto reír mientras Luna seguía tomándose una taza de café y asentía con la cabeza.

Neville opto por reír junto con las jóvenes ya tendría su momento para vengarse


	8. Chapter 8

VIII: Dudas

VIII: Dudas

Ya era marzo y los preparativos en Hogwarts y en el ministerio para la realización de un nuevo torneo estaban marchando bastante bien. Se acercaba un nuevo fin de semana pero Marian tendría que pasarlo sola puesto que Neville estaba en Durmstrang , en realidad había pasado toda la semana extrañándolo y esperaba con ansias el domingo para estar con él y poder conversar. Le gustaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos especialmente lo fácil que era conversar, aunque había momentos en que notaba en los ojos de Neville un dejo de duda, especialmente cuando se juntaban con el novio de Luna. El se había vuelto persona no grata para casi todos desde el día en que le grito a Luna por que ella no quería irse de una fiesta.

El sábado llego y con el un nuevo encuentro de todos los amigos, pero esta vez seria en el departamento que compartían Marian y Luna, por lo cual la primera se fue temprano al piso para poder ayudarle a su amiga en los preparativos. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando llego y se encontró con William en la puerta. El también había llegado temprano pero no se veía muy contento.

-Hola William ¿como estas?-

El joven la miro e hizo una mueca –Hola Marian, si bien-

-entremos Luna debe estar ya levantada- a la mujer no le gustaba la actitud del novio de su amiga por que se notaba que estaba alterado y eso podría ser motivo de pelea y no quería que nadie arruinara la fiesta..

Al entrar al departamento se dieron cuenta que no había nadie.

-Luna debe de haber ido a comprar, ¿Ya desayunaste?- Marian pregunto mas por compromiso y tener algo que hacer, que por querer servirle de comer a William, el joven la miro y negó con la cabeza –entonces te preparo algo mientras llega tu novia- y fue hacia la cocina a preparar algo de comer, mientras William se sentaba en la mesa.

-Tu con Luna ¿son amigas hace mucho?- el joven preguntaba jugando con la cuchara que se encontraba en la mesa.

Marian le contesto sin dejar de hacer las cosas – hace una par de años, en realidad nos conocimos cuando yo fui su profesora, pero somos amigas desde el final de la guerra, ¿porque preguntas?-

- Es que se nota que tú eres mas mundana que ella. Especialmente en lo referente al sexo- el comentario le pareció ofensivo y bastante fuera de lugar a Marian, por lo que se dio vuelta y encaro al joven para responderle

- No creo ser tan frívola en lo referente al sexo, solo tengo a Neville y no me interesa ir acostándome con cada hombre que se me pase por delante, en cuanto a Luna no creo que sea de mi interés su vida sexual, además de encontrar desatinado tu comentario-

El joven rió pero de forma despectiva y se levanto de la mesa – de que vida sexual me estas hablando si ni siquiera me deja tocarla y eso que llevamos varios meses juntos, estoy seguro que tiene otra persona, alguno de los amiguitos de ustedes o incluso tal vez tu novio que se preocupa tanto de ella- las palabras de William claramente buscaban alterar a la joven pero Maria no se inmuto, en cambio solo se sonrió – No creo que lo que piensas sea verdad ella te quiere- .

El joven bufo y se sentó nuevamente en eso se abrió la puerta y entro Luna cargado dos bolsas y detrás de ella venia Neville quien cargaba muchas mas bolsas y se veía claramente cansado. Marian al verlos los saludo efusivamente especialmente por ver a su novio luego de una semana se estaba acercando a ellos cuando ve que William se levanta furioso y se dirige directamente a Luna, cuando esta al lado de ella le tira las cosas que cargaba

– Así que es con este idiota con quien me engañas cierto- todos tenían cara de no entender que pasaba especialmente Luna que no concebía el ataque que estaba sufriendo por parte de su novio.

William se dio vuelta para encarar a Marian quien tenia los ojos muy abiertos – Te dije que estos dos tenían algo,- se dio vuelta nuevamente hacia Luna a quien había cogido de uno de sus brazos – supongo que con él si te acuestas- seguía cogiendo del brazo a la joven pero además de eso la estaba zarandeando.

-William no, que te pasa, por que haces esto- la voz de Luna sonaba acongojada pero firme.

-Por que hago esto, por que estoy seguro que me engañas y ahora se con quien-

-No seas tonto no te engaño yo te quiero-

-Eso es mentira , si así fuera no habrías escrito en tu diario que estabas tratando de olvidar al amor de tu vida y tendríamos sexo y no te negarías-

Los ojos de Luna asomaban unas lagrimas, pero con fuerza se soltó del agarre de su novio y lo encaro- me equivoque al tratar de tener algo contigo, estoy harta de tus gritos, de tus intromisiones en mi vida privada y de que me trates de obligar a hacer algo que no quiero así que esto lo dejamos hasta acá, por favor márchate- dicho eso apunto hacia la puerta instándolo a que se fuera, pero esto al joven solo lo altero aun mas y propino un fuerte golpe en la cara de la que hace solo momentos atrás fuera su novia. Marian miraba la escena horrorizada y estaba a punto de ir en ayuda de su amiga cuando vio que Neville tomaba por el cuello al otro joven y le propinaba un certero golpe en la quijada tan fuerte que William cayo al suelo

- Jamás vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Luna por que si lo haces soy capaz de matarte maldito cobarde- William estaba tomando su varita pero Luna se le adelanto y grito expelliarmus mandando la varita hacia el otro lado de la habitación se acerco al joven que continuaba tendido en el piso y le dio otro golpe pero ahora en el ojo

– Jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mi- se dio media vuelta y en ese momento William se levanto y estaba a punto de coger a Luna por el pelo cuando Marian le enterró la varita en el cuello

– Si te atreves a tocarla nuevamente yo no te voy a amenazar solo te matare- Neville se había acercado a su novia para apoyarla y cuando ella termino de hablar tomo a William de la ropa y lo empujo hacia la puerta aventándolo hacia fuera, cuando volvió al comedor vio a las jóvenes que se abrazaban y Luna lloraba desconsoladamente, pensó que seria bueno dejarlas solas pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse Luna se acerco a él y lo abrazo dándole las gracias, cuando lo soltó se dirigió a Marian quien nuevamente la abrazo y le susurro al oído

–Luna vamos a hablar luego- Luna la miro y agacho la vista, luego se fue a su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solos Marian y Neville, ella fue hacia el joven y lo abrazo –Que bueno que llegaste antes-

-Si, ese infeliz no se acercara mas a esta casa eso lo prometo-

-Que bueno que te preocupes tanto por Luna, se nota que la quieres- las palabras de la joven sonaron melancólicas, por lo cual Longbotton la miro extrañado.

-¡No creerás que es verdad lo que decía ese idiota sobre que yo y Luna tenemos algo!-

-No, nada de eso- se apuro a decir Marian- no es malo que la gente se quiera-

-Eso es cierto pero yo te quiero mas a ti- se acerco a Marian y la beso largamente en los labios.-Te extrañe, fue una semana difícil y aun mas extraño el recibimiento-

-Es cierto bastante extraño, pero es bueno que este acá- mientras hablaba Destiny no dejaba de mirar hacia la habitación de su amiga.

Neville se dio cuenta de eso-¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedan hablar?-

-Lo siento- dijo Marian, -es que creo que ahora mas que nunca me necesita, pero no me gustaría que pensaras que no quiero estar contigo-

-No te preocupes lo entiendo. ¿Te molesta si voy a tu cuarto a descansar?-

-No claro que no y cuando despiertes podremos hablar los dos ¿te parece?-

Neville se levanto beso tiernamente a su novia nuevamente y se fue a la habitación de ella, mientras Marian se dirigía hacia donde estaba Luna.

Cuando entro al cuarto de su amiga la vio tendida sobre la cama llorando.

-Luna no te preocupes ese idiota no volverá- mientras decía eso se acercaba a su amiga y le acariciaba su larga cabellera rubia.

Luna se dio vuelta mostrando sus grandes ojos que estaban rojos por el llanto y la hinchazón de su mejilla derecha donde había recibido el golpe –si se, pero jamás pensé que llegara a pegarme- cuando termino de decir eso se toco la mejilla con la mano.

-Bueno nadie se lo imaginaba, lo bueno es que su ojo se le hinchara antes de que pueda tomarse una poción- le dedico una sincera sonrisa tratando que su amiga también se alegrara sin conseguirlo.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación, era Neville quien entro sin esperar respuesta –Perdonen que las moleste pero es que parece que me lastime la mano por que me duele mucho,¿ podrían darme algo?-la cara que mostraba era de verdadero dolor.

Luna se levanto y fue a su lado examinándolo con la varita –Menos mal que estudio medimagia- dijo la joven con una sonrisa en la cara.- Mm. no se ve bien creo que te la fracturaste y no tengo poción para recomponer huesos, tendremos que llevarte a San Mungo-

-No espera- dijo Marian- de algo tiene que servir que yo sea experta en pociones- fue a su habitación y volvió con una pequeña botellita blanca que tendió a Neville para que bebiera. Cuando él lo hizo una mueca de asco se dibujo en su cara.

-Puajj que asqueroso-

Las dos mujeres se rieron ante la expresión del joven, quien luego de eso se fue de la habitación.

Marian miro fijamente a su amiga –Tenemos que hacer algo con el moretón que te saldrá en la cara-

-En mi armario esta la crema para que desaparezca-

Marian se dirigió al armario y comenzó a buscar la pomada cuando finalmente la tenia en la mano soltó la pregunta que se había generado desde que haba escuchado las palabras de William- Luna ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- decía eso mientras miraba y daba vueltas la pomada en sus manos.

-Si Marian es él, ¿eso quería preguntarme cierto?-

La mujer se dio vuelta y miro nuevamente a su amiga – Si era eso y ¿por que no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque no podía quitarte la alegría que tienes estando a su lado, no puedo hacer tal cosa-

-Pero si puedes sufrir en silencio- Marian decía eso con cierto enojo.

-No sufro tanto por que veo a las dos personas que quiero felices-

Destiny le dio la pomada y salio de la habitación no sin antes mirarla desde la puerta y decirle tonta.

Cuando estuvo sola no sabia que hacer y como hacia cada vez que estaba con dudas decidió aparecerse en sortilegios Weasley para poder hablar con George.

Cuando llego la tienda estaba llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts, que tenían salida ese sábado, por lo cual saludo a unos cuantos y se sentó esperando a que su amigo estuviera un poco mas desocupado.

Cuando George la vio la saludo desde detrás del mostrador y la insto a que subiera al segundo piso donde se encontraba la casa. Marian así lo hizo y cuando llego a la sala se sentó detrás del piano para poder pensar un poco. Comenzó a tocar los preludios de Chopin, sabia que se escuchaban melancólicos pero era exactamente como se sentía así que descargo su pena en las teclas.

Cuando estaba terminando el preludio N° 8 sintió una mano en su hombro y al darse vuelta se encontró con los ojos de George que estaban vidriosos –¿Que pasa?, no tocabas a Chopin desde que nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que terminar-

-Es que parece que nuevamente tengo que terminar, tengo dudas, aun amo a Severus, además jamás me sentiré bien con Neville sabiendo que Luna lo ama como tal vez nunca amara a otra persona-

George se sentó –Que dices preciosa, ¿Luna ama a Neville?-

-Si, hoy lo supe en un suceso bastante bizarro- Marian procedió a contarle lo sucedido hace solo un rato en su departamento y pudo ver como su amigo apretaba los puños cuando le contó que William había golpeado a Luna. Cuando termino su relato solo se miraron por un rato y luego Marian volvió nuevamente al piano.

Mientras tanto en el departamento, Luna había salido de su pieza no quería estar encerrada además se le antojaba comer algo, vio una nota en la mesa y la leyó, era de Marian que decía que iba donde George y que volvia mas tarde, dejo la nota nuevamente en su lugar miro el reloj e iban a ser las doce por lo cual decidió hacer comida. Cuando hubo preparado una ensalada cesar se le ocurrió que Neville tal ve estaba en la habitación de Marian por lo cual fue a buscarlo.

Cuando entro pudo ver al joven tirado sobre la cama sin camisa, no podía dejar de pensar y el verlo así le generaba aun mas deseos de estar a su lado, pero ya hace tiempo que se había dado por vencida. Se acerco a la cama y se coloco al lado del moreno, le toco tiernamente la cabeza pensando que con eso se despertaría, pero él solo se removió, Luna sonrió, toco nuevamente la cabeza pero ahora lo removió un poco, siguió sin despertar por lo cual se acerco a su oído y le susurro –Bello durmiente, despierta-.

Neville siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero reacciono y en vez de levantarse con un certero movimiento de brazos tomo a la rubia y la empujo hacia él abrazándola, quedando de esa forma Luna atrapada entre sus brazos, cuando logro reaccionar solo pudo dar un fuerte grito –¡NEVILLE, QUE NO SOY MARIAN!- Lo cual hizo reaccionar al joven quien se levanto asustado –¡Lo siento Luna pensé que eras Marian, es que siempre me despierta así – la turbación se veía en los ojos de Neville –en serio lo siento-

-Esta bien – dijo Luna- solo venia a decirte que prepare comida por si tienes hambre-

-Gracias si me muero de hambre salgo en un momento-

-Esta bien te espero en la mesa-

Cuando la joven salio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, nunca había estado así de cerca de Neville y la sensación le causaba una gran alegría.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer un minuto después llego Neville y se sentó al lado de su amiga –siento lo de recién, pensé que eras Marian-

-Sí, no te preocupes, menos mal que no hiciste otra cosa-

El moreno se sonrojo –Si no hubieras gritado, tendría mucho mas de que arrepentirme-

-Ah si, menos mal que te hice reaccionar entonces-

-Si menos mal-

La comida transcurrió tranquila y ambos conversaban trivialidades. Neville no quería que Luna nuevamente se sintiera triste por lo que no quería decir nada que le pudiera recordar la situación. Cuando terminaron de comer Longbotton se levanto para retirar la mesa pero Luna lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces Nev?

-Retiro la mesa, ¿Por qué?-

-No te preocupes yo lo hago- dicho eso se levanto y quito los platos de las manos de Neville-

El joven solo la miraba y le sonreía.-Oye Luna ¿y Marian?-

-Mm. dejo una nota de que iba donde George-

-Que raro ¿Por qué iría?-

-Fue por que estaba enojada conmigo-

Neville la quedo mirando extrañado- ¿se enojo por lo que paso?-

Luna lo miro fijamente y ladeo la cabeza un momento para luego volver a los platos –No específicamente por eso, pero si tiene que ver-

Neville no dijo nada se apoyo en el lavaplatos al lado de su amiga. Tomo un paño y comenzó a secar la loza.

-Sabes que los Naggles le gustan los platos mojados-

-Entonces no los seco- dijo Neville serio.

Luna lo miro y sonrió –Todo lo contrario tienes que secarlos mas aun-

-Entonces estarán absolutamente secos- saco su varita y de ella comenzó a salir un aire tibio que seco en un momento toda la loza.

-¿Tu no piensas que estoy loca?- pregunto Luna.

-El buscar y creer en cosas que los demás no entienden no creo que sea locura, además- y callo por un momento pensando en sus padres- quien puede decir quien esta loco y quien no-

Lovegood se acerco al joven y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla – Gracias por decirme eso- se acerco nuevamente y dio otro beso en la otra mejilla- ese es las gracias por protegerme, ahora creo que deberías dormir un rato mas por que se nota tu cansancio- luego de decir eso se fue dejando a Neville extrañado pero alegre, se fue a la habitación de Marian dispuesto a dormir un rato mas.


	9. Te dejo libre

IX: Te dejo libre

IX: Te dejo libre.

Marian llego sola al departamento y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, un momento después salio Luna de su habitación y al ver la cara de su amiga supo que tendría que conversar con ella, pero cuando se acerco Marian levanto su mano en un claro gesto de que no deseaba que se acercara a ella.

-¡Marian!, por favor no te enojes-

-Demasiado tarde Luna ya lo estoy-

- Si lo se pero no es para tanto-

Marian la miro con un dejo de desespero – ¡Claro que si importa!, no sabes las dudas que surgieron en mí- callo por un rato para luego continuar –Luna quiero a Neville pero no creo amarlo mi corazón solo pertenece…..- no alcanzo a terminar por que justo en ese momento vio que Neville estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación mirándola fijamente

-No te preocupes por mi, continua Marian- la voz sonaba dura y decidida -¿De quien estas realmente enamorada? ¿No será por casualidad de George?-

-No- se apuro en decir Marian y se levanto del sillón

-¿Entonces de quien estas enamorada? La pregunta sonaba mas como una suplica.

-Creo que debo dejarlos solos- dijo Luna y salio de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a su amiga con la vista hasta que ella cerró la puerta, luego ambos se miraron por un largo rato hasta que Marian rompió el silencio.

-Neville yo te quiero-

-Eso ya lo se, pero no me amas-el joven decía eso mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el sillón, acción que Marian imito.

-Es que no creo poder amar a nadie mas-

-Realmente pese que estabas enamorada de George –

-¿Porque lo pensaste?-

-Por que ustedes son muy unidos-

-Si pero no es a él a quien amo eso te lo puedo jurar-

-Entonces ¿Quién es el que no me permite estar contigo?

-En realidad son dos personas-

Neville la miro extrañado - ¿Cómo que dos personas?

Marian le entrego una tímida sonrisa -Sí. Dos, de la quien estoy enamorada yo y la otra esta enamorada de ti y es por esta ultima razón que no debemos seguir juntos-

-Como es eso- preguntaba turbado-

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirte quien esta locamente enamorada de ti, no me corresponde hablar por ella-

-Entonces si puedes decirme de quien estas enamorada-

Marian sonrío- no, prefiero no decirlo-

Neville se acerco a ella – creo que merezco saber por quien me dejas-

La mujer sonrío y se levanto del sillón –no creo que te guste saberlo-

-¿Es Snape?- dijo el joven.

Marian se volvió turbada- ¿Cómo?-

-Te pregunte si es Snape-

-Si te escuche pero ¿Cómo supiste?-

-Me di cuenta que algo te pasaba cuando él estaba cerca y tus ojos tenían un brillo especial esos días que paso en Hogwarts, un brillo que tenias la primera vez que te vi.-dijo Neville mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus pantalones.

-Lo siento Loony tendría que habértelo dicho antes-

-Sí, es verdad, pero por lo menos fuiste sincera-

Marian lo miro y fue a abrazarlo, se quedaron así por un largo rato cuando se separaron ambos tenían los ojos vidriosos, pero sus miradas eran tranquilas.

-¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?- pregunto Neville y Marian lo miro fijamente

-Me decepcionarías si no quisieras seguir siéndolo-

-¿Amigos con ventajas?

Marian sonrió y le dio un golpe en el brazo – No, claro que no, seria demasiado cruel para ambos no crees, además que pasaría con quien le gustas-

Neville se rió – Ya sabrá Luna como conquistarme y curar mi corazón-

-¿Como sabes que es Luna?-

-No lo sabia, pero tu me lo acabas de confirmar-

Ambos rieron - en vez de ser Griffindor deberías haber sido Slytherin por lo manipulador-

-Te puedo hacer una confesión Marian-

-Claro-

-Cuando paso todo este problema con el idiota que Luna tenia por novio me di cuenta que ella era demasiado especial para que estuviera con cualquier tonto, además…. mientras tu estabas fuera Luna me fue a despertar y yo pensando que eras tu la abrase y si no hubiera sido por que me grito no hubiera reaccionado, pero a pesar de que me sentía avergonzado por haberla confundido contigo me gusto la sensación de abrazarla, además que me gusta conversar con ella, siempre siento que si le cuento cosas de mis padres las va a entender-

-Si, me he dado cuenta de eso. Oye me acabo de dar cuenta que ustedes me estaban engañando- dijo, cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de ofendida.

-No te hagas la mártir por que acá el único ofendido fui yo-

-Lo siento Neville en serio-

-No te preocupes ¿Amigos?- le dijo tendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Claro que si-

Luego de eso Neville salio del departamento, si bien estaba triste por haber terminado con Marian en el fondo se sentía tranquilo, por que lo de ambos se había quedado estancado. Él la quiso, por que era su deseo desde adolescente, pero una vez que estuvo con ella ese deseo se había apagado. Así que lo que haba pasado esa tarde era lo mejor, además conociéndola sabia que seguirían siendo amigos, esa era la principal razón para haber continuado, le gustaba tener una buena amiga en el colegio, esperaba que nada mas cambiara.

En cambio Marian solo quería llorar, no por el final de la relación, sino por el sentirse con un gran vació en su interior. Amaba a alguien que ni siquiera la recordaba, por él había dejado su reino, se había distanciado de sus hermanos y había entregado su bien mas preciado. No podía dejar de pensar que todo había sido un error y se encontraba sumida en la tristeza cuando la imagen de un hombre alto, delgado con una tez muy blanca unos jeans desgastados y una polera negra la sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces acá Morfeo?-dijo Marian levantándose de su cama

-Nada fuera de lo común solo quería verte- decía mientras caminaba por la habitación

-¡Que raro!, hace tiempo que no sabia de ti en este mundo, solo cuando me trasladaba a tu reino-

-Si, es verdad, pero de eso hace un buen tiempo humano que no acontece-decía esto mientras la miraba fijamente

-Prefiero tener el menor contacto con ustedes posible-Marian agachaba la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada por su actitud

- Eso quiere decir que tampoco has ido a tu reino-

-Exacto, tampoco he ido y no deseo tener la dualidad solo quiero esperar que mi vida se termine y así volver-

Morfeo la miraba y una sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en su cara- sabes que eso se puede arreglar solo…- pero no pudo terminar por que Marian se levantó rápidamente de la cama y lo encaro.

-No lo digas, no quiero pedirle ningún otro favor a mi hermana, aun sufro por lo que solicite hace tres años- dijo terminado con un lastimero suspiro.

-Ustedes dos son unas exageradas y rencorosas, ¡Lo sabias!-

-Si, si lo se, pero no por eso voy a cambiar- cuando termino se tiro de espaldas a la cama y esbozo una sonrisa.- Por que no me dices ahora la verdadera razón para que aparecieras acá-

Morfeo se toco la barbilla con dos de sus largos dedos –Me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi reino-

Destiny enarco las cejas -¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?-

-Por nada especial, ¿me acompañas, si o no?-


	10. Un paseo por el sueño

X: Un paseo por el sueño

X: Un paseo por el sueño

-Esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer y creo que me hará bien salir-se detuvo un momento

- pero si es algún tipo de truco vamos a tener problemas OK-

Morfeo solo la miro.

-¿Depende a que te refieres cuando hablas de trucos?-

Marian lo miro -¿Qué planeabas?-

-Quiero que veas algo-

-¿Que quieres que vea?-

-El sueño recurrente que alguien tiene sobre ti-

-No quiero-

Morfeo levanto una de sus cejas -¿Por qué no quieres?

-Por que por la hora que es ya supongo donde me llevaras y también supongo quien sueña, lo que me lleva a no querer saber cual es el tono de sus sueños-

-cobarde- le dijo su hermano-

-NO SOY COBARDE- le grito Marian, -solo no quiero saber de él-

-Mentira- dijo Morfeo

-Por que te gusta mortificarme-

-todo lo contrario hermanita, lo que quiero es que dejes de martirizarte y empieces a torcer el camino que elegiste-

-No voy a torcer nada porque no puedo, yo hice una promesa a Sofía y no voy a faltar a ella, porque la vida de Severus depende de ello.-dicho eso se sentó nuevamente.

- Si se, pero también se que existe una arista en esa promesa y es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo-

Marian miraba con un dejo de tristeza pero la seguridad que tenia Morfeo la insto a ir a su lado y salieron de ese plano para poder llegar al reino de su hermano.

-Antes de ir donde él tenemos que hacer una pequeña escala si no te molesta- dijo Morfeo

-Claro que no me molesta, estamos en tu trabajo tu veras lo que haces-

Ambos se encaminaron por un hermoso paraje que tenia una serie de puertas traspasaron una de ellas y se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad mas absoluta.

-¿Esto es una pesadilla?- pregunto Marian.

-Si-

De repente Destiny se fijo en un lugar donde se notaba cierto movimiento se acerco y se dio cuenta que era un niño pequeño, su instinto le decía que lo consolara por que estaba llorando, pero sabia que no debía intervenir en el sueño así que se alejo.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente al lado de su hermano le pregunto -¿Qué tipo de pesadilla es esta?

-es la soledad, una pesadilla bastante recurrente en este joven-

-Hermano se que no debo pero ¿puedo consolar al niño?-

-Si tú quieres esta bien-

-Gracias- se acerco al niño y se agacho a su lado. Cuando hizo esto una pequeña luz se comenzó a ver en el lugar en que se encontraban ellos dos, por lo cual Marian pudo ver al pequeño niño que lloraba. Tenía una cabellera rubia claro una nariz respingada y unos ojos que infundían desesperanza. La joven mujer lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Hola Draco, ¿como estas?- el niño la miraba pero seguía sollozando sin contestar, luego de un rato la miro fijo y lo hizo con recelo.-Déjame en paz no quiero que me toques, no te necesito, no necesito a nadie-

Marian sonrió, y a pesar del rechazo del niño no se movió de su lado- No te pregunte eso te pregunte ¿Cómo estabas?- cuando dijo eso acaricio la cabeza del niño, quien al sentir ese gesto se trato de apartar pero Destiny no dejo de hacerlo, incluso se acerco mas a él.

-Tienes el pelo tan lindo- dijo la mujer en forma despreocupada

El niño la miro con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, pero ya no se alejo nuevamente, en cambio ladeo un poco la cabeza para que a Marian le costara menos continuar acariciándolo. Luego de un rato le dijo- ¿Te conozco?-

Marian sonrió –No se tal vez me conozcas- ella sabia que no era conveniente decirle quien era.

-Me gustaría conocerte, por que eres linda-

-Gracias- Marian sonrió ante el comentario del niño- Draco me tengo que ir-

-¿Tienes que hacerlo?

-Si-

-Esta bien, ojala te vea nuevamente-

Marían se alejo y dejo al niño mas tranquilo en la esquina y se acerco a su hermano

-Jamás pensé que Draco se sintiera tan solo, aunque luego de la guerra a su familia le costo volver a tener el poder que tuvieron, siempre se ve rodeado de gente y especialmente de mujeres. Es el típico chico malo que todas desean.

-Esas cosas generalmente te alejan de todas las personas que realmente se podrían preocupar por ti.- dijo Morfeo

-Cuando se hizo cargo de los errores en su vida y en la de sus padres su forma de ver el futuro debe haber cambiado mucho- Marian volvió a mirarlo y debió admitir que no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una nueva puerta, esta vez Marian se sentía un tanto nerviosa, adelantando lo que podría pasar.

Cuando traspasaron la puerta Marian pudo ver a Severus recostado en un sofá de color verde y sobre él se encontraba ella acariciándolo impúdicamente, no pudo dejar de sonrojarse ante ese recuerdo que para Severus había pasado a ser un sueño.

Marian miro aun sonrojada a Morfeo.

-¿Este es el sueño que él tiene?

-Si, este es y debo decir que es constante-

-¡Si!- Marian comenzó a reírse en forma nerviosa.

-Él aun te recuerda, a pesar de que se supone que borraste sus recuerdos –

-Mm., si y los recuerdos que tiene son bastante eróticos debo decir- dijo esto con cierta pena- tal vez solo extrañe el sexo y no ha mí-

-¿Y cual es el problema de que te extrañe por eso?-

Destiny bajo la cabeza y miraba el suelo mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas – El problema es la cláusula que pidió mi hermana para que pudiéramos estar juntos, el me tiene que amar, no desear, lo primero es mucho mas profundo por lo mismo mucho mas difícil de sentir. Además ¿el sabe que soy yo?-

-No, si te das cuenta en su sueño solo logra ver claramente tus ojos lo demás de tu cara no esta nítido. Destiny él te desea-

-No sigas diciéndome algo que se, por que me duele y no sabes cuanto-

-Te digo esto para que te esfuerces por estar con él y no te rindas, tú no eres así, eres fuerte y obstinada, además creo que valdría la pena poder estar con él aunque solo fuera como amante ¿o no?

Marian se enjugo las lagrimas y lo quedo mirando fijamente para luego darle una media sonrisa – Me duele menos saber que no me quiere que sentirlo nuevamente en mi piel sin sentir que me ama, sin entregarme por completo-

-Tu decías que no te importaba que no te amara, pero ahora dices lo contrario, cuantas veces repetiste eso, bueno ahora es el momento para que lo demuestre. Sofía dijo que tú no podías acercarte a él, pero en ningún momento dijo que tenías que rechazarlo si el venia hacia ti- Marian lo miro con cierta consternación pero asintió con la cabeza-

-Entonces ¿si el se te insinuara tu podrías aceptarlo?, por que tu no lo iniciaste-

-Supongo que si dijo Marian, pero no creo que haga tal cosa-

-Tú no crees, pero yo estoy seguro-

Justo en ese momento un gemido bastante enérgico los hizo volver la vista a la escena que se daba a sus espaldas, lo cual hizo que Marian nuevamente se sonrojara y se llevara instintivamente la mano a sus ojos –Creo que prefiero irme de acá por que se que es lo que sigue y sinceramente no me interesa recordar estos sucesos junto a mi hermano-

Morfeo sonrió de lado y levanto una de sus cejas para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a alejarse de la escena acompañado por Marian, quien mientras se alejaba se daba vuelta de vez en cuando para mirar la escena y sonreír.

Cuando salieron de los sueños y llegaron nuevamente al palacio de Morfeo una sensación bastante extraña recorría el pecho de Marian, era una mezcla entre las esperanzas renovadas y quien sabe que va a cometer una travesura que puede ser castigada, pero que de todos modos desea hacerla.

Morfeo se sentó en su trono -¿Decidiste que hacer?

-Si, pero eso será después, por ahora debo ir a la tierra a seguir con mi vida-

-Espero haberte ayudado-

-Si, mucho, gracias-se acerco a su hermano e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él para luego desaparecer.


	11. Todo es distinto pero igual

XI: Todo es distinto pero igual

XI: Todo es distinto pero igual

Cuando llego nuevamente a la casa que compartía con Luna se dio cuenta que habían mas personas, solo en ese momento recordó que en la noche tenían reunión con los amigos, pero ella no tenia ganas de compartir.

-Hola chicos, como están-

Todos se dieron vuelta –Hola Marian por que no habían llegado y ¿Neville donde esta?- era George quien hablaba.

Marian lo miro y bajo la mirada – No se donde esta, yo no estaba con él-

-aaaahhhh- dijo George –Ya chicos quien quiere otra cerveza- dos manos se levantaron y el fue hacia el refrigerador para sacar unas cuantas, mientras iba hacia allá miraba de soslayo a Marian quien estaba hablando con Luna. Cuando entrego las cervezas fue hacia las dos chicas, una vez a su lado abrazo por la espalda a Marian

-¿Qué pasa preciosa, estas mas melancólica que cuando te fuiste de sortilegios, paso algo?

Marian apoyo su cabeza en su hombro- Si, terminamos con Neville-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupado.

Marian dio un suspiro- Por lo mismo que no había estado con nadie mas, por lo mismo que ahora me quiero ir a mi cuarto, por lo mismo que lo nuestro no funciono- cuando termino estaba llorando y prefirió irse a su cuarto.

George y Luna la vieron irse luego se miraron, prefirieron dejarla sola para que pudiera descansar, por lo cual se fueron a sentar nuevamente con sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Marian? Pregunto Ron, mientras engullía unos tacos

-Nada- dijo George -es que le duele la cabeza-

-Ah- dijeron todos y siguieron conversando entre ellos.

Cuando volvió a Hogwarts la primera se le hizo difícil, porque no quería encontrarse con Neville a pesar de que había quedado en buenos términos se sentía mal por las razones por las cuales habían terminado, así que trataba de esquivarlo lo mas posible, pero cuando se encontraban en el gran comedor o en las rondas trataba de ser lo mas simpática posible, pero siempre le sonaba falso.

El domingo en la tarde se encontraba Marian sentada en su dormitorio leyendo cuando sintió que tocaban su puerta se levanto a abrir y se encontró con Neville de frente.

-Hola – dijo ella

-Hola- dijo Longbotton- te vine a ver por que estoy muy enojado contigo

Destiny abrió grandemente los ojos y pensaba para si "que hice ahora"- eehh pasa, que paso que hice-

-Me engañaste-dijo Neville apeas se sentó

-¿Queeeeeee , no claro que no, por que dices algo así yo jamás te he engañado?-

-Si claro que me engañaste- dijo el joven cruzando los brazos- me dijiste que a pesar de que ya no estuviéramos juntos seguiríamos siendo amigos y cada te has estado escondiendo toda la semana además de que cuando conversamos se nota a leguas que quieres huir –

Neville la quedo mirando fijamente luego de decir todo eso –Marian vine ahora para saber si de verdad puedo seguir siendo tu amigo o mejor me alejo por completo y no te molesto mas, por que si es muy difícil para ti seguir siéndolo lo entiendo- cuando termino bajo la vista hacia sus manos.

Marian estaba apenada por la situación y por la falta de valentía que había demostrado esa semana, si fuera por ella se alejaría completamente de Neville, pero solo por que se sentía culpable

-El que debería estar enojado o no queriendo verme nunca mas eres tu no yo, me siento como una estupida por como me he comportado contigo, en serio lo siento- marian hablaba con la cabeza gacha

Neville se acerco a su antigua novia y tomo su barbilla levantándola para que pudiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos

-No me interesan ninguna de las dos opciones, no creo poder enojarme contigo, tal vez solo si te viera con otro- dijo tocándose el mentón y poniendo cara seria-

Marian sonrió- entonces no tienes por que preocuparte no me veras con ninguna otra persona, te lo prometo-

-Tampoco es la idea de que estés absolutamente sola, es que………- la quedo mirando- no se como explicarlo-

-O sea ¿si yo buscara a otra persona ahora mismo me harías un escena de celos?- pregunto la joven con cara de que la situación era cómica.

-Marian ¿me estas diciendo que ya tienes a otra persona?-

-No tonto para nada, me demore un tiempo considerable en tener un novio oficial y no creo que eso cambie ahora, además hace solo una semana que ya no estamos juntos no soy tan rápida-

-Eso lo se- hizo una pausa y siguió con una gran sonrisa- pasaron meses para que nos acostáramos-

-OYE- Marian le lanzo un almohadón del sofá

-¿Qué?, pero si es verdad-decía Neville riendo y tratando de esconderse de futuros ataques

-Si se pero no tienes por que decirlo así-

-OK, no lo haré ¿pero me vas a contestar, seguiremos siendo amigos si o no?

Marian lo miro y se quedo pensativa un momento para luego correr y saltar sobre su amigo quien casi se cae por lo fuerte del golpe- Si Neville seguiremos siendo amigos- le decía la mujer mientras se abrazaba al cuello del joven para no caer.

-Que bueno, pero por favor bájate mira que pesas y siento que me va a salir una hernia si te sigo cargando-dijo el joven mientras se reía

-Oye, que feo, creo que me arrepentí y no quiero seguir siendo nada tuyo- le contesto Marian haciendo un puchero y toda la mímica como si estuviera a punto de llorar, bajándose y caminando hacia otro lado.

-Ah no, no vale arrepentirse- dijo Neville y la cogio por la cintura cargándola en su hombro dando vueltas-ahora no dejare de dar vueltas hasta que me digas que si seremos amigos-

Marian gritaba- Neville bájame, me estoy mareando, voy a vomitar, suéltame, esta bien seremos amigos, pero BAJAME-

Neville la bajo y ambos se veían bastante mareados, Marian se tomaba la cabeza, mientras el joven se sentó y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas, Destiny lo imito y ambos estuvieron en esa posición por un rato hasta que el mareo y las nauseas pasaron luego de eso Longbotton se fue despidiéndose alegremente de su amiga.

La semanas pasaron y el fin de año académico se veía a la vuelta de la esquina. Estaban en plena semana de exámenes en Hogwarts, esto generaba mas trabajo para todos además de tener que lidiar con jóvenes que se encontraban nerviosos y llenos de stress.

El viernes llego y era momento del examen de pociones para los de tercer año, si bien Marian era agradable todos sabían lo difíciles que eran sus pruebas y exámenes y este constaba de dos partes una escrita y otra práctica por lo cual todos los alumnos de ese año estaban preocupados.

Marian se paseaba entre los pupitres de sus alumnos que ya se encontraban en el practico. Se acerco a uno de los calderos de un joven Ravenclaw que estaba sentado en la fila del fondo cuando sintió un olor extraño y de repente vio un humo extraño salir de un caldero en la primera fila, rápidamente se acerco e hizo desaparecer la poción -Que pretendía hacer señor MC Callaghan, como se le ocurre agregar polvo de mandrágora en una poción para dormir, por favor salga de mi salón inmediatamente-

-Pero profesora todavía me queda tiempo para poder tratar de terminar la poción-

-No lo creo, ademas no voy a exponer a sus compañeros a otra posible explosión por su incompetencia , así que salga- dijo eso apuntando hacia a puerta, el joven salio rápidamente del salón

-Ahora todos ustedes sigan en sus pociones y espero que no hayan mas interrupciones- todos los jóvenes tanto de Ravenclaw como de Huflepuff que se encontraban realizando el examen en ese momento volvieron rápidamente a su trabajo. Cuando el tiempo termino se alejaron del salón, Marian se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a masajear su cabeza con la yema de sus dedos, sentía que un dolor de cabeza se acercaba, se encontraba en eso cuando sintió que tocaban su puerta.-Adelante- dijo, era la directora MC Gonagall quien tocaba

- Hola Marian ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien directora, que la trae por acá- dijo eso mientras se acercaba a la mujer mayor y le acercaba una silla para que tomara asiento.

-OH, solo quería saber que había pasado en el examen de los de tercero-

-Ahh eso- dijo Marian-nada solo un chico incompetente que casi hace que toda la clase explote-

-Ya veo- dijo la directora – ¿y tu lo echaste de la clase?-

-Si- dijo Marian con el ceño fruncido- me vas a reclamar por ello- la voz de la mujer mas joven sonaba enojada.

-No, no te vengo a reclamar solo quería saber que paso, pero me doy cuenta que la situación te molesta-

-Como no me va a molestar, paso todo el año enseñando a estos chicos y me doy cuenta que no aprenden nada y comenten errores estupidos-

Minerva la miraba y una media sonrisa se asomaba en su boca mientras Marian despotricaba en contra de sus alumnos- ¿Será un requisito o algo que se gana con los años?-dijo distraídamente la mujer mayor haciendo que la joven parara su perorata y la mirara intrigada y le preguntaba - ¿Qué?-

-OH nada Marian es que me preguntaba si será un requisito para ser profesor de pociones el ser mal humorado o es una condición que se gana con los años-

Marian la quedo viendo para luego sentarse y comenzar a sonreír- ¿Tal mal me porte, como para que me compares con él?

-Yo mas bien diría que te comportaste igual que Severus- dijo McGonagall entre risas

-OH dios tendré que hablar con Mc Callaghan, pero de todos modos lo voy a reprobar en la parte practica-

-Bueno eso es tu decisión no voy a interferir en ellos pero relájate un poco te ves tensa-

Marian miro a su directora y le sonrió- Eso tratare de hacer estas vacaciones, me voy a ir a alguna playa tropical para relajarme y tostarme, ya parezco inglesa de lo blanca que estoy-

-Me parece bien y tus alumnos de seguro dan las gracias por que los exámenes se terminaron – cuando dijo eso se levanto del asiento y se despidió de Marian.

Marian se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta por que Severus era tan desagradable con los alumnos, pero se reprendió mentalmente por haber actuado igual que él, se acerco al baño y se quedo mirando el espejo sonriendo –Bueno si Minerva dice que me comporte igual que él puedo hacer algo para que esto sea cierto- Tomo sus cabello que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y con un rápido movimiento de su varita estos cayeron al lavamanos dejándolos un poco mas arriba de los hombros.

Cuando bajo a la cena lo hizo vestida completamente de negro y con paso decidido, además de llevar una cara de enojo, cuando paso al lado de algunos alumnos que iban en séptimo ni siquiera los saludo solo paso y estos se quedaron murmurando, los de cursos superiores habían tenido a Snape de profesor por lo que se acordaban de su forma de vestir y de andar, así que el ver a su actual profesora de pociones comportándose como él no podía dejar de preocuparlos.

Cuando entro al gran comedor por una de las puertas laterales todos los profesores se le quedaron mirando, ella solo bajo la cabeza en forma de saludo y se sentó a la diestra de la directora quien solo la miraba.

Mientras comían en completos silencio Minerva no pudo aguantar más así que pregunto.

-¿Que significa esto?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto marian con cara de no saber a que se refería.

-No te hagas la desentendida Marian, sabes a que me refiero ¿por que te vistes y te comportas como Severus?-

-Ah si- dijo Marian mirado su plato y tratando de no reír por los cuchicheos tanto de los profesores como de los alumnos-No me había dado cuenta-

-Me vas a decir que tampoco te diste cuenta que te cortaste el pelo- dijo la directora con una gran cara de pregunta.

-Ah eso es que me da calor tener el pelo largo, estoy pensando seriamente en cortármelo. Además como tan claramente me dijiste en la tarde que me comportaba como él pensé que también podía parecerme- dijo elevando una de sus cejas- ¿Te molesta mi nueva apariencia Minerva?- dijo con tono burlón

-No, no me molesta pero creo que tus alumnos están un poco alterados por tu nuevo comportamiento además de que Neville no te quita los ojos de encima-

Solo en ese momento Marian miro a Longbotton que se encontraba a su izquierda unos puestos mas allá le dio una calida sonrisa y vio como el joven se sonreía mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa, para luego decir solo con los labios que estaba loca. Marian lo quedo mirando y le saco la lengua, para luego continuar comiendo.

El ultimo día en Hogwarts se notaba, especialmente en los alumnos que se despedían de sus amigos y prometían escribirles en las vacaciones. Los profesores también estaban ansiosos por comenzar sus vacaciones, todos excepto Neville que sabía que tendría que pasar por lo menos un mes entre Bulgaria y Francia arreglando cosas para el torneo, lo único bueno era que no tenia que preocuparse de eso hasta la segunda semana de vacaciones En cambio Marian estaba arreglando todas sus cosas por que en una semana partía a sus vacaciones en un pequeño pueblo de las costas de Brasil.

-Te envidio- le dijo Neville sentándose en el sillón luego de haber despedido a los alumnos en el tren

-Si envídiame por que además me voy en una semana y voy a llegar hermosamente tostada-decía eso mientras posaba en forma exagerada como si estuviera al sol.

-De veras no quieres acompañarme a Bulgaria, podría ser bueno para ti- dijo Neville con un tono malicioso en su voz.

Marian se dio vuelta un tanto disgustada -ya hablamos de esto no quiero que me insinúes nada, ya te dije que no voy a tratar de estar con él y menos voy a dejar que tu o alguien mas sugiera alguna cosa, si lo vuelves a hacer voy a borrar tu memoria para que no recuerdes eso- las ultimas frases estaban cargadas de un tono amenazante.

-Esta bien ya entendí, prometo no volver a hacerlo-

-Gracias-

La primera semana de vacaciones encontró a Marian subiendo a una colina cercana de Hogsmeade para coger un traslador que la llevaría directamente a Brasil, agradecía tener contactos en el ministerio para poder hacer uno sin todos los tramites que siempre se requerían para cosas como esas. Había llegado media antes por lo que se quedo mirando el hermoso paisaje que mostraba el pueblo a esas horas de la madrugada estaba en eso cuando noto una casa bastante maltrecha pero que se notaba que en su momento había sido hermosa, no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de los gritos y supuso que esa era la razón por la cual se veía deshabitada. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban minutos para que la lata de cerveza que era su traslador se accionara por lo que la tomo y comenzó su viaje de vacaciones.

Neville se encontraba en casa de su abuela hace solo dos días que había llegado, por que quería dejar todo bien ordenado en sus invernaderos, además en unos días tendría que partir a Durmstrang para arreglar los últimos preparativos allá y luego poder ir a Beaxbautons, se encontraba ordenando unos libros, cuando se sintió extrañamente mareado, por lo que decidió recostarse, pero aun en la cama continuaba sintiéndose mal. Llamo a un elfo para que le trajera una lechuza escribió una escueta nota para Luna, era viernes seguramente ella se encontraba en su departamento así que podría ayudarlo, mando a la lechuza y cuando esta salio tuvo que correr al baño de su habitación para vomitar, se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en el escusado por que el malestar que sentía solo se acrecentaba.

Cando Luna llego a la casa de Neville había pasado cerca de media hora y lo encontró en un estado deplorable aun sentado en el suelo del baño.

-¿Que te paso Neville?- pregunto la joven seguida por la abuela de él

-No se solo me sentí mal y tuve que correr hasta acá – dijo al momento que volvió a sentir nauseas.

-No ha dejado de vomitar desde que te mando el mensaje, eso me dijo el elfo que me aviso-

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarlo a San Mungo-

-No- grito Neville,- no quiero ir halla, por eso te llame-

-Si se, pero estas deshidratándote rápidamente y es lo mejor que podemos hacer, además te prometo no dejarte solo- dijo Luna arrodillándose al lado de él y frotando su espalda

Neville la miro resignado y se trato de levantar aunque fue ayudado por Luna

-Vamos a ocupar la re flu por que no creo que estés en condiciones para aparecerte- dijo Luna y Neville solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigían hacia la chimenea que estaba en el cuarto de la abuela.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo los medímagos tomaron inmediatamente a Neville y lo llevaron a un cuarto para examinarlo mejor, cuando salieron les dijeron a ambas mujeres que él iba a tener que estar tres semanas en observación por que tenia una enfermedad que supuestamente no le da a los magos adultos pero que el si se había contagiado

-¿Qué tiene- pregunto preocupada la abuela del joven

El mas anciano se le acerco y le dijo- tiene varicela, así que te sugiero que no te acerques demasiado a él a menos que la hayas contraído-

-Señor- dijo Luna, yo la tuve cuando pequeña, así que puedo acompañarlo-

-me parece bien Lovegood, además podrás ayudarlo, eres una excelente alumna así que te servirá como practica- dijo el anciano.

-Gracias- contesto la joven y se acerco a la anciana, no se preocupe yo voy a cuidar de Neville para que se sienta bien- cuando termino de decir eso se dirigió al cuarto en que se encontraba el joven.

Al entrar se encontró con Neville echo un ovillo, se podía notar en su cara que de verdad sentía dolor.

-¿Cómo estas Neville, te duele algo?-

El joven le dio una sonrisa que se veía bastante lastimera –Si un poco, me duele el estomago, pero lo mas desagradable es la picazón, además no quiero estar acá-

-Bueno, pero tienes que estar acá tu abuela nunca a tenido esta enfermedad y a su edad no la puedes contagiar y sobre la picazón los muggles generalmente calman eso con un poco de….. Como se llama talco, pero solo se debe hacer cuando las erupciones salgan y todavía no se te ven-

-Si tengo granos- dijo Neville- y se levanto la parte superior del pijama dejando ver su vientre que se encontraba bien marcado .

Luna se le quedo mirando y no pudo reprimir el deseo de tocarlo, así que lo toco tiernamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía tontamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo quito su mano rápidamente y miro a su enfermo –Lo siento Neville-

El paciente se estaba sonriendo agradado por la situación- ¿porque lo sientes? No se supone que los doctores deben auscultar a sus pacientes ¿o no era eso o que estabas haciendo?.

Los grandes ojos de Luna se abrieron aun mas y un rubor marco toda su cara- si claro que estaba haciendo eso- volvió a tener los ojos soñadores de siempre- pero se supone que no debo sentirme agradada por tocarte- y una calida sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, en ese momento fue Neville quien se ruborizo, sabia que Luna era directa, pero no pensó que le iba a contestar de esa manera, el se había dado cuenta que lo estaba tocando sin necesidad real y que eso la había alterado pero pensó que el molestarla no le traería problemas, en ves de eso se vio cazado por quien quería cazar – Si, bueno… me traerías un poco de esa cosa que mencionaste para no rascarme mas por favor-

-Si, claro te traigo un poco, espero que te sirva-

-Si yo también espero que funcione-

Cuando Luna salio tenia una sonrisa bastante amplia y ni siquiera paro a decirle a la abuela de Neville que el se encontraba bien, si no hubiera sido por que la anciana la paro no se hubiera acordado.

-¿Cómo esta mi nieto?

-Ah siii, este, esta bien de lo mas bien ahora voy a buscarle algo que le calme la comezón. Pero esta bien, no se preocupe acá lo cuidaremos muy bien-

-Gracias Luna, que bueno que mi nieto tenga buenos amigos que se preocupen por él-

-Ah si hablando de amigos le voy a decir a los chicos-

El domingo amaneció bastante calido en Londres y encontró a una muy morena Marian entrando al su departamento en Londres, cargando su mochila y unas bolsas –A mi se me ocurre traer recuerdos, prometo no hacerlo nuevamente- estaba hablando sola cuado se topo con Luna en la cocina –Hola Luna, perdona ¿te desperté?-

-No Marian ya tengo que irme ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien súper bien pero ¿por que te vas si es domingo?-

-MM, de veras que tu no sabes- dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de tomarse un café y preparaba uno para su amiga- Neville esta en el hospital le dio varicela y se supone que a los magos adultos no les da, por lo que esta en una zona restringida, si no la has padecido no podrás ir a verlo-

Marian la miraba interesada mientras tomaba el café que su amiga le ofrecía- ¿Cuándo le paso?

-Se le presento el miércoles y lo llevamos inmediatamente a San Mungo-

-Podré ir a verlo yo ya tuve la enfermedad así que no sufro riesgos-

-Claro yo voy para allá, me tiene de enfermera personal, así que si quieres podemos irnos juntas-

-Genial- dijo Marian- me cambio ropa y me voy contigo-

-OK- dijo la rubia

Cuando llegaron al hospital Luna le dijo en que habitación se encontraba Longbotton mientras ella iba a revisar algunas cosas. Marian entro a la habitaron y encontró a su amigo durmiendo, se acerco a la cama y solo a centímetros de su oído le susurro – Despierta bello durmiente- el joven se removió y abrió uno de sus ojos aun adormilado - ¿Qué pasa? Dijo

-Lo mismo me pregunto ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te enfermaste?-

-Créeme que si lo supiera no estaría acá, me desagrada estar en el hospital-

-Si lo se, pero esto tiene algo bueno-

El joven la miro extrañado- ¿que puede tener de bueno que este acá?

-Fácil- dijo la joven, mientras e sonreía coquetamente y levantaba las cejas – cumples el sueño de muchos hombres-

- ¿Y cual seria ese sueño? Dijo Neville, mientras se acomodaba en la cama para quedar sentado

-El de tener una sexy enfermera que te cuide, imagínate a Luna con un delantal pequeñito con un buen escote- decía Marian mientras hacia la mímica con una caminata sexy

Neville se reía y claramente se imaginaba la situación –Esa si que es una buena razón para estar acá- mientras decía eso entro Luna terminando de abrocharse un delantal celeste. Cuando los dos jóvenes la vieron tuvieron reacciones diferentes Marian se comenzó a reír, mientras Neville se sonrojaba completamente

-¿Qué pasa , por que están así?, Neville estas clorado¿ tienes fiebre?-se acerco al joven para colocar su mano en la frente –Te siento bien ¿por que estas tan colorado entonces. Marian hiciste algo?

- y yo por que, la culpa la tienes tu por producir fantasías eróticas en Neville-

-MARIAN- grito el joven mientras le lanzaba un almohadón a la joven que continuaba riéndose

-No entiendo- dijo Luna- después tratare de hacerlo pero por ahora por favor Marian no alteres mas a Neville mira que tiene que guardar reposo OK- luego de decir eso salio del cuarto.

Cuando su amiga salio Neville miraba con ojos asesinos a Marian.

-Me voy a vengar Destiny ya lo veras-

-¿Y que puedes hacer? No me puedes contagiar ni nada por el estilo así que no temo a tu venganza-

-Pues deberías porque mi venganza será dulce-

-Mentiroso

- Si eso crees, espera que mande una carta y veras-

-O sea que ¿tengo que temerle a una carta?-

Neville entrelazo sus manos y la miraba con cara de mafioso- si-

Luego de eso se quedaron conversando un rato mas hasta que Luna llego y le dijo que era mejor que volviera mas tarde por que era hora del almuerzo. Marian se despidió de sus amigos y se fue al departamento.

En la tarde mientras lavaba su ropa y arreglaba algunas cosas llego una Lechuza, ella traía una carta con el logo de Hogwarts y reconoció la letra como de la directora Minerva. Cuando la abrió y la comenzó a leer su cara se volvió blanca, a pesar de lo morena que estaba, cuando la término de leer la arrugo y la tiro al suelo –Maldito Neville, de verdad debía temerle a una carta-

...

Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben y tambien a quienes estan leyendo. No saben lo feliz que me dejan cada ves que veo que mi historia les gusta.

Muchas muchas muchas gracias, especialmente a

Dulceysnape: Gracias eres de mis mas fieles seguidoras


	12. Sustituyendo a Neville y portandose mal

XII: Sustituyendo a Neville y portándose mal

XII: Sustituyendo a Neville y portándose mal

A la mañana siguiente se fue a Hogwarts para poder hablar con la directora, realmente no quería aceptar lo que le proponía en la carta el día anterior e iba a tratar de safarse de la situación.

Cuando llego al despacho de MCGonagall, la directora no se encontraba así que se entretuvo mirando los retratos de los antiguos directores, los cuales se encontraban dormitando, Marian se detuvo un buen rato en el retrato de Dumbledore hasta que el se removió en su asiento

– psst psst, Albus, despierta- le dijo tratando de que fuera en un tono suave

Dumbledore se acomodo nuevamente pero abrió uno de sus ojos -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- dijo Marian y se sentó en el escritorio para poder estar mas cómoda

-¿Cómo has estado Destiny?- pregunto el anciano acomodándose en su silla y tocándose la barba

-Solo Marian por favor no me llames por mi apellido, sabes que no quiero tener contacto con esa parte de mí-

-Si lo se perdona, ¿pero que te trae por acá en vacaciones?

-Mm., Minerva me llamo por que quiere que reemplace a Neville en el trabajo que tenia que hacer este verano-

-Ahh ya veo y por eso estas con cara triste-

-Bueno si- dijo la joven mientras veía sus zapatos como si fueran interesantes- tendría que pasar casi dos semanas en Durmstrang y realmente no quiero-

El antiguo director la miro tiernamente –pero el próximo año lo tendrás acá todos los días-

-No es lo mismo porque acá no voy a estar sola- dijo levantando la vista y mirando fijamente a su antiguo amigo y maestro

-Entonces lo que te trastorna es como te comportes si te encuentras a solas con Severus-

-Si Albus, eso es lo que me preocupa-

-MM-

Marian se dio vuelta al escuchar una voz detrás de ella –Lo siento directora- dijo bajándose del escritorio y saludando a la mujer mayor.

-No te preocupes Marian, espero que la conversación con Albus haya estado interesante- dijo eso mirando al retrato del interpelado

-Si bastante- dijo él – nuestra amiga esta contrariada por que no desea suplir al señor Longbotton.

-Si eso escuche- dijo Minerva mientras se sentaba- Se que no es una tarea fácil de cumplir especialmente para ti, pero eres la mas capacitada, además no solo iras a Bulgaria, también tendrás que ir a Francia-

-Si se directora, pero es que realmente no creo que sea buena idea-

-Si me dices alguien mas que sepa lo que tenia que hacer el señor Longbotton allá y maneje bien los dos idiomas, encantada te reemplazo- dijo la directora apoyando sus dos brazos en el escritorio esperando la respuesta de su profesora.

Solo consiguió como replica un –Maldito Neville-de parte de Marian

-¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Longbotton con que tu estés calificada?

-El tiene la culpa por enfermarse, además estoy segura que le mando una carta diciendo que yo era la mas apta para el trabajo, por que ayer me amenazo con que se iba a vengar por una broma que le hice-

Minerva la miraba con cara de sorpresa pero a la vez divertida- bueno si, el señor Longbotton se enfermo, pero no creo que lo haya hecho en forma intencional, en cuanto a enviarme una carta, si lo hizo pero en ella solo decía que habías vuelto de vacaciones y por eso te mande una carta comunicándote que te necesitaba. Entonces Marian ¿cuento contigo para partir mañana? mira que ya estamos atrasados en un día-

- Si Minerva, no se preocupe cuente conmigo, además partiré hoy mismo, entre mas luego comience con esto mas pronto terminare- cuando dijo eso se despidió de los directores y salio de la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a las mazmorras, donde había dejado su mochila con sus ropas y el bolso en el cual llevaba los papeles que necesitaría. Había cambiado el itinerario, primero iría a Beauxbatons, por que quería atrasar lo mas posible su encuentro con el director de Durmstrang.

Cuando Marian llego a Beauxbatons se dio cuenta lo hermoso que era el colegio se notaba una gran preocupación por la apariencia del lugar. Se adentro y se encontró en el hall principal con la directora Máxime, una mujer enorme pero de trato bastante cortes, luego de las presentaciones y saludos de rigor se pusieron a trabajar.

Luego de una semana y media Marian había solucionado todos los problemas de relaciones exteriores que quedaban pendientes incluso se había tomado dos días para comprar cosas en Francia, así que ya no tenia razones para retrasar su llegada a Durmstrang. El miércoles luego del almuerzo se despidió de Madame Máxime y cogio el traslador que la llevaría a Varna, ciudad donde alguien la esperaría para llevarla a la academia.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al no cambiarse de ropas, por que si bien estaban en verano, en ese lugar no se notaba y el frió lograba calar los huesos, solo esperaba no tener que esperar demasiado en esa estación de trenes, por quien la viniera a buscar, estaba en esas cavilaciones tratando de darse calor con sus propios brazos, cuando sintió que venia un convoy, ella agradeció eso, por que podría sentir el calor que el tren generaba. Cuando llego pudo ver un ferrocarril que solo tenia un carro, que se veía bastante hermoso, de repente se abrió la puerta de un compartimiento y vio salir de el a un joven bastante esbelto, con cara angulosa y facciones delicadas que la miraba con unos ojos color plata que podían traspasar, Marian al verlo se impacto pero lo saludo gratamente

-¿Draco que haces por acá?-

-Buenas tardes señorita Destiny- dijo el joven- en forma bastante flemática

-Ehh, buenas tardes señor Malfoy, que lo ha traído por acá- contesto la mujer tratando de imitar la forma tan cortes con la que el joven se dirigía a ella

Draco solo se sonrió, bajo del tren, se acerco a Marian tomo su mano derecha entre sus manos y la beso- Le pediría que no me dijera señor Malfoy por que me hace sentir como mi padre- le dijo luego de saludarla.

-Entonces si puedo decirte Draco- dijo la mujer en forma picara.

-Si, si puede y para contestar a su pregunta estoy en este lugar por que me pidieron que llevara a un profesor de Hogwarts a la academia, aunque debo reconocer que pensé que seria a Longbotton a quien llevaría y no a la atractiva profesora que tengo enfrente- luego de decir eso guió a Marian hacia el interior del carro de donde había salido hace solo momentos atrás. Una vez en su interior le entrego un abrigo la invito a sentarse y le sirvió un trago

–Supongo que tienes frió Marian, así que esto te servirá- y le paso un pequeño vaso que la mujer acerco a sus labios y bebió de una sola vez, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío luego.

-Gracias, de verdad estaba muerta de frío, ¿No estaban al tanto de que venia yo en reemplazo de Neville?- le pregunto dejando el vaso en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a izquierda de su asiento.

-No- contesto el joven sentándose frente a ella- a menos que le avisaran a Severus y el no me lo dijera, pero realmente lo dudo. Bueno cuando lleguemos tendrás la oportunidad de preguntarle en persona.

Marian miraba fijamente a su acompañante y no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había visitado hace un tiempo y si miraba profundamente los ojos de Draco podía notar la soledad que estaba guardada detrás de la altanería

-Bueno Draco y ¿que haces acá?-

El joven la miro y le sonrío – estoy de vacaciones y vine a visitar a Severus-

- MM- exclamo la joven- que bueno que estas acá así me podrás dar un recorrido turístico por que no conozco el país-

- Si te queda tiempo encantado te doy un paseo turístico- dijo el joven acomodándose y sirviéndose otro trago en su vaso y también en el de Marian.

-Te ves bastante bien- dijo la mujer – has salido bastante en corazón de bruja

El joven la miro alzo una de sus cejas – no me digas que la connotada profesora lee ese tipo de revistas-

Marian rió de buena gana – No, no la compro, pero cada vez que paso por una librería veo lo que tiene la portada y algunas veces confisco las que mis alumnas tratan de leer en mis clases así que se podría decir que se lo que tratan y te he visto un par de veces en la portada-

-Bueno si- dijo Draco con un tono de fastidio- eso es por los millones de mi familia y por el hecho de que no tengo un compromiso con nadie-

-Si recuerdo eso- dijo Marian- incluso insinuaban que eras gay-

Las palabras de la mujer hicieron que Draco comenzara a toser fuertemente por culpa del trago que solo segundos antes había bebido -¿Qué? Pregunto -¡que soy gay!-

-No lo dijeron-decía divertida Marian, solo lo sugerían-

-Yo no he visto nada de eso- dijo el joven ya mas compuesto

-Salio hace unas semanas, tal vez por eso no lo has visto-

-Acaso no pueden dejarme tranquilo- decía Draco bastante fastidiado- no soy gay, mas bien no encuentro ninguna mujer de sangre pura que valga la pena para mi-

Marian miro fijamente al joven que tenia al frente, ladeo la cabeza y afirmo su dedo índice en sus labios para luego hablar- No puedo creer que aun sigas con esa idiotez de los sangre pura, pensé que todo lo que habías sufrido en la guerra y luego de ella te habían enseñado algo, pero veo que no fue así- cuando termino de hablar emitió un profundo suspiro, como lamentándose

Draco se le quedo mirando para luego bajar la vista- si aprendí, pero si toda tu vida te crían inculcándote valores, aunque estén erróneos, es difícil dejarlos de lado de un día para otro- dijo pero luego levanto nuevamente la vista y se podían ver sus ojos sin esa altanería tan característica-hoy en día lo de sangre pura es mas bien una forma de decir mas que una forma de pensar en mi, además las personas que realmente me han ayudado son en su mayoría hijos de muggles o mestizos, si no fuera por ellos hoy estaría en azkaban como lo estuvo mi padre, si aprehendí y tal vez por eso no tengo amigos ni quiero casarme, la mayoría de las mujeres están detrás de mi dinero o de mi mala fama- hizo una mueca-

Marian se acerco a él y se sentó en el brazos del sofá, -no deberías preocuparte tanto, si tienes amigos o por que crees que estas pasando las vacaciones acá, además si a mi no me cayeras bien no te diría que fueras mi guía turístico y te puedo asegurar que no me interesa ni tu dinero ni tu fama, mas bien me interesa tu compañía- luego de decir eso abrazo al joven quien se puso tenso en un primer momento para luego corresponder el abrazo.

Cuando llegaron Marian pudo ver lo imponente y tétrica que se veía la academia. Draco le ofreció su brazo y la guió hacia el interior, en la puerta de entrada pudo reconocer la imagen de un hombre alto y porte gallardo, con el pelo bastante largo y un gran abrigo oscuro, no pudo dejar de estremecerse y no era necesariamente por el frío que hacia. Cuando solo estuvo a metros del hombre este se acerco y se podría decir que tenia cara de extrañeza.

-Señorita Destiny ¿que hace por acá?, ¿no se supone que quien vendría seria el señor Longbotton?

-Buenas tardes señor director- dijo Marian- si, bueno pensé que la directora MC Gonagall ya le había informado, el profesor Longbotton no podía venir por que enfermó, así que me mandaron en su reemplazo- lo quedo mirando fijamente- espero que este cambio no genere problemas y no los incomode-

El hombre la quedo mirando fijamente y alzo una de sus cejas – no creo que nos incomode, solo espero que su estadía sea provechosa y no demasiado estresante, si me permite- dijo ofreciendo su brazo- ahora la guiare a lo que será su habitación, en ella encontrara su equipaje y podrá cambiarse, por que claramente esa ropa no es apropiada para un clima como este, para que después nos acompañe a cenar- mientras le hablaba la miraba detenidamente, tanto que logro que Marian se sonrojara y se arrepintiera de ponerse un vestido.

-Si gracias- dijo y caminaron por un largo pasillo que terminaba en una puerta bastante sencilla, al abrirla vio un cuarto espacioso y que estaba escuetamente arreglado, pero que se veía confortable y bastante calido, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue acercarse a la chimenea y sacarse el abrigo que pesaba considerablemente, sin preocuparse si sus acompañantes seguían en la puerta. Ambos hombres al ver la acción de la mujer se le quedaron mirando por un momento, luego se miraron y se sonrieron, por que el fuego hacia que el vestido se trasluciera y dejaba ver la ropa interior de la mujer y todo el contorno de su anatomía.

Marian recordó que no iba sola se dio vuelta y agradeció a los hombres que estaban parados en el resquicio de la puerta quienes le entregaron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron cerrando la puerta tras de si. Luego de eso Marian fue directamente a su mochila y saco unos pantalones, un chaleco cuello tortuga, guantes, gorro y una capa, que se puso inmediatamente, para luego volver un momento mas al lado del fuego. Diez minutos después alguien toco la puerta a lo que ella fue a abrir, era Draco que venia a ver si estaba lista, para así acompañarla a cenar ella dijo que si, tomo la capa de la cama se la puso y salio con Malfoy hacia la oficina del director, por que como solo se encontraban ellos tres en el colegio habían decidido cenar en ese lugar. La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, y luego de ella Marian se retiro a su habitación a descansar.

Transcurrió una semana y media en que Marian no paraba de trabajar, y solo veía a Severus cuando tenían que resolver algún problema o para cenar. Un día jueves en que llegaba de la embajada del Reino unido donde había pasado los últimos dos días resolviendo los problemas del traslado y los tramites para no tener problemas con la estadía de los jóvenes en Inglaterra, decidió que no tenia sueño y que iba a recorrer un poco el colegio, iba por uno de sus pasillos cuando escucha murmullos en una de sus esquinas, no sabiendo que hacer se escondió tras una estatua de grandes dimensiones. Las voces se acercaban y pudo distinguir que hablaban en búlgaro, una era una mujer y la otra era de Severus.

- ¿Por que viniste Natacha?-

-Por que te extrañaba Severus-

-No digas idioteces quieres, además estoy ocupado, tu solo me estorbas-

-No seas así Severus, pensé que también me extrañarías-

Snape paro su caminar muy cerca de la estatua y encaro a la mujer que debía tener cerca de cuarenta años, pero que se veía bastante bien, era esbelta de pelo largo rubio y bastante alta, mediría cerca de un metro setenta y cinco

-Me parece que había quedado claro que nosotros no tenemos nada, solo es sexo y es imposible que yo extrañe a alguien. Así que no te hagas ilusiones- después de decir eso siguió caminando y la mujer continuaba tras él.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de lo que debía ser una habitación Snape se detuvo tomo a la mujer por la cintura la atrajo hacia si y la beso apasionadamente, cuando termino el beso le dijo- No te quiero en mi cama por la mañana, ¿esta bien?-

-Claro Severus-

Marian no podía creer lo que había escuchado y visto a medias, como podían haber mujeres que se arrastraran de esa forma ante un hombre. Si bien ella amaba a Severus jamás dejaría que la tratara así, incluso si solo fuera sexo. Decidió que ya no quería seguir recorriendo la academia, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a su habitación y dormirse, para salir temprano en la mañana a terminar los últimos papeles en la embajada.

Era medio día del viernes y ya había terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer ese día y no deseaba volver al colegio, en realidad lo que mas ansiaba era poder irse, pero aun faltaban algunos tramites que no podría realizar hasta el lunes. Caminaba cabizbaja por las calles de Varna cuando vio a Draco mirando unos escaparates, así que decidió acercarse a él y ver si podía acompañarlo, no quería caminar sola por que terminaría entrando a algún bar.

Se acerco al joven por detrás y lo saludo.

-Hola Draco-

El joven se dio vuelta llevaba un traje azul y un abrigo del mismo color que lo hacia ver extremadamente guapo –Hola Marian ¿Qué haces por acá?-

-Nada, tenia que hacer unos papeles, pero ya termine por hoy ¿Y tu que haces?-

-Quería comprar algunas cosas y me pareció buen día para hacerlo. ¿Así que estas desocupada?-

-Si no tengo mucho que hacer este fin de semana-

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos tu tour hoy mismo?-

-Me parece excelente idea Draco, porque lo que mas deseo es pasear un rato y despejarme-

-¿Mucho trabajo?- le dijo el joven acercándose a ella-

-Bastante, por eso seria bueno relajarme-

-Mm.- Malfoy se arreglo el pelo y miro en forma bastante seductora a la joven- entonces te voy a entretener y en la noche saldremos a bailar, ¿Te parece?-

Marian se sonrío y con uno de sus dedos delineo sus labios- me parece un excelente panorama y no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a bailar, además me fascina salir con jóvenes guapos y con dinero- luego de decir eso levanto una de sus cejas y le entrego una de sus miradas seductoras -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

El joven miro su reloj- Por la hora creo que lo mas conveniente es ir a comer algo, además si nos vamos de copas en la noche lo mejor es no saltarnos las comidas- dicho eso ofreció caballerosamente su brazo a la mujer y se fueron caminando a un restaurant bastante lujoso que quedaba en una esquina Marian agradecía el haberse vestido formalmente, por que de esa forma no se sentiría fuera de lugar.

Comieron y conversaron gratamente y luego de casi dos horas salieron del restaurant, caminaron por la ciudad mirando tiendas y comprando algunas cosas hasta que se comenzó a oscurecer

–Marian que tal si nos vamos a Durmstrang para descansar y arreglarnos para la noche-

-Me parece bien, Draco ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

- es una sorpresa-

-Esta bien, pero por lo menos dime como tengo que arreglarme-

El joven se acerco y tomo la barbilla de Marian entre una de sus manos, mirándola fijamente – informal, además de eso solo tienes que verte maravillosa-

La mujer le sonrió y acerco su cara a la del joven – entonces te dejare impactado- se alejo y le guiño un ojo justo en el momento en que desaparecía, dejando al joven gratamente complacido.

Marian se apareció en los alrededores del colegio y camino alegremente por los pasillos, cuando se encontró de frente con Severus quien la saludo cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes señorita Destiny-

-Buenas tardes señor Snape-

-¿tiene algo que hacer esta noche señorita?- dijo Snape en forma bastante seductora

-En realidad si-

-Ah si- dijo el hombre con tono extrañado- y que es lo que piensa hacer si no le molesta la pregunta-

-No, no me molesta, Draco me invito a bailar hoy a la noche y yo acepte-

-Me parece bien, espero que se diviertan-

Marian sonrió para luego contestarle—estoy segura que así será-

Luego de eso se despidieron y caminaron en diferentes direcciones. Marian continuaba contenta, no dejaría que nada le arruinara su salida, en cambio Snape caminaba un tanto enfadado, aunque no sabia claramente porque le molestaba el hecho de que su ahijado saliera con esa mujer.

Cerca de las diez de la noche tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Marian quien ya se encontraba lista, llevaba un jeans a la cadera de color negro y bastante entallado unos tacones negros que hacían ver sus piernas bastante largas y una blusa de color rojo que se amarraba a la cintura con un escote pronunciado, cada una de sus prendas permitían resaltar sus atributos latinos y ella sabia eso, además de llevar un maquillaje bastante discreto pero que permitía resaltar sus ojos, que se veían grandes y con un brillo especial. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Draco llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa que se veía de diseñador y en su brazo llevaba un hermoso abrigo negro.

-Te ves hermosa Marian-

-Gracias Draco tú te ves muy guapo-

-Si- contesto el joven y le entrego una sonrisa socarrona

-Me fascina tu humildad-

Ambos rieron y se encaminaron fuera del colegio, cuando estaban a punto de salir se toparon con Severus quien se detuvo a mirar inquisitoriamente a Marian.

-Buenas noches Draco, Marian- dijo saludándolos

- Buenas noches- dijeron ambos.

Miro a Marian directamente – Pienso que pasara frío si sale con esas ropas señorita-

-No lo creo- dicho eso invoco un abrigo largo que se cerraba hasta el cuello, se lo puso para luego tomarse del brazo de Draco y salir despidiéndose del hombre mayor quien los miraba alejarse con no muy buena cara.

Cuando salieron del colegio e iban caminando Marian pregunto.

-¿A dónde vamos Draco?

El la miro e hizo una mueca- ¿Conoces Praga?

La mujer sonrió – No, no conozco esa ciudad, pero me han dicho que es hermosa-

-Bueno vamos a ir a una discoteque que se encuentra allá-

-Que entretenido, me fascina conocer nuevos lugares-

Caminaron un rato y luego desaparecieron, para aparecer en un callejón bastante oscuro

-Mm, que oscuro esta acá, ¿acaso pretendes algo Draco?-

-No dudo que siendo tan atractivo como se que soy lo conseguiría inmediatamente, pero solo es el lugar en el que teníamos que aparecer.

Caminaron y se encontraron con una fila de considerables dimensiones, el joven siguió caminando hasta llegar al lado de un hombre bastante musculoso que protegía la puerta y cuando vio a Draco lo saludo amablemente.

-¡señor Malfoy!, es un placer verlo nuevamente por acá y veo que viene acompañado

-Si, Peter ella es Marian ¿Cómo esta el ambiente?

-Bastante bien- dicho eso abrió la puerta para que entraran.

Dentro de la disco el ambiente se veía movido y la música estridente invitaba a bailar, apenas entraron Marian se comenzó a mover al ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba. Caminaron hasta llegar a la barra en donde Draco pidió un vodka y miro a Marian para saber que quería, ella se acerco a la barra y pidió un golpeadito-

-El barman la miro y le sirvió lo que pedía-

Marian chupo el trozo de limón, comió la sal y se tomo de un solo trago el vaso de tequila

-Veo que te gustan los tragos fuertes- le dijo Draco

-Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que hace frío y esto me lo va a quitar ¿Vamos a bailar?- le dijo arrastrando al joven a la pista. En ella se movían bastante bien y le coqueteaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, en un momento la música cambio y fue mas lenta lo que Draco aprovecho para coger a Marian por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, ella no se quejo en cambio siguió bailando con el.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando decidieron irse, con unos cuantos tragos en el cuerpo y un ánimo bastante festivo, fueron hacia el callejón y desaparecieron para aparecer nuevamente cerca de Durmstrang, tropezándose en la entrada del colegio y haciéndose callar entre ellos.

-Marian tengo una botella de tequila en mi cuarto que tal si seguimos allá la fiesta- dijo Draco tomando por la cintura a la mujer atrayéndola hacia él-

Ella solo sonrió y se soltó del agarre- es sugerente tu proposición pero creo que seis vasos de tequila son bastantes por una noche- iba a caminar hacia su cuarto cuando recordó la escena de la noche anterior –sabes que cambie de idea vamos a tomarnos esa botella, la noche es joven-

Se encaminaron a la habitación de Draco, cuando llegaron a ella Marian se dio cuenta que era bastante parecida a su habitación.

-Pensé que tu habitación seria mas elegante-

-No necesito mas, además soy invitado-

Marian lo miro intrigada- ¿Quien eres y donde quedo el presumido de Draco Malfoy?

El joven se sonrió- sigo siendo yo, pero no se por que al estar cerca de ti no me interesa tener la mascara que cargo todos los días, me importa mucho mas disfrutar, se acerco a Marian la tomo por la cintura y estaba a punto de besarla, pero ella corrió la cara

-Draco no creo que esto sea conveniente, tal vez no fue buena idea que viniera acá-

-Marian, no te preocupes- tomo entre sus manos la cara de la mujer la guió hacia él y la beso.

Marian no sabia que pensar, los labios del joven se sentían calidos y atrayentes y luego de un momento tratando de negarse se dejo llevar por esos labios, cuando el beso termino ella lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué tienen los Slytherin que besan tan bien?

-¿A cuantos Slytherin has besados?-pregunto Draco intrigado

-a dos-

-Y me vas a decir que él besaba tan bien como yo, perdona que te diga que no te creo, nadie besa como yo-

-Ah si- dijo Marian-yo beso mucho mejor – luego de eso comenzó a besar apasionadamente al joven que correspondía con bastante énfasis.

Draco paso de los besos a las caricias y había empezado a jugar con sus manos por sobre las ropas de la mujer. Ella se detuvo y miraba al joven.

-No creo que sea conveniente que terminemos en la cama-

-¿Por qué no? Dijo Draco un tanto alterado, pero continuaba besando el cuello de Marian

-Porque no se si será lo mejor-

-Yo creo que si- dijo Draco sugerente mientras acariciaba el trasero de la mujer

-NO, Draco, no

-¿Pero pensé que te atraía?-

-Si, pero me gustas mas como amigo que como pareja-

-yo no estaba pensando en una pareja sino mas bien en sexo-

-¿Realmente crees que eso te hará sentir mejor?-dijo Marian alejándose de Draco y comenzando a arreglarse la ropa.

El joven se sentó en la cama se quedo pensando- No, sinceramente no lo creo, pero ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?

Marian se sentó al lado del joven y comenzó a acariciar su rubia cabellera lo cual el joven acepto gustoso-Si era verdad lo de la botella de Tequila podemos tomarla, auque- dijo tocándose la cabeza- mañana me voy a arrepentir-

Draco la miro se levanto y trajo una botella de tequila que estaba a la mitad junto con dos vasos, que pronto estuvieron llenos.

La mañana siguiente encontró a Marian desperezándose y con un gran dolor de cabeza

- Prometo no tomar nunca mas- estaba diciendo eso cuando sintió un brazo que la cogia por la cintura y la atraía hacia si.

-No deberías prometer cosas que no ceo que cumplas-

Marian sonrió y beso al joven que tenia a su lado- Buenos días-

-Mm si bastante buenos-

-Draco yo quería decirte…..- no pudo terminar de hablar por que el joven puso sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven para impedirle que siguiera hablando.

-No me digas nada fue una noche preciosa y te juro que te voy a aprovechar hasta que te levantes- dicho eso se acerco a la joven y la beso nuevamente.


	13. Amistad mas que ventajas

XIII: Amistad mas que ventajas

XIII: Amistad mas que ventajas

Cerca del mediodía Marian logro safárse de los brazos de Draco para poder ir a su cuarto y cambiarse de ropas, tenia bastante sueño, pero no podía negar que la había pasado muy bien con el joven, solo le preocupaba lo que Draco podía decir o hacer luego de esa noche.

A las dos de la tarde tocaron su puerta fue a abrir, era Draco que lucia bastante bien a pesar de las ojeras que tenia.

-Marian, te vine a buscar para que vayamos a comer-

-Gracias-

Caminaron hacia la oficina de Severus en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Marian lo rompió

-¿Te vas a comportar raro el tiempo que me queda acá?- Pregunto parándose frente al joven impidiéndole que siguiera caminando.

-En realidad- contesto arreglándose el pelo- me gustaría poder abrazarte y poder conversar contigo tranquilamente, pero solo estoy tratando de no incomodarte, fue diferente pasar la noche contigo-

Esas palabras alteraron a Marian y se notaba en la cara que estaba poniendo, el joven se dio cuenta y se sonrió- esto no quiere decir que estoy enamorándome de ti, no te asustes, lo que pasa es que me siento seguro y tranquilo contigo, dos sensaciones que no experimentaba hace mucho tiempo- dijo rodeando a Marian para continuar caminando con las manos en los bolsillos- pero si a ti te inquieta mi presencia lo entenderé y no me acercare mas a ti.

Marian no podía ver la cara de Draco, pero podía suponer que estaba triste, empezó a pensar en como había sido esa mañana cuando despertó y recordaba que Draco solo la abrazaba y se acurrucaba a su lado con un respirar tranquilo y pausado.

-Oye Draco- le grito y el joven se dio vuelta. Marian corrió y salto en sus brazos- podemos ser amigos con ventaja, pero solo acá, por que en Inglaterra seria mas difícil- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Supongo que seria mas complicado para ti, por que tendrías problemas con tu novio Longbotton- dijo Draco quien sonreía complacido mientras afirmaba a la mujer.

-Yo ya no tengo novio, terminamos- dijo bajándose del joven y arreglándose la ropa- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba con él?

Draco le entrego una mirada burlona -ayer en la tarde fue Severus a verme a mi cuarto y me dijo que no intentara nada contigo por que tenias novio y no quería que me metiera en problemas por un exquisito par de….. – prefirió callar lo que venia a continuación

-¿un par de que?- pregunto Marian divertida e intrigada

el joven sonrió y apunto con la vista a los pechos de la mujer y se quedo fijo mirándolos

- aunque debo decir, que valdría la pena meterse en problemas por ellos-dijo riéndose ya abiertamente mientras recibía un golpe en el brazo por parte de Marian.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina tocaron la puerta y un adelante los invito a entrar. Severus se encontraba revisando unos papeles en su escritorio pero en la mesa que se encontraba al centro de la habitación ya estaba servida la comida, por lo que al verlos entrar se levanto y fue a su encuentro, se acerco a Marian y gentilmente retiro la silla para que ella tomara asiento.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados comenzó la conversación.

-Por la ojeras que tienes Draco supongo que la pasaron bien anoche- dijo el hombre mayor sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Marian.

-Si, fuimos a bailar a una disco en Praga, cierto Marian- dijo mirando también a la joven.

-Si- contesto ella- la pasamos genial, Draco baila muy bien-

El resto de la comida giro en los preparativos que aun faltaban para el torneo, cuando terminaron salieron los tres de la oficina, Marian había propuesto que disfrutaran el hermoso día caminando por el bosque que rodeaba el colegio y ambos hombres habían aceptado. Los tres caminaban gratamente conversando hasta que Marian se detuvo al lado de un árbol.

-¿Les parece que nos sentemos un rato acá?, es que ya me canse –

-¿Pero nos vamos a sentar en el suelo?- dijo Draco un tanto molesto ante la posibilidad de ensuciar su ropa-

-Si- dijo Marian rodando los ojos-si quieres te traigo un sofá para que no tengas que posar tu maravilloso trasero en la sucia y fea tierra- su voz era claramente sarcástica, por lo que el joven solo levanto una ceja- Se que encuentras maravilloso mi trasero Marian pero no deberías decirlo en voz alta- Marian abrió los ojos para luego levantar una de sus cejas, si bueno pero si mis exquisitas….. extremidades pueden soportar un poco de tierra no veo porque tu maravillosos trasero no podría hacerlo- luego que dijo eso se sentó y se apoyo en el tronco del árbol . Severus miraba significativamente a Draco quien se lamentaba por haber molestado a Marian, por que Severus claramente se había dado cuenta que la conversación que ayer habían tenido sobre algunas partes de la anatomía de la mujer había llegado a sus oídos por medio de él.

Ambos hombres se sentaron un a cada lado de Marian .

Luego de un rato en que estaban en silencio mirando el hermoso paisaje Maria hablo

-Deberíamos haber traído algo para amenizar la salida-mientras hablaba se levanto dirigiéndose al colegio- voy a traer algo que compre en Francia, espero que les guste- dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta. Tanto Draco como Severus la miraban correr graciosamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de ambos.

-¿Me parece que te sugerí que no te metieras en problemas? Draco, ¡ella tiene novio!-

-No me he metido en ningún problema, además ya no tiene novio, termino con Longbotton-

-¿Si?- pregunto el hombre mayor- que interesante, pero me vas a decir que no pasaste la noche con ella-

-No te voy a decir nada Severus por que no tengo nada que decir, fuimos a bailar y luego nos vinimos para acá- eso es todo lo que tengo que decir –justo había terminado de decir eso cuando Marian se apareció a su lado sobresaltando a ambos.

-Llegue ¿me extrañaron?- preguntó la mujer riéndose por la pregunta.

-Si claro- dijo Severus sin pensarlo a lo que los jóvenes se quedaron mirándolo

-Eh bueno-dijo Marian incomoda- traje unos bombones que son exqui…- prefirió cambiar la palabra- buenísimos

Severus subió una de sus cejas pero no dijo nada, Marian abrió la caja , se sentó y la dejo en su regazo para que cada uno pudiera sacar bombones sin problemas.

-Gracias por su invitación, pero yo debo declinar- dijo Snape- no soy aficionado a los dulces-

-No se preocupe director- dijo la joven con un bombón a punto de tocar sus labios- es chocolate bitter de menta, no es muy dulce- mientras decía eso acercaba la caja a la cara de Snape instándolo a que los probara.

-Esta bien probare uno- y tomo uno de los bombones y lo llevo a su boca, disfrutando el amargo mezclado con lo fresco de la menta- están bastante buenos-

-Si dijo Draco- sacando otro bombón y mordiéndolo con ganas.

-Que bueno que les gusten por que tienen amortenia, así que ahora los tendré a ambos locamente enamorados de mi- dijo Marian en forma calmada, provocando que ambos hombres se sobresaltaran y escupieran lo que tenían en la boca a lo que Marian rió fuertemente –No puedo creer que pensaran que era cierto- decía mientras se apretaba el vientre por lo mucho que estaba riendo. Ambos hombres la miraban y se miraban entre si, para luego reír junto con la mujer. Un rato después Snape se levanto limpiándose sus pantalones.

-Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer - se despidió dejando a los jóvenes conversando tranquilamente.

-¿Qué raro?- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué es lo raro?-

-Ver tan relajado a Severus, tu provocas eso en las personas, pensé que solo era en mi pero veo que también él es victima de tus encantos- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer, quien estaba bastante sonrojada.

-No digas esas cosas, me haces sentir rara- se acomodo y ocupo las piernas del joven como almohada.

-Bueno lo eres- incluso hiciste reír a Severus que mas raro que eso- le dijo mientras sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Mm., hacer que Draco Malfoy no sea un pedante engreído y que este tiernamente acariciando el cabello de una sangre sucia- dijo mientras miraba a Draco y lo atraía hacia ella tomándolo de su camisa para besarlo

-Mm., si buen ejemplo eso si es raro- y beso a la mujer tiernamente- pero no me gusto lo que dijiste.

-Que bueno que no te gustara, eso quiere decir que de verdad estas cambiando-

La semana paso tranquilamente y Marian disfruto de la compañía de Draco, conversaban y se acompañaban, de vez en cuando se daban algunos besos fugaces y algunas caricias.

El viernes en la tarde Marian tenía que tomar el traslador que la llevaría a Hogsmeade, por lo que estaba en su habitación ordenando sus cosas hasta que sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Hola Marian, ya tienes todo listo- era Draco

-Si, ya casi tengo todo listo-

-Oye quería preguntarte algo- dijo el joven sentándose en la cama al lado del bolso que Destiny estaba arreglando.

-Si, claro, que duda tienes-

-¿Cuando llegue a Inglaterra te puedo ir a visitar?-

Marian se detuvo por un momento y miro de soslayo al joven –No-

La respuesta tomo desprevenido al joven quien se sobresalto -¿Por qué no?

-No puedes ir a visitarme, tendrás que ir a quedarte conmigo, porque quiero comprarme una casa en Hogsmeade y me gustaría que ayudaras, especialmente en lo referente a los trámites- luego que le dijo eso lo miro tiernamente.

-Me asustaste, pese que no podría volver a acercar a ti, pensé que te daría vergüenza que te vieran con un ex mortifago- las palabras de Draco sonaban llenas de pena y melancolía, quien sabe cuantas personas se alejaban de él por los errores que cometió siendo mas joven.

-Lo único que me daría vergüenza es que tu te comportaras como un pedante frente a mis amigos y no te preocupes dijo mirando la cara de desagrado que estaba mostrando el joven no todos mis amigos son Potter o Weasleys-

-Que bueno pensé que tendría que tratar con San Potter o con la comadreja- dijo echándose hacia atrás, con los brazos en su nuca.

-Draco, no quiero que te refieras así de Harry o de cualquiera de mis amigos por que yo no aceptare que se refieran a ti en forma grosera, OK-

El joven la miro de lado y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios- eso quiere decir que ¿me consideras tu amigo?-

Marian lo quedo mirando para luego lanzarse sobre el quitándole el aire, con su nariz toco la nariz de Malfoy quien sonreía abiertamente- Si, te considero mi amigo, pero te aviso que soy muy odiosa y bastante molestosa así que si quieres dejar esto hasta acá lo entenderé-

-No, me arriesgare, además no tengo muchos amigos y menos una tan loca como tu o con un buen trasero- cuando dijo eso propino una sonora nalgada a la joven quien se quejo por el golpe y se desquito haciendo cosquillas al joven. Luego de rato se calmaron y Marian termino de ordenar algunas cosas, solo faltaban unas horas para irse.

Cuando Malfoy la dejo sola en su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba bastante contenta por que Draco hubiera estado en Durmstrang al mismo tiempo que ella, porque eso le había permitido alejarse e Severus, aunque cada vez que lo veía o almorzaban con él se ponía bastante nerviosa, sin olvidar que no podía dejar de pensar en la ocasiones que estuvieron en el árbol y el había dicho sin pensarlo y sin una nota de ironía, que la había extrañado.

Eran la una y media cuando una lechuza toco su ventana, ella le abrió y le acaricio la cabeza sacando luego de una de sus patas una nota, era de Draco quien le decía que no podría almorzar con ella pero que prometía tratar de estar cuando ella tomara su traslador y si por alguna razón no podía estar con ella que lo perdonara, pero que estaría muy feliz de ayudarla en una semana cuando volviera a Inglaterra con la compra de su casa. Marian sonrió por lo atento de su nuevo amigo.

Mientras tanto en una habitación no tan lejos de Marian dos hombres conversaban animadamente.

-Ya mande la lechuza ahora me podrías decir ¿Por qué quieres almorzar a solas con Marian?

-Necesito hablar unas cosas a solas con la señorita Destiny-

-Ya, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

-porque ahora necesito hacerlo y no tuve necesidad antes, además ¿Por qué tengo de darte explicaciones?- dijo mirando directamente a Malfoy con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Ok, pero me pregunto, ¿esto no tendrá relación con lo que dijiste el otro día en el árbol?-

Severus se dio vuelta dando la espalda a su ahijado- ¿a que te refieres?-

-El otro día cuando estábamos sentados a los pies del árbol Marian pregunto si la habíamos extrañado y tu contestaste sin pensarlo ¿Te interesa ella?-

-¡No!, no pero si me llama la atención, me siento extraño a su lado y no puedo negar que es atractiva, pero es demasiado joven para mi- se dio vuelta y mostraba una sonrisa irónica, si apenas tengo paciencia para soportar mujeres de mi edad ¿Crees que podría estar con una mujer menor y tan…… como decirlo impulsiva como ella?

- No se- dijo Draco- pero creo que son demasiadas negaciones para alguien que no te puede interesar- cuando dijo eso tomo su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta, justo antes de salir y sin darse vuelta le dijo – Por favor no juegues con ella, es buena persona- luego salio de la habitación. Severus se quedo pensando, es cierto que la joven le llama la atención, pero no pensó que generara algún sentimiento en su ahijado, especialmente porque él se había vuelto muy solitario y era por eso que venia a refugiarse a Durmstrang. Dejo de pensar en eso y se dedico a colocar la mesa con un gusto exquisito, esperando que Marian apareciera a comer con él.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde Marian toco la puerta de la habitación de Severus, quien fue directamente a abrir.

-Buenas tardes señorita Destiny, la estaba esperando-

-Buenas tardes director, espero no haberme demorado demasiado-

-No, para nada- y se dirigió tras la mujer y caballerosamente corrió la silla de ella para que tomara asiento.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y conversaron serenamente. Casi al final de ella Severus decidió salir de las dudas que lo aquejaban desde que había visto a Marian.

-Señorita Destiny, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas-

-Si claro señor Snape, pregunte-

- Jamás había conocido a alguien con la capacidad que usted tiene para la occlumancy-

Marian la miro extrañada- eso quiere decir que ¿ha tratado de entrar en mi mente?-

-Si, no lo voy a negar, pero es otra la pregunta. ¡Siento que la conozco de antes!-

-Bueno eso ya quedo claro, le comente la primera vez que nos vimos, que trabajamos juntos en el colegio y que yo era parte de la orden-

-Si, pero siento que la conozco mas profundamente que eso-

-No entiendo que trata de insinuar, pero no creo que eso sea posible-

- No trato de insinuar nada….- pero no pudo seguir porque Marian comenzó a levantarse de la mesa.

-No me parece esta conversación y tengo que terminar de arreglar algunas cosas, así que si me permite-Marian salio de la habitación con el corazón a full, no podía creer que lo que había pasado, él recordaba conocerla mas que solo como colega.

Severus se había dado cuenta que Destiny se había incomodado por la conversación, es mas podía asegurar que trato de huir de sus preguntas. El nerviosismo de la mujer lo dejaba aun mas extrañado y dispuesto a tratar de desentrañar todas sus dudas y sabia que tendría tiempo durante su estadía en Hogwarts para resolverlas- soy paciente y este misterio es algo que decididamente voy a resolver-.

Solo faltaban diez minutos para que su traslador funcionara y estaba sentada en el sillón de su habitación, aun alterada por la conversación con Severus. Pensaba en eso cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta y antes de que contestara entro Draco y tras él estaba Snape

-Hola Marian- dijo el rubio- vinimos a despedirnos-

-Espero que su estadía haya sido placentera- era el moreno quien hablaba.

-Si, muchas gracias, especialmente a ti Draco, la pase muy bien en tu compañía y te esperare cuando vuelvas a Londres- La mujer se acerco al joven y lo abrazo finalizando con un calido beso en la mejilla.

Luego se acerco a Snape y extendió su mano al hombre mayor-fue un placer también poder conversar con usted y muchas gracias por la poción contra la resaca que me suministro la vez anterior-

Severus cogio la mano de la joven y la estrecho, quedando un tanto alterado por las palabras de agradecimiento pero no demostrándolo, solo la miro fijamente – De nada señorita, siempre es un placer poder servirle- luego de eso se acerco al costado de la mujer y al oído le dijo- en otra oportunidad continuaremos la conversación- inmediatamente después de eso se alejo de la mujer dio una pequeña reverencia y salio de la habitación, dejando a Malfoy y Marian impactados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Draco mirando directamente a marian.

-No se- dijo mientras respiraba fuertemente.

-Bueno, en una semana vuelvo a Londres y te buscare, para que me digas cual es la propiedad que quieres y ver en qué puedo ayudarte ¿Te parece?-

-Me parece genial- y extendió un papel en el cual estaba su dirección actual junto a Luna- acá vivo por ahora, estas cordialmente invitado, lo que si tengo que decirte es que vivo con Luna- se callo por un momento y luego lo abrazo por el cuello- así que no podemos tener sexo desenfrenado, lo siento- dijo eso ultimo con una gran sonrisa que ya era compartida por Draco- que pena- dijo él- y beso a la joven.

Marian se separo del joven tomo sus cosas y toco el traslador, el cual en segundos la llevo nuevamente a Inglaterra.

:

Después de casi un mes enferma por fin me siento mejor, lo único bueno de la enfermedad es que en dos semanas escribí cinco capítulos, por lo que he podido ir subiéndolos mas rápido de lo acostumbrado. Espero que les guste el giro de la historia y como siempre muchas gracias por leerla


	14. ¡Pintando la casa!

XIV: ¡Pintando la casa

XIV: ¡Pintando la casa!

Luego de dar un informe a la directora de Hogwarts y en el ministerio Marian pudo volver tranquilamente al departamento que compartía con Luna, auque debía reconocer que no quería estar ahí, sentía que necesitaba un lugar para ella sola. Fue a Gringotts y pudo evaluar sus ahorros, para ver si era factible comprar la casa, se dio cuenta que tenia mas dinero del que creía.

La segunda semana de julio encontró a Marian sentada en una mesa de las tres escobas con un gran vaso de cerveza, esperando a Draco, por que habían quedado de juntarse ese día para ir a ver la casa que Marian iba a comprar.

-Buenas tardes señorita Destiny- decía un joven alto de pelo rubio largo.

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy- contestaba la mujer sonriendo coquetamente

-Siento el retraso Marian, pero tuve cosas que hacer- se disculpaba el joven mientras se sentaba y se volvia hacia Rosmerta para pedir una cerveza.

-No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo-

Se quedaron conversando y luego de quince minutos se dirigieron cerca de la casa de los gritos para llegar a la casa que Marian quería comprar. La casa era de tres pisos se veía deteriorada, de un color azul bastante deslavado, la entrada era romántica, con un pequeño descanso, perfecto para colocar una butaca y poder ver los atardeceres.

-¿Esta es la casa que quieres comprar?- dijo Draco con cara de desagrado.

-Si, esta es la casa, es hermosa-

-Chiquita, ¡estas ciega!-

-Se que necesita arreglos, pero a pesar de eso es preciosa-

-Bueno, el precio esta bien, pero tendrás que invertir bastante-

-Si se, pero pienso hacer la mayoría de los arreglos yo misma-

- estas loca-

Marian se volvió hacia el joven y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados –Te dije que lo estaba y es mas espero que un amigo rubio y buen mozo me ayude- y planto un rápido beso en los labios del joven.

-¡Definitivamente estas loca!, yo no hago trabajos manuales-

-Por Favor, Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- decía la joven mientras suplicaba de rodillas y abrazándose a los pies del joven, situación que estaba avergonzando a Draco.

-Ya Marian, párate, me estas avergonzando- decía el joven claramente abochornado.

-Solamente te dejare si prometes ayudarme-

-Esta bien te voy a ayudar, pero párate-

Marian se paro y comenzó a limpiarse las rodillas de sus pantalones, con cara de ganadora.

-Eres una chantajista-

-Si, pero igual me quieres-

-Mm., bueno, mañana tendré todos los papeles en mi oficina, te puedo asegurara que en una semana te estarás mudando-

-AAAAaaaahhhh, que bien gracias- el grito vino acompañado por el salto de Marian colgándose del cuello de Draco.

El domingo siguiente encontró a Marian, Luna, Harry y todos los Weasley realizando hechizos para arreglar la casa nueva en Hogsmeade

- ¿De que color, vas a querer las paredes de la sala? –era Arthur Weasley quien preguntaba.

-Ohh, no te preocupes quiero pintar sin magia la casa-

-Pero preciosa la casa es bastante grande, te vas a demorar y solo te queda una semana de vacaciones- decía George mientras abrazaba a Marian por la espalda.

-Si se, pero tengo amigos que me pueden ayudar- y miraba a todos los presentes.

-Mm, y que vamos a ganar con ayudarte- pregunto Ron.

-Les ofrezco una gran fiesta de inauguración y además- mientras decía eso con la mano le hacia un gesto a Ron para que se acercara y cuando lo tuvo a su lado le dijo algo al oído que hizo que el joven mostrara una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, OK me ofrezco feliz a ayudarte-

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando terminaron de arreglar y ordenar los muebles que no eran muchos. Los señores Weasley se despidieron y se fueron por la chimenea que había sido reparada por Harry y Hermione que junto con Ron habían terminado recién su curso de aurores con excelentes calificaciones e iban a empezar a trabajar en el ministerio dentro de un mes.

Hermione se acerco a Marian quien estaba arreglando los libros.

-Marian-

-Si Hermione-

-¿Qué le dijiste a Ron para que aceptara venir a pintar?

-Jjajajajajajajajaa, prefiero no decirte- Destiny se reía sin dar la cara a Hermione- mejor pregúntale a Ron-

-Ya lo hice pero no quiso contestarme-

-¡Ahh sii!, que cobarde-

-¿Quién es el cobarde?- pregunto Ginny que llego junto a las dos jóvenes

-Ron- contesto Marian y continuo ordenando.

El día jueves Marian despertó bastante tarde, ese día no iban a trabajar en la casa, tanto ella como sus amigos estaba bastante cansados y solo quedaban dos habitaciones por pintar, una era la cocina y la otra era la buhardilla, que era espaciosa y que Marian había acondicionado para tener como sala de trabajo, por lo cual gran parte de sus libros de magia y el libro del destino se encontraban en ella.

A eso de las dos de la tarde se levanto bastante informal con un jeans desgastado y roto y una polera negra con unos pequeños tirantes, no tenia deseos de cocinar, estaba pensando donde ir a comer cuando en la chimenea se comenzaron a ver una llamas verdes, de donde salio Draco, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Hola Marian-

-Hola Draco- dijo la joven bastante contenta por su llegada.

-Vine a cumplir mi promesa, pero tengo que comunicarte que no vengo solo- Draco salio de la chimenea y abrazo a la joven.

-No me digas que trajiste maestros para que hagan el trabajo, porque si es así me voy a enojar-

-No, vine con...-no termino de hablar por que en ese momento un hombre alto esbelto de piel centrina salía de la chimenea y se sacudía las ropas.

-Buenas tardes señorita Destiny-

Marian se sobresalto ante la imagen que tenia el frente- eehh, yoo, si, buenas tardes director Snape-

-Supongo por su respuesta con monosílabos que la importune, pero Draco me convenció para que lo acompañara-decía mientras miraba fijamente a Marian con una sonrisa de lado

-No, son inoportunos, solo me tomo por sorpresa su llegada- Justo en ese momento el estomago de Marian produjo un sonido comprometedor, que hizo que los hombres se sonrieran.

-Por ese sonido supongo que no has comido- dijo el rubio- voy a comprar algo para que almuerces y para que nos prepares algo a nosotros, mira que te va a salir caro el que dos personas tan importantes como nosotros se ensucien las manos en tu casa- dicho eso salio de la casa en dirección al centro de Hogsmeade.

Marian miraba por donde se había ido Draco y luego se volvo hacia Snape-ni siquiera me pregunto- movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina, luego de eso volvió con dos vasos con jugo –Hace calor y supongo que tiene sed señor Snape, lo siento no tengo algo mas fuerte-

-No se preocupe señorita, esto esta bien-

Marian miraba fijamente al ex mortifago – ¿no tiene calor con esa chaqueta y esa camisa?

El hombre la miro y bajo la cabeza –no, no tengo calor- justo en ese momento Draco entro, venia con un par de bolsas y se notaba bastante acalorado. Marian se acerco al joven y tomo las bolsas para dirigirse a la cocina, para volver con un vaso para Draco, se dio cuenta que ambos hombres estaban sofocados, presas del calor del ambiente y de la abundante ropa que llevaban puestas.

-¿Por qué no se ponen cómodos? Hace mucho calor para que lleven tanta ropa

Los hombres se miraron y fueron a sentarse sin contestar

-Si están así de cubiertos para que yo no vea sus marcas, les sugiero que no lo hagan, por que a mi menos que a nadie me interesan sus errores en la juventud, deberían liberarse de esos problemas y comenzar a vivir tranquilamente- se sentó en el suelo frente a los dos que tenían cara de impacto por lo que ella les estaba diciendo – además si pintan con esas ropas las van a manchar- se levanto y con un certero movimiento de varita convirtió la ropa de ambos. A Draco lo vistió con una jardinera de mezclilla sin nada mas debajo, cuando él se dio cuenta puso mala cara y reclamo

-Oye, parezco cualquier cosa con estas ropas, cámbiame inmediatamente esto-

Marian miraba entretenida la rabieta que Draco estaba haciendo por la ropa que llevaba puesta –No reclames tanto, además te ves sexy-

-Yo me veo sexy con cualquier cosa, pero esto es humillante-

-No seas tonto Draco, la ropa no hace a la persona, solo la cubre- luego se dio vuelta hacia el hombre mayor quien también estaba entretenido con el berrinche de su ahijado – Para usted señor Snape me pareció que algo mas informal le sentaría mucho mejor por lo que le había convertido su pantalón de tela en unos jeans desgastados y para la parte de arriba una polera negra sin ningún motivo.

-Supongo que mi vestimenta no tiene que ver con lo sexy-

Marian y Draco lo miraron directamente y ella decidió coquetear,

-en realidad lo que buscaba con la vestimenta de ambos es poder ver hombres atractivos que trabajen para mi, además tengo para todos los gustos, rubio, joven e impetuoso y un moreno, mayor y fascinante-

Severus se sitio conforme con la respuesta de la joven que ahora estaba en la cocina, sirviéndose lo que Malfoy había traído para que ella pudiera almorzar.

Los dos hombres se miraban sin decir nada, Draco aun hacia pucheros por su ropa

-Me parece que es injusto que Marian se divierta con nuestras ropas, nosotros también deberíamos poder tener algún beneficio- cuando dijo eso dirigió su varita hacia la joven que estaba de espaldas a ellos y transformo los jeans en unos sensuales pantaloncillos cortos que acentuaban especialmente el trasero.

Marian se dio cuenta de que le habían cambiado la ropa y no le pareció

-Draco cámbiame este pantalón, es demasiado chico, no me gusta la ropa tan apretada para trabajar-

-Marian la ropa no hace a la persona solo la cubre- decía el joven bastante divertido por que ahora era ella quien estaba haciendo pucheros por la vestimenta.

-Mm, bueno esta bien pero puedes hacer que sea un poco mas largo, ¡por favor!-

-Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, no lo creo también tenemos que tener algún beneficio-

Marian se sentó en el suelo amurrada por tener que soportar la ropa y comenzó a comerse el sándwich que le había traído.

Los hombres miraban la escena y se sonreían, luego de diez minutos Marian se levanto y comenzó a ordenar las cosas que necesitarían para ponerse a pintar

-Les parece si nos dividimos el trabajo, solo quedan dos habitaciones sin pintar, la cocina y la buhardilla, ustedes pueden pintar la cocina y yo lo hago en la otra habitación, así podremos terminar hoy- La mujer ya había entregado los implementos a cada uno de los hombres y se estaba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras cuando un brazo la detuvo.

-Oye, ¿como se ocupan estas cosas?- Draco miraba los instrumentos con clara desconfianza.

-Draco Malfoy ¿me vas a decir que no sabes ocupar un rodillo y un poco de pintura?-

Marian miraba al joven incrédula, pero cuando se volvió al hombre mayor como buscando apoyo se dio cuenta que también miraba intrigado el rodillo y el mezclador de pintura

- ¿Ninguno de los dos ha pintado antes?-

-Yo si lo he hecho, pero no con ese tipo de cosas- contesto Severus

-OK, dijo Marian resignada-ya le había pasado con sus otros amigos, -los magos deja demasiados quehaceres para la magia- Paso veinte minutos enseñándoles como debían pintar y de que forma se aprovechaba mejor la pintura sin desperdiciarla, se hubiera demorado menos si no fuera por que Draco hizo otro berrinche al darse cuenta que le caían gotas de pintura en su cara, pero luego de que Marian realizara un conjuro para que esto no pasara mas las cosas quedaron en paz.

Se fue al altillo y comenzó a pintar, de vez en cuando recordaba la cara de los hombres y se reía por o inútiles que se veían mientras ella les enseñaba a pintar, se dio cuenta que no le gustaba el silencio así que resolvió poner un poco de música. Por medio de un accio trajo a su lado un equipo y unos cuantos disco, se decidió por poner uno de música mezclada que tenia temas en diferentes idiomas, empezó a sonar océano de Caetano Veloso a lo que Marian se puso a cantar bastante inspirada en un perfecto portugués.

Mientras tanto Draco como Severus estaban tratando de pintar lo mas prolijo posible, no en vano ambos eran especialmente detallistas, estaban en silencio cuando empezaron a escuchar una música que provenía de los pisos de arriba y si ellos la podían escuchar claramente debía estar bastante fuerte, ambos se miraron y sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar de donde salía la música, cuando llegaron al desván vieron a Marian Imbuida en la canción, mientras pintaba la pared y se movía suavemente al son de la música. Draco iba a entrar a molestar a Marian pero Severus lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho, el realmente estaba embobado mirando a la joven, cuando la canción termino el se adelanto y comenzó a aplaudir, cuando Marian sintió los aplausos se dio vuelta impactada y se encontró con la cara de Snape y la de Draco ambas con una clara sonrisa.

-Que maravillosa forma de matar una canción- dijo Snape en forma sarcástica

-Si, además no olvidemos que también mato un idioma ¿Qué idioma era ese?-

Marian se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, estaba claramente apenada con el hecho de que los dos la oyeran cantar- era portugués, ¡esta bien no canto bien, pero por lo menos hablo bien ese idioma!-

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Draco aun sonriendo y salio de la habitación. Se empezó a escuchar otra canción pero ni Marian ni Severus se movían, este ultimo estaba cómodamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Marian se quedo mirándolo – ¿Se piensa quedar ahí?

-Sinceramente… si, quiero saber que tal canta en castellano- dijo eso porque en ese momento se escuchaba la canción "Deseo" de Jorge Drexler.

La mujer se sonrió – ¿Usted sabe español?- preguntó

-Muy poco, pero me gustaría escuchar una canción asesinada por su voz-

-Como poder rechazar un deseo tan franco- dijo Marian con ironía y comenzó a cantar

Yo soy tan solo uno de los dos polos de esta historia la mitad

Apenas medio elenco estable una de las dos variables en esta polaridad

Mas y menos y en el otro extremo de esa línea estas tu

Mi tormento mi fabulosos complemento, mi fuente de salud

Deseo mire donde mire te veo, mire donde mire te veo, mire donde mire te veooooo

Igual que hace millones de siglos en un microscópico mundo distante

Se unieron dos células cualquiera

Instinto dos seres distintos amándose por ves primera

Deseo mire donde mire te veo, mire donde mire te veo, mire donde mire te veo

Dulce magnetismo dos cargas opuestas buscando lo mismo

Dulce magnetismo dos cargas opuestas buscando lo mismo

Deseo mire donde mire te veo, mire donde mire te veo, mire donde mire te veo

Deseo mire donde mire te veo, mire donde mire te veo, donde mire te veo

Mientras la joven cantaba no sacaba los ojos de Snape quien a medida que la canción pasaba había acortado la distancia entre ambos y estaban bastante cerca, el corazón de Marian estaba que se salía de su pecho, no sabia si dar un paso hacia ese hombre de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada y así seguir el consejo de su hermano o ser mas calculadora y no dejarse llevar por su olor, su boca su pelo y esos ojos profundos y negros en los cuales se perdería feliz. No pudo seguir pensando por que el hombre se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, cuando el beso termino le dijo

-definitivamente usted y el deseo están unidos-, luego de eso se separo de la mujer y bajo tranquilamente al primer piso, dejando a Marian envuelta por el deseo pero con unas ganas tremendas de llorar, se dejo llevar por la ultima sensación y se dejo caer de rodillas, definitivamente estaba perdida, después de volver a probar sus labios no podría dejar de desearlos.

Se levanto del suelo se seco las lagrimas que eran la mezcla de los sentimientos que la agobiaban, felicidad y tristeza. Comenzó nuevamente a pintar y a cantar y estuvo así por cerca de media hora mas, hasta que Draco subió y le comunico que tendría que irse por un rato, pero que volvería en una hora, se despidieron y Marian ni siquiera le pregunto por Snape, estaba segura que el seguía abajo, pero decidió que no haría nada así que continuo pintando.

Gracias a quienes me dejan rewies y a quienes me ponen ente sus favoritos gracias


	15. Consecuencias malas y buenisimas

XV: Consecuencias de un beso

XV: Consecuencias de un beso. Malas y buenísimas

Media hora después había terminado de dar la primera capa de pintura, por lo que no podía seguir haciendo hora en ese lugar, así que tomando todo su valor decidió bajar y encontró a Snape sentado en una pequeña mesa de café ubicada al centro de la cocina con dos bancos. Él estaba leyendo uno de los tantos libros muggle que Marian había dejado en el living.

-¿De donde salio esa mesa? Pregunto Marian.

-Yo lo cree quería tomarme un café y descansar un momento, ¿Le molesta señorita?-

-Ehh…. no, incluso la encuentro bastante practica-

Severus no despegaba los ojos del libro y sin mirarla siguió hablando -¿Por qué cada vez que habla conmigo titubea tanto señorita Destiny?-

Marian abrió mucho los ojos –después que me beso le rogaría que no me dijera señorita Destiny-

-Solo fue un beso eso no quiere decir absolutamente nada-

-Si se que no quiere decir absolutamente nada, pero me molesta que me diga así y si usted se toma las confianzas de besarme supongo que puedo pedirle que me trate por el nombre-

Snape levanto la cara y la miro levantando una de sus cejas, gesto que a Marian simplemente derretía. –Usted puede pedirme muchas cosas, pero queda en mi criterio si hago caso de sus peticiones-

Marian sonreía, camino hacia el refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de jugo, para sentarse luego frente al hombre que había continuado su lectura.

-¿Qué lee?-

-Es un libro que encontré en su biblioteca, se llama los verdes años-

-Y puede leerlo-

-Señorita Destiny, no soy idiota, aprendí a leer hace ya muchos años-dijo en tono irónico

-No me refiero a eso profesor, es que esta en castellano-

-Con un simple conjuro de traducción basto-

-Es un hermoso libro-

-supongo- contesto y cerro el libro para quedar mirando a la mujer –quisiera disculparme por lo de recién, usted genera extrañas reacciones de mi parte, es como si la conociera desde antes, incluso cuando la bese fue como si conociera de ante mano sus labios-

Marian lo miraba sin expresar nada –El severus de hace un par de años atrás jamás habría dicho algo así-

-¿tanto me conoce, coma para decir algo así?-

-No lo que pasa es que cuando lo conocí durante la guerra usted jamás habría dejado ver su turbación-

-Bueno la gente cambia y en ocasiones se merece esos cambios- cuando dijo eso se arreglo el pelo acomodándolo y tomándoselo nuevamente en una atractiva coleta.

Marian lo miraba sin decir nada, pero de repente sintió algo tibio en la parte superior de su labio se llevo la mano hacia el lugar y al mirarla se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando por la nariz, se levanto tranquilamente, pero justo en ese momento sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, miro a su lado y era Severus quien le entregaba un pañuelo para que controlara de alguna manera su sangrado hasta que llegara al baño, cuando llego trato de controlar la hemorragia. Estaba en ello cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que no veía desde hace cuatro años humanos, sin darse vuelta le hablo con una voz llena de rabia.

-¿Qué haces acá?-

-también te saludo hermana- era Sofía quien estaba tranquila pero sonaba un tanto molesta

-Yo no te estoy saludando, te pregunte que haces acá-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Yo no deseo hablar-

-No te estoy preguntando-la voz ahora sonaba claramente enojada- faltaste a nuestro pacto-

-Yo jamás falte a mi pacto no me he acercado a él. Es él quien me busca-

-Pero no te opusiste a que te besara-

-¿Tenia que oponerme?

Sofía se quedo en silencio viendo a su hermana tratando de calmar el flujo de sangre.

-¡Tendrás que asumir las consecuencias!-

Marian se dio vuelta y miro a su hermana –siempre lo he hecho así que si me estas amenazando, pierdes tu tiempo-

-No te estoy amenazando, solo te estoy poniendo al tanto de que tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Si estas con él no creo que te quede mas de un año de vida-

Maria se rió, agacho la cabeza sobre el lavabo – gracias, te puedes ir-

Su hermana la miro y luego desapareció.

Cuando estuvo sola pensó "que mas da, si me muero sin ellos, también puedo morir por ellos".

Unos cuantos minutos después fue nuevamente a la cocina y encontró a Severus pintando la ultima de las paredes de la cocina.

-Me parece que Draco se fue para no seguir trabajando-dijo Marian sentándose nuevamente mirando al hombre como trabajaba.

-A mi también me parece-

Marian se levanto tomo el rodillo que le había entregado a Draco y comenzó a trabajar en el otro costado de la pared.

-Le molesta si pongo música- dijo Marian cortando el silencio.

El hombre detuvo su accionar y se quedo mirándola sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto- No, no molesta-

-¿Le gustaría algún cantante en especial?- pregunto la mujer ya con la radio en sus manos.

-Si no mal recuerdo usted escuchaba Nat King Cole, ¡cierto!-

Marian movió la cabeza afirmando y fue a su habitación a buscar unos CD de ese cantante. Cuando puso la música, esta lleno todo el ambiente. Habían pasado tres melodías cuando empezó a sonar "acércate mas". Tema que Marian recordaba haber escuchado de sus labios en el sueño que había visitado, Al recordar el sueño de Severus no pudo reprimir el sonrojo de su rostro situación que no paso desapercibida para el hombre, quien al empezar a escuchar la melodía había recordado vividamente el sueño y había comenzado a sentir sienta incomodidad en la entrepierna.

-¿Se siente bien señorita?-

-Si- contesto ella-solo tengo un poco de calor

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la canción Severus se acerco a Marian por la espalda y su hálito en el cuello de la mujer la hizo estremecer. Marian no quería darse vuelta, empezó a sonar perhaps, pero en español y Snape en ese idioma, pero con un marcado sonsonete ingles comenzó a cantarle en el oído

Siempre que te pregunto que cuando como y donde

Tu siempre me respondes

Quizás Quizás Quizás.

Esa situación termino de romper las barreras de Marian, quien se dio vuelta y beso al hombre sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Hubieran seguido de no ser por que sintieron ruidos en el living y supusieron que Draco había vuelto por lo que se separaron rápidamente volviendo a sus trabajos.

Draco entro y fue directamente donde la mujer y la abrazo por la cintura –Pensé que tendría suerte y ya habrían terminado cuando volviera-

Marian se dio vuelta y tenia cara de enojada –Pues fíjate que no, además prometiste ayudarme y te largaste-

-Pero no te puedes quejar deje un reemplazo-

Severus paro de pintar y se volvió hacia el joven -¿Entonces por eso insististe en que viniéramos antes de que me fuera?- dijo con el tono suave que ocupaba cuando quería intimidar.

-Bueno si, pero también para que te relajaras un rato-dijo el joven rubio un tanto arrepentido de lo que había dicho

-Draco te mereces un castigo por lo manipulador- dicho eso Marian paso el rodillo por la cara de Malfoy quien se quedo estupefacto y con el rostro de un color crema, luego de un rato comenzó a quejarse pero ninguno de los dos personas se preocuparon por él por lo que luego de una pataleta fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

Cuando salio de la habitación Marian comenzó a reír, Snape la quedo mirando y le dijo

–Se va a vengar-

-Si se- contesto la mujer- pero no importa, nada me quita la satisfacción de verlo con la cara sucia-

Severus hizo un atisbo de sonrisa –aunque no puedo quejarme, el que me haya traído tuvo su recompensa, pero quiero dejar claro algo-

Marian paro las palabras que estaba a punto de decir el hombre- no tiene nada que aclarar, lo que paso solo fue un suceso sin mayor importancia, somos adultos y no es necesario dar explicaciones de cada uno de nuestros actos, además solo fueron unos besos nada mas-

Snape se acerco a la mujer – ¿Y si fuera algo mas que besos?-

La mujer lo miro y le entrego una sonrisa –No existiría ninguna diferencia, pero usted se tiene que ir y yo comienzo a trabajar-

-Si, pero debo volver en octubre- dijo Snape en forma sugerente.

-Talvez en esa fecha las cosas no sean como ahora, pero si no han cambiado podríamos hablar-

Severus se sonrió y se alejo de la mujer para irse a sentar. Convirtió nuevamente sus ropas a las originales que traía y espero a Draco leyendo nuevamente el libro que había dejado en ese lugar.

Marian sentía como latía su corazón, a pesar de lo que su hermana le había dicho no podía dejar de sentirse eufórica, era cierto que se conformaba con demasiado poco, pero por lo menos sentía nuevamente latir su corazón, que mas daba si solo era por el sexo.

Cinco minutos después volvió Draco con cara de pocos amigos, justo en ese momento Marian terminaba el ultimo tramo de pared.

-No te enojes Draquito-

El joven solo la miro y no dijo nada, luego miro a Severus – Me voy, ¿Te vas conmigo?- lo decía bastante serio.

Marian no pensó que Malfoy estaba tan enojado por un poco de pintura –Draco por favor no puedes estar tan enojado, solo fue un poco de pintura-

Draco la miro pero no le contesto.

-Adiós-

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando se volvió a la mujer que aun se encontraba tras él tratando de que recapacitara y con un certero movimiento el tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en la pintura dejando sus piernas y su trasero lleno de pintura, luego de que hizo eso se alejo riendo.

-Que mierda, Draco eres un ……- Marian no sabia que decir y Draco estaba que se desatornillaba de risa, luego miro a Severus quien también se reía. Ambos hombres se veían contentos y relajados como nunca pensó verlos.

-Que bien que les parezca gracioso- Marian movió la mano y un pote de pintura que estaban cerca de ella se derramo sobre Malfoy quien estaba frente a ella dejándolo absolutamente cubierto de pintura. En ese mismo momento las risas cesaron. Draco miro a Severus, quien contenía una risa, y luego miro a la mujer que se estaba levantando y con los brazos extendidos se acerco lentamente a Marian, quien se dio cuenta demasiado tarde por que la estaba abrazando y Draco pasaba sus manos cubiertas de pintura por la cabeza de la mujer.

Unos minutos después y unos cuantos fregatego todos estaban nuevamente limpios, pero seguían riendo por lo estupido de la situación.

-Jamás pensé que a mi edad terminaría jugando con pintura- decía Severus mientras transforma un sillón pequeño, en uno de tres cuerpos de color negro y se sentaba en el.

-Yo tampoco pensé que fuera tan entretenido ensuciarse- dijo Draco acompañando al hombre mayor-ya mujer apúrate y tráenos algo de comer, porque tengo hambre-

Marian se quedo mirando al joven por lo desfachatado de sus palabras- quien te crees Malfoy, para estar ordenándome- se paro frete al joven con los brazos en la cintura- no tientes a tu suerte mira que puedes arrepentirte- le dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Malfoy la quedo mirando y tomo el dedo con la mano- es mala educación apuntar- luego de eso la tiro hacia delante. A Marian el movimiento la tomo desprevenida por lo que cayo sobre el joven pero con el brazo estirado, lo que hizo que golpeara sin querer la entrepierna de Snape quien emitió un fuerte gemido de dolor. Mientras él se retorcía por el daño, Marian se levanto acongojada sin saber que hacer.

-Lo siento, yo no se….. Ves Draco lo que paso por tu culpa- se daba vuelta a cada rato para recriminar al joven que seguía riéndose.

Luego de un rato Severus se pudo acomodar – Esto me deja claro que usted es demasiado violenta para mi gusto, Señorita-

Draco se levanto dejándolos solos, en ese momento Snape se acerco a la joven que continuaba de pie al lado de él –espero que la próxima vez que sus manos toquen alguna parte sensible de mi anatomía, sea mas cuidadosa-

Los dichos del hombre hicieron sonrojar a Marian, pero también generaron un escalofrió en su espalda. Miro hacia donde había salido Draco para luego acercarse al hombre, estando muy cerca de su rostro entornó sus ojos y con una sonrisa de medio lado puso su mano sobre el lugar que un rato antes había sido golpeado masajeándolo y con una voz muy cándida le pregunto en un susurro –¿Le duele mucho?-

El contacto tomo por sorpresa al hombre, pero no le desagrado, eso se notaba por la sonrisa cínica que había comenzado a reflejar su cara- Me duele demasiado y sinceramente necesita de cuidados-

-Que pena- dijo Marian retirando su mano - usted tiene que irse- luego de eso se sentó y se acomodo con una pierna sobre el sillón.

Draco volvió y miro su reloj, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, la tarde se había pasado volando y aunque tanto Marian como Severus se hubieran quedado mucho rato mas, este ultimo se despidió de la joven- no sin antes susurrarle al oído que esperaba verla en octubre y se fue junto a Draco, quien prometió venir a ver a la mujer el sábado en la tarde antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts


	16. Ingredientes para una inauguracion

XVI: Ingredientes para una inauguración: amigos y secuestros

XVI: Ingredientes para una inauguración: amigos y secuestros

Cuando Draco y Severus llegaron a la casa del primero, venían con muy buen ánimo.

-¿Me vas a decir por que me pediste que me desapareciera por una hora?- decía Malfoy mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre un hermoso sillón y se acomodaba en un asiento.

-En realidad no- dijo escuetamente Snape.

-¿Entonces le preguntó a Marian?- Draco esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Pregúntale, no creo que logres algo con eso-

-Severus, ¿Estas tratando de conquistar a Marian?-

Snape lo miro levanto una de sus cejas y se dio vuelta caminando hacia la escalera que lo llevaba al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación, pero antes de salir dijo- Un Slytherin jamás dejara de serlo-

Marian estaba eufórica y sabia que no podría dormirse temprano, así que decidió ir a Sortilegios Weasley, solo esperaba que George estuviera ahí. Tomo una botella de tequila y desapareció, apareciendo segundos después frente a la entrada lateral de sortilegios, toco la puerta y se escucho un –adelante-

-Cuando entro le recriminaba a George- Como se te ocurre decir adelante, sin saber quien toca la puerta, ¿Acaso quieres que te pase algo?-

George fue a recibirla con un beso en la mejilla y un calido abrazo –Sabia que eras tú, recuerdas que te conté que con Ron habíamos hecho uno de esos ojos mágicos que tienen los muggles, pero que no se ve así que solo tengo que mirar este ojo y sabré quien toca-

-AAAAaaahhhh,- respondió Marian, mirando maravillada el pequeño ojo que le mostraba todos quienes paseaban por afuera de la tienda.

George la quedo mirando y miro la botella que levaba en la mano y puso mala cara.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada – dijo Marian poniendo cara de inocente- solo quería celebrar con mi mejor amigo mi casa nueva y todo lo que me esta pasando-

-Pero mañana vamos a celebrar en tu casa, así que supongo que te han pasado cosas y por eso vienes con esa botella, además no hemos conversado de tu estadía en Durmstrang, así que dejemos esta botella de lado y empieza a contar preciosa-

Marian le sonrió tiernamente y se sentó al lado del joven, para comenzar a contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde su estadía en Durmstrang hasta esa tarde, pero omitiendo su encuentro con Sofía. George la miraba sin decir nada y cuando la mujer terminó su relato y lo miraba con ojos suplicantes para que dijera algo, él solo se levanto tomo la botella y sirvió dos vasos –Salud, por mi amiga que definitivamente perdió la cordura-

-Salud- dijo Marian y se acurruco en el pecho del joven- ¿Piensas que no debería hacer algo?

-Pienso que me esas escondiendo información, eso pienso-

-¡No!, te conté todo lo que paso con Snape-

-Si, pero ¿No paso nada mas?-

-EEhh- Marian no sabía como su amigo lograba intuir cuando ella no era completamente sincera, sabia que no era por oclumencia

- bueno si vi a mi hermana- le dijo y luego se levanto de su posición y fue a llenar nuevamente los vasos.

-Tu hermana de quien no se nada- le dijo el joven mirándola fijamente.

-Si, ella- dijo tomando un trago de su vaso y volviendo a su antigua posición.

-Bueno tu sabes que soy mas que una bruja ¿Cierto?-

-Si- contesto George.

-Bueno, yo soy destino, de ahí mi apellido mi hermana en cambio se llama Sofía Mortem, entenderás su labor, bueno ella fue con quién peleé para que Severus siguiera con vida y pero puso una condición para que yo volviera a estar con él, y es que él me ame. Bueno ya sabes lo que paso acá- la mujer se callo y miraba al joven quien la miro por un momento para luego preguntar

- ¿Qué vas a tener que pagar para poder estar con Snape?

Marian no sabia como contestar a eso, por que su amigo se iba a enojar con ella –prefiero no contestar eso-

-Si no me quieres contestar quiere decir que no es bueno- George se veía bastante enojado, corrió a Marian de su pecho y se levanto dejando la copa en la mesa- Me desagrada que hagas esto- dijo apuntando a la botella- y como estoy cansado me voy a acostar- dicho eso se fue furioso a su habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

Marian solo miraba a su amigo irse, sabia que estaba enojado y que le costaría que la perdonara, pero también se sentía segura de lo que estaba haciendo, luego de un rato siguió los pasos de su amigo quien se encontraba acostado mirando la pared con los brazos detrás de su cabeza en una clara muestra de su enojo.

Marian se paro en la puerta y se afirmo en el resquicio de ella- ¿estas muy enojado?

George la miro, pero no le contesto.

-Por favor- Destiny lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza mientras se acercaba a la cama y se acostaba al lado de él- Perdóname, pero es que de verdad siento que vale la pena pasar tiempo con él, aunque eso me cueste muy caro. Durante este tiempo solo me autodestruido pero ahora estoy realmente feliz, por favor apóyame- dijo eso mientas se acurrucaba al lado del joven. George la abrazo y solo preguntó ¿te vas a ir?-

Marian hizo un puchero tierno- ¿Me estas echando?

-No, tonta, te estoy preguntando-

-Me aceptas dormir acá, mi casa esta olor a pintura-

-Ok, ponte el pijama que esta en el baño-

Marian se levanto de un salto fue hacia el baño, de donde salio unos minutos después con un pijama que le quedaba bastante largo-me queda muy grande, ¿puedo acortarlo?-

-No, dijo George, la última vez que acortaste ropa no pude volverla a su tamaño y termine regalándotela, así que no-

-Bueno dijo Marian y se acostó al otro lado de la cama –Buenas noches dijo y se acomodo dándole la espalda al joven, quien también dijo un buenas noches y se acomodo.

Cerca de las once de la mañana George se levanto y vio como Marian seguía dormida, por lo que fue hacia el baño y lleno un vaso de agua y se dirigió al lado de la cama que estaba ocupando Marian, se acomodo en el piso y comenzó a cantar mientras ladeaba peligrosamente el vaso.

The sun is out, the sky is blue  
there's not a cloud to spoil the view  
but it's raining  
raining in my heart

George dejo caer agua en la cara de Marian logrando que ella se sobresaltara y emitiera una gran cantidad de improperios-Ahhhhh, idiota, como se te ocurre….., déjame dormir al decir eso ultimo se tapo la cabeza con las sabanas y se movió del lado que estaba ocupando en la cama, porque estaba húmedo. George se reía y salio de la habitación hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Marian no pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño así que decidió levantarse, estaba sentada en la cama cuando entro Ron a la pieza hablando como si se dirigiera a su hermano

-No puedo creer que aun no abras George, son mas de las diez de la mañana…….- El menor de los hombres Weasley se quedo mirando a Marian con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada, justo en ese momento venia George con una bandeja con desayuno para dos y al ver a su hermano solo lo saludo y paso por su lado.

-Hola Ron, Buenos días-

-Eehh, hola eehh hola Marian-

Marian lo miro se levanto y lo saludo – Hola Ron, Buenos días- y se dirigió al baño.

Ron no decía nada solo estaba con la boca abierta, cuando finalmente la mujer entro al baño se dirigió directamente a su hermano- George tu y Marian……., bueno…, ustedes están juntos-

George lo miro y luego se acomodo en la cama con la bandeja a un lado- si preguntas si dormimos juntos, es un si, si en cambio tu pregunta es si tuvimos sexo, la respuesta es no- dijo tranquilamente mientras procedía a mascar una tostada.

Marian salio y fue a sentarse al otro lado de la cama, pero se levanto rápidamente por que se estaba mojando el trasero y con un movimiento de varita, seco ese lado de la cama y se acomodo -¿Supongo que ya le preguntaste a George si estábamos juntos?- le dijo la mujer a Ron quien se arrepentía de haber ido a ver a su hermano. Fue George quien le contesto- si ya me pregunto y ya le respondí. ¿Quedaste conforme roni?

-Eeehh, supongo que si, aunque sigo sin creerles- dijo el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ah, eso es tu problema- dijo la mujer-¿Oye y van a ir hoy a la noche a la fiesta?-cambiando el tema.

-Si, ¿es de disfraces?-

-Si y la gracia es que no te reconozcan por lo físico, como si fuera un carnaval de Venecia, así que cambia tu aspecto, bueno Hermione ya sabe eso, así que no me preocupo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Ron un tanto molesto.

-No quiero decir nada digo que eres…… bueno ¡eres tú!- Marian mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Ron salio de la habitación, viéndose bastante enfadado.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacer enojar a Ron?- preguntaba George mientras tomaba su café.

-Porque es un entrometido, por eso-

Veinte minutos después George y Marian bajaban al primer piso donde estaba Ron ordenando algunas cajas.

-Ya chicos me voy por que tengo que comprar algunas cosas- se despidió la mujer con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno- los espero en la noche- dijo cuando salía de la tienda.

-De verdad quieres que te crea que no pasa nada entre ustedes dos- dijo Ron sin mirar a su hermano.

-Es verdad Ron aunque tu no quieras creerlo no tenemos nada, ella esta locamente enamorada de otra persona –

El menor detuvo su trabajo y se volvió a su hermano- ¡es cierto!, o sea ¿tú no estas con ella por eso?-

George se quedo mirándolo y le sonrió- si, es por eso, pero se que tengo en ella una maravillosa amiga así que prefiero eso que estar nuevamente solo. Existen momentos en que siento que estando con ella es como si Fred aun siguiera acá- luego de eso se callo y fue a la trastienda.

Ron se arrepintió de sus preguntas por que sabia que el tema aun afectaba a su hermano y estaba seguro que si iba para atrás lo encontraría llorando, se debatía entre ir o no cuando Marian entro echa un bólido- Ron ¿Dónde esta Gorgy?- el aludido solo indico donde estaba su hermano y Marian fue raudamente hacia allá.

George se encontraba con la cabeza gacha afirmado en la pared, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras pensaba en su hermano, estaba en eso cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, sabia que no era Ron así que sonrió -¿Qué te paso preciosa?

-eso mismo debía preguntar yo, no crees-

-No- dijo el joven dándose vuelta y abrazando a la mujer- ¿Qué pasa?

-No me vas a creer- dijo poniendo cara de angelito y pestañeando rápidamente- no traje galeones y me da flojera ir a la casa, me prestas dinero te lo devuelvo mas tarde, sii, sii-

George sonrió- OK, vamos a la caja te paso de ahí-

-Que lindo eres- decía Marían siguiendo al joven mientras daba pequeños saltitos con los brazos en la espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la caja George le paso unos cuantos galeones a la mujer quien luego de recibirlos y darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo salio rápidamente de la tienda dejando a los dos jóvenes con una gran sonrisa.

Marian compro varias cosas para la fiesta de la noche que la esperarían en su casa cuando llegara, amaba la magia cuando no tenia que cargar las compras, estaba a punto de irse a sortilegios para ocupar la chimenea, cuando vio a un joven y estilizado Malfoy entrando en una elegante tienda, se decidió a seguirlo y cuando saliera asustarlo, aun no le perdonaba el haberla ensuciado ayer, se quedo a un lado de la puerta y cuando veinte minutos después Draco salía Marian salto y le quito la bolsa que llevaba. La situación sobresalto al joven quien instintivamente levanto la varita, pero luego de ver quien era la bajo y sonrió.

-Señorita Destiny, ¿que hace por acá?- lo decía en forma maliciosa.

-¿Por qué me dices así? ¿Estuvieron hablando con Severus?

Draco la miro e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado -¿Por qué, existe algo que deba saber?-

Marian levanto una de sus cejas-Mira serpientita maliciosa, no voy a caer en tus intrigas- dicho eso se dio vuelta enfadada.

Draco se preocupo, pensado que tal vez había ofendido a la mujer, era cierto que había conversado con Snape, pero él olímpicamente se había zafado de cada insinuación que el rubio le había echo sobre ella, lo único que le logro sacar era que a Marian le molestaba que le dijeran señorita Destiny. Por lo que se acerco a la mujer y le tomo el brazo –Marian espera-

Ella se dio vuelta y le saco la lengua- no seas tan paranoico yo no me voy a enojar por una tontera, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto tratando de ver que contenía la bolsa que le había quitado, por lo cual Draco se la quito bruscamente

-Nada que te importe-

-UUUUU que delicado, ahora si tengo verdaderas ganas de ver que tiene- dijo la mujer tratando de quitársela nuevamente cosa nada fácil por que Draco era mas alto que ella por lo que solo tenia que levantar el brazo para alejar el paquete de las manos de Marian. Estaban tan entretenidos en eso que no se dieron cuenta que la gente los miraba y que especialmente un colorin con no muy buenas pulgas hacia el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente.

Cuando Ron estuvo al lado de Marian de un solo movimiento le quito al rubio el pequeño bulto y se lo entrego a Marian quien miraba la escena bastante impactada

-¿Te estaba Molestando Marian?- dijo Ron mirando en forma asesina a Draco quien le contesto inmediatamente.

-Los años no te cambian comadreja, sigues tan idiota como siempre-

Ron estaba rojo de rabia , estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Marian se interpuso- No Ron, era todo lo contrario, yo estaba molestando a Draco- luego miro a Draco y le pidió que bajara la varita que apuntaba hacia el menor de los hombres Weasley.

-Si te molesta solo llámame y le bajare los humos a este hurón- dijo Ron alejándose.

Draco se veía bastante enfadado y de un solo tirón quito el paquete a Marian – Es mejor que me vaya, no sea que venga tus otros amigos a defenderte de mí- las ultimas palabras las dijo con cierta tristeza que Marian logro notar por lo que fue a su lado y lo abrazo.

-No necesito que nadie me proteja de ti,- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, luego levanto la cabeza y lo miro- yo creo que a ti tienen que protegerte de mi – cuando le dijo eso le dio un peñisco en una de sus nalgas para luego salir de su lado. El joven se quedo quejando por el dolor, pero con una sonrisa- Si, definitivamente me tienen que proteger de tus manos-

El joven miro el paquete y se lo entrego a la joven – de todos modos es para ti-

Marian se quedo mirando – en serio, ¿Qué es?-

-No preguntes y ábrelo-

Destiny abrió el pequeño paquete y metió la mano de donde saco una hermosa pintura de dimensiones considerables, que tenia una bella imagen de un parque con un precioso árbol como centro de el.

-Esta hermosa Draco, ¡Gracias!, ¿Quién es el pintor?- preguntando, pero cuando lo hizo vio dos iniciales en el costado del cuadro DR, se quedo mirando a su amigo- es tuyo, ¿tu lo hiciste?- pregunto realmente admirada.

Draco hizo una mueca de suficiencia – Si, yo lo hice, se que te gustan los regalos con significado así que decidí aportar algo de elegancia a tu casa. Además eres de las pocas personas que me trata amablemente sin buscar nada a cambio- luego de decir eso se dio media vuelta, pero ahora fue Marian quien lo detuvo

–Ah no, tu no te vas a ir tan rápido, te comunico que estas oficialmente secuestrado. Hoy tengo fiesta en mi casa nueva y tu vas- la mujer lo llevaba a rastras para que la acompañara, Draco iba feliz tras ella hasta que en un momento se paro en seco

-No puedo ir-

-¿Por qué no? Marian se detuvo y lo quedo viendo con los brazos en las caderas.

-Todos tus amigos irán y yo no quiero echarte a perder la celebración-

-Si, todos mis amigos iràn por eso tu también vas. Además- le decía acercándose y susurrándole al oído como si fuera un secreto- es una fiesta de disfraces así que tu identidad estará protegida y tendrás libertad absoluta para divertirte- Tomo nuevamente al joven por el brazo, él le sonreía.

-Esta bien pero no me tironees- le dijo arreglándose la ropa- voy a mi casa me parece que tengo un disfraz de las fiestas que hacia mi madre así que iré a buscarlo. ¿A que hora llego a tu casa?-

Marian lo miro entornando los ojos- ¡llegas ahora!, vamos a buscar el traje y nos vamos. Te dije que estabas secuestrado- le dijo y lo tomo del brazo y con un sonoro plop desaparecieron apareciendo en los alrededores de la mansión Malfoy.

A Marìan la visión le dio escalofríos, no estaba ahí desde que había sido torturada, pero no pensaba demostrar su temor a Draco – Ve a buscar el disfraz te espero diez minutos, si no vuelves entro a buscarte y no ceo que le guste verme a tu papá-

Él la miro y entro a la mansión volviendo cinco minutos después con una maleta-Ya volví señorita secuestradora-

Marian lo tomo nuevamente del brazo y aparecieron en el living de su casa

-OK, deja tus cosas en la primera habitación, luego bajas a ayudarme-

-Perdón- dijo Malfoy- piensas que voy a hacer trabajo manual- eres linda pero no tanto- dijo saliendo del living a la habitación que le habían dicho, luego volvió pero se sentó en el sillón. Marian solo lo miro y no le dijo nada, ella estaba preocupada de que todas las cosas hubieran llegado.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche se acerco al joven que leía entretenidamente el profeta

-Señor secuestrado creo que es hora de que se vaya a arreglar-

Draco levanto la vista- Esta bien señorita secuestradora, ¿me podría ayudar con el cambio?, se que usted es bastante buena en eso-

-¿quieres que te vista Draco?- dijo Marian coquetamente acercándose al joven.

Él la miro y se acerco-Mm., no es mala idea- dijo- pero no quiero interponerme en la conquista de Severus- cuando dijo eso se dio media vuelta.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Marian sobresaltada.

-Nada, nada, es una simple acotación- dijo y se fue a cambiar.

Diez minutos después salía con vestimentas propias de los carnavales venecianos lleno de seda de varios colores y una exquisita mascara blanca con plumas verdes y plateadas. Cuando Marian lo vio no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-Te ves bien, pero es demasiado obvio, te van a reconocer inmediatamente además no te cambiaste el color del pelo-

-No lo creí necesario-

-Yo creo que si, pero es un hechizo fácil te va a durar 12 horas- la mujer movió la varita y el cabello de Draco cambio a un negro azabache que lo hacia ver bastante atractivo. El joven se miro en el espejo y quedo bastante contento con su apariencia.

-Ok yo estoy listo, pero tu aun no te cambias-

-Todavía no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-decía Marian mientras ordenaba cosas de comer sobre una gran mesa que había ubicado en un costado de la sala y que tenia una gran variedad de tragos y bocadillos.

Draco se quedo mirando a la mujer que estaba atareada, se saco la mascara dejándola sobre el sillón, hizo una mueca de desagrado y fue donde ella, cuando estuvo a su lado la tomo de un brazo y la llevo hacia las escaleras.- No te preocupes yo termino de ver esto, tu ve a arreglarte, sino tus invitados van a llegar y tu aun no as a estar lista- y mientras decía eso instaba a la mujer a que subiera las escalera, finalmente Marian hizo caso al joven y se fue a su habitación a colocarse el disfraz.

**Gracias por Los reviews, se agradecen y también a todos quienes tienen a la historia como favorita.**

**Un pequeño detalle la escena cuando George le lanza agua a Maria lo saque de un a película de mi adorado Alan Rickman, que se llama Truly Madly Deeply. Si tienen la oportunidad véanla es preciosa**


	17. ¡Quiero ser tu ropa interior!

XVII: Quiero ser tu ropa interior

XVII: Quiero ser tu ropa interior

Eran exactamente las ocho y media cuando bajo y vio que casi todo estaba ordenado, cuando iba a agradecer a Draco se dio canta que el joven estaba sentado y quienes estaban ordenado los últimos detalles eran un par de elfos. Cuando Marian vio eso no le gusto e iba a increpar a Malfoy, pero el se le adelanto.

-No te enojes te dije que iba a ver esto y asi lo hice-

Destiny no pudo reclamar y se fue hacia los elfos, les agradeció su ayuda y los despidió, se fue hacia Malfoy quien la miraba entretenido, pero solo paso por su lado, el joven la detuvo por un brazo.

-Espera no te enojes, te quería decir que estas preciosa-

Marian lucia un hermoso vestido color jade que caía con gracia en su cuerpo, tenia un escote pronunciado y ajustado a la cintura, el pelo suelto pero mas largo de lo que lo llevaba en forma normal y una mascara blanca con negro con plumas verdes, amarillas y negras. Bajo la mascara levaba un discreto maquillaje color pastel, pero que lograba que sus ojos se vieran hermosos a través de la mascara y que sus labios resaltaran ante el color de la careta.

-Gracias-dijo la mujer y se sonrojo ante la cercanía del joven, quien al ver la reacción de la mujer aprovecho para tratar de besarla, pero ella corrió la cara –No creo que sea lo mejor-

Draco sonrió- si tienes razón, los conflictos de intereses siempre son complicados- y se alejo subiendo al segundo piso.

Marian aprovecho el momento para colocar un poco de música, se encontraba en eso cuando de la chimenea salio la primera de los invitados.

Quien llego era una amiga de Marian que trabajaba en el ministerio como inefable se llamaba Macarena Ovando y era latina como Destiny. Cuando Marian la vio se alegro por que la estimaba bastante y los trabajos de ambas las mantenían alejadas

Maca, que bueno que viniste, hace tiempo que no te veía-

Si, hace meses que bueno que me invitaste, no sabes cuanto deseaba poder salir a carretear jajajajaja-

Oye esos términos no se ocupan en Inglaterra-

Si se, pero estoy aprovechando que tu me entiendes-

Se abrazaron y fueron hacia la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos y los tragos, se sirvieron un par de margaritas.

Macarena llevaba un elegante traje victoriano de color negro que hacia resaltar su busto, con una mascara dorada que combinaba exquisitamente con todo su disfraz.

-¿Aun puedes cambiar tu pelo del color que quieras?- pregunto Marian

-Si- contesto la mujer logrando cambiar su pelo al un color rubio platinado para luego hacerlo a un verde fosforescente. Ambas mujeres rieron y justo en ese momento llegaron un gran número de los invitados entre quienes venían Harry, Neville y Luna. Marian los fue a saludar y presento a Macarena sus amigos.

Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos cuando Draco bajo y se escabullo por entre los invitados legando al lado de Marian quien estaba conversando animadamente con Macarena.

-Donde te habías metido- le dijo a Malfoy.

-Estaba esperando que llegaran tus invitados, no me gusta ser el primero en las fiestas-

-Macarena te presento a- estaba a punto de decir Draco cuando el joven se le adelanto tomando la mano de la joven y besándola caballerosamente.

-Me llamo Drake, un placer conocerte-

Marian se quedo mirando a su nuevo amigo, pero prefirió no decir nada por que se notaba que a Macarena le gustaba el trato que estaba recibiendo del joven, por lo que decidió ir hacia otro lugar y dejarlos solos.

A eso de las once de la noche la casa ya estaba repleta de amigos de Marian y la fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo. La música y las risas se escuchaban por toda la casa y un buen numero de parejas se encontraban bailado en el centro de la sala entre ellas se encontraba Draco y Macarena que habían pasado gran parte de la noche juntos. Marian los miraba mientras bailaba animadamente con George, cuando termino la canción se separaron y la mujer fue a servirse algo de beber y a su lado llego Draco

-Te has divertido "Drake"- le dijo en tono de reproche Marian.

-Si, bastante-contesto divertido el joven.

-No quiero que juegues con mi amiga, por que no le dijiste quien eras-

Draco la miro y se saco la mascara que llevaba puesta desde el inicio de la fiesta- no le dije quien era por que de esa forma podría disfrutar tranquilo la fiesta, además la mayoría de las personas o me buscan por el dinero que aun tiene mi familia o se alejan por mi pasado, hoy solo quería ser un joven que tiene la posibilidad de ser quien quiera ser- cuando termino de decir eso se coloco nuevamente la mascara y fue hacia la otra joven que lo esperaba bailando.

Draco le entrego el trago que llevaba en la mano y ella se lo agradeció.

-¿Qué hablaban con Marìan? se veía algo molesta- pregunto Macarena mientras sorbía el margarita que el joven le había traído

-Nada importante, solo me estaba advirtiendo que me comportara contigo-

-Ah si, ¿Entonces eres peligroso?- dijo la joven acercándose coquetamente a Draco y tomándolo de la cintura mientras se movía al ritmo de Savage Garden y la canción Truly, Madly, Deeply.

El joven se sonrió se acerco al oído de la joven y en un suave susurro le dijo- SI- Ella lo miro fijamente y acerco su cara a la de él todo lo que las mascaras se lo permitían.

que bien tengo ganas de portarme mal hoy en la noche y nadie mejor que un hombre peligroso-

Puede que te arrepientas- dijo Draco mirando en la joven en forma seria

No se, lo veremos mañana cuando despertemos-

La respuesta sobresalto a Malfoy quien no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa que a la joven le pareció encantadora.

-Eres bastante segura de ti, ¿que tal si soy un sicótico?- le pregunto.

La mujer sonrió- no lo creo, además eres amigo de Marian, eso me da confianza y me asegura que estas un poco loco-

Con esas últimas palabras Draco comenzó a reír alegremente.

Macarena se le quedo mirando y se saco la mascara, su tez era mas morena que la de Draco pero sus ojos negros y profundos dejaron fascinado al joven.

-Sácate la mascara por favor- le dijo la joven

-No, soy un ser horrible bajo ella-

Macarena sonrió- por favor-

-No- contesto Draco- es una fiesta de disfraces y no debemos sacarnos las mascaras-

- Pero es que quiero verte la cara- dijo haciendo un puchero con los labios, que al joven le pareció ciertamente tierno, pero no por ello se sacaría la mascara por lo que volvió a contestar que no

-No seas malo sácatela- y comenzó a mover rápidamente las pestañas ladeando un poco la cabeza con cara de pena. Draco no pudo resistirse mas a las suplicas de la joven y se saco la mascara

-Me la saco pero solo un momento-

Macarena sonrió y cuando el joven estaba a punto de volver a colocársela ella se acerco a sus labios y rápidamente le robo un beso, para luego alejarse hacia donde estaba Marian bailando, dejando a Draco pasmado con una gran sonrisa, cuando logro reaccionar se coloco nuevamente la mascara fue hacia las dos jóvenes y siguió bailando.

Luego de un rato en que los tres se divertían y bailaban al centro Marìan fue hacia un costado tratando de sentarse un momento y descansar. Había pasado casi toda la noche bailando, por lo que estaba considerablemente cansada.

Al sentarse pudo ver como sus amigos se divertían así nadie llevaba ya la mascara y algunos de ellos flirteaban, o se besaban y acariciaban, como por ejemplo Malfoy y Ovad o Potter y Ginny. Al verlos no podía dejar de pensar que se sentía sola, todos estaban con alguien incluso George . Se encontraba pensado en eso cuando un hombre se acerco. Media alrededor de un metro ochenta y se veía bastante bien con un inmaculado traje negro y una mascara del mismo color, pero con plumas doradas y plateadas, Marìan pensó que la sacaría a bailar pero en cambio solo se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos que llevaba sin decir palabra, ella lo acepto pero le pareció sospechoso, por lo que antes de llevarlo a su boca se tomo un tiempo para realizar un pequeño hechizo que le permitía saber si tenia algún tipo de poción. El hombre que se había sentado a su lado la miro por entre la mascara , sus ojos daban a entender que estaba sonriendo.

-¿piensa que la quiero envenenar señorita Destiny?

Marìan se encontró impactada esa voz solo podía ser de Snape- Yo. Eh, no, este ¿Qué hace acá?

El hombre se saco la mascara y sonrió cínicamente -¿me esta echando?

La mujer aun estaba impactada se llevo la mano derecha a la frente y prontamente contesto- ¡NO!, no es eso, lo que pasa es que pensé que no estaba, por eso no lo invite ni nada. ¿Como supo que había fiesta?-

-Cuando Draco fue a buscar el traje me encontraba en la mansión y el me invito a venir-

Destiny miro hacia Draco quien estaba mirándolos e hizo una pequeña reverencia pudiendo leer en sus labios un "no hay de que". Luego miro a hombre quien se había vuelto a colocar la mascara y sonrió.

Ya casi nadie lleva mascara-

Puede ser, pero me siento mas cómodo con ella, además no quiero que sus amigos me reconozcan- cuando dijo eso miro hacia donde estaba Harry y Ginny que habían parado de bailar.

Mm. , lo entiendo- le dijo y se acero un poco mas para poder conversar sin que la música molestara- ¿Se ha entretenido?

El hombre la miro- En realidad acabo de llegar-

-Entonces- dijo Marìan levantándose de su asiento- tiene que empezar a divertirse- y lo tomo de a mano instándolo a que fuera con ella a bailar pero el hombre se resistía.

-Yo no bailo señorita- le dijo un tanto enfadado por la insistencia de la joven quien al ver su negativa se acerco a un costado del hombre y le dijo al oído – Severus Snape no baila, pero yo no lo veo acá, solo veo a un hombre con mascara- Snape la miro, pero solo quedo quieto en su lugar. Marìan entendió y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Draco en ese momento estaban tocando una canción de Darkness llamada I Believe in a Thing Called Love . Marìan comenzó a bailar y saltar por entre sus amigos, todo el cansancio y la pena que tenia se había pasado, daba lo mismo si el bailaba o no con ella, ella estaba feliz y pensaba demostrarlo.

Cuando estuvo al lado de Macarena ambas comenzaron a cantar y moverse en forma sensual acaparando la mirada de quienes estaban en la fiesta. Macarena y Marìan comenzaron a cantar directamente hacia Draco quien se encontraba al lado de un hombre alto vestido de negro con mascara, ambos miraban a las mujeres entretenidos al igual que gran parte de los demás invitados .

There's a chance we can make it now

We'll be lookin till the sun goes down

I believe in a thing called love

I wanna kiss you every minute every hour everyday

You got me in a spin but everything is a ok

Touching you, touching me

Touching you cause you're touching me

Hay una oportunidad que podemos aprovecharla ahora

Estaremos mirando hasta que se ponga el sol

Creo en una cosa llamada amor

Quiero besarte cada minuto, cada hora, todos los dias

Me tienes dando vueltas, pero todo está bien

Tocándote, tocándome

Tocándote porque tú estás tocándome

Cuado ambas mujeres apuntaron a los hombres y se tocaron sus cuerpos como decía la canción tanto Draco como Snape se miraron y fueron hacia donde ellas estaban. El primero tomo de la cintura a Macarena y la beso apasionadamente, mientras Severus solo tomo a Marìan por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él moviéndose lentamente pero al compás de la música- Esta bien gano esta vez voy a bailar con usted- le susurraba al oído-, pero este favor tendrá que pagarlo y con creces- se levanto un poco la mascara dejando despejada su boca y procedió a dar un pequeño mordisco en el cuello de la mujer, cosa que la estremeció, para luego colocarse nuevamente la careta.

Marìan se sentía en las nubes estaba bailando en publico y muy sensualmente con Severus, no importaba si nadie mas lo sabia. La canción termino pero inmediatamente se sintieron los compases de una guitarra eléctrica anunciando una movida canción de Brian Adams .

Severus no menguaba su agarre de la cintura de la mujer y no podía negar que se sentía cómodo con la situación, Marìan se movía bien y en forma muy sensual, rozando de vez en cuando sus caderas con las de él, situación que estaba notándose en su pantalón .Se acerco al oído de la mujer y le dijo –Esta jugando con fuego señorita-

Marìan lo miro y le sonrió – entonces ¡que vivan las llamas!-exclamo , se soltó del agarre del hombre para comenzar a bailar aun mas eróticamente .Él se quedo mirando como ella se movía hasta que Destiny en forma sensual lo incitaba a ir a su lado , lo cual el hizo inmediatamente tomándola nuevamente por la cintura , ella se acerco y le canto parte de la canción que se escuchaba, él se alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos

–¿realmente quiere ser mi ropa interior?-

Marìan le guiño un ojo e intencionalmente se humedeció los labios con su lengua. Al ver la acción de la mujer Severus la acerco más a él y poso sus manos en el trasero de Marìan para luego sacarse la mascaran, con la varita apago todas las luces y así en completa oscuridad besar apasionadamente a la mujer en los labios.

El beso fue bastante corto, porque apenas las luces se apagaron los demás invitados comenzaron inquietarse , por lo cual Snape volvió a colocarse la mascara y a prender las luces- Me tengo que ir, me debería haber ido hace unas horas atrás, aunque debo reconocer que valió la pena perder el traslador- luego hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación, dejando a Marìan con la respiraron agitada , pero ella reacciono rápidamente – Ah no, no vas a volver a besarme y dejarme-dijo y fue tras el hombre logrado atajarlo en el antejardín –Espera, no te vayas- le dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo-

-Le dije que debí haber partido hace horas-

-Si escuche, pero unas horas mas no creo que hagan mucha diferencia, además quiero pagarle esta noche por el haber sufrido bailando conmigo-Marìan decía las ultimas palabras cargadas de ironía.

Snape la miro se saco la mascara que aun llevaba puesta – Definitivamente me merezco una muy buena compensación por ello,-dijo imitando el tono irónico de Marìan -pero no me siento cómodo entre toda esa gente. Me iré pero volveré a eso de las cinco de la mañana, espero que no queden muchos invitados en ese momento, luego de decir eso desapareció.

Marìan volvió a la fiesta con una gran sonrisa y en la cocina fue interceptada por George quien la miraba suspicaz.

-¿Por qué estas tan sonriente preciosa?- Le dijo el joven mientras bebía una cerveza

-Por nada simplemente la estoy pasando bien- contesto Destiny.

-Si, así vi., ¿Quien era ese hombre con quien bailabas tan entretenida?

Marìan se le quedo mirando- ¡Me creerías que no se!-

No, y si así fuera , quiere decir que te besaste con un extraño-

Ehh, ¡siii,! que entretenido, no crees-

Marìan Destiny, te conozco y se que no harías algo así, ni siquiera si estuvieras borracha, cosa que no es así-

La mujer puso cara de niña buena – Mm , si lo conozco, pero prefiero no decirte quien es-

-Esta bien por esta vez te salvas – se fue dejando a Marìan rebozante de alegría y esperando que fueran las cinco.

Cuando salio de la cocina se topo con Macarena, quien la estaba buscando para despedirse eran las tres de la mañana, pero no venia sola tras ella se encontraba Draco.

-Marìan, me voy, gracias por haberme invitado- dijo la joven dando un beso en la mejilla a la anfitriona.

-No hay problema puedes venir cuando quieras- luego miro a "Drake"- ¿supongo que la vas a ir a dejar?-

Draco la miro, se saco la mascara y sonrió, al llevar un color de pelo diferente no era tan fácil reconocerlo,- Supones bien – cuando dijo eso beso la mano de Marìan y ambos se dirigían a la salida cuando Marìan detuvo a la joven y le susurro algo al oído, luego de eso ambas mujeres sonrieron y la nueva pareja salio de la casa.

A eso de las cuatro y media de la mañana los invitados comenzaron a irse y eran pasadas las cinco cuando el último de ellos dejo la casa. Marìan solo deseaba que Severus llegara, miro el reloj y eran las cinco y media, sabia que el hombre era puntual así que decidió subir a su habitación pensando que no llegaría, pero cuando puso el primer pie en los escalones alguien toco la puerta, al ir abrir se encontró con la figura oscura de un hombre quien a penas abrió la puerta se abalanzo sobre ella.


	18. XVIII

XVIII: Nunca des por perdida una batalla sin luchar

XVIII: Nunca des por perdida una batalla sin luchar

La figura la empujo fuertemente y la hizo golpearse contra la pared.

-Eres una idiota-

-¿Qué mier.. Pero que te pasa hermano? la cara de Marian mostraba el gran impacto que le estaba causando la actitud de su hermano sueño

-Vengo de hablar con nuestra hermana y ella me contó de la consecuencia que te traería el hecho de volver con ese mortal- Los ojos y la cara de Morfeo demostraba la ira que estaba sintiendo.

-Ah eso- dijo la mujer safandose de los brazos de sueño- es mi problema, de nadie más así que por favor márchate, porque estoy esperando a alguien.

-¿Ah quien?- en los ojos de Morfeo se notaba la ira - a ese humano porquen te peleas con tus hermanos y te dejas manipular por las Moiras. No te das cuenta que lo que ellas quieren es que no pelees para poder tener el camino libre hacia el epítome.

Marian miro a su hermano para luego apartarlo de su lado y caminar hacia la puerta, desde ese lugar lo miro nuevamente – Tu sabes que yo y ellas estamos unidos y aunque somos entidades distintas, vamos por el mismo camino. No puedo pelear contra ellas, como ellas no pueden hacerlo contra mí. Ellas solo asignan el destino, en cambio yo soy parte del libre albedrío de los seres humanos mi existencia da pie a que los hombres dirijan su propio camino

"_**el destino baraja, pero tu juegas"**_ Una voz arrastrada y marcada por años de batalla se escucho desde la puerta, sobresaltando a Marian quien se dio vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos negros y profundos.

Snape entro en la casa y se quedo mirando fijamente a Marian para luego posar su mirada en Morfeo - ¿Parece que no soy el único invitado a estas altas horas de la noche?- mientras hablaba arrastraba cada una de las palabras y empezó a rodear lentamente Sueño

-¿Me parece que te conozco?-

Morfeo lo miro, sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción – Si, nos conocemos, pero no en este plano de la existencia, en realidad eres asiduo visitante de mi reino-

-Ya veo y supongo que tienes algo con Marian- esa no era una pregunta era mas bien una afirmación, que tomo por sorpresa a Marian.

-Si- contesto la mujer- es mi hermano Morfeo-

Los ojos de Snape rodaron hacia la figura de Destiny-¡Hermano!-

-Si, mi hermano y que en este momento se marcha- Marian miro a Sueño y con un suave movimiento de su brazo, apunto hacia la puerta. Morfeo la miro e hizo una mueca de desagrado, al pasar por el lado de Severus se detuvo un momento y lo miro fijamente

– Espero que valga el tener que enfrentarse al destino por ti- dicho eso se dirigió directamente a la puerta sin mirar a su hermana, al llegar a la entrada desapareció.

Marian estaba realmente nerviosa no sabia cuanto había escuchado Snape, además estaba el problema de que Severus no era idiota y podría deducir rápidamente todo lo que estaba pasando y por lo tanto sabría quien era ella.

Cuando decidió mirar a Snape el estaba mirándola fijamente

-¿Creo que lo mejor en este momento es que me marche?-

-¡No!- exclamo la mujer y fue directamente hacia el hombre, para detenerlo- Por favor no te vayas-

El hombre se quedo mirando a la mujer y trato de leer sus pensamientos, pero fue expulsado violentamente. Marian se impacto por la situación pero comenzó a reír, mientras sostenía al experto en pociones para que no cayera al suelo.

-Severus, jamás trates de leer mi mente sin consentimiento- mientras decía eso reía sonoramente.

-Eso me afirma que eres parte de los eternos-

La situación no altero a Marian sabia que él no tardaría en entender todo lo que pasaba. Le sonrío y se acerco mas al hombre besándolo apasionadamente, cuando el beso seso, Snape la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como esperando a que su suposición fuera afirmada, pero en cambio Marian continuo en silencio y solo siguió besándolo, ahondando las caricias.

A medida que paso la noche se amaron libremente y en silencio, en realidad un silencio relativo por que los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Snape se despertó antes que Marian y se dedico a mirarla por un rato, se encontraba en ello cuando la mujer que estaba a su lado se despertó bruscamente y lo miro.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto un tanto alterada.

Snape miro su reloj y le dijo – Son las once y media de la mañana-

-¡QUE!- grito Marian y se levanto rápidamente comenzando a vestirse y diciendo en forma atropellada –Voy a llegar tarde, tendría que estar en el colegio hoy a las once y media, me van a retar. ¿Que excusa le voy a dar a la directora?, no me va a creer- se estaba poniendo los zapatos y Severus la miraba entretenido hasta que sintió que eso ya lo había vivido. La mujer estaba a puto de salir disparada, cuándo el la detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Necesito hablar contigo?-

Marian lo miro con cara de suplica -¿No puede ser en otro momento?

-No, esto ya lo viví y con la información que recibió ayer puedo asegurar que tu sabes mucho y no quieres decirlo, y no me gustan los secretos así que empieza a hablar- el agarre había comenzado a ser mas fuerte de lo necesario.

Destiny lo miro y miro el agarre, sabia que eso podría pasar si estaba con él, pero este no era el mejor momento –Prometo explicarte, pero en otro momento- justo estaba diciendo eso y el agarre estaba cediendo cuando comenzó a sentir algo tibio que bajaba por sus labios al probarlo sintió el sabor de la sangre y llevo su mano a la nariz, sabiendo que estaba sangrando, el hombre la miro.

-No es primera vez que te pasa, y al parecer te sucede cuando yo recuerdo algo- tomo su varita y con un rápido movimiento cerro la puerta, tomo la varita de la mujer y realizo un hechizo para que la mujer no pudiera escapar desapareciendo- Ya te dije no te vas sin hablar conmigo primero- luego realizo un artificio directamente en la nariz de Marian, la que dejo de fluir. Marian lo miro e hizo una sonrisa cínica, mirando al hombre –Si pretendías mantenerme acá, estas equivocado- y desapareció sonoramente.

Si alguien hubiera estado en ese momento en el cuarto de Marian y hubiera conocido a Snape se hubiera impactado por la cara que este puso, puesto que era muy difícil que demostrara algún tipo de conmoción y ahora estaba claramente demostrando incredulidad. Esa cara solo duro nos segundos, para luego volver a su impasividad característica. Una intriga se cernía sobre esa mujer y estaba dispuesto a desentrañarla, aun más si para ello debía repetir la situación acontecida durante la madrugada. Se comenzó a levantar y fue directamente al baño, se daría una ducha caliente, para luego poder marcharse a Durmstrang, estaba bastante atrasado en sus deberes pero eso no le preocupo en ese momento. Recogió sus ropas que se encontraban por la habitación, pero al tomar la capa su cara cambio y sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa.

Marian apareció en la oficina de la directora, sabia que ella le había prohibido hacerlo, pero como finalmente igual iba a regañarla, que mas daba uno mas. Había llegado quince minutos tarde y sabia que a Minerva eso le molestaba.

-Que bueno que te dignaste a llegar- era la directora quien hablaba enérgicamente.- aun mas cuando fuiste tu quien cambio la hora de nuestro encuentro.

-Lo siento, es que…..- no pudo terminar de hablar por que la cara de MCGonagall cambio drásticamente levantando una de sus cejas inquisitivamente

- ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Marian mirando detrás suyo, para luego mirar sus ropas, en ese momento se dio cuenta el porque del cambio de expresión de la Directora, la tunica que llevaba puesta, claramente no era suya. Miro a Minerva y le sonrío

- EEEhhhh, no creo que deba darte una disculpa por llegar tarde, solo agravaría la falta-

-Al contrario- dijo McGonagall un tanto divertida- quiero saber con detalles la razón de tu falta de puntualidad-

Marian sonrío-solo voy a decir que me acosté muy tarde y me quede dormida y ahora comencemos a ver los horarios, por que los demás profesores llegaran en un par de minutos- Comenzaron a trabajar y de ves en cuando Minerva descubría a Marian oliendo la capa y sonriendo cada vez que lo hacia.

El primer mes de clases paso tranquilamente y la ansiedad de Marian crecía. Estaba paseando por Hogsmeade aprovechando los últimos días de sol y el ultimo fin de semana de tranquilidad antes de que comenzara el torneo, se encontraba deambulando por calles cercanas a su casa cuando una imagen para nada agradable se cruzo por su camino. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que tironeaba en forma muy poco amable a un niño de no mas de cinco años. Marian no podía escuchar, pero estaba segura de que no estaba siendo tierno con el niño, que estaba llorando, se perdieron de su vista y trato de seguirlos, pero entraron a una casa que quedaba a una cuadra de la suya.

Marian se quedo cerca esperando a escuchar algún tipo de ruido, para poder actuar, pero no fue así, en cambio el hombre mayor salio de la casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Marian se acerco y trato de ver por las ventanas, pero no pudo ver nada, no se iba a quedar tranquila, pero iba a actuar en otro momento. Se alejo de la casa para poder hablar con George y pedirle que cuidara esa casa cuando ella no pudiera. Luego de hacer eso fue a su casa para llevarse algunos libros. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando en medio de su estancia aparecieron las Moiras.

-Saludos Marian Destiny, mayor de los hermanos-saludaron las tres hermanas.

-Saludos- dijo la mujer- ¿Qué las trae por acá?- dijo en forma sarcástica.

-Tú ya sabes porque estamos acá, además no es bueno seguir alargando esta situación-

-Es verdad no es bueno seguir alargando la situación, vamos inmediatamente a mi reino-

-No, contesto la mas vieja de las tres mujeres- nosotros solo venimos a avisarte… que te vendremos a buscar en una semana- la mas joven estaba hablando.

Luego de eso desaparecieron y dejaron a Marian mirando el espacio que antes estaba ocupado por las parcas, se encamino hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al colegio pensando. Si esto hubieran pasado hace una semana se hubiera dejado vencer sin pelear, pero ahora estaba segura de que quería luchar aunque esto le costara caro.

En el camino al colegio se topó con Firenze y se quedo un momento charlando con él y luego se fue directamente hacia su habitación en las mazmorras. Todo estaba bien a pesar de que tendría que batallar como hacia siglos que no lo hacia, se sentía feliz y ciertamente ansiosa, el lunes llegaban las delegaciones y aunque estaba segura que debería lidiar con el mal genio de Severus, especialmente después de dejarlo botado en s habitación sin ninguna explicación, pero todo valía la pena.

**--**

**Siento la demora pero el final del semestre me tenia vuelta loca y ahora que comenzaron las vacaciones de invierno tuve tiempo para actualizar.**

**Como siempre las gracias para todas quienes leen muchas gracias.**


	19. Hazme un lugar en tu almohada

XIX: Hazme un lugar en tu almohada

XIX: Hazme un lugar en tu almohada

Lunes Seis de la mañana, Marian solo hace una hora que había podido cerrar los ojos, la ansiedad y los problemas no le permitieron dormir en toda la noche y solo cerca de las cinco de la mañana y media botella de tequila se había podido adormecerse.

La alarma de su despertador sonaba insistentemente, se había olvidado de apagarlo y el sonido estaba taladrando su cabeza.

-No debí haber abierto la botella-

Apago el despertador y volvió a acurrucarse en la cama. Era bueno que ese día no tuviera clases en la mañana, además las de la tarde se habían cancelado para poder recibir a las delegaciones de los otros dos colegios.

Se estaba quedando nuevamente dormida cuando tocaron a la puerta de su dormitorio, el sonido la altero en un primer momento, pero luego concluyó que no iba a atender era demasiado temprano y a menos que fuera la directora, no podría entrar en su cuarto, pero para mala suerte de Marian era ella quien tocaba la puerta, por lo que luego de tocar tres veces se decidió a entrar.

-Buenos días Marian- Minerva se detuvo ante a botella que estaba en al lado del sillón y miro a la mujer que estaba saliendo de entre las sabanas no con la mejor de las caras-

-Buenos días Minerva-dijo Marian tratando de poner su mejor cara, cosa poco probable en ese momento.

-Veo que tuvimos una pequeña fiesta anoche- decía eso mientras hacia desaparecer la botella de tequila frente a los ojos de su profesora-

-Eeh .. No, no es lo que piensas, es que anoche no podía quedarme dormida y decidí que un traguito me daría sueño-

-Ya, pero un traguito no es media botella de tequila, ¿o me vas a decir que solo te tomaste un vaso?-

Marian sonrió con cara de corderito – No te voy a mentir, pero hoy no tengo clases y solo tenemos que arreglar todo para la llegada de las delegaciones-

-Es por eso que te vengo a ver, me acaba de llegar una lechuza del ministerio, te necesitan allá en una hora mas para ver unas solicitudes que no encuentran.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como? Si los papeles están hace dos meses listos y ¿recién ahora se dan cuenta que falta algo?-

-Si, que quieres que te diga-

Destiny emitió un largo suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a salir, quería dejar eso listo pronto, porque no pensaba perderse la llegada de los otros colegios. Media hora después estaba saliendo del colegio, con una cara de fastidio y despotricando contra todo el mundo.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde las dos delegaciones habían llegado y se estaban presentando en el gran comedor. Minerva los saludos efusivamente a ambos directores, especialmente a Snape, quien se veía igual de impasible que siempre, tal vez excepto por que al llegar a la mesa de profesores miro a ambos lados de esta, como buscando a alguien.

El banquete había comenzado y estaba bastante ameno Severus y Minerva estaban conversando sobre lo que significaba volver a realizar el torneo y especialmente en el castillo que fue casi destruido en la batalla final.

- Me parece maravilloso que pudiéramos realizar el torneo nuevamente acá- dijo Minerva para luego tomar un pequeño sorbo de vino.

- Es una buena instancia para poder enaltecer a todos aquellos que perdieron la vida en la batalla-

-Si, es por eso mismo que invite a los cuatro competidores de la anterior batalla-

Snape cambio inmediatamente su cara, -eso quiere decir que ¿Potter estará acá?-

-Si Severus, Harry también vendrá, especialmente porque fue el quien gano, además vendrán como aurores, para que no pase nada fuera de lo común-

-¿Vendrán? Eso quiere decir que los tres estarán acá ¿Cierto?-

-Si, los tres vendrán-

Una mueca de desagrado marco la cara del director, no solo tendrá que lidiar con esa mujer que era un completo misterio, sino que también tendría que ver al idiota de Potter y sus dos amiguitos . Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado, pero ya era tarde.

La cena termino a eso de las ocho de la noche, ya no quedaban casi comensales en el gran comedor y Marian aun no aparecía. Severus suponía que la joven no había podido ir o de plano se estaba escondiendo de él, en realidad la ultima de las opciones no le gustaba mucho, pero debía barajar todas las posibilidades, y aunque la noche juntos había sido bastante buena, suponía que eso no era suficiente para una joven como ella, además de atractiva, que podía tener a casi cualquier hombre y que jamás se fijaría en un viejo como él, iba perdido en esas cavilaciones hacia las mazmorras los de Durmstrang se quedarían e ese lugar, mientras caminaba recordó un pequeño detalle, Minerva no le había presentado a la jefa de casa de los Slytherin, así que no sabia cuales serian sus aposentos y debía saberlo, para llevar a sus pupilos.

Volvió en sus pasos en dirección a la oficina de la directora, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando alguien choco fuertemente con él, casi se caen ambos, si no fuera por que el logro apoyar su espalda contra la pared y tomas de un brazo al imprudente que lo había golpeado. Cuando se dio cuenta quien lo había golpeado, estuvo tentado de reír, pero no iba a perder su imagen que le había costado años en crear, en cambio solo emitió una especie de gruñido para luego hablar mordazmente al joven.

-Puedo ver que sigue tan incompetente como siempre señor Longbotton-

El joven se arreglo la ropa y levanto la vista para ver a su antiguo profesor

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian profesor-

Así que le hacia frente, interesante cambio, recordaba que alrededor de un año atrás, aun seguía temiéndole cuando tuvieron el problema de las bolas de nieve, pero ahora ya no le temía o por lo menos lo disimulaba bastante bien

-¿Podría saber que lo instaba a correr por las escaleras? O ¿acaso no aprendió que eso era peligroso?-

Neville obvio el sarcasmo del su antiguo maestro- Lo buscaba a usted, lo que pasa es que la directora se dio cuenta que no había podido presentarle a la nueva jefa de casa de las ser… perdón de Slytherin así que me mando a mi en su reemplazo hasta que ella llegara.

-Ya veo eso quiere decir que la jefa de mi antigua casa es mujer-

-Si- contesto Neville y genero una sonrisa – y he de decir que tiene cierta similitud con el jefe de casa que había cuado yo era estudiante-

-Si- la voz de Snape sonaba intrigada-

-Si, tiene cierto favoritismo con las serpientes- luego de decir eso se le quedo mirando un par de segundo y luego siguió caminando para guiarlo a lo que serian sus habitaciones .

Severus se quedo pensando, eso era claramente una indirecta hacia él, era acaso que Marian había contado a todos que había pasado la noche con él. ¿Tal vez era una apuesta? Y el había caído . La ira lo estaba carcomiendo y no pensaba ser juguete de una muchacha idiota. A medida que pasaba el tiempo le causaba mas rabia la situación y estaba casi seguro que era el hazme reír de todos los amiguitos de Marian, estaba enojado y así se fue a su habitación.

A eso de las nueve y media de la noche, se estaba acomodando en un sillón dentro de su cuarto, dispuesto a leer un rato cuando tocaron a su puerta, se levanto y fue a abrir, era Minerva que no venia sola, venia acompañada de Destiny, para hacer las presentaciones oficiales.

-Severus, te vengo a presentar a la nueva jefa de tu antigua casa, pero se que ya la conoces, así que los dejo para que puedan hablar-

Marian entro en el mismo momento que Minerva se alejaba, Severus la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Así que es la jefa de casa-

-Si- contesto la mujer, estaba nerviosa, pero no entendía porque- tuvimos unos problemas al inicio, porque no soy sangre pura, pero luego se resolvieron.

-Ya veo- se quedo callado- tiene algo mas que decirme, porque nos recibió, Longbotton hizo su trabajo, así que no veo que mas puede hacer usted, por lo tanto puede marcharse- dicho eso abrió la puerta instando a la mujer a que se fuera.

-Claro que me voy, pero antes de hacerlo me podría decir ¿Por qué el cambio con respecto a la ultima vez que nos vimos?

Severus la quedo mirando directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios- La razón es que me di cuenta de su jueguito- hizo una pausa y fue a sentarse al sillón, convoco un vaso de whisky de fuego – supongo que sus amiguitos habrán disfrutado su relato sobre mi- tomo un largo trago.

Marian tenía cara de no comprender. Cerro la puerta tras de si antes de seguir hablando

-No entiendo que dice, yo no le he dicho a nadie, el único que sabe algo es Draco, nadie más-

Severus se tomo la barbilla y la acaricio- me va a decir que el señor Longbotton no sabe nada, porque hoy tuve una conversación bastante desagradable en la que me insinuó que usted tenia cierta predilección por los Slytherin, mirándome fijamente.

Marian solo lo miraba se acerco al hombre para luego sentarse en el apoyo del sillón

-Me parece que mal interpreto las palabras de Neville, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que los Slytherin son menospreciados por todas las demás casas, y no son malo, solo un poco egoístas y si yo no los ayudo nadie lo hará, así que tengo cierta predilección por ellos en lo referente a entregar puntos. Ahora si quieres hilar un poco mas fino- dijo acariciando la mejilla del hombre- es verdad me gustan las serpientes, pero una en especial- dicho eso paso su dedo índice por los pequeños labios de Severus, pero este corrió la cara.

-Aunque esto sea verdad, encuentro poco pruden….. – no pudo seguir hablando por que los labios de la mujer se posaron sobre los de él y una lengua traviesa trataba de adentrarse en su boca, luego de un maravilloso beso Marian lo quedo mirando e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No voy a obligarte a nada y si piensas que esto termina acá, a mi me parece bien, jamás pensé tener algo serio contigo, eso lo planteamos desde un principio- Se levanto de donde aballestado sentada y con la cabeza gacha caminaba hacia la puerta, pero no llego a su final por que un hombre ansioso volvió a reclamar sus labios en forma violenta.

-Espero que quede claro que esto es solo sexo, no te quiero en mi cuarto cada día, si quiero estar contigo te buscare- Snape se expresaba de forma seca y lo que decía parecía un discurso muchas veces dicho, se alejo de la mujer dándole la espalda.

Marian lo miraba con una gran sonrisa – Que sepa que solo es sexo no te da derecho a tratarme como un objeto, yo también tengo necesidades y si deseo estar contigo ten por seguro que te buscare- a media que hablaba se iba acercando a Severus hasta que lo abrazo, cuando estuvo a su lado le susurro al oído

-En este momento deseo estar contigo ¿Me vas a rechazar?- luego de decir eso comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos en el cuello del hombre, mientras con las manos desabotonaba la chaqueta. Snape se dejaba querer sin oponerse a las caricias que la mujer le estaba brindando . Se dio vuelta y quedo frente a ella, siento que estoes un gran error, pero por primera vez en mi vida estoy dispuesto a correr un riesgo innecesario que tiene directa relación conmigo y no con otros. Solo le voy a pedir que esto sea secreto, no me interesa que Potter o sus amiguitos sepan, además van a pensar que le di alguna poción para que estuviera conmigo.

Marian se rió antes de acurrucarse en su pecho- No hay problema, pero te voy a pedir algo, por favor cuando estemos solos no me trates de usted, es desagradable y me hace sentir vieja-.

-Esta bien pero a mi tráteme de usted siempre no me interesa perder los roles-

-Ah si, perder los roles Mm esto esta en su categoría de perder los roles- mientras decía eso metía sus manos al interior de la camisa del hombre, acariciando su pecho desprovisto de vellos. Snape no le contestaba solo la miraba impasible. Marian termino de desabotonar la camisa dejando al descubierto todo su pecho y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el, solo cuando la mujer comenzó a bajar, mostrando claramente hacia donde iba Severus se digno a decir algo.

-Creo que esto es una clara muestra de perdida de roles- tomo a la mujer de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él besándola apasionadamente para luego llevarla hacia el sillón que había ocupado momentos atrás. Ya en el, Snape sentó a la mujer en sus piernas para seguir besándose y acariciándose impúdicamente, el calor de la habitación se hacia palpable cada vez mas, pero en un momento Marian paro las caricias.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el hombre no deseando terminar así ese juego.

-Me olvide que tenia que ir a hablar con la Minerva, lo siento me tengo que ir-

-Puedes hablar mañana-le dijo el hombre mientras metía su mano por debajo de su corpiño.

Marian se levanto y comenzó arreglar su ropa – No, en serio tengo que irme, lo siento, de veras-

-¿Pero supongo que te vuelvo a ver esta noche?-dijo el hombre comenzando a abotonar su camisa.

-No lo creo, además mañana tengo clases temprano-

-Esta bien, pero mañana te quiero en mi cuarto a la media noche-

Marian sonrió se acerco y le dio un apasionado beso al hombre- esta bien, adiós- y se alejo del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Severus se dio una ducha fría y se fue a acostar bastante tranquilo, e ese momento le daba lo mismo que esto fuera un juego o algo pasajero de parte de Marian, se prometió disfrutarlo libremente, además no siempre tenia a una mujer joven a sus pies, logrando que redescubriera sensaciones que creía olvidadas.

Ran cerca de la media noche cuando se fue a acostar y cerca de la una cuando sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba . Esa sensación lo sobresalto solo por un momento, porque luego le susurraron al oído – Sabes no tengo sueño y creo que me va a dar insomnio, así que decidí pasarlo contigo- el hombre se dio vuelta y se besaron nuevamente, como lo harían gran parte de la noche.

A las seis de la mañana sonó el despertador sobresaltando a ambos.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Marian desperezándose y colocándose la ropa que se había sacado en la noche antes de meterse a la cama.

-Esto se esta volviendo una costumbre, siempre eres tú quien arranca de la cama en la mañana- dijo el hombre sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno no quiero molestarte, además de que siempre tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana. Al mismo tiempo si queremos que sea secreto tenemos que tener cuidado, este colegio tiene oídos en las paredes- besó por ultima vez al hombre y se acomodo la tunica, asegurándose de que era la propia para luego desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente en su habitación.

Se dio una larga ducha fría parar ir al comedor a desayunar, tenia un hambre atroz. Cuando llego se encontró con que Severus ya se encontraba hay, por lo que se acomodo en un lugar un tanto alejada de él, durante todo el desayuno se contuvo las ganas de mirar al hombre. Cerca de las siete y media se levanto para ir a las mazmorras a realizar su primera clase.

En las afueras de comedor escucho voces que reconoció inmediatamente, eran Hermione y Ron peleando, se dirigió hacia los voces y encontró a los dos riñendo y a Harry escuchándolos, se acerco a ellos y los saludo.

-Que tal chicos, que agradable verlos por acá-

-Hola Marian- Harry al verla la saludo amablemente, cortando la discusión de sus dos amigos.

- Veo que no cambian ustedes- dijo y luego dirigiéndose directamente a Hermione –¿ Como has estado?.

-¿Acaso no me vas a saludar a mi?- era Ron quien reclamaba.

-No, no quiero saludarte, no quiero arruinar mi día- cuando dijo eso le saco la lengua, para luego ir y abrazarlo efusivamente.

-Ya déjame, suéltame Marian- decía Ron tratando de safarse del abrazo de la mujer- No ves que mi novia se va a enojar-

-No ron no me metas a mi yo no me interpongo en Amoris extraños- Hermione decía eso riéndose.

-Puaj- dijo Marian- por esa insinuación voy a devolver mi desayuno, ya me voy por que tengo clases. Se despidió de los jóvenes y fue a su primera clase con una gran sonrisa en la cara.


	20. Celos y desmayo

XX: Celos y Desmayos

XX: Celos y Desmayos

Al terminar la primera clase y mientras esperaba la llegada del siguiente grupo Marian dejaba vagar su mente en lo que había pasado en la noche. El sexo con Severus había sido diferente que la vez anterior, fue igual de apasionado, pero a la vez mas tierno, era extraño, pero bastante agradable, inclusive le traía ciertos recuerdos de la ultima noche romántica que pasaron juntos en el colegio, cuando vieron el amanecer acurrucados frente al lago.

El día paso sin grandes sobresaltos y luego de la cena Marìan se dispuso a revisar algunos trabajos de sus alumnos. Cuando por fin levanto la vista eran cerca de las once de la noche, se sentía cansada pero haba prometido a Severus que estaría en su cuarto a media noche y pensaba cumplir la promesa, además antes debía ir a conversar con la directora, puesto que estaba segura que necesitaría todas las demás noches como preparación para la batalla que tendría que librar el sábado.

Se levanto de su escritorio y dirigió sus pasos directamente a la oficina de Minerva

-Nihil Nit- pronuncio y la gárgola le dio el paso. Al llegar a la dependencia se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba con Mc gonagall, toco la puerta un adelante le permitió la entrada, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que Snape se encontraba adentro, sentado cómodamente en un sillón tomando una taza de café y conversando tranquilamente con el retrato de Dumbledore quien al ver a Marìan la saludo alegremente.

-Marìan, que placer verte- dijo el fallecido director- justo estábamos hablando de ti-

A la joven mujer eso no le pareció una buena idea y se noto por la forma inquisitiva en que miraba a Dumbledore

.-Ah si, ¿y de que hablaban?- dijo eso mirando ahora a Minerva quien estaba rehuyendo sus ojos.

-De tu trabajo en la orden, durante la ultima guerra- Dumbledore decía eso como si nada y mientras lo hacia buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Las palabras de la pintura alteraron aun mas a Marìan quien lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los puños cerrados, aunque estaba enojada con los dos directores, no debía decir nada pero ya tendría tiempo.

Mientras tanto Severus miraba fijamente a la joven no pasando por alto ninguna de sus actitudes. Sabia que esa mujer le escondía cosas y él pensaba desentrañar las incógnitas.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente Destiny, tratando de tranquilizarse-espero que ese tema de conversación se haya agotado- miro a Minerva y a Albus, Para luego posar su mirada en Snape, quien no le había sacado los ojos de encima –Yo venía porque tengo que hablar con usted directora-

-Si claro Marìan, que se te ofrece- dijo la mujer mayor, mientras hacia el ademán de ordenar unos papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que le vengo a comunicar que durante esta semana no voy a poder realizar mi turno de vigilancia de los pasillos durante la noche- dijo esto bastante calmada, pero luego dimensiono lo que esas palabras podían significar para uno de los presentes.

-¿Algo le ocupa las noches que no puede cumplir con sus labores señorita?- era la voz de Snape cargada de ironía. Marìan cerro sus ojos y se tomo con los dedos el puente de la nariz, estaba tentada de contestarle pero se abstuvo y siguió hablando con Mc gonagall

-Necesito hacer unas cosas de carácter personal- se dio vuelta para mirar nuevamente a Severus- que no creo necesario que explique en este momento, pero si lo encuentra necesario, no tengo problemas de darlos a conocer- mientras decía eso esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo hacia el hombre mayor que solo levanto una de sus cejas en forma de replica.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Minerva sonriendo y mirando a Dumbledore, estoy segura que será muy importante como para que no cumplas con una de tus responsabilidades ¿pero supongo que estarás en el colegio, por si te necesitamos? ¿Cierto?

-No lo lamento pero lo que tengo que hacer es fuera del colegio, y el fin de semana tampoco me encontrare acá-

La cara de Dumbledore y de McGonagall cambio radicalmente, sabían que una ausencia de ese tipo tenia relación con quien era Marìan y no con el hombre que estaba en la habitación con ellos.

-Esta bien no te preocupes y si necesitas mas tiempo, tómatelo- dijo la mujer mayor y mientras lo hacia tomo de la mano a Destiny y la estrecho fuertemente, ella le sonrió inclino levemente su cabeza para luego hacer el mismo gesto de reverencia con el cuadro del antiguo director. Cuando miro a Severus para despedirse hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces le lanzo un beso silencioso, situación que hizo que Snape esbozara una media sonrisa.

Cuando Marìan salio de la habitación se fue sonriendo, aunque estaba preocupada por lo que esos dos podrían decirle, en realidad no se preocupaba tanto por Minerva, como por lo que podía decir Albus, ese viejo loco estaba fuera de su control, pero ya se preocuparais por eso después.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la directora Severus se levanto de su asiento y fue directamente hacia el cuadro de su antiguo jefe y amigo -¿Qué pasa con esa joven? ¿Por qué cambio la actitud de ustedes cuando explico medianamente las razones de su ausencia?-

-Severus- dijo el anciano acomodándose en su asiento- me gustaría poder explicarte pero como te dijimos anteriormente, solo podemos mencionar cosas que nosotros hayamos vivido con Marìan y existen cosas que no podemos explicarte, solo te puedo decir que ella generalmente no hace este tipo de cosas-

-Además talvez deberías preguntarle directamente a ella y así resolver tus dudas- dijo Mc Gonagall sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer este mismo momento- dijo Snape levantándose, ya se estaba yendo cuando Albus lo retuvo.

-Severus- le dijo- solo trata que duerma por que mañana tiene clases temprano-

Snape se paro en seco sin darse vuelta- ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme porque ella duerma?- dijo preguntándole.

-Porque anoche no durmió en su habitación, pero si salio muy temprano de la tuya- era Minerva quien hablaba ahora y mientras lo hacia estaba sonriendo.

-Veo que es verdad lo que Marìan decía, este colegio tiene oídos en las paredes-

-Si, mi querido amigo, es muy cierto-

Snape salio de la habitación un tanto molesto y dudando si debía preguntar algo a Marìan.

Cuando llego a su habitación se encontró con que la mujer estaba recostada en su cama en una pose bastante sensual.

-Aun no son las doce pero me pareció prudente venir inmediatamente-

-Prudencia es lo que usted no tiene señorita Destiny- decía eso y caminaba sacándose la ropa que lo cubría.

-¿Por que lo dice señor Snape? Dijo Marìan arrodillándose sobre la cama y comenzando a sacar también la ropa.

-Porque me solicitaron que la dejara dormir-

-¿Que? Pregunto impactada Destiny.

-¿Además de imprudente se volvió sorda? Me pidieron que la dejara dormir.

-¿pero como?- pregunto la mujer

-Minerva sabía que habías desaparecido de mi cuarto en la mañana y estaba al corriente que no habías dormido en tu cama – Snape ya solo llevaba puesto un exquisito bóxer negro como toda su demás ropa, se acerco a la mujer y esta lo esperaba ansiosa, pero en vez de detenerse al lado de ella la rodeo y fue hacia el closet y saco un pijama negro de seda el cual se coloco. Marìan lo miraba sin entender que pasaba, ella estaba solo con una blusa.

Severus se dio vuelta terminando de abrochar la parte superior del pijama- Creo que lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento es vestirse e irse a su habitación-

La joven mujer no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, luego se dio cuenta que era un juego de poder, y a ella le gustaba ese juego

- Si me parece que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento, se levanto aun estando en la misma cama dejando a la vista sus piernas y parte de su ropa interior- luego lentamente bajo de la cama mirando fijamente a Snape, cuando estuvo a su lado acerco su cara a la de él y le susurro suavemente al oído

– Me permitiría sacar mi ropa de debajo suyo- cuando termino de decir eso lo miro nuevamente y paso su lengua sensualmente por sus labios, humedeciéndolos. El hombre se movió hacia la izquierda si demostrar ningún tipo de sensación, pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando dejando ver una tensión en su entrepierna. Marìan se dio cuenta de ellos y sonrió. Se agacho muy lentamente dándole la espalda al hombre, quien sonrió sin que ella lo pudiera ver.

-¿termino señorita?

-Si, contesto ella terminando de colocarse lentamente la ropa.

-Que bien- dijo él tomándola de un brazo y besándola bruscamente - ¡Este juego lo jugamos con mis reglas señorita!-

Marìan sonrió – ¡Como usted diga señor!- se alejo de su lado y salio de la habitación un tanto frustrada pero conciente que necesitaba descansar e ir a su reino cosa que no hacia hace cinco años y así para preparar todo su poder.

Snape sonreía, aunque también estaba un tanto frustrado, pero necesitaba dejar claro las cosas con esa mujer. Se fue a acostar pensando en ella.

Marìan llego a su habitación, acomodo un par de cosas y luego desapareció, para llegar a su reino. Llego a una habitación muy grande con una gran cantidad de libros. Hacia tiempo que no iba a ese lugar y se notaba su ausencia movió la mano y una melodía comenzó a sonar

You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do.  
I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me.  
Have you forgotten all I know and all we have?  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then.  
I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that just like you are taking over.  
(Taking over me)  
You're taking over me  
(taking over me)  
Taking over me

Tu no me recuerdas pero yo me acuerdo de ti  
Estoy acostada despierta y trato no pensar en ti  
¿Pero quién puede decidir que soñar?  
Y yo sueño.  
Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar...  
Tu tienes control sobre mí  
¿Has olvidado todo lo que sé y todo lo que teníamos? Me viste llorar por la muerte de mi amor por ti y tocaste mi mano  
Entonces supe que me amabas  
Me miro al espejo y veo tu rostro, si miro profundamente  
Hay tantas cosas de mi interior sobre las que tienes control  
(Tomando control sobre mí)  
Tú estas tomando control sobre mí  
(Tomando control sobre mí)  
Tomando control sobre mí

Esa canción le recordaba la razón por la cual iba a pelear y por eso era lo único que deseaba escuchar en ese momento. Estuvo preparando las cosas gran parte de la noche y solo cerca de las cinco de la mañana se fue nuevamente hacia Hogwarts.

Cuando fue a desayunar se notaba a leguas que no había dormido, se tomo dos cafés muy cargados y salio del comedor directo a las mazmorras, en el camino se encontró con Neville quien venia del invernadero tres.

-Hola Marìan- dijo el joven deteniéndose para conversar un momento con su amiga.

-hola Neville – dijo ella dando un gran bostezo.

Longbotton la miraba extrañado-¿Parece que no hubieras dormido?-

-Acertaste, te acabas de ganar un premio-

-¡Si!, ¿Cuál es mi premio?-

-Vas a tener el beneficio de llevarme de caballito hasta las mazmorras- dijo la mujer alegremente, colgándose del cuello de su amigo.

-No puedo preciosa, ¿que dirían si nos vieran así?, no te olvides que somos profesores-

-Que aburrido eres. Además todos están aun en el comedor. No seas malito yaaaaaaaa-mientras le decía eso estaba tratando de treparse en la espalda del hombre quien finalmente estaba cediendo a los caprichos de su amiga.

-Esta bien te voy a cargar- le dijo acomodándose a la espalda. Iban bajando las escaleras y Marìan estaba recostada en la espalda de su amigo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras de caracol y justo en el momento de llegar al centro de mazmorras se encontraron con Snape quien miraba la escena no con muy buenos ojos. Neville se detuvo en seco frente a Severus y Marìan se bajo de su espalda.

-¡Esto no es propio del comportamiento que debe tener un profesor! Y menos aun de los jefes de casa de Griffindor y de Slytherin-

Las palabras de Snape eran claramente una queja, pero además de eso Neville lograba percibir algo así como celos esto último le daba pie para poder vengarse de todos los malos momentos que le hizo pasar en su época de estudiante.

-Puede que tenga razón señor, pero no creo que el cargarla hasta acá sean un ejemplo perjudicial para nuestros alumnos. Además el que tengamos una buena relación permite que la diferencias entre casas no sea tan marcada- luego de decir eso esbozo una sonrisa por que pensaba lastimar a ese hombre donde le podría doler mas- A eso debemos sumarle que fuimos novios por un tiempo no menor, lo cual facilita una intimidad bastante satisfactoria para ambos-

Marìan miraba la escena y no podía creer lo que Neville había dicho, eso era una clara insinuación para Severus sobre lo íntimo que había sido su relación. Estaba a punto de replicar lo que había escuchado cuando recordó como la había rechazado la noche anterior, por lo que lo miro fijamente y esbozando una sonrisa se posiciono al lado de Longbotton tomando su mano.

- Es verdad señor, los jóvenes están acostumbrados a vernos juntos, además jamás perderíamos el decoro y la prudencia, por lo tanto no debe preocuparse de que demos un mal ejemplo- miro a Neville dando la espalda a Snape y lo miro en forma desaprobatoria y sin hablar le dijo que hablarían mas tarde, luego se dio vuelta hacia Severus quien aun estaba parado frente a ellos con un claro deseo de lanzarle a ambos un cruciatus. Marìan lo quedo mirando y lentamente se acerco a él y cuando estuvo a su lado le hablo en un susurro para que el otro hombre que ya se estaba marchando no escuchara _– esta es mi venganza por expulsarme de tu habitación anoche-_

Snape no articulaba palabra, espero que Neville desapareciera en la primera curva de la escalera, para tomar a la joven de brazo – ¿Tu venganza es acostarte con tu antiguo novio?

-No- contesto cabreada la joven- aunque no lo creas no me ando acostando con cada hombre que pasa frente a mi- le dijo soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

-¿Entonces cual es tu venganza?

-Es el que te pongas celosos-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pondría celoso por alguien como tú?- dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-No necesito pensarlo es el hecho de que hasta Neville se dio cuenta que estabas cabreado por el hecho de que el me llevaba en grupa-

-No me gusta que seas tan coqueta-

-No soy coqueta soy latina, no es mi culpa que los ingleses sean tan secos y lo que a ti te molesta es el hecho de que tu no te atreverías a tomarme en brazos-

-Ah si- dijo el antiguo maestro de pociones rodeando peligrosamente a la actual profesora y de un movimiento rápido la cogio en brazos- como se da cuenta no es algo que no me aventuraría a realizar-

La situación tomo por sorpresa a la mujer pero se logro reponer rápidamente- Veo que si se atreve. La pregunta es ¿Dejara que los alumnos lo vean haciendo esto?- mientras decía esto ultimo miro hacia la escalera y se escuchaba el cuchicheo de los jóvenes que venían bajado las escaleras.

-No me provoque señorita, por que le puedo asegurar que voy a ganar-

- AH SI- dijo la mujer y se abrazo del cuello del hombre-

- Así es- afirmo el hombre- pero como le dije ayer en la noche, este juego se juega con mis reglas- Snape saco la varita rápidamente de debajo de su túnica y pronuncio Desmaius, generando que la mujer diera la impresión de que realmente se había desvanecido.

Cuando el primer grupo de estudiantes de séptimo llego al final de la escalera vio la extraña escena, pero pronto no pudieron hacer conjeturas por que Snape le dijo a uno de ellos que fuera a informar a la directora que la profesora Destiny se haba desmayado mientras hablaba con él y que por lo tanto la llevaría a la enfermería. Los jóvenes que habían logrado conocerlo en sus primeros años de colegio cumplieron su mandato y el subió las escaleras, hacia la enfermería, con la profesora desmayada en sus brazos y una sonrisa muy poco común en él.


	21. Pelear sin certezas

XXI: Pelear sin certezas

XXI: Pelear sin certezas.

Marìan despertó en una cama de la enfermería, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin saber si enojarse con Snape o reír por la táctica utilizada por el mago. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando Poppy llego a su lado y la detuvo.

-¿A donde cree que vas Marìan? Pregunto la mujer mayor, mientras vertía un líquido ambarino en un vaso y se lo daba a Destiny- Tomate esto-

-Pero Poppy me siento bien, solo fuee… un desvanecimiento por lo mucho que he trabajado-

La mujer se quedo mirando y solo sonrió- Como sea quiero ver como estas, no queremos que te pase nada malo-

-¿No queremos?-

-Así es, Severus te trajo preocupado-

-¿así que estaba preocupado?-

-Si, lo estaba, ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Porque él es el culpable de que me haya desvanecido-

-¿Cómo es el culpable?

-Él me lanzo un hechizo desmaius-

La enfermera se quedo pensando y se detuvo un momento para mirar a Marìan -¿Por alguna razón hizo eso?-

La joven sonrió –Por nada en especial, pero me gustaría saber si ¿me ayudarías a vengarme?

-Mm., bien que has pensado-

-Solo asustarlo un poco nada más-

-Esta bien te ayudare, pero a cambio quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Claro- y se acomodo en la cama.

-¿Tu eres la causante de que haya visto por primera vez a Severus sonreír?

Marìan solo se rió y al parecer eso basto como afirmación para la mujer mayor, por que salio de la habitación dejando sola a Destiny.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando escucho pasos y que Poppy le decía a alguien que ella aun no despertaba, Marìan se acomodo y cerró los ojos simulando no haber reaccionado aun. Sintió que alguien estaba a su lado y se acercaba lentamente a su cara para luego alejarse y decir muy bajo "finite incantatem". Era claramente la voz de Snape.

Marìan siguió sin moverse y se escucho un bufido desaprobatorio.

-Si tratas de preocuparme, te comunico que no lo lograras-

La broma no había resultado y él se había dado cuenta de que querían tomarle el pelo, pero no por eso le impediría continuarla por un momento más.

-Levántese señorita, se que no le pasa absolutamente nada-

Marìan quiso intentar algo que no había realizado con nadie mas que con Dumbledore y que era el poder comunicarse con las personas por medio de los pensamientos.

"_Director Snape__ me escucha"_

_-"Si la escucho, ¿pero como puede hacerlo?"_

_-"es magia muy antigua, parecido a la legeremancia. Pero lo que quería hacer es preguntarse si conoce el cuento de la bella durmiente"_

_-"No, no lo conozco"_

-Que pena- dijo la mujer ya con su voz- hubiera sido entretenido- y se acomodo sentándose en la cama.

-¿Así que quería jugarme una broma?-

-Solo buscaba la venganza. Usted me hechizo-

-Si, pero solo para probarle que si podía cumplir su reto. Además ahora me interesa saber como pudo introducirse en mi mente-

-Algún día si se porta bien le enseñare a realizarlo, pero por ahora quiero algún tipo de desagravio por haberme hechizado-

- Ah si- dijo el hombre sonriendo de medio lado, tomo entre sus manos la cara de Marìan y la beso exquisita y largamente, tanto así que cuando se separaron se encontraron con la enfermera y Minerva observando la escena.

- Siento si los molestamos- dijo Mc Gonagall, con un claro deseo de reírse abiertamente.

-No- contesto Marìan- solo estábamos…-

-Intercambiando consideraciones- termino de decir Severus mientras se levantaba y se dirigía raudamente hacia la puerta seguido por la vista de las tres mujeres.

Cuando el salio de la enfermería la directora y la enfermera miraban fijamente a Marian, quien se levantaba de la cama arreglándose la ropa.

-Marian, nos podrías explicar que pasa acá- dijo Minerva- Poppy me contó que Severus te había hechizado y por esa razón no habías podido realizar la clase de hoy-

-Si, lo siento- dijo Destiny claramente apenada por no haber cumplido con su obligación-voy a hablar con los alumnos para poner otra fecha y así recuperar esta clase-

-No te preocupes por eso, Severus hizo la clase-

-¿Cuánto rato estuve desmayada?-

-Cerca de una hora- contesto la enfermera-

-Marìan descansa un rato, supongo que anoche no dormiste y por eso el hechizo te afecto tanto, además tienes las demás clases luego del almuerzo- Mcgonagall decía esto con un dejo de preocupación- En todo caso podemos pedirle a Severus que realice tus clases, si tu no puedes, si se lo pides de seguro no se negara-la voz de Minerva era claramente una burla.

-No corresponde Minerva, a pesar de que sigamos "intercambiando consideraciones"-dijo muy seria pero luego las tres mujeres comenzaron a reír.

Marìan se levanto a la hora del almuerzo y fue directamente al comedor, en el camino se encontró con Hermione, quien estaba de guardia ese día y le preguntó como estaba, porque ya todo el colego sabia que ella se había desmayado y que Snape la había sustituido en su clase.

-Estoy bien Hermione, solo un poco cansada-

-Que bien, pero ¿es verdad lo que dicen?-

-¿Qué dicen?- se detuvo un momento en la puerta del comedor para mirar a su amiga mientras hablaba.

-Que Snape te cargo en sus brazos hasta la enfermería-

Marìan sonrió- Realmente no lo se, había perdido el conocimiento, pero antes de eso estaba hablando con él, así que supongo que es verdad-

Hermione la quedo mirando y sonrió- me hubiera gustado ver eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A Severus cargándote en brazos-

-Que chistosa-

Entraron al gran comedor y se sentaron juntas, para seguir conversando. Severus ya estaba sentado al lado de Minerva quien estaba especialmente alegre y al parecer eso mosqueaba al profesor quien trataba de no mirarla, pero si de vez en cuando miraba a la profesora de pociones quien en una de esas ocasiones levanto su vaso y lo saludo con el a lo cual Snape solo levanto una de sus cejas como respuesta.

El resto de la semana paso tranquilamente Marian continuo con sus clases y antes de la cena desaparecía hacia su reino, prefiriendo ir más temprano para así poder llegar antes y descansar un rato.

El viernes en la tarde no tenia clases, por lo que pensaba desaparecer luego del almuerzo, se dirigía a las mazmorras para viajar por medio de la red flu a su casa y de ahí a su reino, cuando fue interceptada en la puerta de su cuarto por Severus quien quería hablar con ella.

-Buenas tardes señorita- dijo el hombre con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su porte en todo su esplendor. Ese gesto altanero siempre había seducido a Marian y le daban ganas de tirarse a sus brazos, pero no podía debía cuidar sus fuerzas.

-Buenas tardes, se le ofrece algo- contesto

-Si, me gustaría hablar un momento, pero no en el pasillo-

-No, claro, pasemos a mi oficina-

Ambos entraron a la dependencia y Marian se sentó tranquilamente sobre el buró, mientras el hombre lo hizo en un sillón frente a ella.

-Que desea decirme señor- dijo Destiny tratando de ser formal, no sabia porque, pero sentía que Snape no estaba de muy buen animo.

-Quiero que me conteste algunas preguntas-Severus se levanto de su asiento y fue directamente frente a la mujer. No había duda él sabia como intimidar y eso es lo que quería hacer con ella, pero no funcionaria.

-Le sugiero que cambie de táctica, por que si esta tratando de intimidarme le comunico que no lo lograra, además tengo cosas que hacer, ¿podríamos dejar esta conversación para otro momento?

-No- contesto secamente el hombre-

-Pues entonces lo siento, porque tengo que marcharme-

-La acompaño-

Marian puso cara de no entender- ¡Perdón!, yo no le he pedido que lo haga-

-No me gustan los secretos y estoy seguro que usted guarda uno referido a mí. Le pregunte a Minerva y a Dumbledore, pero no quieren decirme nada, El viejo loco solo me dice que debo preguntarte a ti y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, así que quiero respuestas-

Destiny se reía de lo desconcertado que se veía Severus, por el solo hecho de no entender que era lo que estaba pasando –Esta bien acompáñeme a mi casa, pero le aviso que eso no quiere decir que le contestare todas sus preguntas-

Ambos se dirigieron a la chimenea y desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes para aparecer luego en la casa de Marian . Las cosas seguían igual a como él las recordaba la ultima vez que estuvieron en ese lugar. Lo único que había cambiado era la actitud de la mujer, la cual era distante y fría, muy parecido a como tenia que comportarse él en el periodo de la guerra.

-Tome asiento- dijo la mujer y fue directamente hacia unos papeles que se encontraban tirados sobre la mesa del café que había transformado Severus la tarde en que había pintado la casa.

Snape tomo asiento y comenzó inmediatamente con las preguntas.

-¿Quién eres?-

Marian no lo miraba solo veía los papeles, pero le contesto – Soy Marian Destiny, ¿alguna otra pregunta?-

-No diga sandeces señorita se perfectamente como se llama, lo que pregunte es ¿quien eres?- Snape restregaba sus largos dedos, como quien acaricia una piedra preciosa

Marian se detuvo y quedo mirando al hombre –Tú ya sabes quien soy, no veo porque lo preguntas nuevamente-

-Entonces realmente eres destino de los eternos-

-exacto- contesto la mujer y continúo ordenando sus papeles

-Lo que realmente me intriga es el ¿porque vas a combatir con las Moira? Y ¿que papel juego yo en todo esto?-

Las palabras tan seguras de Severus sobresaltaron a Destiny quien dejo de ordenar y miro directamente al hombre que se había levantado y estaba frente a ella- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Snape esbozo su sonrisa sarcástica - Visite a tu hermano hace tres noches y me contó que te enfrentarías en una batalla que no debía suceder-

Marian se veía enfadada

- Mi hermano no debía inmiscuirse en mis asuntos-

-Él dijo que dirías eso-

-¿Qué más te dijo?-

-Solo eso- Snape se sentó nuevamente y miro fijamente a la mujer –ahora podrías decirme que papel juego yo en esto-

-Ninguna Severus, solo eres mi amante de turno y Morfeo como todos los hermanos se vuelve suspicaz ante esto y ahora si no es mucha molestia podríais dejarme sola que tengo cosas que hacer fuera de acá-

Marian se estaba alejando cuando fue cogida fieramente por Snape- No mientas cada vez que te beso y te toco siento que lo he hecho millones de veces antes, se el punto exacto que tocar en tu cuerpo para que gimas y también se que tu estas al tanto de lo mismo en mi ser. Siento que te conozco desde antes y me llegan recuerdos tuyos como si fueran sueños- los ojos de Severus demostraban preocupación y ansiedad y su mano no soltaba el agarre que se había vuelto vehemente y salvaje sobre el brazo de la mujer.

-Yo no se que contestarte Severus, en realidad no puedo hacerlo y es sensato que te marches antes de que lleguen mis hermanos- Las palabras no surtieron el efecto deseado.

-No voy a irme de este lugar, hasta que no entienda todo lo que pasa-

La mujer lo miro y luego dirigió su vista hacia el agarre que él aun sostenía sobre ella y con un movimiento rápido se soltó, alejándose un poco del hombre.

-Por favor lárgate de una vez- en esta ocasión la voz de Marian sonaba preocupada, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque comenzaron a presentarse sus hermanos, el primero en llegar fue delirio, luego pasión, desespero y Morfeo.

Cuando Marian los vio llegar fue al lado de Snape y se puso frente a él de manera protectora dándole la espalda, esta actitud llamo la atención del hombre.

-Señorita, no necesito que me proteja-

Marian se dio vuelta para mirarlo con ojos negros como el carbón –Si lo necesitas y por favor ¡cállate!- no recibió replicas de hombre, por lo cual nuevamente miro a sus hermanos.

-Hermanos nuevamente los e reunido...- no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpida por Morfeo.

-No piensas esperar a Sofía-

Marian lo miro – No creo que venga, ella expreso hace tiempo su opinión ante esto.

-Bueno los mande llamar por que necesito comunicarles que tendré que batallar y sabemos que esto puede generar cambios y debía decírselos en persona-

-Cuando será esto- dijo desespero.

-Hoy a la media noche- contesto Marian.

-Entonces solo faltan horas y ¿estas preparada?- quien hablaba era Sofía quien recién había aparecido en la habitación

Marian la miro preocupada – Si, estoy preparada-

Sofía, oteo a su alrededor fijándose en cada uno de sus hermanos, cuando llego a Marian se detuvo en ella y al mirar a quien ella estaba protegiendo su cara cambio radicalmente.

-¿Qué hace este humano acá?-

Cuando Mortem fijo su vista en Severus inmediatamente Destiny se acerco aun mas al hombre y con sus manos tomo las de él – Esta conmigo-

Sofía continuo mirándolo fijamente – Puede estar contigo, pero no debería estar acá, cuando nos has convocado- se acerco mas a ellos y Marian dio un paso atrás.

Ante esto Mortem no avanzo mas – Sácalo de acá-

Destiny se planto firmemente –Soy yo quien convoco, y yo veré quienes están en esta reunión, te recuerdo que aun soy la mayor- dijo en forma altiva.

-Claro, pero también te recuerdo que él no es tu llave, por lo tanto esta a merced de nuestros designios-

-Me estas amenazando hermana- la tensión entre las dos se sentía en la habitación y tanto pasión como desespero se regocijaban con la situación.

-No- contesto solo te estoy previniendo

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, puesto que ya nos has comunicado la situación- fue Morfeo quien hablo mirando a ambas mujeres.

Comenzaron a desaparecer los demás, pero tanto Marian como Sofía no se movían de su lugar y Morfeo tampoco se iba, no quería dejarlas a ambas solas en ese momento.

-¿Por qué sigues acá? Pregunto Destiny.

-Porque voy a acompañarte en tu batalla-

-No necesito tu compañía, además la ultima vez que me ayudaste me costo demasiado caro-

- Fue un costo que tu estuviste de acuerdo a pagar- al emitir ese comentario miro fijamente a Severus.

Ante esto Severus salio de detrás de Marian y se dirigió a Sofía.

-Ese costo tiene relación conmigo-

-¿Que te hace pensar que puedes hablar conmigo?- le dijo con furia Mortem y se acerco peligrosamente al hombre, pero no pudo llegar a su lado, porque se interpuso Morfeo entre ellos dos.

-No es necesario que nos enemistemos entre nosotros, además debemos estar tranquilos-

-Debemos me huele a manada hermano y en este caso tu no debes ir- dijo Marian colocándose al lado de Snape, quien no había seguido tratando de hablar con Sofía, pero que tampoco se había intimidado por ella.

- Solo iré yo y supongo que Sofía para llevarme con ella- Snape ante esto se volvió a su izquierda para mirar a Marian y preguntarle -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Marian lo miro y le sonrío – nada que deba preocuparte a ti- hecho un vistazo hacia fuera y ya estaba oscuro, por lo cual miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

-No voy contigo para llevarte, sino acompañadote-

Destiny la observo extrañada - ¿Cómo?

- así es hermana voy acompañándote, puesto que soy la única que puede hacerlo-

-Pero tu siempre has estado en contra de todo esto- dijo Marian aun impactada por la posibilidad de que su hermana la acompañara.

Sofía observo a Destiny y luego a Severus – Es cierto, no estoy de acuerdo, pero también se que harás lo que sea por este hombre, aunque el jamás te ame- esto lo dijo en forma lenta y pausada y a medida que lo hacia dirigía la vista hacia su hermana quien no estaba conforme con que Severus escuchara esto.

-Si me vas a acompañar, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo esto y desaparecieron de la habitación dejando a Severus en absoluta soledad.

Él hombre se quedo pasmado tratando de entender como era posible que esa mujer estuviera poniendo en peligro su vida o su existencia y peor aun el no lograba recordar nada de ella antes del año pasado, esa situación le estaba generando un fuerte dolor de cabeza decidió quedarse en esa casa, esperaría en ella alguna noticia.

Fue a la biblioteca y observo los libros que en ella se encontraban para luego sacar uno de pociones bastante antiguo, lo tomo y se sentó en el sillón dispuesto a esperar.

Los tres hermanos aparecieron en el reino de Marian quien inmediatamente tomo la forma que le correspondía mientras era Destino de los eternos. Su altura aumento y la cubría una tunica de color café que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Una vez que tomo su forma fue directamente a un gran estante donde se encontraba una lanza de cerca de un metro y medio de largo.

-¿Piensas batallar con ella?- preguntó Morfeo.

-Si- contesto destino- la lanza de Longinos es parte de mis armas-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Destino- dijo Sofía, a lo cual la otra mujer asintió, se despidió de su hermano con una pequeña reverencia y desaparecieron. Morfeo se quedo en el reino de su hermana.

Ambas mujeres aparecieron en un lugar que evocaba la nada. Esperaron a que llegaran las parcas, quienes en medio de una espesa neblina se movieron alrededor Marian y Sofía.

- ¿Qué haces acá Muerte?-La mas vieja hablaba.

-No recordamos haber pedido tu presencia en esta ocasión- la menor hablaba.

-Se que mi presencia no fue requerida- dijo Sofía

-Si lo sabes es mejor que te vayas- volvió a decir la mayor.

Marian miro a Sofía y le pidió a su hermana que se marchara. Cuando ella se marcho miro de frente a las tres mujeres.

-Damas acá estoy es hora de rendir cuentas-

-Vienes a enfrentarte a nosotras- contestaron las benévolas

-Así es- contesto Marian-pero se que no podemos enfrentarnos, porque en el fondo somos lo mismo, si nos hiciéramos frente existirían repercusiones, eso ustedes lo saben, mas si sus intenciones son las de batallar, pues lo haré-

- Si así lo quisiéramos seria el final del libre albedrío de los hombres y sabes que no es posible. Además tú conocías esta contingencia, cuando decidiste cerrar hace años humanos el libro y separarte de tu existencia como eterno sabias que en algún momento nosotros cobraríamos con sangre tu elección y eso es lo que pasara.

Márchate Destino de los eternos y cuídate, porque tu pago será tan peligroso como lo fue tu decisión. Además debes recordar que eres humana y como tal aun debes solventar la petición hecha a tu hermana- dicho esto último las mujeres desaparecieron dejando estupefacta a Marian.

Sofía se encontraba en el gran salón del reino de Destiny y a su lado estaba Morfeo ambos miraban el movimiento de las llamas de las velas que alumbraban el salón. Justo en ese momento apareció Marian, miro a sus hermanos quienes la miraban sin decir nada.

-Me voy – dijo secamente destiny.

-antes de hacerlo me gustaría decirte algo- muerte se había acercado a ella y se encontraba a su lado- eres tan tortuosa como lo son los caminos que forman tu reino, deberías dejar de hacer cosas por los humanos, especialmente por ese humano, incluso vertiste la sangre de tu hijo, sabiendo lo peligroso que eso era, puesto que lo que llevabas en el vientre era la unión entre lo eterno y lo efímero, ahora deberás pagar un gran precio, la sangre para las benévolas y tu vida humana para mi-

-Se los pagos que tendré que hacer y te puedo asegurar que estoy conciente de ellos desde hace mucho, pero yo decidí este camino y lo seguiré hasta el final, si este termina en el próximo verano pues así será- mientras hablaba guardaba la lanza del destino nuevamente en su lugar y cuando hubo dicho las ultimas palabras se volvió a sus hermanos.

-No vuelvas a donde los hombres, cuando llegues allá las moiras se cobraran tu sangre- le dijo Morfeo a lo que Marian solo sonrío.

-Tengo que volver, como ya le dije a nuestra hermana seguiré mi camino- dicho esto desapareció.

Severus Snape se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sillón y tomaba un café, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y el sueño lo estaba venciendo, bostezo profundamente y coloco su mano sobre sus ojos por un momento, cuando las saco se levanto del sillón justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Marian quien apareció justo frente a él.

-¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunto y justo en ese momento cayo de rodillas al suelo con una clara muestra de dolor en su cara –Lárgate de acá- le grito pero era demasiado tarde Snape estaba a su lado y la alzaba, pero cuado la tuvo entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que algo mojaba extremidades al tratar de ver que era vio que la sangre mojaba las ropas de la mujer como si fuera agua.

-¿Qué pasa, porque sangras? ¿Donde te hirieron?- la voz del hombre sonaba preocupada- Debes ir a San Mungo-

-NO- grito Marian no me lleves allá, todo lo que necesito esta acá, no pueden curarme con magia-

-Si no te atienden puedes morir desangrada-

-Si me llevas allá moriré de todos modos, acá tengo alguna oportunidad de no hacerlo, por favor- la mujer le suplicaba.

-Esta bien, pero ¿puedo hacer algo, para ayudarte?- la voz de Severus tenia una extraña mezcla entre enojo y preocupación.

-No se preocupe- trato de terminar de hablar pero se desmayo, Snape la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cama. Cuando la dejo en ella desaprecio de la habitación dejando a la mujer desangrándose.

Siento la demora pero como ven ya estoy de vuelta, tratare de que el próximo capitulo llegue mas pronto. Gracias a mis incondicionales de siempreeee


	22. Mi sangre por tus labios

XXI: Mi sangre por tus labios

XXI: Mi sangre por tus labios.

Marian despertó por un dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Al tratar de levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, solo cubierta por una sabana y un montón de pequeñas venditas de gasa, que estaban cubiertas de sangre, al igual que algunas partes de la sabana.

-Por eso tengo tanto frío-

Al tocar el suelo y levantarse, sus piernas fallaron y casi cae, pero logro sujetarse del borde de la cama, la sabana se deslizo por su cuerpo, logro tomarla y tratar de cubrirse.

Trastabillo, afirmándose de la pared, logrando llegar a la puerta, estaba a puno de abrirla, cuando alguien se le adelanto, en ella se encontraba George Weasley con una charola, llena de los mismos apositos que cubrían las heridas de su cuerpo.

La cara de George se veía igual de impactada que la de la mujer.

-Marian ¿Qué haces de pie?, vuelve inmediatamente a la cama – la cara del hombre paso de desconcierto a el dolor. Dejo la charola en el mueble que estaba al lado de la puerta y tomo a Destiny suavemente en sus brazos, Marian se dejo llevar, estaba demasiado débil para tratar de volver por sus propios medios. La dejo en la cama y volvió a buscar la charola.

Marian miraba a su amigo, sin entender como había llegado y el porque la estaba cuidando.

-George ¿Qué haces acá?

-Tu que crees-contesto el hombre sin mirar aun a la mujer- Cuidándote-

-Si, pero como supiste que estaba…..- no sabia como decirle a su condición- mal-

George se sonrío y por fin miro directamente a los ojos a Marian, pero no le contesto

- tú debes tomar esta poción y yo debo curarte, por lo tanto debes quedarte tranquila-

El Weasley vertió un liquido ambarino casi rojo en un vaso, Marian la reconoció como poción para recuperar plasma, se lo tomo e hizo una mueca de asco. El hombre la miro y sonrió nuevamente –No reclames, lo necesitas-

-No estoy reclamando- dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca, para luego recostarse nuevamente.

-Ahora- dijo George- necesito comenzar a curarte, así que….- se tomo un tiempo para seguir- necesito sacarte la sabana- luego de decir eso trago fuertemente.

Marian trato de reírse, pero el dolor se lo impidió –No te preocupes- se quito la sabana y George se acerco tranquilamente al lado de ella y comenzó a curar los múltiples cortes que cubrían el cuerpo de la mujer desde el cuello hasta las piernas. Mientras el realizaba ese trabajo Marian aguantaba el dolor que sentía, a pesar de la delicadeza con que el joven desarrollaba su labor.

Tratando de olvidar el dolor decidió preguntar a su amigo nuevamente el porque y como estaba en ese lugar.

-George- le dijo, él solo dio una especie de replica con un sonido gutural- George volvió a decir la mujer-

- Que, no ves que estoy ocupado-

-Si veo y también siento- dijo la mujer al momento que reprimía un quejido- pero es que necesito saber porque estas acá-

-Me avisaron que debía venir a verte-

La mujer se sobresalto- ¿Quién te aviso?- el único que estaba en ese momento en la casa era Snape, pero no entendía por que él iría a buscar a George –

-Me aviso tu hermana-

La respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Marian -¿Quién?-

-Tu hermana Sofía fue a mi casa y me dijo que debía venir inmediatamente a verte, luego desapareció. Yo vine rápidamente y cuando llegue me encontré con Severus quien estaba francamente preocupado, me dijo que había tratado de curarte con magia, pero que te habías contorsionado de dolor, por lo cual te desnudamos y comenzamos a tratar de parar la hemorragia con medios muggles- al decir esto ultimo miro a la mujer con los ojos llenos de enojo- Nos demoramos un buen rato en parar el sangrado, pero lo logramos, lo que nos preocupo mas fue el que no despertaras, Snape se preocupaba de toda la sangre que habías perdido y teníamos la preocupación de que pudiera lastimarte las pociones de la misma forma que lo hacia la magia, por lo que decidimos que te daríamos a beber un poco de poción y si te lastimaba te llevaríamos a un hospital muggle. Bueno, no te lastimo por lo cual te inyectamos la poción para que hiciera afecto mas rápidamente, tu color volvió, pero seguías sin despertar-

Marian había dejado que el hablara tranquilamente, pero en este momento le asaltaba una duda - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-

-cuatro días completos- George había terminado de curar el frente de la mujer y había puesto las vendas necesarias, por lo que le pidió que se diera vuelta, cuando estuvo dándole la espalda comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Cuatro días?-

-Si-

-Lo siento Gorgy, no debería preocuparte de esta forma-

-Eso es verdad, pero aun soy tu llave en este mundo y por eso tengo que cuidarte, aunque debo reconocer que si no hubiera estado Snape acá no sabría que hacer-

-¿Aun esta acá?- pregunto sobresaltada Marian.

-Si esta abajo durmiendo un poco, se pasa todas la noche cuidándote-

-¿Qué hora es? Preguntó la mujer.

-Son las siete de la mañana del jueves-

-MM, se quejo Marian,-

-Lo siento ¿te lastime?- le pregunto George

-No- contesto-lo que pasa es que como estoy, no se cuando vuelva a trabajar-

-No se preocupe señorita- la otra voz provenía de la puerta y se notaba cansada, pero bastante tranquila.

Marian volvió la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero el cuerpo de George le impedía ver al hombre, este comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hacia la cama, hasta quedar al lado de ella.

-Minerva ya sabe que no podrá realizar las clases y tomo las acciones necesarias- mientras hablaba recorría el cuerpo de ella con ojos escrutadores, Marian suponía que estaba revisando el aspecto de las heridas.

-¿Ella sabe el porque no voy a poder ir?-

-Si, cuando le comunique su incapacidad, me insistió en venir a verla, he de decir que estaba bastante preocupada-

Marian se quejo y George se disculpo- Lo siento, ¿te lastime?-

-No, Gorgy no te preocupes, estoy bien-

George termino de curar las heridas y poner las vendas, luego de eso tapo nuevamente a la mujer con una sabana limpia.

-¿Piensas dejarme así para que me de hipotermia?- reclamo Marian.

-Si, lo siento, el frío impide que se cultiven posibles infecciones en tus heridas además al tener mas contacto con el aire facilitara la cicatrización- respondió el colorín.

La mujer lo quedo viendo con cara de conmoción-¿Desde cuando eres medico?-

- Yo no, pero me dieron las indicaciones y las sigo al pie de la letra- mientras decía eso miro a Snape, dando a entender que él era el guía. Se levanto, beso a la mujer en la frente y se despidió –Tengo que irme preciosa, te dejo en buenas manos, no trates de levantarte ni hacer una de las locuras que siempre haces, por favor- luego miro al hombre – yo traigo el almuerzo, para que no te preocupes- Snape solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando el hombre joven dejo la habitación Severus lo iba a seguir, pero Marian lo detuvo.

-Espere, quiero darle las gracias-

El hombre no se dio vuelta y solo hizo una fruritura con la mano, para luego salir de cuarto.

Marian se quedo recostada, realmente no tenia animo para levantarse o algo, se quedo así por un rato indeterminado, hasta que escucho que alguien subía las escaleras y se acercaba a su puerta .Snape la abrió y venia con las mismas cosas que había llevado antes George, por lo que suponía que tenia que curar nuevamente sus heridas, se pregunto cuantas veces al día hacían eso.

Severus solo se paro al lado de la cama y espero a que Marian se sacara la delgada cubierta, ella lo hizo y él en forma meticulosa comenzó con el proceso de limpieza de cada una de las heridas, en completo silencio.

A Pesar de que no era la primera vez que él la veía desnuda Marian no pudo dejar de sonrojarse, se sentía tan vulnerable y especialmente débil, su condición humana no facilitaba ese sentimiento.

-¿Cuántas veces al día realizan este proceso?- preguntó la mujer y tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

-Alrededor de cinco veces al día, los primeros días fue mas seguido ahora sangra menos por lo que es mas fácil y menos común- contesto el hombre sin mover la vista de las heridas a las que se dedicaba.

Marian pudo notar que Snape era mas delicado y meticuloso limpiando sus heridas y que casi no sentía dolor, pero eso le daba mas tiempo para seguir sonrojándose, lo bueno de todo eso es que por lo menos él no se daría cuenta del cambio de color en la cara de ella.

-Señorita, no es primera vez que la veo desnuda, no veo porque se sonroja- dijo Severus tranquilamente- aunque debo reconocer que es agradable ver un cambio de color en su cara, estaba tan blanca que ya pensaba que era una vampiresa-

Marian se sobresalto, acaso Snape había hecho una broma, nooo, no puede ser, lo quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y luego comenzó a reír, no por la broma, sino por que él estaba tranquilo, se notaba. La risa duro muy poco, por que el dolor que esto le causaba le quito las ganas de volver a hacerlo.

-No es bueno que haga ese tipo de manifestaciones, sus heridas están cerrando y esos movimientos bruscos solo hacen el proceso mas lento- dijo Severus con cara de pocos amigos.

-Entonces- contesto Marian- no debe hacer bromas porque eso me incita a reír-

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo y cubrió nuevamente a Marian, ella no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que el se había demorado en curar todas sus heridas

Luego de cubrirla tomo todos los utensilios y los llevo hacia abajo, cinco minutos después volvió y con un vaso de poción. Marian al verlo hizo una mueca de desagrado a lo que Severus le dijo- no se preocupe, creo que es la ultima vez que tendrá que tomarla, porque sus heridas ya casi no sangran y ninguna de ellas muestra signos de infección- dio un largo suspiro y fue a sentarse al sillón que se encontraba en un costado de la habitación y tomo un libro, lo abrió en una pagina marcada y comenzó a leer, La mujer lo miraba tranquilamente, tanto que comenzó a quedarse dormida y solo despertó cerca de las dos de la tarde, cuando George llego con el almuerzo, Marian devoro la comida que su amigo le llevo y apenas hubo finalizado le pregunto por Snape a lo que George le dijo que volvería mas tarde, cerca de las seis George se marcho y dejo sola a Destiny , la comida le había hecho recuperar energías y no le gustaba el silencio en la casa, o por lo menos no cuando tenia tantas cosas que pensar, por lo que se levanto muy lentamente y se puso una camisola que jamás había ocupado, bajo lentamente las escaleras y llego al salón donde lentamente comenzó a buscar música y finalmente se decidió por opera, una en especial, Turandot- esta es excelente tiene un final feliz-dijo para si misma y no pudo dejar de darse cuenta que eso era irónico, porque estaba casi segura que su historia no tendría un final feliz. Sabía que tendría más de una hora de música y como suponía que Snape no volvería hasta la noche, tendría tiempo para poder bajar luego a apagar la música y desaparecer cualquier evidencia de su levantada. Puso su pie sobre el primer escalón y sintió un fuerte dolor que la hizo tener que afirmarse de la baranda para no caerse, un momento después alguien la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba hacia arriba, Severus había llegado por la red flu y el uso de esa magia tan cerca de ella haban generado que Marian casi se desmayara del dolor. Cuando llegaron la cuarto Snape a recostó suavemente sobre la cama y la cubrió nuevamente con la sabana – usted no sabe acatar sugerencias, por lo que tendré que recurrir a las ordenes, no puede levantarse a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, y no ceo que escuchar música lo sea- la voz del hombre era baja pero marcada por la autoridad, te hacia pensar que no te gustarían las consecuencias si desobedecías.

-Lo siento- dijo Marian-no volveré a hacerlo-

-Eso espero, porque no me gusta gastar mí tiempo con personas entupidas-

Ella se acurruco y se rindió al sueño que la estaba embargando el dolor había sido demasiado intenso, se quedo dormida nuevamente y no despertó hasta muy entrada la noche o por lo menso eso creía, necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente, pero aun le dolía el cuerpo, por lo que lentamente comenzó a moverse, estaba en eso cuando el hombre que descansaba le hablo- ¿Hacia donde va señorita?, ¿otra excursión estupida?-

La mujer lo miro y negó con la cabeza- no, es que necesito ir al baño-

Snape se levanto del sillón y fue directamente frente a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en la cama, la miro por un segundo y luego la tomo en brazos, cargándola hasta el baño, una vez ahí la dejo en el suelo – cuando termine me llama para cargarla nuevamente- Marian estaba a punto de decirle que no pero él la paro- no le estoy preguntando señorita-

Cuando Marian termino en el baño se quedo un rato mas mirándose en el espejo, realmente se veía horrible y muy pálida, se saco la camisola y se dedico a mirar las heridas, eran muchas, pero se veían bastante bien, estaba en eso cuando Severus toco la puerta y le pregunto si se sentía bien, ella contesto que si, se puso la camisola y le dijo que pasara, el hombre entro y la tomo nuevamente en brazos, la llevaba a la cama pero Marian aprovecho que lo tenia tan cerca y lo beso suavemente- esto es un gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi- el hombre le correspondió el beso pero cuando la poso en la cama – la miro fríamente, este beso sigue no significando nada, además quiero respuestas, y creo que solo usted me las puede dar, solo voy a esperar que se recupere mas para comenzar a exigir respuestas.

-la única respuesta que le voy a dar es que no me importa perder mi sangre por un beso suyo-

-¿aunque ese beso no signifique nada?-

-aunque no signifique nada para usted, si,- dijo Marian y se dio vuelta para poder llorar tranquila, escucho como Snape salía de la habitación.

Si definitivamente esta historia no terminaría feliz y debía asumir eso.


	23. Recuperandose

XXII: Recuperándose

XXII: Recuperándose

Paso una semana y aun Severus se encontraba enfadado con Marian, a pesar de eso seguía cuidándola y realizando las curaciones, aunque ahora solo se había reducido a dos veces al día.

Marian se sentía mejor y ya no aguantaba demasiado tiempo en la cama y aprovechaba los momentos en que se encontraba sola para poder caminar muy lento por las diferentes habitaciones, especialmente por la biblioteca, eran las nueve de la mañana y bajo, pensando que estaba sola, entro en la estancia y fue hacia la música, tenia mejor animo así que decidió escuchar algo mas movido que las operas que había escuchado los días anteriores, puso un disco de Marvin Gaye y comenzó a tocar sexual healing, esa música la incitaba a bailar, miro a todos lados de la habitación y comenzó a contonear suavemente las caderas de un lado hacia otro, si George o Severus la veían bailando la iban a retar , pero que mas daba se encontraba de muy buen humor, además las heridas estaban sanando estupendamente, lo único que le preocupaba era el dolor que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de magia, como volvería a hacer clases si el dolor era demasiado intenso. La canción termino y comenzó a tocar let's get it on, se llevo las manos hacia su cabello y lo hecho hacia atrás lentamente mientras movía su cuerpo cadenciosamente, estaba entretenida en eso cuando escucho un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta, se dio vuelta lentamente y se encontró con ambos hombres de frente, les dio una sonrisa de las mas tiernas, esperando que eso calmara el enojo que veía en sus caras.

Estaba esperando que la retaran pero solo se miraron entre si y Snape estiro su mano en la cual George deposito un par de monedas - ¿Qué pasa acá?- pregunto Marian- ¿Por qué le das dinero a Severus?

-Por tu culpa- le contesto George- había apostado que no te levantabas a escuchar música y menos aun a bailar y Severus dijo que si lo hacías y como ves perdí-

-¿Apostaron?-

-Si- dijo Snape- yo sabia que no iba a ser lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener el reposo necesario-

-Pero ya me siento mejor-trato de defenderse la mujer

-Ah si, se siente mejor, entonces ¿puedo hacer magia dentro de la casa?- dijo el hombre mayor con n tono amenazador.

Marian agacho la cabeza y contesto-no, aun no puedo aguantar eso, pero por lo menos ya me puedo levantar tranquilamente y caminar por la casa.

George se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Marian, ve acostarte no fuerces tu recuperación y por favor haznos caso, Mantente acostada-

-Pero es que me aburro en la cama, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada-

Cuando ella termino de hablar George hizo una mueca y volvió a sacar de sus bolsillos unas monedas y se las entrego a Snape.

Marian se sobresalto y pregunto un tanto irritada-¿Se puede saber que habían apostado ahora?-

Snape la miro con un dejo de suficiencia y una sonrisa de medio lado-Aposte que usted iba a decir que se levantaba porque se aburría en la cama y volví a ganar, luego de decir eso dio media vuelta y se alejo rumbo a la cocina Cuando Marian quedo a solas con George lo quedo mirando fijamente para preguntarle-¿hicieron alguna otra apuesta sobre mi?

Su amigo le contesto casi riendo-No, menos mal por que de seguro perdía de nuevo, veo que te conoce muy bien-

Marian le propino un pequeño golpe en el brazo a lo que el joven solo le sonrío-Ya niña mimada vuelve a tu cuarto y deja de mover las caderas de esa forma, mira que son hombres quienes te cuidan y esos movimientos hacen pensar muchas cosas-

-Claro gracioso, deja de molestarme y porque mejor no me llevas a mi cuarto-

-Llevarte a tu cuarto, no habías dicho recién que podías caminar por la casa-

-Si puedo, pero me gusta cuando me llevan en brazos hacia arriba- cuando termino de hablar le saco sugerentemente la lengua a su amigo, el solo se tomo la cabeza y luego la tomo en brazos llevándola hacia su habitación.

-No te acostumbres mira que me pueden retar por esto

-Ah si,- pregunto Marian- ¿Quién te puede retar por esto, acaso tenemos novia nueva?

George se sonrojo pero no le contesto, cuando llegaron a su habitación la dejo en la perta y salio rápidamente de la casa.

Luego de un rato Severus le llevo la comida y la dejo sola nuevamente. Cuando termino de comer decidió que llevaría ella los platos a la cocina, para que Snape viera que estaba mejor y que ya podía moverse libremente.

Cuando llego a la cocina vio que Snape estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo el diario mientras comía, por lo que no vio que ella había llegado, Marian se acerco lentamente al lavaplatos y dejo sus cosas en el, estaba caminando de vuelta cuando la voz de Severus la sobresalto.

-No era necesario que trajera las cosas yo iba a ir por ellas-

-Si se, pero es para que vea que puedo andar sola-

-Si se que puede, pero no debe esforzarse demasiado señorita, eso la puede afectar-

-ya estoy mucho mejor gracias a sus cuidados-

Snape no levantaba la cabeza del diario, y le seguía hablando, pero cuando ella le dio las gracias dejo el periódico a un lado.

-Si ya se siente mejor, creo que podemos hablar-

-Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir y no se me permite decirle nada más, lo siento me gustaría poder hablar con usted pero no puedo-

Severus se levanto y se acerco a ella- ¿Quién no le permite hablar?, creí que era uno de los eternos-

Marian lo miro fijamente cambiando su postura- que sea uno de los eternos no me libera de obligaciones que son superiores a mi-

-Entonces ¿esto es una obligación mayor que usted?-

-Si, es parte de un trato hecho hace tiempo, por la tanto no lo puedo romper-

-¿Un trato con quien?-

-Conmigo- la voz era de una tercera persona que estaba en la habitación con ellos, ambos se volvieron hacia donde provenía, Snape en una postura defensiva, en cambio Marian solo miro hacia ese lado

-¿Qué haces acá hermana?-

-Necesitamos hablar-

-No lo creo, por favor lárgate de acá-

-No puedes ser así de testaruda-

-Si puedo y lo soy, así que márchate-

-esta bien pero necesitamos hablar-

Sofía desapareció y Marian cayo de rodillas, Severus se acerco a ella y la levanto- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Por qué no hablaste con tu hermana?

Destiny lo miro y se sonrío-No, ya hablamos antes y los términos de nuestro trato quedaron muy claros-

-¿Ese trato tiene que ver conmigo?

La mujer solo suspiro fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras, pero cuando llego a la base Snape la alcanzo y la tomo en brazos, ella trato de resistirse pero el dolor fue mas fuerte por lo cual termino cediendo.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación el la dejo suavemente en la cama para luego sentarse en el sillón que estaba en un lado - ¿Entonces no me dirás nada?

-No puedo Severus-

-¿Puedo preguntar a otras personas?

-No, no debes hacer eso-

-O sea ¡alguien mas sabe!-

-Solo una persona, pero ella tampoco puede decirte, pero no debes preguntar, por favor no lo hagas-

-Si no recibo respuestas de ti, las buscare en otros- se levanto y salio de la habitación.

Era entrada la tarde cuando Marian decidió salir de su habitación, llego a la planta baja se encontró con una nota en una preciosa caligrafía "tengo cosas que hacer en Hogwarts". La mujer tomo la nota y se sentó en el sofá ,sabia que debía ir a Hogwarts para hablar con Minerva ella era uno de los cabos sueltos que podían decirle cosas a Severus, pero sabia que no tendría las fuerzas para hacerlo, así que se quedo en ese lugar prendió el equipo y comenzó a sonar la Traviata, se recostó en el sofá y puso el volumen muy alto , llevaba un par de minutos escuchando la opera cuando empezó el aria Sempre libere,era una de sus favoritas por lo que Marian empezó a mover sus brazos a medida que sonaba la música y cantaba

Sempre libera degg´io  
folleggiare di gioia in gioia,  
vo´che scorra il viver mio  
pei sentieri del piacer.  
Nasca il giorno, o il giorno muoia,  
sempre lieta ne´ ritrovi,  
a diletti sempre nuovi  
dee volare il mio pensier

-Siempre tan dramática- dijo una voz de mujer

Marian se levanto del sillón y el movimiento brusco hizo que el dolor volviera

-¿Qué haces nuevamente acá?-dijo en medio de un quejido de dolor-pensé que habías entendido que no quiero hablar contigo-

Sofía la miro fijamente y fue a sentarse al sillón que estaba frente a Marian- Que tu no quieras hablar no implica que yo no lo haga, hemos sido muy rígidas en el pasado y debemos hablar-

Marian la miro y noto algo extraño en la mirada de su hermana, pero no lo tomo en cuenta, estaba demasiado molesta con ella-¡Perdón!, yo no he sido rígida, tu fuiste la que piensa que los humanos no pueden amar en forma constante-

-Yo jamás dije que los humanos en general, solo el humano que tu amas-

-Y como sabes eso- dijo Marian furiosa

-Porque amo por veinte años a otra mujer, no creo que la olvide por ti, por eso- contesto también enojada Sofía

-Pero a ti que te importa eso, es problema mío si quiero sufrir, lo amo y no me importa nada más-

-Eso es lo que me enfurece, que te entregues sin importar si la otra persona te corresponde-

-Yo amo por la duda Sofía, además tu ni siquiera conoces ese sentimiento, como puedes hablar de el, no sabes lo que es amar a alguien, jamás a sentido un beso, y menos aun la caricia de un hombre-

-Eso no tiene que ver con el amor, me has dicho muchas veces que puedes estar con un hombre sin amarlo-

-No he dicho eso, dije que podía estar con Severus sabiendo que no me ama-cuando dijo eso comenzaron a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, no quería…-

-S lo querías- paro Marian a su hermana,- pero esta bien, por favor ahora márchate-

-No lo voy a hacer hasta hablar contigo-dijo Sofía un tanto preocupada

-Esta bien que amenaza quieres hacerme ahora-

-Ninguna amenaza, solo necesito hablar contigo-

-esta bien- dijo Marian y se acomodo en el sillón –habla-

Sofía se quedo mirando a su hermana un momento –Sabes que no puedes decirle nada de tu pasado con él-

-si lo se- Marian hablaba con voz de fastidio

-Deberías hablar con él para que tampoco pregunte-

-No voy a hacer eso, además no puedes hacerle nada porque eso no estaba dentro de nuestro trato-

-Si se que no esta en nuestro trato pero seria mejor para el...-no pudo terminar por que su hermana no se lo permitió.

-Deja de tratar de proteger a los humanos, nosotros somos dueños de nuestros actos y aceptamos las consecuencias. Lo único que te digo es que el no puede tener consecuencias contigo por sus actos-

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando por un tiempo indeterminado cuando empezó a desarrollarse un fuego verde en la chimenea, situación que hizo que Marian se tomara la herida de su hombro la cual había comenzado a sangrarle nuevamente. De la llama salio George quien al ver a ambas mujeres se puso un tanto nervioso y se quedo en medio de ellas observándolas.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto a lo que ambas contestaron que no lego Marian tomo la palabra

-No pasa nada Gorgy, solo una visita no deseada, pero estoy segura que ya se va-

-Todavía no terminamos de hablar- dijo Sofía quien miraba fijamente a George.

-Yo creo que si- dijo Marian quien se levanto y se puso frente a George-¿además me podrías decir porque miras fijamente a mi llave?, por que te recuerdo que lo es, por lo que no lo puedes atacar-

Sofía bajo la vista y miro hacia un lado- No deseo atacarlo, solo estaba pensando-

-¿Qué pensabas? Pregunto Marian mirando ahora a su amigo quien se veía un tanto preocupado

Mortem alzo los ojos y miro a su hermana para luego hacerlo con George- Pensaba si será cierto lo que dices de los humanos, sobre lo infinito que es su amor y de que pueden amar a mas de una persona en su vida-

-Es cierto, lo he visto mas de una vez y lo estoy viendo en esté mismo momento, me gustaría quedarme para poder pelear con mi amigo y su traición, pero a diferencia de ti, se que hay cosas que son mayores que uno mismo-Miro a George y bajo la vista- eso no quiere decir que no me sienta traicionada, pero eso ya lo hablaremos mas tarde, ahora prefiero marcharme .Adiós Sofía, adiós George – Marian comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y las subió muy lentamente. Cuando llego a su puerta se apoyo en la puerta y comenzó a llorar no sabia si su llanto se debía a la rabia, la pena o la envidia, por que incluso su hermana estaba conociendo lo maravilloso que era ser correspondida en el amor pero ella no podía sentir eso, la soledad comenzó a embargarla y apenas llego a su cama para tirarse sobre ella y llorar. Sabia que Severus estaba con ella por dos simples razones. Una de ellas era el sexo y la otra la intriga que representaba su existencia o su relación anterior, solo eso lo movía a seguir buscándola.

Mientras abajo George y Sofía se miraban fijamente, hasta que George rompió el silencio.

-No deberías haberle dicho, aun esta demasiado débil-

-Yo no le dije nada- contesto Sofía- se dio cuenta inmediatamente, es la mayor de nosotros y aunque no lo demuestre es muy sabia, no necesita escuchar las palabras para entender lo que esta pasando

-Ah si- dijo George- y ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto en forma sugerente

-Nada- dijo Sofía secamente-absolutamente nada, eso es lo que pasa- y se dio media vuelta, pero George la tomo del brazo.

-Si no pasa nada ¿por que me besaste el día que atacaron a Marian? Y ¿Por qué pasas tu tiempo conmigo en la tienda?-

-No lo se, esa es una de las razones por las que quiero hablar con mi hermana, pero no puedo, no sabiendo lo que sentías por ella, lo que es muy parecido a lo que ella vive-

-No se parece en nada, porque yo si siento algo por ti- dijo George y la beso suavemente, pero antes que el beso terminara Sofía desapareció.

George se quedo un rato parado en el lugar para luego ir hacia la habitación de Marian cuando llego a ella , la encontró en posición fetal tapada completamente y por el suave gimoteo que se escuchaba estaba llorando, el hombre se acerco y se sentó suavemente en la cama y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la mujer.

-Lo siento Marian quería decírtelo, pero no sabia como-

-No te preocupes, lo que me molesta es que ella me recrimina el enamorarme y al final esta jugando contigo, no se si quiere demostrarme algo, pero no quiero que te dañe y además esta el hecho de que tu sabes todo lo que he pasado y emparte es culpa de ella y a pesar de eso pasa algo entre ustedes, no se como sentirme.

George suspiro profundamente- no quise traicionarte, solo se dio- dijo y luego se quedo en silencio Marian se volvió lentamente, su hombro estaba sangrando aun y manchaba su pijama, cuando su amigo vio eso se iba a levantar para curar esa herida pero ella lo detuvo y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente, para luego acomodar su cabeza en las piernas de él.

-te puedo preguntar algo-le dijo la mujer.

-Claro- contesto

-¿Cuándo empezó esto?

George se mantuvo un momento en silencio para luego comenzar a contestarle

-Comenzó el día que te lastimaron, Sofía fue a buscarme por que sabia que estabas lastimada, cuando llego yo e asuste, pero ella me calmo diciendo que eras tu la que me necesitabas. Me molesto su actitud cuando me contó que podía ser grave, por lo que la encare y la tome de los brazos-

La cara de Marian era de asombro, esa acción no era algo que cualquier persona se atreviera a hacer-¿Tu la tomaste de los brazos?- le pregunto, a lo que el hombre afirmo con la cabeza para luego seguir su relato –Si la tome de los brazos y le comencé a decir un montón de cosas sobre lo mala hermana que era y que no pesaba en nadie mas que en ella, estaba en eso y sus ojos se veían de enojo, pero de un momento a otro eso cambio y me beso, no se porque, pero lo hizo, para luego desaparecer, desde ese entonces casi todos los días la veo en la tienda, no me haba y cuando me acerco a ella desaparece, no se que pasa, pero si se que jamás me había sentido así luego de un beso, fue como si sus labios fueran perfectos para los míos y su sabor el mas maravilloso-Los ojos de George mostraban la evocación que estaba haciendo de esos momentos, pero cuando termino miro nuevamente a su amiga- ella quiere hablar contigo por que no entiende lo que le pasa-

-¿Eso te dijo ella?-le pregunto Marian

-Mas o menos- contesto el hombre, pero seria bueno que hablaras, tu eres eterna y humana a la vez, Sofía solo es eterna, por lo que eso debe ser mas difícil para ella.

Marian se quedo en esa posición en silencio por un buen rato, pensando si realmente quería habar con su hermana, se dio media vuelta y miro a los ojos de su amigo quien estaba acariciando su pelo- si hablara con ella seria solo por ti, pero por ahora no quiero hacerlo, estoy débil y no creo poder hacerlo, cuando este mejor lo voy a pensar- ella se levanto deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de George y se acostó dándole la espalda.


	24. Nuevo amanecer

XXIV: Nuevo amanecer

Marian despertó de madrugada, no sabia cuando se había quedado dormida pero sentía frío, octubre estaba terminando y las temperaturas habían disminuido considerablemente. Se levanto para coger una frazada y escucho ruidos abajo, tomo su varita, aunque sabia que no le serviría de mucho porque con lo débil que estaba no podría realizar ningún hechizo. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, vio luz en el comedor y se dio cuenta que había un olor a café en el aire, se relajo, era imposible que un ladrón hiciera café, vio que había una figura oscura sentada leyendo un libro y tomado café.

-¿Qué haces acá Severus?- dijo Marian impactada por verlo nuevamente en su casa.

Snape la miro – Aun necesita cuidados y a pesar de que este enfadado con usted, eso no me exonera de las responsabilidades que asumí con usted.

Marian lo miro con enfado- podrías dejar de tratarme de usted, me has visto desnuda y no solamente por los cuidados que me has dado- tomo una taza y se sirvió un poco de café, estaba a punto de tomar, cando se lo arrebataron de las manos.

-No creo que sea conveniente para su organismo que bebe cafeína y si bien la he visto desnuda, le puedo asegurar que tratare que no vuelva a ocurrir- cuando dijo eso no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Destiny también capto el truco en sus palabras y rió- eso quiere decir que ¿puedo hacer cosas para que deje de tratar?- se acerco sugerentemente hacia él.

-Puede tratar pero no soy una persona fácil de convencer- dejo el libro y tomo ambas tazas y la vertió en el lava platos para luego volver a sentarse.

-Ya se eso, pero las cosas difícil tienen un mejor sabor-

Snape esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-le puedo asegurar que el único sabor que encontraría en mis labios en este momento seria el de café-

Marian se acerco lentamente hacia el, hasta el punto en que estuvo solo a centímetros de su cara-¡Que coincidencia, es justo el sabor que quiero tener en mis labios en este momento!- se acerco lentamente hacia los labios de Severus, pero justo en el ultimo momento, él corrió la cara.

-Lo siento señorita, le dije que era una persona difícil de convencer, además mis labios, están condicionados a la información que usted me de-

Marian se puso tensa inmediatamente-o sea usted quiere chantajearme-

-Yo no lo diría de esa forma, pero si usted quiere, si, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer-

-Solo existe un problema-dijo Marian cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho- yo soy tan o mas testaruda que usted-

-Ah si, dijo Severus-mientras se levantaba del asiento y se acomodaba la ropa-eso lo veremos, se acerco a ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, muy cerca. De un rápido movimiento la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo cargando hacia su habitación, Destiny en un primer momento se sobresalto, pero luego se aprovecho del reto, acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de Severus y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, acompañados de caricias con su lengua, creía que tenia ganado ese round, pero cuando llegaron a su cuarto el la dejo en su cama y se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de la joven, quien instintivamente paso su lengua por ellos, pero el se movió y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos y decirle muy lenta y suavemente –este juego lo gano yo- se levanto y se fue.

Marian estaba realmente frustrada, como le decía a su corazón que dejara de latir tan rápidamente. Además Snape no era un hombre conquistador, no lo había sido antes, ¿porque en este momento lo estaba siendo?, no era justo por que era mortalmente sexy, se acomodo y se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza, un tanto enfuruñada.

Despertó a media mañana con muy buen animo, ya no podía seguir acostada y encerrada en la casa, debía salir y comenzar a enfrentarse más a la magia. El dolor que sentía cada vez que alguien utilizaba magia cerca de ella era muy fuerte, pero debía sobreponerse, porque tenia responsabilidades en el colegio, además deseaba volver a trabajar.

Se metió al baño y se dio una larga y reponedora ducha. Se vistió con uno jeans y una polera y una gruesa chaqueta, porque afuera estaba todo cubierto de blanco se dio cuenta que la ropa le quedaba mas holgada.

Salio de a casa y se dio cuenta que el dolor comenzó a penas cruzo su umbral, pero que era algo constante. Esa tarde daría una vuelta por la manzana, era verdad que tenia que salir, pero no creí que las fuerzas le alcanzaran para poder llegar donde Rosmerta o al centro de la ciudad, así que se dedico a deambular por las calles, a un paso muy lento, mirando a las pocas personas que se atrevían a salir con el frío imperante.

Al pasar por una casa no muy lejos de la de ella se dio cuenta que afuera estaba un pequeño niño de no mas de cinco años. El tiritaba de frío. Marian se acerco.

-¿Porque estas afuera?-

El pequeño la miro, pero no le contesto solo volvió agachar su carita que estaba un tanto azulada.

-Yo me llamo Marian, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- le dijo la mujer sentándose en el suelo

-Si se sienta en el suelo se va a mojar- fue la única respuesta que le dio antes de volver a agachar su cabecita.

-Bueno si me mojo-contesto Destiny- estaré igual que tú, pero me va a dar frió ¿no tienes frío?

-Si tengo frío-

-¿Y tu casa donde esta?

-Esta es mi casa-

Marian suponía que así era-¿Y porque no estas adentro?

-Porque mi a mi papá no le gusta que me quede dentro de a casa cuando el no esta-

A la mujer se lleno de ira, pero al saber que el niño estaba solo, decidió invitarlo a tomar un chocolate

-¿Y tienes que quedarte fuera de la casa?-

-No, pero no tengo donde mas ir- dijo el niño y se abrazo más, tratando de darse más calor.

-¡Y que tal si te invito un chocolate caliente, donde Rosmerta! ¿Te gustaría?

Al chiquito se le iluminaron los ojos, pero solo fue la primera impresión-Si me gustaría, pero…-

-No hay pero que valga, vamos-La mujer se levanto y se sacudió la nieve que tenia en el trasero y le tendió la mano al niño quien la cogio. Su pequeña manito estaba muy helada, por lo que Destiny decidió sacarse la chaqueta y dársela. Ojala pudiera hacer magia así podría secarse ella y al niño, pero ya de por si estaba bastante agotada y tendría que enfrentarse a toda la magia en el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaban Marian aprovecho de hacerle preguntas el nombre al niño, el pequeño se llamaba Jamie y su mama había muerto hace un par de años atrás, por lo que solo vivía con su papá, quien a juicio de la mujer era un desgraciado, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

Cuando llegaron al café Marian apenas se podía sostener, es estar rodeada de magia la estaba afectando, pero miro la cara del niño y trato de olvidar el dolor, porque él estaba muy contento.

Entraron al café y ambos recibieron de muy buena forma el calor que les brindaba la chimenea encendida. Marian lo cogio de la mano y lo acerco a la calefacción, para ver si podía entrar en calor y de paso secar un poco sus ropas, mientas tanto ella se acerco a Rosmerta y le pidió dos chocolates calientes tamaño familiar. Cuando ella se los trajo se acerco nuevamente al niño y le tendió uno de ellos, él lo cogio y comenzó inmediatamente a tomarlo.

Ambos se demoraron muy poco en beber la bebida caliente, por lo que Marian pidió otros, mientras se los preparaban se fueron a sentar. Si bien el ambiente estaba calido Jamie tiritaba de frío.

Se encontraban tomando el segundo chocolate cuando alguien toco el hombro de Marian, al darse vuelta, se encontró con un claramente enojado Severus Snape.

-Veo que no solo perdió sangre, sino también la poca cordura que le quedaba- dijo esto en un tono bastante bajo, pero amenazador

La mujer levanto una de sus cejas-Debe ser, pero tengo una excelente excusa para estar acá- cuando dijo eso se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba sentado Jamie, pero vio que no estaba, se agacho y miro bajo la mesa y lo encontró ahí escondido-¿Qué pasa Jamie, porque te escondes?- el niño no dijo nada solo apunto hacia donde estaba Severus.

Marian se levanto y miro de mala manera al hombre-¡Ves lo que hiciste! ¡Asustaste a mi amigo!

Severus la miro con cara de no entender-¿A que amigo se refiere?, ¡no me digas que también se volvió loca!-

-lo que pasa es que estaba tomando un chocolate caliente con un nuevo amigo, pero se asusto al verte-Destiny se agacho nuevamente y tendió la mano hacia el pequeño-Ven no te preocupes, se ve enojon pero es pura pantalla en el fondo es muy cariñoso-

Las palabras de la mujer hicieron sonreír a Snape, pero solo mientras ella no lo veía. Se dio cuenta que debajo de la mesa salía un pequeño niño un tanto asustado. Con una rápida mirada pudo encontrar signos claros de que algo le pasaba, además no sabia porque, pero le recordaba a si mismo cuando pequeño, por lo que relajo su cara y se acerco nuevamente hacia el pequeño.

-Así que este es tu nuevo amigo- estiro la mano para saludarlo-Severus Snape y ¿su nombre es?

Pero el niño no dijo nada y se quedo muy cerca de Marian fue ella quien le contesto al hombre mayor, quien ya había bajado su mano- Se llama Jamie, pero no es muy conversador, especialmente con personas tan pesadas como tu-

En ese momento Destiny vio algo que jamás pensó observar, Snape bajo hasta estar a la altura del niño y con voz muy tranquila le hablo.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada-

A pesar de las palabras del hombre, el niño no se movió del lado de la mujer. Severus opto por sentarse junta a ellos.

-Creo que no es prudente que usted este acá, aun esta muy débil-le dijo el hombre.

Jamie no se despegaba de Marian pero las palabras del hombre mayor lo preocuparon- te pasa algo, estas enferma-dijo el niño un tanto preocupado.

-Un poquito-contesto Marian, pero nada importante, así que toma tranquilo tu chocolate-, luego de darle una calida sonrisa al niño, Marian miro de mala manera a Snape, que estaba muy atento a la escena.

-No es tan así Jamie ella estuvo muy enferma y lo mejor que podríamos hacer por ella es llevarla a su casa-dijo seriamente-¿te molestaría acompañarnos a su casa, para que ella pueda descansar?- termino diciendo Snape, mirando seriamente al niño.

Jamie lo quedo mirando con cara preocupada, se levanto y tomo la mano de Marian-Si estas tan mal, no deberías haberme traído acá, te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa,-luego de decir eso bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo-pero solo hasta la puerta, no quiero que tengas problemas con mi papa-

Severus ante esas palabras se levanto y puso su mano suavemente en el hombro del niño haciendo que este se volteara a mirarlo-no te preocupes por eso yo te aseguro que no tendremos ningún problema con él.

Marian lentamente se levanto, mientras Snape pagaba la cuenta y los tres en forma lenta pero animados conversando, caminaron por las calles de vuelta hacia la casa de Marian, cuando llegaron a ella entraron y ella se dejo caer en uno de los sillones, se notaba agotada y adolorida, pero en todo el camino de vuelta no había dicho nada sobre el dolor que debería estar sintiendo.

-Te sientes bien-pregunto Snape

-Si-contesto Marian,- solo me duele un poco el cuerpo-miro al niño que estaba parado al lado de la chimenea encendida mirándola- pero nada que un buen sueño no cure-

Jamìe se acerco a ella – ¿Que te pasa?-

-Nada serio, es que me enferme y por eso me duele el cuerpo-

-OH , por favor-se escucho la vos de Severus un tanto enojada-porque desea mentirle al niño, no creo que sea tan idiota como para creerle esa estupidez- camino los dos pasos que lo separaban del niño y lo miro fijamente- Sufrió un serio accidente y esta seriamente lastimada.

Jamie dejo de mirar a Snape y miro nuevamente a Marian-Si estas muy enferma yo puedo ayudarte, como esta nevado no hay clases-

-Esto es lo mas sensato que he escuchado-dijo Snape, mientras se sentaba al lado de la mujer.

-Entonces no hay problemas-dijo el niño y miro a Severus-prometo cuidar a su novia cuando usted no pueda venir.

Snape lo quedo mirando y luego miro a Marian- ella no es mi novia y jamás lo será-

-¿Por qué? Ella es linda.-

-Si lo es- contesto serio Snape. Pero no es mi novia y no lo será. Además no son cosas que te interesen a ti enano- dijo acomodándose mas en el sillón.

Jamie, agacho la cabeza, para luego mirar por la ventana,- ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya- se despidió y salio rápidamente de la casa.

Ambos adultos se miraron y Marian levanto una ceja – ¿Te podría preguntar algo?

-Señorita le sugiero que no lo haga, no ponga nombres estupidos a nuestras revolcadas-

Marian lo miro seriamente y luego comenzó a reír fuertemente, pero era una risa extraña, mezclada con quejidos de dolor, cuando por fin se pudo calmar le pregunto ¿lo que yo quería saber es quien estaba ganando en el torneo de los tres magos?, por que ni siquiera puedo recibir el profeta.

Snape que la miraba extrañado hizo una mueca de desagrado- va ganando Durmstrang y creo que tamben es hora de que me vaya-

-Me parece bien- contesto Marian- pero antes que se vaya le pediría un favor-

-¿Cual seria?- le contesto un Snape bastante cabreado.

-¿Podría pasarme algo para taparme? –

-¿Por que no se va a su habitación?- le pregunto el hombre. Pero cuando termino de preguntar se percato que la mujer apenas se había movido del sillón por lo tanto debía dolerle mucho el cuerpo.

-¡Ooh! por favor- la voz de Snape sonaba, muy enojada pero un tanto mas alta de lo común, tomo a Marian en brazos y delicadamente la transporto a su habitación, mientas lo haca ella aprovecho de acercar su cara a su cuello –Me negaría a que me llevara si pudiera moverme-

-Pues veo que no es tan entupida como parece-le contesto él.

-Si lo soy, porque le voy a poner nombre a nuestros revolcones-

Severus se detuvo y trato de mirar a la joven-no ponga nombre a algo que no existe-

-Los revolcones si existen, pero no se preocupe no tienen nombre y jamás lo tendrá, me gustan las cosas tal como están-

-Me parece muy bien- contesto el hombre.

Cuando la dejo en la cama ella se colgó de su cuello-En realidad ahora me gustaría que algo fuera diferente-

-Snape la miro-no creo que este en condiciones de querer algo mas-

-En realidad si, pero lo que quiero tiene que ver con el no pasar frío, porque de verdad tengo mucho frío, podría quedarse conmigo hasta que ya no lo sienta-

Severus la dejo en la cama, la tapo, la miro y negó con la cabeza, saliendo después de la habitación.

Marian se quedo triste arropándose en la cama, tiritando de frío. Estaba en eso cuando sintió que la puerta se habría, era Snape con una bolsa de agua caliente un pijama bastante grueso, se lo tendió mientras colocaba la bolsa de agua cerca de los pies de la mujer.

Cuando Marian tomo el pijama se dio cuenta que estaba tibio-Gracias –

Snape no dijo nada solo se despidió y se fue de la casa dejando a Marian sola, pero sin frío.


	25. Intermedio

XXV: Intermedio

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana Marian sintió que tocaban la puerta. El día anterior se había esforzado mas de lo necesario y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta en ese momento, trato de moverse, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, a pesar de eso se esforzó en salir de la cama, muy lentamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar, pero cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación se dio cuenta que alguien ya había abierto la puerta de entrada, escucho dos voces masculinas.

Llego a duras penas a la baranda donde podía escuchar mejor.

-¿tu quien eres?

-Soy amigo de Marian y le dije que podía venir a cuidarla mientras no estuviera en clases-

-¿amigo de Marian?, no eres muy pequeño para decir algo así-

-¿No eres demasiado viejo para hacer preguntas tontas?

George comenzó a reír fuertemente y dejo pasar a Jamie. Ambos caminaban en dirección a la cocina cuando Marian los llamo.

-Hola chicos como están-

Jamie la vio y cambio la cara que llevaba y con la que miraba desconfiado a George.

-Hola Marian, tu amigo no me dejaba entrar, Vine como te dije-

-Así veo Jamie, pero mi amigo tiene nombre se llama George y me parece que deberías saludarlo como corresponde-

El niño le dio la mano y un tinte rojo coloreo sus mejillas que se veían pálidas –Buenos días me llamo… me llamo Jamie-

-Gusto de conocerte Jamie, mi nombre es George Weasley-

Luego de eso tanto Jamie como George comenzaron a subir las escaleras y llegaron al lado de la mujer.

Jamie la saludo con su pequeña mano, mientras George le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes preciosa?-pregunto el hombre

El silencio de Marian confirmo lo que estaba mirando, porque ella se veía bastante mal-

-¿Qué paso, por que te ves tan cansada?-el niño tiro de la tunica del hombre y con la cara compungida le dijo que él tenia la culpa, porque Marian lo había llevado a tomar chocolate a la ciudad y luego de eso se había puesto mas enferma.

-¡me vas a decir que fuiste a la ciudad! O sea saliste de la casa y además te expusiste a toda esa magia.- George se notaba un tanto irritado.-Eres una inconciente, apenas te estas recuperando y haces todo ese esfuerzo-

Destiny estaba realmente admirada, no era común ver así de enojado a George

-Espera que vea a Snape, le diré para que el pueda retarte como corresponde, eres una… mmm no se me ocurre otra palabra mas fuerte que inconciente-el joven estaba terminando su regaño cuando escucho una tos mezclada con risa a sus espaldas. Era Severus que recién había llegado por la red flu

– yo creo que los sinónimos que busca es irreflexiva, irresponsable, descuidada, pero el mas acorde con la personalidad de la señorita Destiny seria atolondrada, lo que si no puedo emitir mayores comentarios que esos, puesto que yo ya sabia de su actuar .Ayer la encontré en el salón de te y luego la deje nuevamente en la casa- mientras decía eso se acerco delicadamente a Marian y la miro de cerca levantando una de sus cejas

-lo que si no pensé que se vería tan mal a la mañana siguiente, creo que un poco de maquillaje seria buena opción en este momento, para que no tengamos que apreciar su desmejorada facha.

Todo el rato que la habían retado y ahora que se estaban burlando de ella Marian se había quedado en silencio, pero las últimas palabras de Snape realmente la había irritado.

-Esta bien, les debo mucho por que han cuidado de mi estos días y si no fuera por ustedes quien sabe como estaría, pero-y en ese momento realizo una pausa para tomar aire y poder pararse con toda la prestancia que le era posible-No voy a aceptar que me traten como una niña. Acepto tu reto George, pero no voy a aceptar que me trates de acusar con Severus como si el fuera mi padre y usted señor Snape, si le molesta como me veo le sugiero que de media vuelta y se marche porque yo no tengo a ninguno de los dos obligados a mi lado y si ayer realice una acción atolondrada me hago cargo de ella y no me arrepiento-

Dio media vuelta tratando de ir a su cuarto, pero las piernas le fallaron, doblándose, como Snape era quien se encontraba mas cerca del ella la tomo en brazos, pero como Marian aun se encontraba enojada se removía tratando de zafarse de sus brazos. El la miro enfadado y con su mejor voz de profesor le dijo- Señorita quédese tranquila, la llevare a su cama luego de eso puede comportarse todo lo infantil que desee-

Snape la dejo en su cama y Marian tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una mueca que era claramente un puchero que la hacia ver como una niña mañosa, estaba a punto de empezar a reclamarle al hombre cuando miro hacia la puerta en la que estaba George riéndose de la situación y Jamie que tenia una carita de preocupación y de pena. El semblante de Marian cambio radicalmente

–Jamie, ven no hagas caso de lo que estos pesados dicen yo estoy bien-

El niño se acerco un poco saliendo de detrás de la puerta- pero es que estas así por mi culpa-

-No enano- dijo Severus- ella esta así por su decisión-

-Es verdad- dijo Marian no es tu culpa, ven acércate se supone que tu vienes a verme no a preocuparte por mi-

El niño se acerco y se sentó a los pies de la cama de la mujer.

Severus salio de la habitación y George se coloco al lado de Marian.

-¿me podrías explicar porque hiciste esa locura ayer?

Marian lo miro como si no lo conociera-¿perdón te conozco?-

George comenzó a reír-por favor no empieces-

-Yo no empiezo nada, tú empezaste tratándome como a una niña chica-

-Bueno te trato así por que te comportas como una-

-No esta vez George- miro a Jamie quien estaba mirando unos libros en el estante. En ese mismo momento se escucho la voz de Snape –Enano, puedes venir un momento- el niño bajo.

Cuando ambos adultos estuvieron solos Marian comenzó a relatarle los sucesos de día anterior a su amigo

-Jamie estaba en la puerta de su casa ayer que estaba todo nevado, su padre no lo deja estar en la casa cuando el no esta, por eso lo invite a tomar un chocolate-

-¿Por qué no lo trajiste acá?-

-Porque le dio miedo que yo quisiera hacerle algo y si lo llevaba a un lugar público se sentiría mas seguro, a pesar de que es muy pequeño es inteligente-

-Si, pero me altera lo que me cuentas, tal vez deberías dar constancia de ello-

-Si, pero quiero averiguar mas cosas-

En ese momento llego Jamie junto a Snape, el mayor traía una bandeja con tazones humeantes mientras el pequeño traía un pequeño plato con galletas

Snape le entrego un tazón a George y a Jamie, luego le entrego un tazón a Marian, pero el de ella no humeaba como los demás. Ella lo miro y puso mala cara.

-¿Por que no me trajeron chocolate caliente?-

-Porque necesita de esa poción, esta enfermita, eso dijo Severus- contesto alegremente Jamie

Destiny hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero tomo su tazón y se le bebió, terminando con una mueca de asco

-Sabe muy malo-pregunto el niño

-Si, sabe horrible-

Snape le acerco a la mujer una galleta la que ella cogio y comió rápidamente.-Gracias-

-De nada- contesto el hombre sentándose en el sillón que aun estaba desocupado.

Marian miro a todos los que estaba a su alrededor y sonrío.

-¿Qué te causa risa?- pregunto George.

La mujer lo miro y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas –Porque estoy rodeada de atractivos varones- luego dio una pequeña risita.

-Eres una coqueta-le contesto George y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Severus se levanto rápidamente del sillón y comenzó a recoger los tazones, mientras hacia eso comenzó a hablar.

-Minerva dijo que hoy quería pasar por acá a ver como estabas y Longbotton también, así que le sugiero que se duche.

-¿estas diciendo que huelo mal?-

Tanto Jamie como George comenzaron a reír y la cara de Severus cogio un poco de color, pero solo un poco.

-No he dicho eso-

-Buen….-hizo una cara de desagrado-, ¿pero dijeron a que hora vendrían?-

-Si, a la hora del te .Así que tiene mucho tiempo, puede descansar un rato mas.

-Muchas gracias-

George y Jaime continuaban riendo, pero una mirada enojada de Severus los hizo callar y solo gimotear la risa. A Marian la situación le llamo la atención, pero no se preocupo mayormente por eso, solo se dio media vuelta y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo un rato más.

Todos los hombres dejaron a Marian descansando y bajaron al primer piso.

Severus comenzó a organizar la cocina y tanto George como Jaime comenzaron a ordenar el living y a poner guirnaldas y globos, tratando de que no fuera nada mágico, para no lastimar a la chica que descansaba en los pisos superiores.

Jamie estaba muy entretenido inflando globos y tratando de amarrarlos, cosa que no lograba y tenía que entregárselos al Weasley para que terminara el trabajo. Se encontraban entretenidos cuando sintieron un chisporroteo en la chimenea todos fueron a ver quien era y de las llamas verdes salieron los señores Weasley .Molly llevaba gran cantidad de cosas de comida. George se adelanto para ayudarla y Severus saludo al señor Weasley, justo en ese momento ambos repararon en el pequeño niño que estaba mirando a los recién llegados

-¿Quién eres pequeño?- pregunto Molly.

Jamie la miro, pero no contestaba, justo en ese momento intervino Severus.

-Enano es de mala educación no contestar una pregunta así que saluda como corresponde-la voz con la que lo dijo era autoritaria como todos conocían, pero sin ese sarcasmo que acostumbraba.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Severus, que luego de esa intervención volvió a la cocina. Jamie levanto la cabeza y se acerco a los señores Weasley- eehh buenas tardes yo soy Jamie, Marian me ayudo, así que yo la ayudo a ella mientras esta enferma- luego de eso se fue rápidamente hacia otro lugar.

Tanto Arthur como Molly se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Quién es George?- pregunto el señor Weasley a su hijo y el les contesto lo que Marian le había contado, ante eso la señora Weasley hizo una cara de desagrado, pero no dijo nada, solo se fue a la cocina .

-Deberían dar constancia en el ministerio- dijo Arthur a George.

-Le dije a Marian, pero dijo que quería esperar un poco, para saber mas del padre de Jamie-

Mientras tanto en la cocina Molly había comenzado a organizar todo para seguir con las preparaciones que Severus ya había empezado.

-Esto se ve muy rico Severus, No sabia que cocinabas-

-No soy un idiota que no sabe hacer sus cosas Molly-

-No dije eso, solo es que estoy viéndote en una forma en que no creí verte- y comenzó a sonreírse.

-A que te refieres con eso- Severus se paro y se veía un tanto preocupado por las palabras que la mujer estaba diciendo.

-Jamás pensé que te vería ayudando tanto a alguien que incluso harías una fiesta sorpresa y menos aun que te preocuparas por un pequeño niño-

Snape dejo el paño con el que se estaba secando las manos sobre la mesa y se acerco a la mujer peligrosamente- ¿Cómo llamarías a lo que hice con el estupido de Potter por casi dieciocho años de mi vida?, me parece que eso es preocupación. Además que sabes tu de mis razones para estar acá en este momento.

-Molly se planto frente al hombre y lo encaro con una sonrisa en el rostro- Se mucho mas de lo que tu crees- luego de eso paso por el lado de él hacia el refrigerador para sacar algunas verduras que necesitaba. Snape se quedo estático en su lugar, pensando si de verdad ella sabia sobre lo que Marian no quería contar. Luego dio una vuelta muy rápida mirando hacia Molly.

-Me vas a decir que ¿sabes algo más que Minerva?-

La mujer miro al hombre con una sonrisa de triunfo. -Tal vez no se mas que Minerva, pero si se algunos detalles que tal vez ella no tiene en conocimiento-

-Dímelos- urgió Severus.

Ella se dio vuelta – Hay muchas cosas que hacer, no creo que sea buen momento para contarte cosas, además ¿porque no le preguntas a Marian?-

-Porque ella no va a resolver mis dudas-

-O sea ya le pregustaste-

-Si-

-Entonces talvez no debería decir nada-

Snape se acerco suavemente a Molly y le dijo en tono amenazador –Minerva dijo lo mismo, pero luego cambio de parecer-

-Y tu crees que me voy a sentir amenazada por ti-

-Merde- dijo Snape en un delicado frances- Minerva dijo lo mismo-

-Esta bien Severus, te voy a contar lo que se pero solo algunas cosas, existen otras que debe contarte Marian-

-Muchas Gracias Molly-

-No me des las gracias esto te va a costar-

el hombre no dijo nada solo continuo haciendo parte de los bocadillos que se servirían.

Era pasado medio día cuando Marian volvió a despertar. Comenzó a levantarse de la cama, tenia hambre así que bajaría a comer algo, pero no alcanzo su cometido, porque justo cuando estaba poniendo sus pies en el suelo la puerta se abrió y era Snape junto a Jamie quienes traían dos bandejas con comida.

-Estaba justo levantándome para ir a almorzar junto a ustedes- dijo la mujer.

-No va a ser necesario- contesto Severus- Jamie le acompañara acá arriba- espero que Marian volviera a recostarse y se acomodara y pusiera la bandeja en sus piernas. Mientras tanto Jamie se acomodaba en el sofá y trataba de ver la mejor forma de poner su bandeja sin derramar todo su contenido, Snape vio la complicación del niño y el mismo lo acomodo para que pudiera acompañar a Destiny.

-Muchas gracias Severus, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué no puedo bajar a comer en la cocina?

-Porque en la tarde vendrán a verla y con la cara que trae van a pensar que en vez de cuidarla, la estoy torturando, así que lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar lo mas posible-

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Marian en forma irónica-¿Acaso escuche una broma?- dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre su pecho y haciendo una cara de estupor-. No lo puedo creer, si sigues así voy a creer que en realidad no eres Severus Snape-

Él se dio vuelta bruscamente- No tiente a su suerte señorita, aun estoy enfadado con usted por no responder mis preguntas- se acerco a ella hasta que su nariz casi toca la de ella y comenzó a hablar en un suave susurro-Pero no se preocupe encontré la forma de resolver gran parte de mis dudas- luego de eso salio de la habitación.

Marian quedo con la boca abierta, en parte por tener a Severus tan seductoramente cerca a pesar de que la estaba intimidando y por que se preguntaba quien era la persona que le estaba dando información sobre el pasado. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que Minerva iría esa tarde a verla y podría dialogar sobre ese tema.

Cuando terminaron de comer Marian comenzó a moverse para bajar la cosas, pero no pudo por que Jamie se le adelanto y trato de tomar la bandeja, pero era demasiado peso para sus pequeñas manos, por lo que los vasos y los platos terminaron hechos añicos en el suelo, cosa que genero en el pequeño un gran susto y luego los ojos vidriosos.

-Lo siento... yo solo quería… lo siento...-balbuceaba

Marian lo miraba y no sabia que hacer por que el niño estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, por lo que corto por lo sano. Se levanto, tomo la varita que estaba sobre la cómoda e hizo magia reparando todos los destrozos.

-No te preocupes enano, esto es fácil y aunque no tuviera magia daría lo mismo, solo era loza- trataba de parecer lo mas tranquila posible, pero la verdad era que desde el accidente no había realizado magia y su cuerpo resentido no había tomado de la mejor forma el pequeño encanto ejecutado, pero a pesar del dolor se acerco a Jamie, se agacho y lo abrazo, justo en ese momento entraron George y Severus a ver lo que había pasado

-¿Qué paso Marian? Pregunto el más Joven

-Nada Gorgy, solo se cayeron los platos, pero ya esta solucionado- cuando dijo eso se separo del niño y tomo su pequeña carita entre sus manos y la levanto – ¿cierto?- le pregunto.

Él aun estaba sollozando, pero se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas dio un sonoro- SI- suspiro fuertemente y tomo su bandeja para bajarla en compañía de Severus que llevaba la otra bandeja.

George se quedo en la pieza con su amiga que aun estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

-¿Tu reparaste la loza?

-Si-

-A veces me impacto lo inconsciente que puedes ser-

Marian lo miro enfadada – lo inconsciente hubiera sido dejar que Jamie se sitiera triste por una tontera así-

-Yo creo que el hubiera entendido que no te importaba que la loza se rompiera-

La mujer dio un suspiro de fastidio y se acostó nuevamente.

-Sabes estaba pensando que talvez le podría decir a quienes viene que lo dejáramos para otro día. Es que estoy súper cansada-

George se rasco la cabeza desordenándose un poco el pelo –Mm OK, voy a ver que puedo hacer-

-Gracias-

Lo que el hombre salio de la habitación Marian dejo correr libremente las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo desde que realizo la magia. Le dolía endemoniadamente fuerte el maldito hombro, se suponía que esa herida que le había hecho Snape ya debería estar curada hace muchos años pero era la que mayor dolor le causaba.

Se recostó de lado y cerro los ojos, tratando de esa forma de calmar el dolor.

-Esto le pasa por irreflexiva -

La voz sobresalto a Marian, porque no lo escucho entrar.

-Si se, pero prefiero esto a dejar que Jamie se sienta mal-

-Debería dejar de ser mártir-

-No lo soy-

-Conozco personas que podrían decir lo contrario-

Ella se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a Severus y por un momento juraría que vio algo diferente en esos ojos negros. Un reflejo de felicidad tal vez, no lo sabía porque fue solo por un segundo.

-Me lo dice el mayor de los mártires-

Snape no contesto, solo dejo un tazón sobre el velador –es mejor que lo beba, se sentirá mejor- luego salio de la pieza.

Marian bebió e inmediatamente el sueño la invadió.

Marian despertó en un lugar familiar, miro hacia su izquierda y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el reino de su hermano Morfeo.

-Bienhallada seas hermana-

-Igualmente hermano. A que debo el placer de que me traigas a tu reino-

-En realidad yo no te traje, tú viniste por voluntad propia-

-¡Ah si!, que extraño, yo no sabia que quería verte-

-Eso es lo maravilloso de mi reino, acá logras cosas que ni siquiera sabias que deseabas-dijo eso y se acerco a su hermana - ¿Como estas?- le pregunto y en lo profundo de sus palabras se notaba la preocupación.

-Como me veo- contesto Marian y sonrío

-Entonces estas terrible-

-¿Tan mal me veo?-

-Si- contesto sueño.

-Mm, sabes acá no siento dolor, es agradable-

-Que bueno, además quería hablar contigo-

-Si me vas a buscar bronca prefiero despertar- dijo Marian un tanto enfadada-

-No- contesto Morfeo, solo quiero conversar contigo.

Se sentaron tranquilamente y comenzaron a hablar.


	26. Cumpleaños sorpresa

XXVI: Cumpleaños sorpresa

Mientras Marian dormía en el piso superior, en la planta baja estaba ya todo preparado para la fiesta sorpresa y en un par de horas terminarían de llegar los invitados que faltaban.

La comida estaba lista y Snape estaba a punto de marcharse cuando fue detenido por Molly.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto la mujer

-No quiero estar acá cuando lleguen los demás-

-¿Qué lastima?-

-¿Por qué? Pregunto intrigado Snape mientras se paraba en la puerta.

-Porque si quieres que te cuente tendrás que quedarte a la fiesta de Marian-

-¿Ese es tu cobro?-

-Si-contesto la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

Severus se llevo la mano a la cabeza y emitió un suspiro de resignación, se dio media vuelta y camino nuevamente hacia la cocina –Pero no esperes que comparta – dijo mientras se sacaba nuevamente la capa.

Cerca de tres horas después Marian comenzó a despertar. La conversación con Morfeo había estado muy bien y el había logrado ver que si bien Sofía estaba enojada, también estaba muy desorientada con respeto a lo que estaba pasándole con George era por eso y por Severus, que aunque no quisiera hablaría con ella

Se desperezo en la cama y miro hacia la ventana. Ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo, pero aun se sentía débil, por si acaso la venían a ver se tomaría una ducha y se vestiría, si bien no estaba de la mejor forma eso no quería decir que no se arreglaría para sus amigos. Se dio una larga ducha que la relajo bastante, salio del baño sin toalla, le gustaba sentir el viento en su cuerpo, eso termino de despertarla

Llego a su vestidor y saco la ropa que se pondría, una cómoda polera un jeans y una chaqueta abrigadora, tiro la ropa para afuera y salio, cuando salio se encontró con una imagen cómica, Snape tenía en su cabeza la polera que había tirado ella al último. Él se la saco bruscamente de la cara y estaba a punto de lanzar una queja mordaz cuando su vista se detuvo en el cuerpo de Marian quien aun continuaba completamente desnuda, porque llevaba la ropa interior que se iba a poner en su mano izquierda.

El hombre miro detenidamente ese cuerpo que aun mostraba unas cuantas cicatrices, sus labios formaron una sonrisa de medio lado y levanto una de sus cejas.

-Lo siento no pensé que saldría desnuda del baño-

-Me gusta vestirme en la habitación- la mujer hablaba mientras se colocaba la ropa interior, se daba cuenta de que Snape no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Así veo-dijo Snape.

En silencio Marian se vistió con la compañía de Severus quien se acomodo en el sillón durante todo el tiempo que ella se demoro en vestir .Cuando ella termino se acerco a él y le dijo.

-¿le gusto lo que vio?-

El hombre levanto una de sus cejas y se llevo la mano a la barbilla –No es nada que no haya visto antes. Pero estoy acá por otras cosas-

-Ah si- dijo Marian y se podría saber ¿Por qué se quedo acá?-

-En realidad si, en parte es para decirle que se arregle un poco especialmente que se maquille y la segunda razón es entregarle esto- dicho eso le paso un pequeño paquete envuelto. Destiny miro el paquete por un tiempo y luego miro a Snape.

-¿Y esto porque?

-Por la misma razón por la cual le sugiero que se maquille-

-¿me esta dando un regalo porque me veo fatal?-

Snape se levanto y quedo frente a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, para luego estamparle un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-La razón se encuentra abajo-

Cuando Snape dejo de hablar tocaron la puerta y entro Jamie muy contento.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si- contesto Marian, se acerco a el niño y lo tomo de la mano, ates de salir del cuarto se dio vuelta hacia Severus -¿No bajas con nosotros?-

Él no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza suavemente e hizo un ademán con la mano instándolos a que bajaran.

Cuando Marian junto a Jamie llegaron al final de la escalera noto que la luz de la sala estaba apagada, se acerco a la pared para encenderla pero no alcanzo su cometido por que las luces se encendieron y vi. que un grupo considerable de sus conocidos estaban en la sala y gritaron fuertemente un Feliz cumpleaños, ella los miraba atónita y sobresaltada porque debía reconocer que la asustaron, además había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños que si no estaba mal era ese mismo día. Todos los presentes se acercaban y la saludaban mientras ella solo sonreía y besaba en la cara a todos.

Minerva se acerco a Marian y la saludo tiernamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Marian-

-Gracias Minerva, yo había olvidado por completo mi cumpleaños ¿quien preparo esto?

-No se a mi solo me invitaron pero creo que tus cuidadores son los mismos gestores de esta celebración-

-Ah si- dijo Marian y busco con la mirada a George o Snape, pero solo encontró al primero que se acercaba a donde estaba ella, cuando estuvo a su lado la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa-

-Me vas a decir que tu preparaste esto solo-

-No. si dijera eso estaría mintiendo recibí ayuda-

-¿Y de quien? Si se puede saber-

-Claro de mi mama y de Snape, entre los dos prepararon la mayoría de la comida, en decoración me ayudo Jamie y lo demás es fácil es solo avisar a los amigos de que hay fiesta sorpresa en tu casa por tu cumpleaños –

Destiny sonrío y camino hacia el sillón para subirse a el, desde donde pidió la palabra.

-les agradezco a todos quienes vinieron esta tarde a verme para que celebremos juntos mi cumpleaños, que bueno que todos están acá porque veinticinco no se cumplen todos los días. Además quiero darle mis agradecimientos a los gestores de esta fiesta, No se preocupen no daré nombres solo les agradezco de todo corazón y sin mas que decir que empiece el reventón- luego de eso se bajo del sillón y fue a comer algo de los bocadillos que estaban en la mesa. Le gustaba ver como se formaban grupos conversando o bailando, pero entre más tiempo pasaba y mas buscaba se daba cuenta que Severus y Jamie no estaban en el lugar, fue hacia la cocina y los encontró en ese lugar junto a Molly y Arthur tomándose un margarita y conversando.

-así que acá estaban escondidos-

.No estamos escondidos, solo buscamos un poco de menos ruido-contesto Arthur

Estaban en ese lugar cuando llego Minerva también huyendo del ruido

-La celebrada no tendría que estar en el salón- le dijo a Marian-

-Supongo que si, pero estoy cansada y quiero un poco mas de guacamole, esta exquisito-

-Severus lo hizo- dijo Molly-

-En serio, esta muy bueno-

-Te sientes mejor Marian-pregunto minerva

-Si, pero esperare una semana mas antes de volver-

-¡Una semana!- exclamo Snape- creo que es demasiado positiva no creo que sea conveniente que vuelva a Hogwarts hasta antes de dos semanas-

-Pero es que ya he faltado bastante y me siento mejor-

-Marian una cosa es que te sientas mejor y otra muy diferente que estés mejor. Aun te ves demacrada y estoy segura que minerva puede esperarte un tiempo mas – le dijo Molly.

-Además si tu cuidador dice dos semanas no creo que sea conveniente ir en contra de su voluntad- Arthur había emitido esas palabras.

-Además como tu jefa directa te digo que no volverás a trabajar hasta que tus cuidadores te den de alta-Minerva miraba divertida la cara que estaba poniendo Marian y también observaba la faz de Snape quien se veía contento de que todos apoyaran su postura.

-O sea que dependo de lo que mis cuidadores digan para poder volver a mi vida normal-

-Me parece que eso quedo claro señorita. Bueno tal vez quedo claro para as personas normales, se me olvida que usted necesita más de una explicación-

Todos se rieron del sarcasmo de Snape, excepto Marian que lo miraba enfadada pero luego ella también rió.

Estaban los seis conversando, cuando entraron a la cocina los chicos Harry, Ron, Neville y finalmente George los dos primero al ver a Snape se impactaron incluso Ron saco su varita, pero Neville solo lo saludo y George fue hacia él para sacar la torta que estaba justo a espaldas de Severus.

-Creo que ya es hora de que Marian corte el pastel- dijo George y miro a Ron de mala forma, por lo que él guardo la varita.

Marian salio de a cocina y fue hacia el living y todos los demás lo siguieron, tanto Harry como Ron cuchicheaban preguntándose que hacia Snape en la casa de Marian, miraron ambos hacia delante y se fijaron que Mc gonagall iba del brazo de él

-¿Tu crees que haya venido con la profesora Mc Gonagall?- dijo Harry.

-Yo creo que si, ella lo debe haber invitado y por eso vino-contesto Ron.

Esa explicación los dejo tranquilos y no se preocuparon más por él.

-Ya todos a coro-

Todos cantaron el Happy Birthday a coro y Marian apago las velas luego de eso se sirvió el pastel y todos sentados en diferentes lugares celebraban.

Marian se dedico a comer pastel junto con Jamie, ya eran cerca de las once de la noche la tarde habia pasado volando, el chico se veía cansado, pero a Marian le preocupaba que llegara muy tarde a su casa.

-Jamie ¿no tendrás problemas por llegar tarde?-

El niño la miro y en sus ojos se veía que tenia sueño- No te preocupes entro por la ventana-

-No me gusta eso- contesto la mujer- ¿que tal si e voy a dejar?, porque se ve que tienes sueño-

Jamie se sobresalto –No, no quiero que tengas problemas, ya me voy- dicho eso salio rápidamente de la habitación. Marian trato de seguirlo pero Severus se adelanto le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se quedara donde estaba y el salio para ver que el pequeño llegara bien a su casa. Cerca de diez minutos después volvió Snape y al pasar por el lado de Marian le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Ella se encontraba muy cansada pero feliz con todos sus amigos. Aprovecho que el sillón estaba desocupado así que aprovecho para sentarse en el, aunque mas parecía recostada.

Se acerco y se sentó a su lado George.

-¿Estas bien preciosa?-

-Si Gorgy, solo un poco cansada-

-Entonces les voy a pedir a los invitados que se vayan-

-No como se te ocurre. Dijo la chica acomodándose en el hombro del colorín- no quiero, Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar música en castellano.

-Que bien, ¿quien puso esa música?

Apareció Macarena por entre las personas y saludo a Marian muy feliz.

-Macarena que bueno que viniste-

-Si, siento llegar tarde pero tuve cosas que hacer- y se acerco para susurrarle al oído-además Draco no quería venir y me costo mucho que aceptara, no tienes idea cuanto me va a costar el que el viniera-

Destiny se rió fuertemente antes de preguntarle- ¿Y donde esta?

-En la cocina. Entramos por la puerta de atrás y se quedo allá-

-O sea que yo tendré que ir a buscarlo- dicho eso se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, estaba en eso cuando Ginny y Hermione y sus respectivos novios la pararon.

-Marian nos tenemos que ir-dijo Hermione

-Si, lo que pasa es que tienen que estar temprano en Hogwarts- dijo a menor de los Weasley

-Los cuatro se despidieron salieron de la casa quedando solamente tres parejas mas y George que conversaba con Macarena.

Cuando entro a la cocina Draco conversaba con Severus y este tenia cara de preocupación, pero cuando ella se acerco cambio su semblante a uno inexpresivo.

-Hola Draco-

El la miro y se acerco con una sonrisa a saludarla

-Feliz cumpleaños Marian- y le entrego un pequeño paquete - espero que te guste porque no se que es, lo eligió Macarena-

-A entonces claramente me va a gustar- Marian lo miraba y en ese miso momento llego Ovad por su espalda.

-Ábrelo, estoy segura que te va a gustar-

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando dos de las tres parejas que quedaba se fueron a despedir, momento que aprovecho Minerva y los señores Weasley para también despedirse, ya solo quedaban seis personas en la casa George, Macarena, Draco, Severus, Neville, Luna, sin contar a Marian, por lo que empezaron a ordenar las cosas.

Fueron todos a la sala y la vista de Draco no le gusto mucho a Neville, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Cuando Marian llego a la sala abrió el regalo que tenia en la mano y se dio cuenta que era un CD de Fabiana Cantilo.

-Maca, gracias, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-Por ahí, me acorde que te gustaba y sabia que no lo tenias así que lo compre-

-Muchas gracias- abrazo a la chica y fue a colocar el CD.

Cuando comenzó a sonar George, Neville y Luna exclamaron -¡Esta es la cantante!

Todos los demás los miraron extrañados, pidiendo una explicación, la cual fue dada por Luna.

-Lo que pasa es que Marian cantaba estas canciones casi todos los días por lo menos durante un año-

-Si, es verdad- dijo George había una canción que canta mas que todas y no se si fue por costumbre pero creo que incluso la canta bien ¿esta en el CD? -Le pregunto a Destiny.

Marian se sonrojo, miro el CD y afirmo con la cabeza.

A mi me gustaría escucharla cantada por Marian- dijo Draco apagando el equipo.

-Si Marian cántala dijeron los demás-

-Estos locos quieren que les rompa los tímpanos, canto mal y no estoy para la risa de ustedes-

-Yo diría que si- era la primera vez en la noche que todos escuchaban a Snape-

Destiny lo miro de mala manera –No creo, además me faltaría acompañamiento-

-No hay problema ponemos el equipo como Karaoke-

-no me ayudes tanto amiga-

Todos rieron y Macarena fue al equipo y lo puso en modo karaoke. Comenzó a sonar la melodía y Marian resignada comenzó a cantar.

Cada vez que toco un poco fondo,

cada vez que el tiempo vuela,

un recuerdo (más que) pasajero,

otra ilusión que llega.

Cada corazón merece una oportunidad,

y esta perdida sóla en medio de la ciudad.

Soy el que lo piensa por los dos,

hasta que sale el sol.

Cada sensación o sentir vulgar,

una sóla cosa, un sólo lugar.

Un recuerdo más que pasajero,

será como empezar otra vez de cero.

Cada corazón merece una oportunidad.

y está perdida sóla en medio de la ciudad.

Soy el que lo piensa por los dos,

hasta que sale el sol.

NO IMPORTA EL PROBLEMA, no importa la solución.

Me quedo con lo poco que queda, entero en el corazón.

Me gustan los problemas, no existe otra explicación,

esta (si) es una DULCE CONDENA!

Cada vez que toco un poco fondo,

cada vez que el tiempo vuela,

un recuerdo (más que) pasajero.

otra ilusión que llega.

Cada corazón merece una oportunidad,

y está perdida sóla en medio de la ciudad.

soy el que piensa por los dos,

hasta que sale el sol.

No me importa el problema, no importa la solución,

me quedo con lo poco que queda, entero en el corazón.

Me gustan los problemas, no existe otra explicación.

Esta si es una DULCE CONDENA, una dulce rendición.

Cada sensación o sentir vulgar,

una sola cosa, un sólo lugar.

Un recuerdo...

Cada corazón...

NO IMPORTA EL PROBLEMA...

Sin querer durante toda la cancion no pudo dejar de mirar a Snape, en algunos momentos trataba de mirar a otros pero finalmente siempre terminaba con los ojos fijos en Severus, quien solo la miraba sin decir nada no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción.

Cuando la cancion termino todos aplaudían y saludaban a la chica , todos excepto Snape que aun la miraba fijamente, finalmente se acerco a ella y le pregunto -¿realmente le gustan los problemas?.

Marian le sonrío- Tengo cicatrices que lo confirman-

-¿Yo soy uno de esos problemas?-

-No- contesto Marian, tenía unas ganas locas por besarlo, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de todos, aunque la gran mayoría sabía o suponía que pasaba algo entre ellos, se acerco más a él .

Severus noto esa actitud y tomo suavemente la mano de Marian llevándola hacia sus labios y depositando un beso en sus dedos. Ese gesto tomo por sorpresa a la mujer y todos los demás que estaban en la habitación, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, luego de ese lapsus dijo adiós y se fue hacia la chimenea desapareciendo en un humo verde.

**Gracias a todos los que leen,**** espero que esten biennn y especialmente para april91 (no se que piensas, pero me gustaria saberlo) y dulceysnape que debe estar lista para tener a su bebe. Felicidades.**


	27. Resolviendo rompecabezas

XXVII: Resolviendo rompecabezas

La mañana siguiente encontró a Marian de un excelente animo, aun estaba un tanto adolorida, pero luego de la demostración de Snape la noche anterior.

Era verdad que no debía darse falsas expectativas por ello, pero a pesar de eso estaba especialmente feliz.

Se levanto y fue directo a ver los regalos que le habían dado sus amigos, había un chaleco, libros, chocolates. Se dio cuenta que no había abierto el regalo de Severus así que lo tomo entre sus manos y procedió a abrirlo, era una pequeña cajita que en su interior tenia un pequeño broche con el escudo de Slytherin. Ella se quedo mirando, lo dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que tenia una doble S inscrita, eso le gusto mas, porque quería decir que era el broche que ocupaba él cuando era jefe de la casa.

-Incluso cuando es distante tiene detalles preciosos-

Salio de la habitación y fue hacia el cobertizo, estaba de tan buen animo que fue a buscar su vieja guitarra eléctrica. Estaba guardada hace mucho tiempo. La encontró rápidamente la desempolvo y bajo a la sala , recordaba que cuando había llegado a la casa el amplificador había quedado a un lado de la chimenea, lo tomo y conecto todo para luego tirarse en el sillón. Hacia tanto que no manipulaba la guitarra que estaba un tanto oxidada, pero pronto comenzó a tocar, y no encontró nada mejor que tocar algo de Pink Floyd. Los acordes y el punteo de una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a inundar el espacio de la casa, llenándola de melancolía pero a la vez esperanza, eso es lo que siempre sentía cuando tocaba o escuchaba Coming back to life.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a cantar cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, se levanto un poco del sillón y vio que quien entraba era Jamie.

-Hola Marian-

-Hola-

-Cuando entre sentí tocar una guitarra- le dijo el niño.

Marian lo miro contenta y le mostro la guitarra

-¿Sabes tocar guitarra?-

-Si- contesto la mujer- pero no muy bien-

-Toca algo- dijo Jamie y fue a sentarse a los pies de la mujer.

-¿Te parece si comienzo nuevamente la canción que estaba tocando cuando entraste?-

-Si- soltó el niño y se acomodo.

Ella comenzó nuevamente a tocar la guitarra y a cantar, mientras su pequeño publico la miraba embelesado

Estaba tan preocupada de cantar y de tocar la guitarra que no se dio cuenta cuando dos hombres entraron a la casa

Estaba cantando la ultima parte de la canción que decía

I took a heavenly ride through our silence

I Knew the moment had arrived

For killing the past and coming back to life

I took a heavenly ride through our silence

I Knew the waiting had begun

And headed straight into the shining sun

Tome un paseo un paseo celestial a traves de nuestro silencio

Supe que el momento había llegado

Para matar al pasado y volver a la vida

Tome un paseo celestial a traves de nuestro silencio

Supe que la espera había comenzado

Y me dirigí directo al sol brillante.

George miro a Snape y le sonrió, este lo miro pero solo levanto la ceja.

-Creo que deberías escuchar bien esa canción- susurro el colorín

El moreno no dijo nada solo camino hacia el salón en silencio, pero en ese momento Weasley comenzó a aplaudir sonoramente y chiflar.

-Bravo Marian , así se toca la guitarra-

La mujer se levanto rápidamente del sofá, para mirar a los recién llegados, fue tan apresurado que la guitarra cayó generando un ruido bastante fuerte.

Severus se quedo mirando, quería sonreír pero se aguanto las ganas y en cambio solo fue hacia donde había caído la guitarra para recogerla.

-No basta con lastimarla mientras estaba tocando, sino que ¡también la golpea!- le dijo.

-Toca bien- dijo Jamie

Snape lo miro – Mm, un tanto antigua la música pero debo reconocer que Pink Floyd es bueno-

Marian se quedo mirándolo –Conoce la música muggle-

-Si señorita, lo conozco-

Dejo la guitarra en la mesa y se fue a la cocina hacia donde lo siguió Jamie. Mientras tanto Marian se acomodo en el sofá para dejarle espacio a George.

-Te ves mucho mejor-

-Si, me siento mejor-

Severus y Jamie volvieron a la sala con un trozo de torta para cada uno de los que estaban ahí .

-¿Eso era muy antiguo? Pregunta Jamie

-Bastante antiguo- contesto Snape--Pero por lo visto la señorita se encuentra mejor-

-Me siento mejor- contesto Marian

Luego de un rato Jamie se levanto dio un beso en la mejilla de Marian y se despidió, porque ese día tenia que estar en su casa.

George termino de comer su trozo de pastel y se fue hacia la cocina alegando que quería terminar de ordenar, por lo que dejo a Marian y Severus solos.

Marian se removió en su puesto estaba un tanto nerviosa, sabia que era estúpido pero de todos modos se sentía extraña y sin saber como comportarse. Snape se sentó a su lado en el sillón, se acomodo su traje y luego la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Es idea mía o esta incomoda?

-No me siento incomoda es que….. bueno si, no se si puedo hacer lo que tengo ganas desde ayer o seguir con mi continua farsa-

Severus la miro extrañado- ¿Cómo es eso de la continua farsa?

A Marian le faltaba el aire , había metido la pata y hasta el fondo- Desde ayer quiero besarlo-

-¿Y esa es su farsa?- pregunto un tanto enfadado Snape.

-NO… jamás, la farsa es decir que lo que yo siento por ti es solo deseo, me fastidia tener que mentir mis sentimientos- Marian se levanto y se paro frente a Severus- Yo te amo y con eso no quiero decir que tu tengas que sentir lo mismo, pero es lo que siento y estaba cansada de mentirte-

-Si es así – contesto Snape levantándose quedando muy cerca de la mujer- esto debería quedar hasta acá.

-Como tu desees, pero quiero decir también que el que yo te ame no te ata a mi o te exige que sea mas de lo que ha sido hasta el momento-

-Puede ser verdad, pero la experiencia me dice..

-Perdón experiencia… ¿con cuantos eternos te has acostado?- dijo Marian bastante enojada- te recuerdo que si bien soy humana , no soy una humana común y corriente, por lo tanto no me compares con las mujeres con quienes hayas estado- a medida que Destiny hablaba su voz sonaba cada vez mas indignada – No exijo nada, tal vez solo el poder besarte, porque en este momento mis fuerzas no dan para mas.

Snape solo la miraba esperando a que terminara de hablar cuando lo hizo solo se sentó nuevamente

- Esta bien- dijo- no la comparare con otras mujeres, pero si puedo decir que me he acostado con una eterna y ella es bastante temperamental y hasta podría decir estúpida. Tanto así que se deja maltratar sin razón aparente-

Ante esto Marian nuevamente se altero- ¿Sin razón aparente?.. ¡sin razón aparente!.. como puede decir tamaña estupidez, si me deje lastimar fue por una excelente razón, fue para protegerte..- cuando termino de decir la palabra se tapo la boca y al mirar a Severus podía ver la cara de satisfacción de él.

Marian se calmo se sentó al lado de él y se tomo la cabeza con las manos-¿Me hiciste enojar solo para ver cuanta información podrías sacarme?- pregunto con su cabeza entre los brazos.

-Así es- contesto Snape – y veo que fue mas fácil de lo que supuse.

-Soy una idiota-

-Atolondrada es mas acertado- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara- ahora me gustaría saber ¿porque necesito que usted me proteja?-

Marian se levanto y trato de irse, pero fue detenida por el agarre de Snape, quien la tomo de su brazo derecho y la atrajo hacia si- ¡no piense que va a escapar! Quiero respuestas-

La mujer lo miro a los ojos

- no puede conseguir respuestas, lo siento-

-¿Como que no puedo conseguir respuestas?-

-Así es yo no puedo dárselas, se lo he dicho muchas veces-

-Si se- dijo el hombre y rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos la cintura de Marian- pero ahora no pregunto por el pasado, sino por el presente ¿De quien me proteges?-

Marian sonrió. Pero era una de esas sonrisas melancólicas- podría decirse que te protejo de mi-

-Entonces mayor razón para alejarme de ti- le dijo Severus.

-Si, tal vez tienes razón, lo mejor es que te alejes de mi-

Snape se dio media vuelta iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta cuando se arrepintió y volvió a enfrentar a Marian – Lo malo de mi persona es que no me caracterizo por ser cobarde y alejarme de los problemas, supuse que luego de la caída de Voldemort mi vida cambiaria. Se acerco a ella y la beso, no era un beso tierno mas bien era uno violento, cuando el beso termino se quedo mirandola fijamente sin soltar el agarre.

-¿Que hago ahora con usted?- pregunto el hombre, pero la pregunta era mas bien para si mismo.

Marian lo miro -¿Quiere que le conteste?, ¡porque tiene varias opciones!-

-Ah, ¡si!-dijo Severus-¿me podría dar esas opciones-

-Claro que si- contesto la mujer.

-Primero podría marcharse y no hablarme mas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario-

-Buena idea- contesto el hombre soltó el agarre y se estaba marchando cuando Marian lo cogió del brazo.

-Pero espera quedan mas opciones. – lo acerco a ella nuevamente pero sin abrazarlo

-Segundo: podríamos continuar con esto, tal como ha sido hasta el momento-

-Es tiene un problema señorita- dijo Snape sentándose nuevamente- en algún momento usted va a necesitar mas de lo que yo puedo entregarle y es ahí cuando yo me voy a ver envuelto en problemas que ciertamente no me interesan.-

-Al contrario- dijo Destiny sentándose nuevamente al lado de él- eso tiene un gran beneficio. Usted solo estará en Inglaterra hasta fin de año por lo que si yo llegara a causarle algún inconveniente lo podría dejar atrás cuando se marche-

El hombre mayor la miro detenidamente para luego decirle- todo en usted es demasiado tentador señorita-

Marian sonrió coquetamente-usted debería aprovechar lo tentadora que soy -le dijo y aprovecho para sentarse en las piernas del hombre, él solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Usted es una descarada-le dijo, pero sin sacarla de su regazo

-No, solo se lo que quiero y me gusta disfrutarlo por el tiempo que dure, luego de eso le dio un largo beso y hubieran seguido besándose si no hubiera sido por que sintieron a alguien toser detrás de ellos. Habían olvidado por completo que George aun continuaba en la casa y era precisamente el quien estaba tosiendo de forma fingida. Traía unos tazones con chocolate caliente para cada uno de ellos.

-Lo siento- dijo en forma afectada- no quería molestar, pero pensé que tenían frio así que prepare unos chocolates, aunque creo- dijo entregando el tazon a Marian quien se había levantado- que ustedes no sintieron el frio.

-No hagas conjeturas a la ligera- dijo Severus

-No las estoy haciendo- contesto George –solo pensé que no debían tener frio si están sentados juntos, esa es una excelente forma de mantenerse abrigado- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El hombre mayor solo bufo, mientras Marian no decía nada solo se dedicaba a tomar de su tazon y a mirar entretenida a ambos hombres.

Luego de un rato en completo silencio Snape se levanto y fue hacia la cocina llevando con el los tazones de todos. Ese momento lo aprovecho George para preguntar que estaba pasando.

-Nada, George, no pasa nada, solo…. Solo me senté en su regazo, nada mas que eso-

-Tu sabes que no es solo eso, se estaban besando-

-Le agradecía el regalo de mi cumpleaños-dijo Marian alegremente

-Ahora ¿besas como forma de agradecimiento?- pregunto entretenido por el color que estaba tomando la cara de su amiga.

-Ya, no me molestes- y le dio un cariñoso golpe en el brazo,

-Bueno yo me voy veo que estoy molestando- dijo Weasley mientras se levantaba pero la mujer se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

-Tu no te vas- dicho eso se acurruco al lado del joven

-Me vas a meter en apuros con Snape- dijo George en tono burlon, mientras tomaba una revista y la ojeaba.

-No se preocupe jamás lo culparía a usted por la coquetería de la señorita Destiny- dijo una voz profunda.

Ambos jóvenes miraron detrás suyo y vieron a Severus que los miraba con el ceño fruncido

Marian solo sonrió y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que los acompañara en el sillón. El hombre se sentó al otro lado de la mujer y tomo el periódico que estaba en la mesa de centro , ella solo se dedico a mirar a ambos hombres y sonreía, en un momento acomodo las piernas en la falda de George para luego acomodarse a todo lo ancho poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Snape, este ultimo levanto el periódico y la miro extrañado.

-¿Esta cómoda señorita?

-Si, mucho- dijo ella

-Pues lo siento Marian pero tu cojín de piernas se tiene que marchar- dijo George mientras elevaba las piernas de la mujer y se levantaba del sillón- Mi madre me pidió que fuera a almorzar a la madriguera con ellos y no pude rechazarlo porque hace muchos días que no los voy a ver, asi que me marcho pero te dejo en buenas manos- dicho eso salió de la casa.

Cuando la puerta se cerro Severus doblo el periódico y lo dejo a un lado.

-Supongo que como esta mejor ¿podrá volver al trabajo?-

-Si- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su posición-

-¿El lunes?-

Ante esa pregunta la joven se quedo en silencio un momento mirando hacia el techo.

-Vuelva solo si se siente con las fuerzas necesarias-le dijo Snape y de forma distraída acerco su mano hacia la cabeza de la mujer y de forma muy sutil comenzó a tocar el pelo de ella.

-¿En que quedo lo de las dos semanas de reposo?-

-No podemos obligarla a quedarse en su casa si usted no lo desea-

-Entonces seria mejor que volviera en una semana mas- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Se quedaron un rato mirando sin decir nada y Marian comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos en la pierna de Severus. El solo bufo fuertemente.

Luego de un rato Snape rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Jamie?-

Marian lo miro y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- No pensé que te interesaría un niño pequeño-

-Ese es su problema señorita…. Usted generalmente no piensa-la miro elevando una de sus cejas.

-El va a tener la llave de la casa y va a poder venir siempre que quiera-sin contestarle su reto- además podrá comunicarse conmigo por medio de este llavero- y le mostro un pequeño llavero con forma de libro- si algo le pasa solo tiene que tomar el llavero y yo vendré-

El hombre la miro fijamente- me retracto, existen momentos en los que si piensa señorita- dijo el hombre mientras iba nuevamente a la cocina

-que chistoso- dijo ella

Severus llamo a Marian para almorzar y ambos se sentaron a la mesa, cuando terminaron el hombre se levanto, pero Marian fue mas rápida.

-No te preocupes por la loza, ya es hora de que me haga cargo de mi vida y en este caso en particular del aseo de mi casa-

-Si es así, entonces le sugiero que lo haga con magia-

-Pero no me gusta hacer los quehaceres con magia-

-Lo supongo, pero es lo mejor para que vaya acostumbrando su cuerpo-

Marian sonrió y recogió la mesa yendo hacia la cocina.

Snape se paro en la puerta de la cocina a mirar como la mujer lavaba la loza con magia y como ese pequeño acto le causaba dolor.

-Sigo pensando que debería tener dos semanas mas de reposo-dijo el hombre.

-Me gustaría, pero no quiero perder mas tiempo, yo soy quien debe preparar la segunda prueba y tendría solo dos meses y medio para hacerlo-

-Que interesante saberlo-

-Si suena interesante, pero no puedo decirte sobre el-

-si lo se, pero no pensaba preguntarle nada,- el hombre se quedo un momento en silencio para luego seguir hablando- Lo que si quería comunicarle es que no voy a volverá venir para acá he estado estas semanas dejando de lado muchas cosas, además usted ya se encuentra bien-

Marian dejo lavando la loza mientras se acercaba al hombre, cuando estuvo a su lado comenzó a jugar con el borde de la capa –Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi…. Si no fuera por usted tal vez en que condiciones me encontraría-

-En unas muy malas, pero solo estoy devolviendo el favor, usted se arriesgo por mi-

Ella se alejo y fue nuevamente a ver la loza estaba en eso cuando sintió que tras ella a Snape.

- me voy, espero que este bien y si me necesita, que espero que no sea así, llámeme- le dijo muy cerca de su oído, generando un escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la mujer.

Cuando el hombre salió de la casa y la dejo sola, Marian extraño el piano que tenia en el departamento junto a Luna

Severus Snape salió de la casa y desapareció para aparecer en los alrededores de Hogwarts. Llego a su habitación e inmediatamente comenzó a revisar unos pergaminos, se encontraba en eso cuando frente a el apareció una mujer bastante delgada y extremadamente blanca, quien sin preguntar se sentó frente al hombre. Él la miro y si bien se sobresalto en un primer momento no lo demostró y solo espero a que ella comenzara a hablar.

-Soy Sofía Mortem hermana de Marian- se presento.

-Lo supuse desde el momento en que apareció- dijo secamente Snape sin despegar los ojos de la eterna.

-George me comento que quería verme. Supongo que mi hermana no tiene idea de esto-

-Supone muy bien- dijo el hombre entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Sabe el peligro de esta situación?- pregunto la mujer en un perfecto tono de amenaza.

-Supongo que siempre se corre peligro al hablar con la muerte, pero si vino hasta acá presumo que a usted le interesa la razón-dijo Severus en forma altanera.

-En realidad mas que interesarme me intriga-mientras decía eso Sofía se acomodaba en le asiento

-La razón por la cual pedí que viniera es que necesito algunas respuestas-

La mujer comenzó a reír y en forma teatral le contesto -¿Piensas que yo te voy a dar respuestas?- la risa ceso se levanto bruscamente de su asiento apoyando las manos en el escritorio y llevando su cuerpo amenazadoramente hacia Severus

-¿Piensas exigírmelas?-

Snape se levanto suavemente instando a que la mujer dejara la postura que había tomado. Sus caras quedaron una frente a la otra

-No creo estar en posición de exigir nada, pero si puedo proponer un trato-

Sofía volvió a sentarse -¿Un trato?, no creo que tu puedas ofrecerme algo que..- pero no continuo la frase por que pensó en algo que si podía conseguir de ese hombre- Me equivoco si puedo conseguir algo. Esta bien que quieres preguntarme-

El hombre también se sentó y miraba fijamente a la mujer, las preguntas que le quería formular se las había hecho muchas veces por lo cual estaba claro, además tenia la nueva información que tanto Molly como Marian le habían entregado así que comenzó

-¿Por qué Marian debía dejar que la hirieran para protegerme?

Mortem entrelazo sus dedos acercándolos a sus labios – Era algo que tenia que pagar por ti-

-¿Pagar a quien? Pregunto el hombre inmediatamente

-Pagar a las tejedoras del destino-

-¿Eso quiere decir que ella no puede estar conmigo?

-No es que no pueda, lo que pasa es que no debía, el precio que tiene que pagar por revolcarse contigo es demasiado alto y sinceramente no creo que tu lo valgas-

Las palabras de Sofía hirieron a Snape, no por lo que decía en si, sino por que el también pensaba que no merecía lo que estaba sintiendo por Marian- Supongo que dices eso por mi pasado de Mortifago-

Sofía lo miro y rio sarcásticamente- crees que interesa a alguien eso que llevas en el brazo, ¡por favor! Eso no importa. Creo que no vales la pena por que jamás vas a amar a mi hermana, pero a pesar de eso ella sigue entregando por ti todos sus anhelos-

Snape se sobresalto con esa información.

-Sabes creo que esta conversación llego hasta acá- dijo la mujer levantándose nuevamente

-NO, espera por favor- le dijo Severus en forma insistente-

-No te preocupes no me iba solo quería comunicarte el valor de esta información-

-Solo quiero hacerte unas pregunta mas y luego de eso puedes pedir lo que quieras-

Mortem exhalo fuertemente y se quedo esperando las preguntas.

-¿Cuál es el precio que Marian tiene que pagar y a quien?-

La mujer puso sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza – el precio es su vida y a quien pues a mi, su vida solo durara hasta la ultima semana de julio-

-¿Esa es la única forma de pago?-

-Si, pero existe unas forma de no cumplir el pago-

-¿Cuál es esa forma?

-Eso es algo que no voy a contestar. Mejor centrémonos en el actual pago ¡quiero que te alejes de mi hermana!-

-Supuse que me pedirías eso- dijo en forma sarcástica Snape- esta bien me alejare, pero solo después de las festividades, ella aun esta débil y después de eso te aseguro que no volveré a estar con ella a menos que descubra la forma para que ella no muera-

- Dudo que lo logres , pero mas vale que cumplas-dijo Sofía en forma amenazadora.

-No necesitas amenazarme, se cumplir mi palabra por eso puse un plazo para comenzar a cumplir-

-Eso espero- luego de eso Sofía hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció de la habitación

Severus cerro los ojos dio exhalo fuertemente para luego dejar salir su respiración, para luego dirigirse a un pequeño estante en le cual guardaba e licor, se sirvió un vaso y se desplomo en un sillón- ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?-

Se tomo de un sorbo todo el contenido del vaso y se quedo pensando.


	28. Volviendo al trabajo

XXVIII: Volviendo al trabajo

Fue una semana especialmente tranquila para Marian y paso la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Jamie, quien se veía bastante cómodo en compañía de Destiny, además de encontrar en esa casa un refugio para el frío invierno que se estaba dando.

El viernes de esa semana ambos estaban bastante aburridos en la casa.

-Jamie, estoy aburrida, ¿porque no salimos?-

El niño salto de su asiento- Si, salgamos, vamos a caminar al pueblo-

-Me parece excelente, además quiero comprar algunas cosas, pero porque mejor no vamos a Londres, lo que necesito comprar solo lo encontraremos en el callejón Diagon, pero habría que pedir permiso a tu padre-

-No. El no esta y no creo que le moleste si yo voy. Vamos yo jamás he estado allá-

-Es que no me gustaría que nos metiéramos en problemas por llevarte-

-No te preocupes, solo tenemos que estar acá antes de las cuatro de la tarde-

Marian miro al niño detenidamente, y no pudo dejar de lado sus ojos de ansiedad

-Esta bien vamos a ir sin consultar a tu papa, pero es la última vez-

-SII- el niño saltaba por la habitación- Voy a conocer Londres-

-Pero tendrías que ponerte algo mas grueso, afuera hace frío-

Jamie se calmo y agacho la cabeza, no tengo más chaquetas que esta, además no puedo entrar a mi casa-

Marian no dijo nada solo le sonrió de lado y le toco la cabeza- Esta bien, ¿sabes viajar por la red flu?-

-Unas veces mi papa me ha llevado-

-Mm complicado, yo no se llevar personas- Marian se quedo pensando si seria buena idea aparecerse en el callejón. Si bien estaba mas recuperada la aparición era magia que requería mucho esfuerzo- Mm a ver repite conmigo "Sortilegios Weasley"- le dijo al niño quien lo repitió muy bien.

-Esta bien tienes que entrar en la chimenea y decir sortilegios Weasley para luego tirar este puñado de polvos-la mujer hizo sacar los polvos de un cuenco al niño, el no caía en su felicidad iba a viajar por primera vez solo en red flu y además iba a conocer Londres- Tomo los polvos, dijo las palabras y unas llamas verdes lo trasladaron a la chimenea de George.

George se encontraba en su tienda, pero no se sobresalto cuando sintió ruidos en la parte superior, pensó que era Ron, quien lo vendría a ayudar en la tarde, porque el quería ir a comprar unas cosas.

Jamie y Marian bajaron al primer piso y se encontraron con un impactado George.

-Hola Gorgy, te vinimos a ver-

-Eh Hola, ¿que haces tú acá?- le pregunto con el semblante preocupado.

-Quería comprar unas cosas y como estábamos aburridos en la casa optamos por venir-

-Yo no conozco Londres- le conto Jamie muy entusiasmado.

-Ya veo- dijo George mirando al pequeño- pero no crees que es muy pronto para exponerte tan directamente- dijo mirando ahora a Marian.

-Bueno voy a volver al trabajo el lunes, así que es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando. Por que no vas a ver la tienda Jamie y luego salimos a la calle ¿Te parece?- le dijo al niño instándolo a que recorriera el lugar, el niño aceptó encantado.*

La mujer volteo nuevamente hacia George- No me regañes, de verdad tengo que volver a trabajar-

-No saco nada con tratar de impedírtelo así que haz lo que quieras- dijo en un tono más bien de desagrado-

-Ya pero tampoco te enojes, prometo cuidarme mucho, además vamos a comprar unas cositas para luego irnos- la mujer dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho hacia Jamie quien se entretenía viendo unas orejas gigantes, tanto la mujer como el pequeño se despidieron de Weasley desde la puerta prometiéndole que volverían cuando terminaran las compras.

Noviembre se cernía frio y pronosticaba que Diciembre lo seria aun más.

Marian tomo de la mano a Jamie y así caminaron por las calles viendo las vitrinas y entrando de vez en cuando a las tiendas a comprar, El niño se quedo un rato largo mirando un aparador de una tienda de antigüedades que tenia varios objetos mágicos y se sintió especialmente fascinado por unas varitas bastante desgastadas, Destiny se dio cuenta de eso, pero se fijo que era el lugar que ella buscaba, por lo cual entraron.

-Jamie ¿Cuándo estas de cumpleaños?-

El niño la miro- Me parece que el 24 de diciembre-

-¡Como que te parece!, ¿Acaso no estas seguro?-le pregunto confundida la mujer.

-Es que de los recuerdos que tengo de mi mama es que me daba dos regalos en esa fecha, decía que era afortunado por que todo el mundo celebraba que yo había nacido- los ojos del niño se llenaron de pena.

-Mm, entonces tendría que comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños y que mejor lugar que este para buscarlo. ¡Sabes que!, puedes elegir lo que quieras de la tienda-

Los ojos del niño se abrieron desmesuradamente.-¿Lo que quiera?- pregunto como tratando de confirmar lo que había escuchado.

-Si, lo que quieras- dijo acariciando la cabeza del chico- ahora ve a recorrer la tienda.

Jamie comenzó a caminar mirando cada uno de los estantes que había frente a él, ya sabía lo que quería, pero también quería poder recorrer ese negocio.

Marian se acerco al dueño del local quien era un hombre de unos setenta años pelo corto canoso y con una cara de bonachón, acentuada por los lentes bastante pasados de moda .

-Buenas tardes- saludó

El hombre ya mayor, la miró y se levanto de su asiento- Un placer volver a verla señorita Destiny-

-Lo mismo digo André, ¿como estás?-

-Muy bien y ¿que la trae por acá?-

-Vine a buscar algo que se debes tener-

-Es admirable como sabe todas las cosas que existen en esta tienda, incluso mas de lo que yo mismo sé- el hombre sonreía.

-Si, bueno- contesto sonriendo Marian- es un privilegio de haber conocido a tu abuelo y de ser quien soy-

-Por favor pase y busque lo que necesita-

.Muchas gracias- contesto la mujer, estaba a punto de irse hacia la parte trasera de la tienda cuando reparo en Jamie- Una cosa mas André, vine con el niño que esta al lado de los libros- dijo mirando al pequeño- si me busca puedes decirle que vuelvo en un momento- el hombre miro al niño para luego asentirle a la mujer. Ella se perdió entre los enormes estantes.

Marian recorrió minuciosamente la parte de atrás de la tienda y se paro en uno de los estantes de libros que se veían antiguos y bastante cubiertos de polvo, miro entre los diferentes tomos hasta que encontró el que andaba buscando era un libro con cubierta marrón y bordes dorados en el centro del libro se podía leer en latín "_**Speculum Naturale" XIV, **_La mujer sonrió ese tomo era bastante extraño por lo mismo un excelente regalo para Severus, pero lo mas importante no era el libro, sino que en la primera pagina se podía leer el nombre de Eileen Prince.

Saco un poco el polvo que tenia el libro y volvió al mostrador de la entrada donde André trataba de conversar con Jamie quien solo contestaba con monosílabos.

-Encontré lo que buscaba-

Se volvieron a mirar a la mujer que venia limpiándose el polvo que había conseguido al estar rodeada de ejemplares viejos.

-Que buena noticia- contesto André- trataba de conversar con tu acompañante, pero al parecer no es muy dado a la plática-

Marian miro a Jamie y sonrió-en realidad no le gusta mucho conversar, perdona si se comporto descortés-

-No hay problema- dijo el hombre y estiro las manos para recibir lo que la mujer tenía en sus manos, ella le pasó el libro

-¡Oh!- exclamo el hombre-es un libro realmente extraño-

-Si, lo es- miro satisfecha a hombre mayor para luego volverse a Jamie- ¿Elegiste ya lo que quieres?-

El niño afirmo con la cabeza

-Entonces entrégaselo a André para que podamos pagarle-

-No puedo-

Destiny lo miro extrañada -¿Por qué no puedes?-

-Porque esta en la vitrina-

-Eso se soluciona rápidamente -dijo el hombre- puedes ir tu mismo a sacarlo-

Jamie corrió hacia la vitrina y se metió en ella saliendo segundos después con una varita entre sus manos.

-Jamie, eres muy pequeño para tener una varita- le dijo la mujer.

-¿Entonces no puedo?- el niño hizo una mueca de desagrado y pena, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la vitrina.

-Pero tu si puedes comprar la varita- dijo el dependiente mirando a Marian- además esta muy gastada y vieja no creo que funcione muy bien.

El niño se dio vuelta y miro con ojos esperanzadores a Marian quien emitió un suspiro de resignación.

Esta bien la llevamos, pero vamos a ver que no tengas problemas con ella-

Pagaron y salieron de la tienda el niño llevaba en una bolsa su regalo y lo miraba a cada instante.

Fueron a tomar un chocolate caliente y luego se marcharon del callejón, Marian dejo a Jamie en su casa y se fue a la propia, cuando entro sintió un fuerte amora, fue a la cocina y se encontró con Severus, quién estaba sentado en la mesa tomando café.

-Buenas tardes- saludo ella y se sirvió un café colocándose frente al hombre.

-Buenas tardes- contesto el mirándola fijamente- debo suponer que salió de compras- dijo mirando el pequeño paquete que ella había depositado sobre la mesa.

-Así es-dijo mirando a Snape- y yo debo preguntar ¿porque su presencia acá? Porque si mal no recuerdo dijo que no volvería a venir- cuando terminó de hablar esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado para luego sorber su café.

-¿Te molesta que haya venido?-

-No, solo me pareció extraño-

-Vengo por que Minerva me pidió que viera como estabas para volver a trabajar-

-Aaahh- dijo Marian no muy convencida.

-Además pude recibir algo que te vinieron a dejar-

-¿Vinieron a dejar algo? ¿Quién?- pregunto intrigada.

-Tu hermano-

-Mi hermano, ¿Estuvo acá?- se paro de la mesa impactada.

-Me parece que es justo lo que acabo de decir- contesto sarcásticamente Snape.

-¿Que me trajo?- Marian se removía ansiosa y miraba a todos lados de la habitación.

-Esta en el Living- dijo Severus y se levanto de la mesa siguiendo a Marian hasta el living donde sobre la mesa de centro había un precioso estuche negro de cuero.

-¿Lo viste?- Pregunto Marian tomando delicadamente el estuche entre sus manos.

-Claro que no, pero puedo decir por el estuche que debe ser un violín-

Destiny abrió el estuche y en su interior se encontraba un hermoso violín de un color café claro y con unas maravillosas líneas. Lo levanto y lo miraba a contra luz sus ojos brillaban

-No puedo creer que Morfeo me lo haya traído- decía al aire, para luego mirar a Severus

-¿Dijo algo mi hermano cuando te lo entrego?-

-Solo dijo que lo cuidaras-

-Oh, claro que lo voy a cuidar, ¿sabes que violín es?-

-No- contesto el hombre.

-Es un Guarneri del Gesú-

-Del tipo que ocupaba Paganini- afirmo el hombre acercándose a Marian y mirando detenidamente el violín.

-Si- contesto ella impactada- no pensé que lo conocieras, Pero no es solo eso, ¡es el que utilizaba Paganini!- exclamo

-¿No se supone que esta en un museo Muggle?-

- Si, pero cuando un ser humano crea algo primero lo sueña y es así como mi hermano tiene cada creación hecha en este mundo- miro nuevamente el violín- Me pase siglos, desde que escuche a Paganini, añorando por tenerlo en mis manos-

-Maravilloso violinista- Severus tomo el violín en sus manos y lo miro minuciosamente- ¿Supongo que sabe tocarlo?

-Si- dijo nerviosa -pero hace mucho que no practico- tomo el violín y estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando miro a Snape quien la miraba como sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que es pésima tocando-

- No, no lo soy-

-Entonces demuéstralo- dijo sentándose en el sillón. Marian miro el violín y volteó al hombre que estaba esperando, sonrió y guardo el violín.

-Prometo demostrártelo, pero primero déjame practicar, además tengo algo para ti- fue hacia la cocina y trajo el paquete que había comprado en la tienda de antigüedades.

Antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Severus, la mujer se detiene un momento frente al equipo de música, lo enciende y acto seguido se pone de frente al hombre.

-Esto es para ti, es un regalo para agradecerte todas las atenciones que tuviste conmigo en este tiempo que estuve tan mal.

Snape la miro fijamente y luego miro el paquete que ella tenia en sus manos.

-No es necesario que me de un regalo por haberla cuidado- dijo, y se acomodo en el sillón.

-Puede que no sea necesario, pero quiero hacerlo, por favor acéptalo- seguía con la mano estirada esperando a que el hombre cogiera el pequeño regalo, luego de un momento y un bufido de fastidio él lo tomo generando una sonrisa en la cara de la mujer.

-¿Supongo que quieres que lo abra?- daba vueltas el pequeño regalo entre sus manos.

-En realidad- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa de lo mas coqueta-no quiero que lo veas aún, además ese es solo una parte de lo que te has ganado por tu preocupación- se acerco mas a las piernas del hombre para luego sentarse sobre ellas a horcajadas, acercándose lentamente hacia los labios del hombre, pero en el preciso momento en que ella lo iba a besar, el volvió la cara.

-Señorita, prefiero que esto no continúe-le dijo, pero no la saco de su regazo.

Marian lo miraba directamente, movió en forma negativa su cabeza y luego se rió tocándose la frente con su mano derecha.

-¿Pensé que teníamos hasta que finalizaran las fiestas?

Snape se sobresaltó por lo que ella estaba diciendo- ¿Qué dices?- y la tomo de los brazos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, acaso hablaste con tu hermana.

-No- dijo calmadamente y procedió a mirar el agarre que él ejercía a sus brazos instándolo de esa manera a que la soltara, pero esto no sucedió,

-¿Podrías soltarme?-

La cara de Severus demostraba claramente que estaba enfadado y no quería soltar su agarre, pero finalmente volvió a sus cabales y la soltó.

-¿Por favor sal de encima mío?- dijo en forma amenazadora.

La mujer lo vio y le sonrió nuevamente- Claro que saldré, pero primero no te gustaría escuchar el porque se del trato que hiciste con mi hermana?-

-Si, pero…- y la miro fríamente- preferiría que mantuvieras las distancias-

-Si, puede que eso quieras, pero no lo haré, me escuchas y luego salgo de tu regazo ¿Te parece?.

El hombre no contesto.

- Esta bien, el silencio otorga. Se de tu trato con Sofía, porque volví a trabajar.

-¿Vuelves a ser destino?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué razón?-

-La razón no viene al caso- acercó sus manos a la cara del hombre, él trato de esquivarlas pero no pudo. Poso sus palmas en la nuca y comenzó a juguetear con el pelo de Severus.

-Pues a mi me gustaría saber, estoy harto de ser parte del jueguito de ustedes dos-

-Nunca has sido un juego para mí, pensé que entendías eso-

Snape tomo los brazos de la mujer y los quito de si sosteniéndolos frente a ambos y de forma lenta y peligrosa comenzó a hablar.

-No se que piensan ustedes dos o que creen que puedan lograr conmigo, pero ya estoy harto, ni siquiera el buen sexo que puedo conseguir de ti vale tantos problemas o secretos.

Marian soltó el agarre de sus manos nuevamente y se levanto del regazo del hombre. Se acerco a él y lo tomo de la solapa de su chaqueta levantándolo del sillón muy lentamente, pero no por eso con menos fuerza.

Severus Snape era mucho mas alto que ella, pero en ese momento pareció que la diferencia de estatura no existía. Ambas narices se rozaron y Snape pudo ver que el color de los ojos de Marian era muy parecido al rojo.

-Yo no juego contigo, no lo he hecho nunca y si estas harto puedes largarte cuando lo desees. Si aun después de todo no lo entiendes y piensas que quiero algo mas que el solo hecho de poder compartir mi tiempo contigo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que te vayas. Sigue viviendo en la ignominia falsa que has creado para pensar que no eres merecedor de que alguien te ame desinteresadamente- soltó el agarre y Snape pudo darse cuenta que la diferencia de altura se volvió a marcar, ella se alejo y comenzó a caminar cuando llego al inicio de las escaleras y sin volverse a mirar al hombre le dijo.

-Adiós-puso el pie en el primer escalón pero Severus se interpuso en su camino.

-Es la primera vez que me dices que me largue- y de forma irónica continuo- ¿supongo que ya no me amas desinteresadamente?. No pienses que voy a dejar que te vayas así como así, a pesar de todos los siglos que has vivido aún sigues siendo una niña estúpida. Se perfectamente que en este mundo nada es gratis y todo tiene su precio, incluso el estar conmigo y no quiero llevar en mi conciencia tu muerte, ya bastante carga tengo-

Snape se callo y se movió hacia y un lado dándole el paso a la mujer.

-Por lo que escucho mi hermana te dio varios detalles-

-Pensé que ya lo sabias-

-Sabia que se habían juntado y del trato pero no de lo que hablaron ese día- Marian bufo- ¿te dijo a quien tenía que pagarle?-

-Si, además me dijo que existía una forma en que tú no murieras pero no me dijo cual era-

Destiny miro nuevamente al hombre y sus ojos demostraban pena y se acerco nuevamente a él.

-Por favor, no pienses que es culpa tuya lo que pase conmigo-

-Claro que será mi culpa, tu muerte seria por estar conmigo-

-¡No!, lo que a mi me pase será por que yo así lo quise.

-Pero el parar tu muerte tiene directa relación conmigo, y el hecho de que me digas que me largue es una clara demostración de que está segura de que yo no podré descubrir la forma para detener su final.

-Nuevamente te equivocas Severus- ella disminuyo el espacio que los separaba-la razón por la te pedí que te fueras es porque no quiero que hagas algo que no deseas o que sea un problema para ti y por lo visto el estar conmigo se esta convirtiendo en eso, además yo confió en ti, pero tampoco quiero que vuelvas esta situación una cruzada particular.

-Crees o no que puedo…- no siguió hablando los dedos de Marian se posaron en sus labios.

-Creo, pero no quiero que hagas nada- le toco la mejilla con los dedos y se acerco mas a él con la clara intención de besarlo, pero al parecer se arrepintió bajó la vista y retiró la mano, pero fue tomada por Severus.

-Ya es un problema, se acerco y la beso suavemente en los labios, fue hacia el sillón se llevo el regalo y salió de la casa. Marian se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Snape llego a Hogwarts se dejo caer en su cama, aun tenia en la mano el regalo, así que lo abrió. Al ver lo que era no podía dejar de admirarse. Gran parte de las cosas de su madre habían sido vendidas por su padre, por lo que no quedaban en sus posesiones los libros que ella cuidaba con tanto recelo. No podía negar que era un detalle hermoso de parte de Marian, pero tenía tanto en que pensar y entender, se miró fijamente las manos, aun sentía que llevaba en ellas la sangre de su mentor y por que no decirlo su padre.

Había realizado muchas atrocidades mientras era espía, pero la muerte de Dumbledore era lejos lo que pesaba más en su conciencia y ahora se veía enfrentado a la muerte de Marian nuevamente por su culpa, si bien el no era quien pronunciaría las palabras, el solo hecho de haberse acostado con ella había minado su joven vida. Se tapo la cara con las manos y se sobo los ojos tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, se levanto de la cama y fue directamente hacia una botella de whisky de fuego, se sirvió un vaso y se lo tomo de un solo sorbo.

Se preguntó si Minerva estaría ocupada, salió de su habitación y se dirigió raudamente hacia el despacho de la directora dijo la contraseña y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, golpeo suavemente pero nadie contesto por lo que decidió entrar, no había luz por lo que dedujo que no había nadie, se dirigió directamente al retrato de Dumbledore, el que se encontraba durmiendo como todos los demás. Se quedo mirándolo por un tiempo indefinido y luego se arrodilló realizando algo que no había hecho jamás.

-Lo siento- comenzó a decir y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir indiscriminadamente de sus ojos- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-

El retrato despertó y miraba como Severus Snape lloraba y pedía disculpas.

Cuando por fin el hombre dejo de pedir disculpas y se levanto del suelo el retrato de Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

-Severus, no me pidas disculpas, soy yo quien tendría que pedirte perdón, te pedí algo demasiado grande para cualquier persona, y jamás pensé en como eso te afectaría. Por favor perdóname tú a mí- dijo el retrato.

Snape lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos, mis manos no solo tendrán su sangre, sino que también la sangre de Marian Destiny- dijo y luego de eso dio un largo suspiro resignado, tomándose la frente con la mano.

-¿Cómo es posible eso Severus?-

Snape procedió a relatarle todo lo que había pasado hasta momentos antes y Dumbledore solo lo escuchó en silencio y cuando finalmente terminó el relato, la pintura miraba al hombre que se veía abrumado con ojos de entendimiento.

-Por más que lo pienso director, no se me ocurre la forma en la cual puedo detener la muerte de esta estúpida joven- dijo Snape frustrado y enojado, pero más calmado, aunque el rojo de sus ojos delataba que había estado llorando.

-Por lo que me cuentas, eres tu quién tiene la llave para detener su muerte o por lo menos eso es lo que su hermana te insinuó- Dumbledore se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente al hombre para luego continuar- lo que me extraña es que con tu impresionante capacidad de deducción aún no lo hayas entendido-

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, no lo entiendo por más que trato de hacerlo-

- Mí querido niño yo creo que alguien más esta actuando acá y deberías comentar estas dudas tuyas con alguien más, no solo conmigo-

-No me interesa comentar esto con nadie mas- dijo exasperado Severus-el no podía entender que Dumbledore aún lograra sacarlo de sus casillas y más aún que un maldito retrato pudiera entender que es lo que pasaba"-¿Me va a decir que es lo que pasa? Por que parece que logro encontrar todas las respuestas que yo busco hace meses-

El cuadro se sonrió, supongo que tal vez ya entiendo algunas cosas, pero creo que esto debes hablarlo con Marian.

Severus lo miró con la mejor de sus miradas intimidantes-Acaso no me escuchaste, ¡No quiero tener que ver nada con ella!.

-Perdón –dijo la imagen con una clara sonrisa en sus labios- yo había entendido que estabas preocupado por ella-

Snape se movió para salir de la oficina, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando esta se abrió dando paso a Minerva.

-Severus, ¿me buscabas?-Dijo la mujer impactada por la imagen que estaba viendo.

El hombre no le contesto, solo paso a su lado y salió de la habitación.

Minerva se quedo mirando como salía Snape hecho una tromba y luego se dirigió al retrato de Dumbledore quien veía esa situación un tanto graciosa.

-Me podrías explicar que esta pasando-

-Claro querida pero me gustaría que llamaras a Marian, porque ella tiene mucho que ver en lo que te voy a contar.

Minerva asintió y envió un mensaje a Marian para que fuera hacia el colegio esa misma noche.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gracias a los que leen y siguen la historia prometo actualizar mas seguido desde ahora. Ademas un saludo especial a Dulceysnape y a su bebita ¡Felicitaciones!**


	29. Yo te ayudo

XXIX. Yo te ayudo

Se sentía jodidamente mal, no podía dejar de pensar en Severus. Pero había algo que no encajaba en el comportamiento de él; no sabia que era exactamente, pero eso ya no estaba entre sus preocupaciones, o eso es lo que creía, pero no podía dejar de sentir que pasaría el tiempo que le quedaba como humana lejos de sus labios.

Ella tenía un plan, claro que para cuando su hermana la llevara hacia el otro lado. No dejaría que todo lo que había conseguido se perdiera, además no podía tener la esperanza de que Severus la amara. Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando sintió un suave picoteo en la ventana de su habitación, se levanto de la cama, abrió la ventana y una pequeña lechuza ploma entro a su habitación con una nota. Ella le dio una suave caricia antes de tomar el papel, lo leyó y se extraño de que Minerva la llamara en ese mismo momento, pero bueno si iba a volver el lunes, que mas daba hacerlo dos antes.

Empaco sus cosas y tomo un par de Cd de su colección, extrañamente la mayoría eran de Sara Brightman, "maldita melancolía".

Se fue por le red flu y apareció en su cuarto, dejo todo sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina de la directora. Cuando llego ya era de noche, tocó la puerta y esperó la respuesta desde el interior para entrar.

La directora estaba sentada tras su escritorio, cuando la vio entrar se levanto a saludarla.

-Marian, gracias por venir. ¿Espero no haberte molestado?-

-No, para nada. Además con todo el tiempo que no he estado trabajando lo mínimo que podía hacer era venir apenas me llamara.

-Se te ve mucho mejor Por favor toma asiento-

Destiny se sentó y espero paciente a que la mujer mayor hablara, pero en vez de eso quien empezó a platicar fue Dumbledore.

-Hola Marian-

-Buenas señor

-En realidad- dijo McGonagall -quien pidió que vinieras fue Albus.

Marian miro con extrañeza a la mujer para luego observar al cuadro que tenia frente suyo y se acomodo en el asiento- Esto se pone interesante, ¿Por qué razón me mandaste llamar- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-La razón es Severus-

Marian cambio su actitud y se puso taciturna-No creo conveniente hablar de él- dijo y se removió en su asiento.

-Yo creo que si- dijo el anciano- especialmente cuando el esta tan alterado por lo de ustedes-

Destiny se levanto de su asiento- Por favor Albus deja de entrometerte en nuestras vidas-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer menos, especialmente cuando me doy cuenta que uno de tus hermanos esta involucrado en sus problemas-

-No es uno de mis hermanos- dijo Marian ya paseándose por la habitación- es mi hermana Sofía, y no puedo hacer nada, puesto que yo misma me metí en este lio.

Minerva intervino antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo-¿Que tiene que ver Mortem con ustedes? ¿Y por que estas en un lío con ella?-la voz de la mujer sonaba preocupada.

Marian hizo una mueca, no era algo que deseara hablar en ese momento con la directora, pero al parecer Severus ya le había dicho todo a Dumbledore, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también lo supiera y siempre era mejor que ella se lo comunicara.

-Lo que pasa Minerva es que le pedí un favor demasiado grande a mi hermana y tengo que pagar por ello-

Minerva puso su cara de preocupación -¿Cuál es el pago que le debes dar a tu hermana?- preguntó, aunque por la forma que habían tomado sus facciones solo era para confirmar su suposición.

-Minerva- intervino Dumbledore- pero ella lo miro muy enojada- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes Albus?-

-Desde hace un rato-

La mujer Mayor se volvió hacia Destiny y con furia le pregunto -¿Cuándo pensabas comunicármelo Marian?-

-Para serte sincera, no pensaba hacerlo-

-¿Y que pasaría cuando yo te buscara, o con tu trabajo?-

-Nada Minerva, todo seguiría casi igual, si bien Marian morirá, destino no tiene porque hacerlo y es bajo esa identidad que volvería, tal vez un poco mas distanciada de los sentimientos humanos, pero con el mismo cuerpo, por lo tanto podría continuar haciendo clases-

McGonagall se sentó, dejo salir un bufido desaprobatorio y se acomodo las gafas.

-Esa información no la conocía- dijo el retrato.

-No tenias porque conocerlo, puesto que son las primeras personas a quienes se la comunico y espero que sean los únicos, no me interesa que nadie mas lo sepa-

-Bueno tal vez deberías comunicárselo a Severus-

-No- dijo tajantemente la mujer.

-Marian él.-pero no pudo continuar

-No- volvió a decir ella un poco más fuerte.

Pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar- Él esta sufriendo. Siente que será su culpa el que tú mueras-

-Ya hable con él y le dije que no era así-

-Eso me lleva a lo que realmente me hizo traerte hasta el colegio- dijo un tanto frustrado el cuadro- Severus esta diferente. Por así decirlo demasiado explosivo-

-"_Así que no era la única que lo había notado" – _no dijo nada solo miro a Dumbledore.

-Y me refería a eso cuando hablaba de que uno de tus hermanos. Tengo el presentimiento que uno de ellos esta inmiscuyéndose con Severus, generando que él actué de una forma que no le es propia-

-Mierda- fue lo único que dijo Destiny. Sabía a quien se refería Albus y se sintió una estúpida en no pensar que podría suceder.

Luego de un rato en silencio dio un fuerte suspiro- Muchas gracias por esto, prometo solucionar el problema y prontamente tendremos al simpático y amable Severus Snape de vuelta-la ironía con que decía esto último también estaba cargada por tristeza

Saludo con una reverencia a Minerva y Albus, acto seguido salió de la oficina, mientras caminaba pensaba que no tendría que tratar en privado nuevamente con Snape, pero la circunstancia en la que él se encontraba en este momento era plenamente su culpa y si lo pensaba mejor, si él sufría por lo que a ella le iba a suceder también era su culpa, en realidad suya y de la idiota de su hermana que le contó los detalles de su trato.

Caminaba lentamente hacia las mazmorras y cuando llego a las habitaciones que ocupaban los de Durmstrang se dio cuenta que no conocía la contraseña para poder ir hacia la oficina de su director. Tenía dos opciones. 1.-Devolverse y pedir las contraseñas a Minerva, para entrar educadamente y que de esa forma Severus se negara a recibirla o le cerrara la puerta en las narices. O, aparecerse en su habitación ganándose un posible ataque de parte del hombre y el regaño posterior de parte de Minerva.

Lo más rápido en ese momento era aparecerse, se toco el bolsillo posterior del pantalón pare ver si llevaba la varita y cuando lo hubo confirmado se apareció al interior del que era en esos momentos el despacho de Severus.

Miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que Snape no estaba, aunque la luz era escasa, se decidió a prender las velas con un rápido hechizo, para tener una mejor visión, tal como lo había pensado la oficina estaba vacía, pero si recordaba el cuarto se encontraba justo detrás del tapiz que colgaba al lado izquierdo de la biblioteca.

Cuidadosamente movió el paño, movió la perilla de la puerta y se dio cuenta que esta se abrió sin problemas, lentamente se adentro y se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba igual de oscura que el anterior cuarto, no sabia si era prudente prender las luces, Estaba meditando eso cuando sintió movimiento en el despacho, se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse quedado en ese lugar, ahora Severus estaría aún más molesto por su intromisión.

Prendió las luces y se sentó en un sillón que estaba en una esquina del cuarto, a esperar que Snape entrara y la viera, eso no tardo en suceder y cuando el hombre entro iba con la varita levantada con la clara intención de atacar a quien hubiera osado entrar en sus aposentos. Cuando vio a la mujer estaba presto a lanzar una maldición, pero ella fue mas rápida y lo desarmo.

La cara de Severus era de franca ira y Marian podía suponer que eso pasaría.

-Al parecer Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro- dijo mordazmente el hombre- tendré que decirle a la señora directora que ante esta falta, es imposible que mis alumnos y yo sigamos en este lugar- se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero cuando llego a ella no pudo abrirla. Se volvió hacia la mujer quien aún no emitía palabras

-Déjeme salir-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza ante esto él fue rápidamente hacia ella y muy cerca de su cara le hablo peligrosamente.

-No crea que me intimida por quien es, además no solo puedo atacarla por medio de magia, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

Marian suspiró profundamente- No tienes que asegurarme nada. Por favor cálmate y escucha atentamente, por que si no aceptas por iniciativa propia, no podré ayudarte-

-No necesito de su ayuda- le gruñó.

-Si la necesitas, escúchame, prometo que después de eso no te molestare nunca más.

Severus la cogió brutalmente por los brazos – deberías haber pensado eso antes de inmiscuirme en tus problemas o crees que es muy fácil para mi cargar con tu posible muerte-

-Yo jamás quise hacerlo- le dijo calmadamente sin despegar sus ojos de los de él.

-Pero lo hiciste, yo no necesitaba tu ayuda y no la necesito ahora-

Esta pelea no la estaba llevando a ningún lado y no quería seguir escuchando lo que el hombre podría decirle, así que desapareció y apareció a un metro de distancia, para luego hechizar a Severus y así hacer que la escuchara aunque fuera a la fuerza.

El hombre se quedo paralizado en su lugar, Marian se pasó las manos por el pelo nerviosamente y luego de un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero estas muy diferente a como eres normalmente, se podría decir que estas mucho mas…- se quedo un momento en silencio pensando la palabra que iba a decir- vehemente, por así decirlo , tu no eres una persona que se deje llevar por las emociones, pero en estos momentos ellas te están abrumando. Ya no eres analítico y yo tengo la culpa en forma indirecta por ello, puesto que te deje a la vista de uno de mis hermanos que goza inmiscuyéndose en todo. Siento esto y más aún siento el no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Miro fijamente a Severus tratando de ver si había entendido lo que ella estaba tratando de explicarle.

-Si me entiendes, por favor parpadea.

Los ojos de Snape se veían furiosos, pero parpadeo.

Marian le quito el hechizo y vio como el hombre caminaba colérico y se sentaba bruscamente en el sillón que había ocupado ella antes. Se quedo en silencio y Destiny lo entendió como que tenia que seguir explicando.

-Cuando fuiste a mi casa justo antes de que yo me lastimara y te encontraste de frente con mis hermanos, le di la posibilidad a Deseo para que pudiera jugar con tus sensaciones enarbolándolas. La única opción que tengo para poder ayudarte y dejarte fuera de las garras de él es haciéndote mi segunda llave, esto quiere decir que estaremos unidos por un lazo de protección, pero para esto tú tienes que estar de acuerdo.

Destiny se quedó en silencio y por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar había quitado sus ojos de los del hombre, esperando por alguna reacción de él. Paso un rato y luego solo escucho los pasos del hombre que se acercaban hacia ella, levanto la vista y vio que Severus estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le pregunto

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa- Solo debes poner tus manos sobre las mías y repetir lo que yo diga.

El asintió

Marian estiró sus brazos con una mano sobre la otra. Severus miro las manos y luego de un pequeño momento puso las suyas sobre las de ella.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la mujer, pero no hizo ningún gesto que delatara esa situación, miro fijamente a Snape y comenzó a decir.

_- Amplius lava me ab iniquitate mea Et a peccato meo munda me _i_- Severus repitió _.

i Láveme de mi iniquidad y límpieme de mi pecado

Luego de eso Marian espero para ver si Severus daba algún comentario.

El hombre la miró.

-¿Espera algo mas señorita Destiny?

Ella sonrió- No- dijo escuetamente y desapareció de la habitación del hombre.

Al aparecer en su cuarto comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, pero al tener todo en su lugar se dio cuenta que no le apetecía quedarse ese fin de semana en el colegio, especialmente ante la posibilidad de toparse con Severus.

Se arregló y por medio de la red flu se fue hacia la casa de George. Un mes encerrada en su casa convaleciente la había alejado de todas sus salidas y entretenciones.

Al salir de la chimenea no podía detener la tos que le generaba el hollín de la misma, se sacudió y comenzó a caminar hacia la planta baja, aún no era muy tarde, así que lo más probable es que su amigo estuviera en la tienda. Ya estaba en la escalera, cuando se fijó que había luz en la cocina, al entrar a ella pudo ver a dos personas besándose apasionadamente, uno de ellos era George y la otra persona era su hermana Sofía. Al verlos así no sabia que sentir, con todo el tiempo que había pasado sinceramente había olvidado que George le había pedido que hablara con Sofía, pero por lo que veía ellos dos se estaban entendiendo perfectamente.

Pensaba salir sin que la vieran, pero en el momento en que se dio vuelta escuchó un fuerte Marian a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta y George la miraba preocupado.

-Hola George, te vine a ver, pero me di cuenta que estabas ocupado- empezó a mirar alrededor, pero se dió cuenta de que su hermana ya no estaba.

-¿Y Sofía?-

-Desapareció en el momento en que me di cuenta de que estabas acá-

-Lo siento- dijo Marian- no quise arruinarte la noche.

-Está bien- dijo Weasley, pero su cara demostraba que estaba frustrado- ¿Por qué viniste?

-Extrañaba las juntas con los chicos, además extraño Londres. ¿Te parece si salimos?

-En realidad, estoy cansado y estaba pesando en acostarme temprano, además mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía- dijo un tanto enojada Marian.

-Y te escuché, pero es que estoy cansado, esto no tiene que ver con lo que paso con Sofía-

-Pues a mi me parece que si-

-Entonces estás equivocada- cuando dijo eso pasó por el lado de la mujer y dio un fuerte portazo al entrar en su cuarto.

Marian se restregó los ojos y dijo en voz alta- Menos mal que este día esta terminando-

Tenía la duda entre irse o tratar de hablar con George, desecho eso ultimo porque se notaba que el estaba enojado, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse, pero no quería volver ni a su casa ni a Hogwarts, decidió ir a visitar a Luna, además no la veía hace tiempo, pero antes de aparecerse trataría de comunicarse con ella para ver si no molestaba.

Destiny se arrodilló en la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos flu y metió la cabeza en las llamas verdes.

-Alooo, ¿Luna estás?

La rubia cabellera de su amiga se asomó.

-Hola Marian, Tanto tiempo. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Nada en especial, es que luego de un mes encerrada necesitaba un poco de Londres y pensé en venir a verte.

-Claro ven-

Marian saco su cabeza y luego metió todo su cuerpo en al chimenea llegando unos segundos después donde su amiga.

-Marian que feliz de verte mejorada- dijo Luna mientras iba a abrazar a Destiny

-Gracias Luna, ¿Y tu como has estado?

-Bien, bien-

-Que bueno. Oye estaba pensando en una noche de chica, que tal si llamamos a Ginny, Hermione y salimos a bailar.

- Excelente idea- dijo Luna y escribió una nota para las chicas la que fue llevada por su lechuza.

Quince minutos después ambas jóvenes llegaron por la red flu, saludando efusivamente

-Así que noche de chicas- dijo Ginny - que tienes pensado.

-Si, por favor que sea algo sano por que me costó convencer a Ron de solo seriamos chicas- dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano.

-Lo supuse- dijo Marian mirando a sus amigas- se que todas tienen novios así que pensé en salir a bailar a un club gay, tiene todo lo que necesitamos, hombres estupendos y si ningún interés en nosotras, ¿Qué les parece?

-Genial- dijeron todas.

-Ok, entonces nos arreglamos y nos encontramos en media hora acá-

Así lo hicieron y media hora después Marian volvía, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Neville, Ron y Harry en la casa de Luna y las chicas se veían enojadas por la llegada de sus novios.

-Chicos ¿que hacen acá?-

-Solo vinimos a acompañar a nuestras novias dijo Ron

-No- dijo Hermione- lo que vinieron a hacer es controlarnos, porque no confían en nosotras. Además les dijimos que era una noche de chicas-

-Es cierto- corroboro Ginny- hasta antes de que les dijéramos que íbamos a salir con Luna y Marian, no nos íbamos a ver por que según ustedes estaban cansados.

-Pero no vinimos a acompañarlas como dijo Ron, sino a despedirnos y desearles que les vaya bien- dijo Neville.

-Es verdad lo que dice Neville- dijo Harry yendo hacia su novia y dándole un apasionado beso.

-Aunque si ustedes quieren las podemos acompañar- dijo Ron.

-Claro ningún problema – contesto Marian- pero vamos a un club Gay.

Los chicos se miraron y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en sus caras, excepto en la de Ron quien se sentó enfurruñado, como no queriendo creer que irían a un club gay.

Las chicas se despidieron de sus novios y salieron hacia la calle apareciéndose posteriormente en un callejón frente a Charring cross, calle en la cual estaba uno de los mejores clubes gay de la ciudad. Era un lugar precioso y la cola de hombres estupendos casi daba vuelta la manzana.

-Jamás vamos a poder entrar- dijo Hermione.

Marian la miro y le sonrió y le guiño el ojo , se acerco a uno de los guardias que estaban en la puerta y lo saludo en castellano.

-_**Hola Pato como estas-**_

El hombre la miro por un segundo para luego contestarle.

-_**Marian, como estas tanto tiempo sin verte-**_

_**-Muchoo. Oye unas amigas y yo quisimos salir a bailar y se me ocurrió venir acá-**_

_**-Excelente idea preciosa, además tus amigas también son bellas , entren y toma esto, la primera ronda es de mi parte-**_

_**-Gracias Patito, eres un amor, ojala mas tarde te vea adentro y podamos conversar-**_ la chica le dio un sonoro beso en los labios y luego llamo a sus amigas con la mano para que fueran hacia donde estaban ellos y así poder entrar sin problemas.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Ginny.

-Un amigo que es de mi país. Cuando el llego yo lo ayude para que se pudiera quedar-

-¿Pero es gay?- pregunto Hermione-

-Si, contesto Marian-

Al entrar el ambiente estaba excelente, la música sonaba en todos lados y un puñado de actores famosos se podían ver sin ser necesariamente gay*, era un club bastante famoso y muchas veces habían espectáculos de renombre mundial.

Las chicas se ubicaron en una mesa y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la banda que iba a comenzar a tocar.

Luego de la primera canción Marian se levanto dispuesta a ir a buscar los tragos de cortesía, Luna la acompaño y volvieron con cuatro margaritas, luego de beber los tragos las cuatro mujeres salieron a bailar, estaban de lo mas entretenidas cuando se acerco a ellas el amigo de Marian.

-Como están?- les pregunto

-Muy bien-le contesto Marian instándolo a bailar con ellas

La banda dejo de tocar y todos ovacionaron, los músicos bajaron del escenario y el cantante se acercó hacia el amigo de Marian.

-Hola Patrick-

-Hola Gerard. Como estas?-

El cantante era un hombre de unos treinta tantos años, un metro ochenta y 85*, de cabello castaño y unos ojos que podían ser definidos como verdes.

-Bien, quisiera tomarme algo ¿Tienes nuestros vales?

-Si, contesto el hombre, busco entre sus bolsillos y le paso unos ocho papeles.

-Gracias –le respondió Patrick y se fue hacia la barra.

Marian siguió bailando, pero luego de un rato se fue a sentar con su amigo para poder conversar con él, estaban en eso cuando Gerard pasó por el lado de su mesa y Patricio lo detuvo.

-Gerard quieres sentarte con nosotros-

El hombre asintió y los acompaño.

Patricio procedió a las presentaciones y se quedaron conversando un rato más hasta que llamaron a Patrick*, quien los tuvo que dejar solos. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero cuando comenzó a sonar música latina Marian lo invito a bailar.

Bailaban tranquilamente y tanto Ginny como Hermione cuchicheaban entre ellas, mientras Luna estaba entretenida bailando entre un grupo de hombres. Marian se fijo que dos de sus amigas no estaban bailando así que no encontró prudente continuar haciéndolo.

-Lo siento, pero mis amigas se están aburriendo, así que voy donde ellas- le dijo a su compañero de baile.

-No te preocupes eso tiene solución, espérame un momento y cambiaremos eso- cuando Gerard termino de decir eso se fue dejando a la mujer en medio de la pista, minutos después volvió.

-Problema resuelto- apunto hacia las chicas quienes estaban siendo invitadas a bailar por los otros participantes de la banda.

-Que buena idea- dijo ella y el asintió.

Comenzó a sonar orishas.

-¿Bailas salsa?- le pregunto a Gerard.

-No, pero puedo aprender- le dijo

Comenzaron a bailar muy cerca y de forma muy sensual, muy entretenidos. Marian trataba de enseñarle riendo la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando la canción terminó decidió ir a barra y él la acompaño.

-¿Te gusta bailar?-

-Si, mucho- le contesto ella.

-Eres latina como Patrick?

-Si. Soy del mismo país que Patricio.

Luego de una charla sin mucho contenido él se levanto diciendo que nuevamente tenían que tocar, las chicas fueron a la mesa y miraban a Marian mientras conversaban entre ellas.

-¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó Marian.

-No sabes quien es cierto- le dijo Hermione.

-Se llama Gerard, ¿que más tengo que saber?-

-Es un actor-

-Marian quedó mirando a su amiga, acto seguido miró al hombre que estaba cantando-¡Es verdad!, no tenia idea-*

-Venimos a un club gay y tú encuentras a los únicos heterosexuales del lugar- dijo Ginny bastante alegre.

-No puedo negar que es chistoso- dijo Marian. Pero prometo no dejarlas nuevamente solas- les contesto aún mirando hacia el escenario.

-No te preocupes por nosotras- le contesto Luna.

-No, se supone que es una noche de chicas no una noche de cacería, además no tengo ganas de..

-Me vas a decir que no tienes ganas de ligar con un actor-. Dijo Ginny.

-Aunque no lo creas, no tengo ganas- contesto Marian- Que tal si vamos a bailar antes que la noche se acabe.

Comenzó a sonar una canción especialmente movida con toques irlandeses y antes que comenzaran a cantar, se escuchó por los parlantes.

-Un saludo especial para Marian y sus preciosas amigas- dijo Gerard tratando de encontrar a las mujeres entre el publico, pero no fue muy difícil por que Ginny, Luna y Hermione gritaban y hacían señas para que supieran de quien se trataba.

Marian se veía realmente apenada, se suponía que era una noche sin pensar en hombres pero al parecer no iba a ser así. Se acercó al escenario y miró con mala cara al cantante, quien le ofreció su mano para que subiera al escenario. Ella le quedó mirando, luego se dió vuelta y vio a las chicas y las insto a ir con ella.

Las cuatro chicas subieron al escenario, mientras cantaban I'm Shipping Up To Boston, ellas bailaban mientras parte del público las aclamaba.

La agitada noche termino cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Gerard se ofreció para ir a dejar a Marian, pero ella se negó, en cambio le entrego su dirección, por si deseaba escribirle, a él le llamo la atención que no tuviera teléfono pero no se preocupo con su mail bastaba.

Todas aparecieron en el departamento de Luna y cuando llegaron se encontraron con que los chicos se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, en posiciones bastante extrañas.

-No puedo creer que se hayan quedado esperando a que llegáramos- dijo Ginny

-A mi no me extraña- dijo Hermione yendo hacia su novio para despertarlo Cuando los chicos despertaron se veían un tanto turbados, las chicas los hicieron levantarse y cada pareja se fue a sus respectivos departamentos. Marian también se iba a ir a su casa, porque no quería molestar a Luna.

Al llegar a su casa se sentó un momento en el sillón, llevaba la adrenalina aun muy arriba como para irse a dormir inmediatamente, encendió la chimenea. La noche había estado fabulosa pero aun no podía sacarse de la mente a Severus así que tomo el violín y comenzó a tocar el Caprice N° 3 de Paganini mirando fijamente al fuego y dejando volar sus pensamientos.


	30. Chapter 30

XXX: antes de las Festividades

Noviembre estuvo lleno de trabajo, ponerse a tono luego de un mes fuera fue difícil, pero no imposible, a eso debía sumarle el que se pasaba el tiempo tratando de huir de la mirada de furia que le daba Snape cada vez que se topaban por accidente en los pasillos o en la oficina de la directora. Esa era la principal razón por la que Marian se arrancaba a su casa los fines de semana, esa y el poder acompañar a Jamie, él pequeño niño se había vuelto importante en su vida y ella solo deseaba poder protegerlo.

El segundo sábado de diciembre encontró a la mujer y al chico preparando galletas de navidad, era cierto que aun faltaban unas semanas para esa fecha, pero ambos estaban muy entusiasmados por la posibilidad de comer galletas recién horneadas.

-Jamie tráeme por favor los moldes- dijo Marian cubierta de harina por una pequeña guerra de almidón entre ellos.

-Claro, pero ¿Dónde están?-

-Están en el cajón de los servicios me parece-

-Ok- contesto el chico, para luego preguntar- Oye, van a ser varias galletas ¿cierto?-

-Si-

Jamie se acerco a ella con los moldes dejándolos sobre la mesa en la cual estaba amasando- ¿Tal vez muchas para nosotros dos solos?- pregunto con cara angelical.

Marian se volvió hacia el niño que estaba montado sobre un pequeño banco para poder alcanzar la mesa de trabajo-¿Qué quieres hacer enano?-

El pequeño se sonrió- Quería invitar a alguien a que nos acompañara a comer de tus maravillosas galletas-

-Los halagos no te van a llevar a nada enano ¿A quien quieres invitar?- pregunto la mujer, aunque ya suponía a quien era.

-A Severus- dijo el chico y luego bajo la cabeza-hace tiempo que no los veo a ustedes dos juntos-

Destiny suspiro profundamente-Jamie nosotros no estamos juntos-

-Si lo se, pero es que me gusta cuando ustedes están juntos, son simpáticos-

-No creo que quiera venir- dijo Marian- pero si quieres mándale una lechuza-

El niño fue hacia la pequeña lechuza que estaba en su percha en el segundo piso, tomo un papel y con una letra un poco incomprensible escribió al hombre una escueta nota

Te invito a comer galletas

Jamie

La doblo y se la coloco al ave para después decirle – Es para Severus Snape- La lechuza salió volando y el niño la miraba irse. Cuando ya no pudo verla en el cielo bajo corriendo nuevamente a la cocina.

-Ya la envié-

-Que bueno, pero como te dije no creo que venga así que no te hagas ilusiones-

-Yo creo que si va a venir, además…. -El niño paro de repente de hablar, tapándose la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- dijo el niño tratando de irse del lado de la mujer.

-Espera, ¿que es lo que no quieres decirme?- dijo un tanto enfadada.

-No te enojes-

-Como quieres que no me enoje si me escondes cosas-

-Lo siento- dijo apenado el niño-pero es que prometí no decirlo-

-Esto cada vez me gusta menos Jamie, ¡quiero saber en este minuto! ¿A quien le prometiste que no me dirías y más importante aun que es lo que no puedes decirme? Dijo ya completamente enfadada Marian, en realidad no estaba enojada, mas bien preocupada, muchas noches se quedaba pensando en que era peligroso que el niño estuviera solo en su casa.

Jamie estaba muy triste y no levantaba su carita, estaba a punto de decirle cuando Severus que estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina comenzó a hablar.

-No lo retes Marian, es mi culpa soy yo quien viene de vez en cuando a ver a Jamie y le pedí que no te dijera para no molestarte-

Marian miro enfadada al hombre- En realidad con quien me debería molestar es con usted- dijo fríamente – luego miro al niño quien estaba aun muy triste.

-Jamie no quiero que me mientas o me escondas cosas por favor, no importa quien te lo pida- le dijo y miro de reojo a Snape, el pequeño solo asintió. La mujer se acerco a él y se agacho para poder estar a su altura- Enano, no estoy enojada, es que me preocupe-

Destiny se levanto y fue a la cocina, las galletas estaban listas, así que procedió a sacarlas.

-Jamie necesitamos un lugar donde echar las galletas lista- dijo Marian tratando de alegrar al pequeño, quien inmediatamente fue hacia un mueble y saco un tremendo bol de vidrio. Cuando Snape vio esto fue a ayudarle para que no se le cayera, pasándoselo a la mujer quien procedió a colocar las galletas con diferentes motivos de navidad.

-Siento el mal entendido- dijo Severus

-¿Se podría saber porque insto a Jamie a que me mintiera?-

-No hice eso, solo que omitiera-

-Es exactamente lo mismo- contesto Marian mientras soplaba una galleta con forma de árbol de pascua.

Snape la miro tomo una galleta con forma de ángel e hizo una mueca-No es lo mismo pero no voy a pelear con usted por un tecnicismo-miro nuevamente la galleta y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Jamie se entretenía con la escena de Severus y Marian soplando y comiendo las galletas, se fue hacia el mueble saco tres vasos y trato de sacar la leche, pero era demasiado pesada para sus pequeños brazos, Marian vio esta acción fue a su lado y le ayudo a servir tres vasos de leche. Jamie llevo uno hacia Snape quien lo recibió amablemente.

-¿Vamos a Comer al living?- pregunto Marian. Jamie asintió y Severus se levanto tomando el bol con las galletas. Llegaron los tres y se sentaron en el sillón uno a cada lado del pequeño.

-Estas buenas las galletas- dijo Jamie con la boca llena de ellas-

-No se habla con la boca llena- le reclamo Severus.

-Lo siento- dijo luego de tomarse un trago de leche, para hablarle a Marian- Viste que si vino y tu que me decías que no me hiciera alucinaciones-

Marian se rio – No eran alucinaciones sino ilusiones- le dijo

Severus la miro- ¿Por qué no debía hacerse ilusiones? Le pregunto entretenido por la confusión de palabras del niño

-Porque podría ser que usted no quisiera venir- contesto sencillamente la mujer.

-No podía dejar de venir- dijo Snape y se comió otra galleta.

Destiny lo miro extrañada -¿Por qué no podía dejar de venir?-

-Por una promesa-

-Y ¿cual seria esa promesa?-

Severus miro a Jamie y luego a Marian- Le prometí a Jamie que vendría cuando el me llamara-

Marian se levanto rápidamente y miraba enfadada a Severus- ¿Me podría acompañar a la cocina?-

Snape se levanto y acompaño a una Destiny bastante cabreada.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Marian convoco un hechizo de silencio para que Jamie no escuchara lo que iban a hablar.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER¡ ¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO? PROMETIENDOLE ESE TIPO DE COSAS A JAMIE- Marian estaba gritándole al hombre quien la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Termino de gritar?- le pregunto.

-¡SI!

-Le prometí que mientras estuviera en Inglaterra él solo tendría que llamarme y yo vendría-

Marian aspiro profundamente, y se sobo los ojos con la mano- No deberías haber hecho eso- le dijo.

-¿Por qué? Porque usted no se quiere hacer cargo.

-Perdón, pero ¿de que esta hablado? A diferencia suya yo si me preocupo de Jamie, especialmente me preocupa lo que sufrirá él cuando usted ya no este acá.

-¿Y que va a pasar cuando usted ya no este?-

-Yo voy a seguir acá solo va a existir un pequeño cambio, pero yo voy a seguir cuidándolo-

-Y mientras eso pasa él sigue quedándose solo o exponiéndose a su maravilloso padre- el sarcasmo de la voz de Snape era muy marcada

-Estoy tratando de que eso cambie, pero no es muy fácil quitarle un hijo a un padre aunque este sea un desgraciado-

Snape la miro detenidamente-¿esta viendo este caso en el ministerio?-

-Si- contesto lacónicamente la mujer, miro a Severus y se acerco lentamente hasta solo quedar a centímetros de él-Por favor no le prometa mas cosas- hizo un pequeño silencio para después continuar.- Aunque le agradezco que se quede con él algunas tardes, eso me deja un tanto mas tranquila-

Severus no dijo nada, solo ladeo la cabeza y poso su vista en los labios de la mujer, luego se dio vuelta y salió de la cocina Marian lo siguió. Cuando llegaron al salón ya no quedaban galletas y se veía a Jamie muy tranquilo dormitando en el sillón.

-Como al parecer quien me invito se ha quedado dormido, no tengo razones para seguir acá-

Severus iba hacia la chimenea cuando se dio vuelta- ¿Cuál seria el pequeño cambio?-

Marian lo miro y sonrió- ¿No creo que eso le interese?-

-Si no me interesara no le preguntaría-

-Adiós señor Snape- después de despedirse tapo a Jamie con una manta y subió al segundo piso.

Snape se quedo mirando el accionar de la mujer y cuando ella desapareció en su habitación el se fue de la casa.

La última semana de clase estaba llena de preparativos, especialmente para el baile de navidad que se celebraría la noche del viernes, justo antes de que los alumnos se fueran a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones de invierno.

-Esta bien ahí- pregunto Marian a Flitwick mientras levitaba unos adornos para las paredes del gran salón.

-Muy bien Marian, pero seria mejor si te ocuparas de ver las mesas-

-Ningún problema- y la mujer se dirigió hacia las mesas, comenzó a transformar algunas cosas para que fueran adornos centrales, el color de todo era plateado y dorado y se veía muy hermoso. Estaba en eso cuando su pequeño collar con forma de libro se cayo y ella sin querer lo golpeo con su pie, llevándolo hacia debajo de la mesa que estaba arreglando, ella se agacho y fue a cogerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el colgante se movió un poco mas lejos de ella

-Pero que diantres… - fue a cogerlo y nuevamente se movió ella gateaba, trato de hacerlo tres veces hasta que se dio cuenta que el poltergeist estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-¡Peeves! Deja de molestar- aun gateando tomo el colgante se iba a dar la vuelta comenzando a levantarse se topo con unas piernas cubiertas en un pantalón negro, levanto la vista y se encontró arrodillada a los pies de Snape quien la miraba podría decirse un tanto divertido.

-¿Esta pidiéndome disculpas por algo? – le dijo sarcásticamente.

Marian se levanto y se limpio las rodillas – ¿Tengo algo de que disculparme?, además esta posición sirve para muchas otras cosas-

-¿Es eso una proposición?- le contesto Snape.

-eehhh, no, este, no me refería a lo que usted esta pensando- las mejillas de la mujer se colorearon.

-¿Cómo sabe lo que estaba pensando?- le pregunto

-Mejor sigo arreglando las mesas-

-Filius me pido que le ayudara-

Marian lo miro y solo apunto hacia el final del salón para que terminara de arreglar esas mesas que estaban bastante alejadas de donde estaba ella.

Quince minutos después todas las mesas del gran salón estaban lista lo mismo que la decoración.

-Ahora la música- dijo Flitwick acercándose a Marian

-Bueno se supone que viene un grupo de música mágico, ¡Cierto!-

-Si, pero eso será a mitad de la noche. Empezamos con el vals tradicional y luego me gustaría algo de música bailable. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Excelente, incluso tengo música para sugerirte- Destiny hizo una floritura con su varita una bola de cristal bajo del techo y el salón se lleno de colores. Las dos personas que quedaban en el salón aparte de Marian se dedicaron a mirar.

Empezó a sonar Lets Groove de earth wind a fire y Marian comenzó a bailarle al pequeño profesor quien la veía entretenido.

-Vamos Filius mueve esas caderas, estoy segura que sabes como bailar onda disco- decía eso y agitaba los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras movía las caderas un lado y otro, Flitwick comenzó a moverse alegremente, estaban en eso cuando llego Minerva junto a Hermione y Harry.

-Se puede saber que están haciendo-les dijo en tono de reproche pero por la cara que llevaba claramente no los iba a retar.

-Nada Minerva- dijo el profesor de encantamientos- estamos probando la música.

-Así es señora directora- dijo Marian mientras instaba a la mujer mayor y a quienes la acompañaban a que bailaran.

Hermione se unió al baile pero Harry y Minerva prefirieron quedarse mirando.

-¿El chico de oro le tiene miedo a un simple baile- le dijo suavemente Snape quien se había acercado a ellos

Harry lo miro desafiante- No tengo miedo solo no quiero bailar. Además no veo que usted se atreva a bailar este ritmo-

-Yo no lo hago por que no me interesan este tipo de cosas- le contesto pero vio que Marian se acercaba a ellos y sintió un poco de temor de que ella tratara de dejarlo en ridículo, especialmente en frente del odioso Potter, pero ella se acerco bailando hacia Harry sin tomarlo en consideración y obligo al mas joven a bailar con ella.

-Vamos Harry solo estamos nosotros y mañana en la noche de todos modos tendrás que bailar así que mueve esas piernas-

-Cuando la canción termino Marian busco con la mirada a Snape pero al parecer el se había marchado del salón.

-Buena música, pero es muggle así que no creo que tenga mucha acogida Marian- le dijo Flitwick.

-Si se- contesto Marian, pero de todos modos no perdía nada sugiriendo-

Salieron del salón y lo dejaron todo listo para el día siguiente.

Marian iba alegre por los pasillos hacia su habitación la melodía aun sonaba en sus oídos e iba bailando. Era tarde de noche así que los alumnos ya debían estar en sus respectivas casas. Iba dando vueltas y justo antes de llegar a su puerta unos brazos la detuvieron.

-Si sigue haciendo esto puedes lastimar a alguien-

-Me asustaste, pensé que era otra persona-

-Podría ser alguien mas desagradable que yo-

Marian rio de buena gana y luego procedió a darle un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a George.

-Que placer verte, ¿Qué te trae por acá?-

-La verdad me trae el hecho de que hace más de un mes que no hablamos-

-mm, bueno no te quise molestar-

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?-

-No George, no estoy enojada pensé que tu si lo estabas-

-Para serte sincero estaba un tanto enojado, pero..- miro alrededor- ¿podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar que no sea un pasillo?-

-Si, claro, vamos a mi cuarto- y se dirigieron a la habitación de Marian.

Entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el sillón, se genero un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Ya esta bueno. Lo siento, por enésima vez te pido disculpas por haberte molestado- dijo Marian un tanto enojada

George se comenzó a sonreír-no te preocupes en realidad creo que sobre actué, también te pido disculpas. Además es difícil estar tanto tiempo sin tu continua molestia- le dijo

Marian lo golpeo en el brazo- ¡OYE!, aunque reconozco que soy un fastidio de vez en cuando-Luego se levanto y fue hacia el pequeño bar- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Te aceptaría un café-

-Si tomas café no vas a dormir en toda la noche-

-¿Y?-

-Esta bien- y le sirvió un café. Ella se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego.

-¿Desde cuando tomas bebidas mágicas?- le pregunto intrigado George a lo que Marian solo contesto levantando los hombros.

-George tengo tanto que contarte, pero supongo que si viniste hasta acá es porque también tienes cosas que contarme, así que tu empieza-

El hombre la miro y le sonrió- en realidad lo que tengo que decirte es muy poco- dio un suspiro- Necesito que hables con Sofía, por favor, en serio, si seguimos como hasta ahora me voy a volver loco- luego en forma nerviosa se paso las manos por el pelo desordenándoselo un poco

Destiny lo miro extrañada- Por lo que vi la otra vez están bastante bien, no veo de que tendría que hablar con ella-

-Mi enojo ese día era principalmente por que es primera vez que llegaba tan lejos con ella-guardo silencio un momento y luego continuo hablando- no la entiendo me deja muy excitado y luego se marcha-

Marian abrió mucho lo ojos- me estas queriendo decir ¿que le de a mi hermana una clase de educación sexual?- le pregunto un tanto sobresaltada.

-No, no, en realidad quiero que le hables a ella como son las relaciones entre humanos-

-No creo que sea el mejor referente para ello- le contesto- pero si me lo pides tratare de hacerlo, aunque te puedo asegurar que no se lo tomara de la mejor forma-

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto el hombre un tanto preocupado- entonces mejor no hagas nada-

-No, voy a hacerlo, aunque me extraña que mi hermana se comporte asi- se levanto y se sirvió otro vaso- sabes creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es hablar con ella esta misma noche-

-Pero-

-Nada de peros George, voy a llamarla,- le tomo las manos entre las suyas- lo que si te sugiero es que te vayas por si se enoja, prefiero que lo haga..- no pudo seguir por que en ese momento apareció Sofía en la habitación generando que se sobresaltaran e instintivamente George saco sus manos de entre las manos de Marian.

-Perdón, ¿molesto?- pregunto irónicamente Sofía

-En realidad no tanto – le contesto Marian- te iba a llamar en un rato mas-

-¿Para que me ibas a llamar?- pregunto Mortem mirando fijamente a George

-Me pidieron que conversara de algo contigo-

Sofía la miro - No tengo nada de que hablar contigo-

-Eso es verdad, pero por favor tranquilízate y siéntate, sugiero que tu y George conversen, pero no te exaltes y si tienes dudas, luego puedes venir a hablar conmigo- agito la cabeza en forma negativa- esta situación es demasiado extraña incluso para mi- Marian se levanto tomo la botella y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Una vez fuera no sabia hacia donde ir, debería haberles dicho que se fueran, pero para eso ya era demasiado tarde, comenzó a caminar y fue hacia el salón donde impartía clases a los cursos superiores, el pasillo estaba endemoniadamente frio y agradeció el llevar la botella de whisky, tomo un largo trago. Cuando llego a la puerta vio que el interior del salón tenía las luces prendidas.

-Ah no si es algún alumno ocupando la sala para algo mas va a tener detención por lo que resta del año- entro sigilosamente y cuando ya estuvo adentro grito - ¿Quien esta en mi salón?- escucho un frasco caer.

-Mierda, ¿Por qué tenia que gritar?-

La voz era la de Snape- Lo siento- contesto ella, pensé que eran alumnos-

-Pues no lo eran y acaba de perder un frasco de veritaserum-

-Bueno si usted no se metiera a mi salón a escondidas no habría perdido nada-

-Me disculpo por eso, pero estaba buscando un poco de polvo de lavanda-

-¿Acaso tiene insomnio?- pregunto la mujer mientras iba y sacaba un pequeño frasquito de la alacena y se lo entregaba al hombre.

-En realidad si y no quise molestar a madame Pomfrey. Y usted ¿Qué hace a estas horas en el salón y con una botella? – mientras decía eso miraba la botella que ella llevaba en las manos.

-En realidad tuve que salir de mi cuarto y como no sabia donde mas ir dentro del colegio, opte por venir a mi salón-

-Ya veo y podría pregunta ¿Por qué tuvo que salir?-

-En realidad no- contesto ella

-Que diferente es su actitud conmigo desde el otro día-

-¿Usted se refiere al día que comimos galletas?-

-No- contesto el hombre y se acerco a ella tomando la botella mirándola un momento y luego sirviéndose un trago de ella-

-Preferiría no hablar mas de eso, y si me permite me gustaría quedarme sola- le quito la botella a Severus y se alejo de él

-¿Piensa tomarse esa botella usted sola?- le pregunto él sin inmutarse por lo brusco de la acción anterior

- No es una mala idea-

-Yo creo que es demasiado licor para una mujer tan joven-le arrebato nuevamente la botella y se dirigió hacia unos bancos que estaban en un costado de la sala.

-¿Acaso piensa quitarme el trago? Le recuerdo que no soy una alumna- dijo bastante enfadada Marian.

Snape ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla movió su varita y convirtió los bancos en un sillón de tres cuerpos, para luego sentarse en el y tomar otro largo trago de licor.

-Ok,- Marian lo miraba resentida -por lo visto tendré que ir a buscar otro lugar y otro licor- se estaba dando vuelta para salir cuando la puerta se cerro fuertemente.

La mujer se volvió hacia Severus- ¿Qué quiere?- le pregunto ya completamente enfadada- le recuerdo que yo no necesito puertas dentro de Hogwarts.

-Solo quiero que se calme y se siente a tomar un trago conmigo-

-Me parece que había quedado claro que no nos relacionaríamos mas- Marian aun seguía parada lejos del hombre.

-No sea infantil nos conocemos y bastante, por lo que esta sugiriendo es una estupidez especialmente si me tengo que quedar en el castillo hasta finalizar el periodo lectivo así que mejor tome asiento y sírvase un trago, porque este salón esta muy frio- se tomo otro trago se acomodo en el sillón y cruzo las piernas.

Marian lo miraba extrañada, pero de cierta forma tenia razón, así que fue hacia el, le quito la botella tomo un trago de licor y se estremeció ante lo fuerte que era, luego se sentó.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta-dijo el hombre estirando el brazo pidiendo de esa forma la botella. Marian lo miro y le paso la botella.

-Preferiría que no, ¿Podríamos beber en silencio?- y pidió nuevamente la botella.

-¿Esta tratando de ahogar alguna pena?- pregunto sarcástico

-No, aprendí hace tiempo que no las ahogas en alcohol, por que saben nadar-

La respuesta causo gracia en Snape quien comenzó a reír

Marian se relajo un poco y también comenzó a reír. Después de un rato en silencio y cuando ya quedaba muy poco licor a una segunda botella que no sabia de a donde había salido Snape volvió a hablar.

-Si no quiere hablar, por lo menos podría cantar- le dijo y le paso la botella

Marian lo miro y se dio cuenta que estaba ebria por lo que rechazo la botella- Ya estoy demasiado mareada es mejor que no siga bebiendo-

-Veo que no tiene mucho aguante para el licor- le dijo el hombre en tono divertido

Destiny sintió eso como un reto y con el grado alcohólico que llevaba en el cuerpo sus neuronas no funcionaron así que tomo la botella y bebió un trago demasiado largo, cuando termino miro nuevamente a Snape.

-¿Alguna canción en especial?- pregunto acomodándose en el sillón y apoyando su espalda en el descansa brazos.

-MM algo de Nat King cole, pero en castellano-

-Ok – dijo ella y comenzó a cantar Quizas

Siempre que te pregunto  
que, cuándo, cómo y dónde  
tú siempre me respondes  
quizás, quizás, quizás.

Y así pasan los días  
y yo, desesperando  
y tú, tú contestando  
quizás, quizás, quizás.

Estás perdiendo el tiempo  
pensando, pensando  
por lo que tu más quieras  
¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta ahora -contesto Snape y la beso

Marian no se sobresalto pero alejo al hombre de encima suyo- Veo que es peligroso que escuche Nat King cole, mejor me voy-

-No creo que sea culpa de Cole, mas bien es culpa de la canción que eligio, tal vez debería cantar otra cosa-

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- insistió Marian-pero Severus la detuvo- no te vayas, una canción mas y prometo que me comportare.

-Esta bien pero cante lo que cante o haga lo que haga te comportaras-el licor le había subido a la cabeza y el beso había bajado todas sus defensas y lo único que ella quería era volver a besarlo.

-Lo prometo- contesto

Comenzo a cantar suavemente

Assim  
Que o dia amanheceu  
Lá no mar alto da paixão,  
Dava prá ver o tempo ruir  
Cadê você?  
Que solidão!  
Esquecera de mim?

El la miro extrañado nunca había escuchado esa canción, pero se oía bien. Marian comenzó a acercarse a medida que cantaba

Enfim,  
De tudo o quen Há na terra  
Não há nada em lugar Nenhum!  
Que vá crescer Sem você chegar  
Longe de ti Tudo parou  
Ninguém sabe O que eu sofri...

Hasta que estuvo al lado del hombre y se sento sobre las piernas de él cantándole directamente a la cara

Amar é um deserto E seus temores  
Vida que vai na sela Dessas dores  
Não sabe voltar Me dá teu calor...

Vem me fazer feliz Porque eu te amo  
Você deságua em mim E eu oceano  
E esqueço que amarm É quase uma dor...

Só sei viver  
Se for por você!

Cuando termino de cantar la canción se apodero de los labios de Snape quien contesto el beso gustoso, claramente ambos estaban bastante borrachos y no pensaban muy bien.

-Porque mejor no vamos a tu cuarto- le dijo sugerente Marian.

-Me parece una excelente idea pero no creo poder llegar hasta allá-

-Eso no es problema- Marian se levanto, pero casi se cae y fue tomada en el aire por Snape, ella se abrazo a él y aparecieron en su cuarto. Marian se separo un poco.

-Te espero en el cuarto- le dijo mientras se iba sacando la ropa y no dejaba de mirarlo.

Severus se quedo mirándola y suspiro profundamente- espero no estar tan ebrio como para no poder hacer algo en el cuarto-, se afirmo en la pared y fue hacia su escritorio, ahí encontró un frasquito de poción contra la resaca- debería haber alguna poción que quitara los síntomas de la embriaguez – dijo y se la tomo.

Cuando llego al cuarto Marian estaba debajo de las sabanas, al parecer dormida y desnuda porque su ropa estaba tirada por el cuarto y respiraba muy fuerte.

Snape se saco la ropa y como pudo llego a su lado se acostó y la abrazo, y antes de caer en el sueño dijo- Eres demasiado joven para mi

Muchas gracias por aun leerme y les cuento que ya quedan muy pocos capítulos para el final. Además aclaro que la canción que Marian canta se llama Océano e es de Djavan con caetano veloso es simplemente preciosa


	31. El baile de navidad

XXXI.: El baile de navidad

Marian se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y sin reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, claramente no era su cuarto, se levanto y se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.

Empezó a recordar los sucesos de la noche, lo ultimo que su mente guardaba era el hecho de cantarle a Severus, aparecerse en su cuarto y comenzar a sacarse la ropa para luego acostarse, eso era todo lo que podía recordar, luego de eso era todo negro. Buscó la ropa por el suelo, pero no la encontró, tampoco vio a Snape por ninguna parte.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar fue hacia el ropero y sacó de ahí una camisa, la cual se coloco. La luz le molestaba así que prefería abrir solo levemente la vista, salió del cuarto hacia el recibidor y se encontró con Severus leyendo el profeta sentado en el sillón.

-Buenos días señorita Destiny-

Marian lo miro extrañada, estaba demasiado agradable- Buenos Días señor Snape, podría decirme donde esta mi ropa-

-Los elfos están lavándola la traerán en un momento, por mientras le sugiero que se siente y tome esto- le tendió una taza con poción anti resaca-

-Gracias- contesto la mujer y se sentó frente al hombre, se tomo la poción la cual comenzó a hacer efecto casi inmediatamente, lo cual Marian agradeció.

Severus leía y se tomaba un café. Marian aspiraba el delicioso olor de ese brebaje

-¿Desea un café? – le pregunto el hombre.

-Muchas gracias, pero desearía que mi ropa llegara pronto o en su defecto poder tener algo mas que me cubra-

-¿Y porque no solo se aparece en su cuarto?-

-Porque aun estoy bajo el efecto del alcohol y no es una buena idea hacerlo-

-Anoche lo hizo- dijo seriamente Severus

-Si, pero no debería haberlo hecho, fue peligroso- la mujer miro al hombre y un tanto avergonzada pregunto- hablando de anoche, ¿Qué paso?-

Severus bajo el diario y dejo a taza en la pequeña mesa- ¿No recuerda nada de lo que paso anoche?-

-Lo último que recuerdo es el haberme desvestido y entrado en su cama, pero después de eso no recuerdo nada-

-Entonces no tiene de que preocuparse, después de eso se quedo dormida, aunque si debo decirle que yo dormí con usted-

-¿No paso nada más?- pregunto incrédula Marian.

-No, no paso nada mas- contesto él y volvió a tomar el diario.

Ella se tranquilizó y acerco sus rodillas a su pecho rodeando sus piernas con los brazos

Snape bajó el diario dio una rápida mirada para luego volver a su posición- le recuerdo señorita que no lleva ropa interior-

Marian se sobresalto y rápidamente se levanto y fue hacia el cuarto, volvió un momento después.

-¿Por qué fue a la habitación?- pregunto el hombre mientras se levantaba e iba a preparar un café para luego pasárselo a la mujer.

-Fui a colocarme algo de ropa interior. Espero que no le moleste pero le robe unos calzoncillos-

Snape la miró un tanto enfadado pero solo dio un bufido y fue nuevamente a sentarse.

Destiny sorbió de su café- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto.

-Las dos de la tarde-

-¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde? Menos mal que hoy no hay clases-

-Mm-

-¿Esto va a ser un monólogo?-

-Ayer no quería hablar no veo que cambió para que hoy fuera diferente-

-Bueno si es por eso ayer usted estaba bastante parlanchín-

-Ya que desea hablar, ¿que tal si conversamos sobre usted?- dijo el hombre doblando el diario y levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-No veo que podría querer saber de mí-

-¿Por ejemplo ¿Cuál será el cambio que sufrirá el próximo año?

-¿Esa fue la razón para querer conversar conmigo anoche?- pregunto también levantándose.

-En parte-dijo el hombre, no pensaba decirle que había quedado bastante frustrado por su falta de interés en el salón cuando sacó a bailar a Potter.

Marian se sentó en el mismo sillón que momentos antes ocupaba Snape, él la miro extrañado pero se sentó a su lado.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta-

-No pensaba hacerlo- contesto ella

Snape bufo, miraba directamente a la cara de Marian, pero de repente desvió su vista hacia las piernas de la mujer, ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojo subiendo las piernas y tapándolas con un almohadón.

Severus la miro sonriendo- ¿Desde cuando es tan recatada?-

-Desde que usted mira con lascivia mis piernas-

-Pues anoche no le molestaba que la mirara lascivamente-

-Anoche estábamos bastante borrachos, esa es la única explicación que puedo dar para que usted me haya besado-

-Pues se equivoca señorita, la bese por que así lo deseaba no por estar borracho, ya una vez le dije que usted me instaba un apetito sexual-

-Si se, pero también recuerdo que estaba muy alterado por mi culpa, así que no quiero volver a molestarlo-

-En realidad- dijo Snape acercándose a ella- en este momento me vendría bastante bien que me molestara.

-No, Yo- un silencio llenó el ambiente mientras Severus besaba apasionadamente a Marian quien sin querer cerro los ojos, las manos de él ya estaban subiendo por la camisa que ella llevaba puesta cuando un sonoro carraspeo insto a que se separaran, miraron a un viejo elfo que traía la ropa de Marian.

-Lo siento señor Snape pero como me dijo que a penas estuviera lista la trajera-

-No te preocupes Zarchy. Muchas gracias- dijo Marian quien se escabulló de los brazos de Snape tomó la ropa y se fue al cuarto.

Un rato después volvió a la estancia y vio a un cabreado Severus- de veras creo que me debo alejar de ti, no quiero hacerte más daño-

Snape se levantó y se acercó a ella- Ya se lo que tendría que hacer para que tu no murieras y no creo poder - le dijo seriamente.

-No te preocupes, yo no esperaba que lo hicieras, No se puede obligar a nadie- le contesto sin darle la cara no quería que viera lo vidrioso que se estaban volviendo sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que mas me molesta, tú nunca esperaste que yo pudiera amarte. Y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero son demasiadas las cosas que se interpondrían entre nosotros-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Primero que todo la edad soy casi veinte años mayor que tu-

-Eso es estúpido- dijo Marian yo tengo millones de años mas que tu y lo sabes el único problema que siempre tuve para estar contigo es que tu amas un recuerdo y ante eso no puedo pelear y menos aún cuando esa mujer murió y tu piensas que fue por tu culpa. No inventes pretextos por que no las necesitas. Tu solo deseas mi cuerpo pues bien lo tienes cuando quieras, por lo menos hasta final de junio por que después de eso no creo que te interese.

-Creo que estas realizando una interpretación demasiado descarnada Marian-

-Puede ser, pero así son las cosas yo lo entiendo y no me invento otras excusas. Allá tu si quieres seguir sufriendo, ya no te protejo mas- Marian se estaba marchando.

-Nunca me contestaste ¿Cual sería el cambio que habría cuando tu hermana te llevara?-

Ella se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara- Si bailas conmigo hoy en la noche prometo contestar esa pregunta-

-Yo no bailo- le contesto él

-Si lo se- y cerró la puerta tras ella.

En silencio y cabizbaja fue hacia su habitación se duchó y no salió, pidió que le llevaran el almuerzo a ese lugar, aunque no tenía muchas ganas, lo que quedaba de tarde se dedicó a arreglarse.

A eso de las siete de la tarde ya estaba lista, llevaba un discreto maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus ojos y un vestido negro con un escote asimétrico que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, se veía muy elegante. Terminó de vestirse colocándose la capa también negra

Estaba saliendo hacia el gran salón cuando se topo con Severus quien también iba hacia la fiesta. Él se quedo mirando fijamente.

-Se ve preciosa señorita-

-Gracias- contesto ella.

-¿Puedo acompañarla hacia la fiesta?-

-Si puede- tomo el brazo de Snape y fueron caminando hasta llegar al salón, donde muy poca gente había llegado.

Se encontraron con Minerva quien estaba en una esquina hablando con madame Máxime.

-Buenas noches Marian, Severus-

-Buenas noches contestaron ambos-

-Te ves muy bien Marian-

-Gracias, aunque en la espalda se me ven algunas cicatrices, pero es lo bueno de usar capa- les contestó.

Cerca de las ocho y media de la noche el baile comenzó con los tres participantes y luego lo siguieron los antiguos participantes con sus respectivas parejas y los directores de los colegios. Snape bailo con Minerva, mientras Madame Maxime lo hizo con Hagrid. Marian miraba como bailaban hasta que Neville la saco a bailar.

A mitad de la noche la banda comenzó a tocar y los jóvenes ocuparon toda la pista bailando. Snape estaba en un lado hablando con unas profesoras y Minerva estaba entretenida conversando con Pomfrey. Marian vió eso y decidió salir al balcón, el ambiente estaba caluroso y le pareció buena idea tomar un poco de aire.

Estaba en el balcón escuchando la música que venia desde el salón, aunque estaba bastante frió se quedo mirando al lago.

-¿No cree que esta muy helado para que se quede acá?- pregunto una voz sedosa y profunda.

-Si, pero esta muy linda la noche-

-Eso no lo pongo en duda- dijo Snape

-¿Qué hace usted acá afuera?-

-Tomando aire como usted y tratando que me conteste finalmente mi pregunta-

Marian lo miro- Me esta diciendo que ¿va a bailar conmigo? ¿Allá adentro?-

-Si, pero no en medio de todos esos niñatos, estaba pensando bailar con usted acá, usted no especifico el lugar-

- Es verdad- la música comenzó a ser mas lenta y ella se acerco a Snape quién la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

- El se acercó a su oído y le susurro- Ahora tiene que responder mi pregunta-

Destiny se sonrió en la mejilla de Severus- Esta bien, le voy a responder, pero no creo que le guste mi respuesta. El cambio tiene relación con el surgimiento de un apéndice en mi cuerpo- ella comenzó a reír

-¿Cómo es eso?

-El destino es masculino-.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto abriendo los ojos y parándose para mirar a la mujer directamente a los ojos

-Ese es el cambio, por eso le dije que luego de junio no le interesaría-

-Eso si que es extraño-

-Si, bueno yo soy extraña-

-Eso no esta en discusión, pero bueno. ¿Le puedo hacer otra pregunta?- le dijo aún abrazándola aunque la música ya no era tan lenta.

-Esta bien, pero no estoy obligada a contestarle-

-Yo creo que si me puede contestar. ¿Cual es la traducción de la canción que me canto ayer?-

Marian sonrió, se separo un poco de Snape y le dijo, si me acompaña al…. – pero no siguió hablando, se sobresalto y un tanto pálida, se tomo la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

-Jamie esta en problemas- le dijo a Snape- tengo que ayudarlo- Marian se movía inquieta- Dile por favor a Minerva que me tuve que ir

-Espera le dijo Severus- lo mejor es que lleves refuerzos-

-No los necesito-

-No, pero es importante que lleves a alguien que pueda apoyar tu versión de lo que pasa en el ministerio, espera un minuto- Snape arrastró a Marian hacia Harry, que estaba conversando con Minerva y cuando estuvieron a su lado lo tomo del brazo.

-Ahora si podemos irnos-dijo Snape

Harry miraba extrañado el agarre de Severus y la cara de Marian, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, por que los tres desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de Jamie.

Potter se dobló por la sensación de aparición -¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa?- preguntó bastante consternado.

Severus lo miro enojado- CALLATE Y SACA TU VARITA-

Marian ya estaba en la puerta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa, pero se notaba que estaba protegida con magia, trataron de ocupar un alohomora, pero no funciono así que Snape utilizó un bombarda, apenas cruzaron la puerta pudieron escuchar los gritos descontrolados de un hombre y vieron una serie de luces en el piso superior. Los tres adultos corrieron hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al inicio de la escalera pudieron notar que en el piso se veían unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, lo cual los alarmo mas aun, escucharon que los gritos provenían de una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo y con cautela fueron hacia allá. Encontraron a un hombre de unos cuarenta años golpeando descontroladamente una puerta y gritando.

-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, POR QUE SI NO TE VOY A MATAR LO JURO-

El hombre no pudo decir nada mas porque tres hechizos aturdidores lo golpearon de seco en la espalda

Al llegar al lado del hombre se quedaron mirándolo, Marian paso por encima de él y al hacerlo lo pateo en las costillas-Maldito cobarde- le dijo, generando que los otros dos hombres la quedaran mirando. Marian comenzó a tocar suavemente la puerta.

-Jamie, Jamie, soy yo Marian, sale, ¡ya no hay peligro!-

Se escucho ruido detrás de la puerta, pero no se abrió la puerta en cambio se escuchaba un suave llanto. Marian decidió abrir la puerta con magia y entro al interior de lo que parecía un baño, al entrar se dio cuenta que el niño estaba en una esquina apoyado en la pared y tratando de pararse, la imagen que mostraba era completamente conmovedora su carita tenia sangre manando de su nariz y de su boca y se podía suponer que el ojo se hincharía por que se estaba formando un moretón en el pómulo. Marian al ver eso corrió a su lado y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, esta todo bien, no te volverá a lastimar- le dijo al niño quien al verla se acurruco en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, la mujer trato de levantarlo pero el niño se quejo, tal vez tenia alguna costilla lastimada, así que con mas cuidado lo cargo dirigiéndose a la salida

Snape y Potter estaban en la puerta mirando la escena y ambos se veían bastante enfadados.

-Espero que des un claro informe de lo que paso acá Potter, esta en tus manos que este imbécil no se acerque nunca mas a Jamie- dijo el hombre mayor sin mirar a Harry.

-No se preocupe, me encargare de que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol- dijo el joven con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Tengo que llevar a Jamie a la enfermería- dio Marian mirando a ambos hombres.

-Ustedes vayan, yo me encargo de esto,- dijo apuntando con la cabeza al hombre que continuaba tirado en el suelo- por favor avísenle a Ron, para que venga.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y toco suavemente la cabeza del niño quien la ladeo y lo miro con los ojos aun bañados en lágrimas.

Los tres desaparecieron dejando a Harry a solas con el hombre que claramente no despertaría en un buen rato.

Marian, Snape y Jamie aparecieron en la enfermería y la mujer deposito suavemente al niño en una de las camillas mientras Snape mandaba a su patronus que seguía siendo una cierva a buscar a madame Pomfrey y Ron Weasley, luego de eso fue a donde se guardaban las pócimas y las dejo al lado de la cama del pequeño que se quejaba. Marian solo trataba de consolarlo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su cabeza.

Madam Pomfrey llego bastante alterada y al ver al pequeño lastimado sobre la camilla su atencion se centro en él y en poder curarlo, luego de diez minutos vieron que Jamie se quedaba dormido y Poppy cerraba las cortinas.

-Yo me quedo con él- dijo Marian energicamente.

-El pequeño va a dormir hasta mañana, lo cual es lo mejor para que no sienta los dolores mientras se recomponen sus huesos dañados. ¿Qué paso? – pregunto directamente a Severus-

El hombre suspiro profundamente antes de contestar- Su padre lo golpeo- dijo y miro la cortina con una mirada llena de furia.

-ya veo- dijo la mujer mayor y miro a Marian quien temblaba- lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a descansar- le dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la mujer, quien miro ese gesto de retencion y bruscamente se solto.

-Existen dos opciones - contesto rabiosa – o me quedo cerca de jamie o me voy y mato al malnacido que hizo esto- sus palabras no dejaban lugar a duda asi que la enfermera asintio con la cabeza y los dejo solos.

Un silencio lleno la enfermeria hasta que Snape lo rompio.

-No puedes lastimar al padre de Jamie- le dijo sin mirarla

Marian lo miro perpleja- ¿quieres que deje pasar esto?- le dijo en susurros pero cargados de odio- ¡CASI LO MATA! Y tu me dices que no puedo lastimarlo- respiro profundamente antes de continuar- tengo el poder para hacerlo y ni siquiera necesito ir hacia donde este- dijo eso ultimo y una sonrisa un tanto maniatica se dibujo en su rostro.

-No pongo en duda lo que me estas diciendo- dijo Severus y comenzo a acercarse a la mujer hasta quedar a su lado- pero si lo lastimas vas a dejar desamparado a Jamie y aunque sea un malnacido es su padre-

Destiny se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos con el claro deseo de patear algunas cosas pero se contuvo , estaba pensando que hacer cuando el repentino abrazo de Severus la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Que tu no lo lastimes no significa que no tenga consecuencias por sus actos- le dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba, Marian se rio tratando de calmar la rabia en su interior.

-Eso me deja un poco mas conforme, pero prometeme que le dolera- le dijo rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del hombre.

Snape se sonrio y tomo el menton de Marian con su mano levantando su cara y secando las lagrimas que escurrian por sus pomulos- Lo prometo -

Esa era la escena que se presentaba en el momento en que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Mcgonagall entraron en la habitacion. Cuando Severus se dio cuenta de su llegada solto rapidamente a la mujer quien se dio vuelta y los miro.

-Como se encuentra Jamie- pregunto la directora.

-Se encuentra bien, poppy dijo que dormiria hasta mañana- contesto rapidamente Destiny, luego miro a Harry- ¿Qué va a pasar con ese desgraciado?-

-Nos encargaremos de que se seque en azkaban- contesto Hermione.

-En realidad me interesa mas que nunca se vuelva a acercar a Jamie, se que no es comun en el mundo magico pero me gustaria ver contigo maneras en que yo pueda adoptarlo- dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Claro no tengo problemas, pero es algo poco comun-

-Lo se, pero ¿espero tener el apoyo de ustedes?- dijo mirando a los demas.

-Claro -contestaron Harry y Ron

Minerva se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en el hombro – claro que tienes todo mi apoyo, pero seria mas facil si estuvieras casada y lo sabes- y cuando dijo lo ultimo le sonrio y miro de soslayo hacia Severus quien se hizo el desentendido mirando hacia el lado contrario.

-Yo se de alguien quien feliz se casa contigo-dijo Ron bastante animado.

Todos lo quedaron mirando fijamente especialmente Snape pero el colorin no se dio por aludido y continuo hablando-

-De seguro si llamas a George y le preguntas te dice que si- le dijo en forma jocosa

Marian lo miro y se sonrio- no seas tonto- le dijo

Luego de eso los tres se fueron de la habitacion dejando nuevamente solo a Severus y Marian.

-No es mala idea la de Weasley- le dijo Snape mirandola fijamente.

-Es pesima idea, ademas puedo hacerlo sola- le contesto ella.

Severus la miro directamente a los ojos tomo nuevamente su barbilla y la beso suavemente, cuando el beso termino comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, pero justo antes de salir se dio vuelta- Si cambia de parecer no seria mala idea que primero me preguntaras a mi antes que a George- y salio de la habitacion.

Marian estaba perpleja, pero solo se sonrio y fue al lado de Jamie que estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, lo miro y le acaricio la cabeza.

**Siento mucho todo el tiempo que no he actualizado pero como ven estoy de vuelta y decidida a terminar la historia. Ademas por fin vuelvo a tener internet asi que intentare ser mas asidua.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen y me han dejado reviews, muchas muchas muchas gracias**


	32. Mis recuerdos perdidos

XXXII: Mis recuerdos perdidos

Severus estaba sentado en el sillón y miraba la pequeña botellita que estaba frente a él. Después de tantos años Potter había tenido que recordarle que existía y más específicamente que contenía muchos de sus más importantes recuerdos.

-Maldito Potter- en realidad se maldecía a él mismo por haberle entregado los recuerdos. En ese momento en que creyó que moriría y en realidad ese pensamiento no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, por que por lo que había logrado deducir en este tiempo gracias a la inesperada acción de Marian, su destino (valga la ironía) había sido cambiado.

Tomo la pequeña botella y la vertió en el pensadero. Estaba consciente de la mayoría de los recuerdos que estaba guardados en ella, pero le había llamado la atención el detalle que Potter había relatado en el momento en que le había entregado la invitación para su maldita boda.

Seis horas antes.

Snape se encontraba sentado en el salón de profesores, era sabado las vacaciones de invierno estaban terminando y si bien ya no era profesor aun le agradaba el café que podía encontrar ahí, además a esa hora estaba solo y podía leer con calma y esbozar una sonrisa tranquilamente pensando en el tiempo que pasaba junto a Marian y Jamie.

Se encontraba leyendo cuando sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado, estaba dispuesto a no tomarlo en cuenta pero un sonoro carraspeo le dijo que no podría. Bajo su libro y se encontró con unos lentes y unos ojos verdes que lo miraban entretenidos.

-¿Potter?-

-¡ Snape!- contesto

Se quedaron un rato mirándose en silencio hasta que Severus comenzó indiferente a subir el libro con el claro propósito de seguir su lectura, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-Señor, quisiera invitarlo-

-¿Invitarme a que?- pregunto intrigado.

-A mi matrimonio-

-"Esto se volvía interesante" ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo iría a su matrimonio?-

Harry lo miro con una sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios- El hecho de que Marian va a ir- soltó él en forma calmada, pero como quien sabe perfectamente que tiene la batalla ganada.

La declaración de su antiguo alumno lo tomo desprevenido pero no se iba a dejar que Potter se diera cuenta de ello- ¿Y por que que la señorita Destiny fuera a su matrimonio tendría que importarme o aun mejor me incitaría a ir?-

-Esto seria por dos simples razones Severus- dijo Harry seguro y arriesgándose a tutearlo.

Snape se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente a Harry. Aunque ya no era el niño pequeño aun Severus era más alto que él y debía reconocer que aun podía intimidarlo.

-¿Deme las razones?-

Harry trago ruidosamente, se acomodo los lentes y miro fijamente a Snape.

-La primera razón seria el hecho de que tengo que hacer rondas por el colegio cada noche-

-"Mierda" – pensó Severus este entrometido tiene que haberlon yendo hacia el cuarto de la mujer- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso?- contesto aun altivo.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que en mas de una ocasión Hermione y yo lo hemos visto yendo al cuarto de Marian-

-Que yo sepa eso no significa absolutamente nada Potter, ella es profesora de pociones y en muchas ocasiones me consulta por la preparación de alguna de ellas.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Harry y tomo el resguardo de alejarse unos pasos de Snape- Pero aun tengo el mapa que usted vio en mi tercer año, por lo que se perfectamente que no sale de su cuarto hasta la madrugada siguiente ,ademas. ¿Cuántas pociones necesitan preparaciones de toda la noche y especificamente en una habitacion?- pregunto irónico.

Snape se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir furioso y no darle el beneficio a Potter de tratar de chantajearlo con eso, pero no pudo.

-Señor, ¿no le interesa saber cual es la segunda razón?-

Severus sin darse contesto con un fuerte -¡NO!-y siguió caminando cuando estaba en la puerta logro escuchar que Harry decía –Debería mirar sus recuerdos –

Y en eso estaba él a punto de mirar los recuerdos, se sumergió lentamente en los recuerdo y comenzó viendo a la hermosa Lily, incluso la vez en que su amistad se fracturo definitivamente, no pudo dejar se sufrir nuevamente por ese suceso, en parte eso había cambiado su vida. Luego vio a Dumbledore y recordó su lema "es por un bien mayor, Severus", esas malditas palabras que había marcado su vida adulta y también la vida de Harry Potter. No quiso seguir viendo y salió de los recuerdos, agradecía el encontrarse solo, por lo mismo limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

A pesar de que los recuerdos eran bastante fuertes no encontró nada que pudiera ligarlo con Marian, no entendía por que Potter los había mencionado como la segunda razón.

La semana paso tranquila o mas o menos por que Severus estaba de un animo asqueroso que se esparcía, aunque en realidad solo se esparcía cuando alguien le hablaba, por lo que incluso Marian se mantuvo un tanto alejada de él. Todos los demas trataban de no arriesgarse, bueno todos excepto Potter que aun continuaba con su capacidad intrínseca de aventurarse donde no debía y ese domingo en la tarde el cuarto de Snape era claramente un lugar peligroso.

El joven toco la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta del otro lado.

-Buenas tardes profesor-

Severus levanto la cabeza y se podía ver la furia en sus ojos- No le di permiso para entrar y además hace demasiado que no soy su profesor POTTER- el apellido sonó furioso en los labios del hombre mayor.

-Siento mi intromisión y no la forma de llamarlo, es solo la fuerza de la costumbre-

-Lárguese de mi oficina- dijo despectivamente

-Señor, quería saber si va aceptar mi invitación-

-¡NO!, Potter, no voy a ir-

-¿Vio los recuerdos?-pregunto Harry intrigado y un tanto nervioso mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-No es de su incumbencia- le contesto, si ya estaba cabreado antes ahora estaba realmente furioso y por su cabeza pasaba la idea de maldecir a ese estúpido que osaba tratar de obligarlo a ir a una fiesta.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo hizo, pues debería hacerlo especialmente el recuerdo que esta al final, ese es del que debería preocuparse-

-¿Se podría saber por que su insistencia?- Snape no podía negar que estaba intrigado, pero la idea de volver a ver aquellas cosas que lo hicieron sufrir, no era algo muy alentador.

-Porque de verdad me gustaría que usted estuviera en mi matrimonio y porque ese recuerdo creo que es una buena razón para darse una segunda oportunidad- después de decir eso Harry salió de la oficina esperando que aquel hombre se atreviera a mirar sus recuerdos.

Por segunda vez comenzó a navegar en sus recuerdos y cuando llego al recuerdo de él yendo a entregar la espada a Harry iba a salir del pensadero pero recordó lo que el majadero de Potter le había dicho sobre su ultimo recuerdo, asi que se mantuvo dentro, el recuerdo se fue a negro cuando termino, pero unos segundo después se vio trasladado a otro recuerdo, uno que él no tenia conciencia de haber vivido

-Me parece excelente, no entiendo como me pudo atraer una persona tan cobarde como usted.-

-Como que cobarde grito Snape, jamás me diga cobarde tu no tienes idea de lo que yo hago cada día.-

-Claro que eres cobarde, no te atreves a sentir, te da miedo que las personas te vean tal cual eres o que traten de conocerte.-

-No soy un cobarde- le grito nuevamente, se acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso en forma apasionada, ella correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por lo que sentía por él.

No sabia en que momento había pasado eso, no recordaba esos sucesos, nada de lo que lo había llevado a besar a Marian, además claramente esos recuerdos tenían varios años, podría decir que fue durante la guerra, eso explicaba lo que otras personas le habían contado sobre una posible relación con la chica antes de irse de Inglaterra, pero ese recuerdo era muy explicito, siguió observando.

La mujer enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de Severus quien profundizo aun mas el beso y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, mientras hacia eso Marian se dedicaba a desabrochar la chaqueta del hombre, las capas de ambos habían quedado tiradas en el camino de la misma forma que el chaleco y la blusa de Destiny.

-mierda- exclamo la mujer- porque diablos tu ropa tiene tantos botones- le dijo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y continuaba con la ardua tarea.

Severus pudo ver en su rostro del recuerdo una especie de sonrisa la cual estaba siendo igualada por él en ese momento.

-¿realmente usted es una bruja? – dijo en forma irónica y con un rápido movimiento de varita todos los botones se abrieron permitiéndole sacarse la molesta chaqueta y atacar nuevamente los labios de la mujer. Cuando el beso seso ella comenzó a tratar soltar los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba el hombre, él tomo nuevamente la varita pero esta vez fue detenido por la mano de la mujer.

-Nada nos apura Severus- lo beso suavemente recorriendo sus labios

-Recien no pensaba de la misma manera-dijo el levantando una de sus cejas mientras sus manos se esmeraban en acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Marian.

-Me molestaban los botones- dijo mientras soltaba el ultimo de los botones y comenzando a besar el cuello del hombre logrando un pequeñísimo gemido de parte de él.

Severus no podía dejar de mirar esa escena se sentía un intruso en un momento que claramente le pertenecía a él, pero que no lograba recordar y a medida que el ambiente se volvía mas cálido y lleno de gemidos la respiración del hombre se volvía mas dificultosa, ya estaban ambos en la cama prodigándose apasionadas caricias, el Severus del recuerdo apenas si se dejaba llevar mientras Marian se notaba completamente entregada. Snape pensaba en salirse del recuerdo pero un gusto morboso le mantenía pegados los pies en el lugar, estaba en eso cuando escucho un gemido que era claramente un quejido por parte de la mujer miro fijamente a su imagen del recuerdo y pudo ver que se había quedado quieto como impactado y su cara perdía los colores que habían logrado tomar por la pasión del momento.

-mierda- profirió mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer que estaban cerrados pero que se abrieron al darse cuenta que el no se movía-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le pregunto Snape.

-No lo encontré relevante- contesto ella.

La cara de Severus también se volvió pálida mientras entendía lo que ellos dos hablaban y sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento. La mujer que le generaba dudas y muchas preguntas un tiempo atrás le había entregado su virginidad, sin ni siquiera dudarlo y por lo que había podido seguir viendo del recuerdo él había retribuido esa entrega de la mejor forma posible.

Se sentó en el suelo del recuerdo analizando esa nueva información y mirando la escena, pero esta cambio y pudo ver que ya era de mañana y se veía a él mirando a la mujer que estaba a su lado desnuda en su cama y si se conocía un poco estaba lleno de pregunta de cómo afrontar la nueva situación, siguió mirando hasta que la mujer se removió en la cama y pudo ver el malestar de su imagen, ella pregunto por la hora y el contesto al igual que su imagen

-Son las 9:00-

-¿Qué?, no puede ser, tengo clases y estoy atrasada, ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

Vio como Destiny corría por a habitación colocándose la ropa y saliendo disparada dejando a su imagen desconcertado en la cama. Nuevamente el sonrió ante la situación.

-ojala pudiera recordar todos esos momentos- dijo un tanto melancólico

El recuerdo termino y estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando comenzó nuevamente otra imagen era el bajando escaleras que conocía, claramente eran las escalinatas que llevaban hacia las mazmorras de los Malfoys, por lo tanto la imagen aun era del periodo de la guerra. Bajo a una maloliente celda en su interior se encontraba un mortifago que claramente había sido atacado, otra mujer pálida y con ropas negras y Marian, pudo ver que la mujer estaba cubierta de sangre y lloraba, pero cuando lo vio le sonrió.

-Por favor da la voz de alarma-

Su recuerdo la miro de arriba hacia abajo y luego grito una maldición a la acompañante de Marían quien lo miro extrañada, pero nada sucedió, llegaron mas mortifagos y el mismo Voldemort y se escucharon maldiciones por toda la habitación. La otra mujer sostuvo a Marian y ambas mujeres desaparecieron del lugar.

Estaba tratando de entender todo lo que estaba viendo cuando sintió que era empujado hacia atrás. Se encontró con la cara de Marian completamente seria y sangrando profusamente de la nariz

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Severus?- pregunto con un dejo de enojo

-Creo que seria mas importante tratar de parar la hemorragia que tienes- le contesto el hombre tomando un paño que estaba a su lado y acercándose a ella y presionándolo en su nariz.

-No sacas nada- dijo ella dejándose hacer- necesito saber ¿que estabas haciendo?-

Snape dudo un momento pero luego decidió que ante los antecedentes que tenía de quien era Marian lo mas sensato era decir la verdad.

-Estaba viendo mis recuerdos-

-¿Qué recuerdos dijo ella gravemente- mientras rudamente limpiaba sus cara con el paño que había quitado de las manos De Severus.

-Los recuerdos que le entregue a Potter en medio de la batalla-

-¡Ah , esos recuerdos!, ¿había algo interesante en ellos?- pregunto un tanto fastidiada.

-mucho mas que algo - contesto Snape- pero fui sacado bruscamente del ultimo de los recuerdos que te involucraban.

-Severus, ¡por favor! no sigas indagando mas, yo no puedo decirte nada y el que tu hagas preguntas solo te pone en riesgo y no deseo eso-

-Ya no necesito preguntar todas mis dudas fueron resueltas- contesto el hombre se dirigió a un estante y le entrego una poción a la mujer, quien se la bebió y comenzó a jugar con el vaso entre las manos.

-¿Qué viste en el recuerdo?-

-¡pensé que habías dicho que no preguntara mas- dijo tomando el vaso de las manos de la mujer llevándolo hacia el escritorio.

-Soy yo la que esta preguntando- dijo destiny sentándose en el sillón.

-Para ser mas exacto eran varios recuerdos casi todos del periodo de la guerra, se los entregue a Potter para que supiera lo que tenia que hacer y así terminar la guerra- contesto sentándose al lado de la mujer tendiéndole un nuevo pañuelo para su hemorragia- realmente deberías verte eso a menos que estés dispuesta a tomar directamente plasma por la sangre que has perdido-

-No te preocupes no es nada grave, lo que me preocupa es los recuerdos que hayas visto que me involucraran-dijo gravemente.

-¿Por qué mis recuerdos del periodo de la guerra te involucrarían?- dijo Severus tranquilamente.

-No trates de mentirme Severus, si no me involucraran no estaría sangrando, por eso te pregunto nuevamente ¿Qué recuerdo fue el que viste?-

Los ojos negros se posaron en la demacrada imagen de Marian quien lo miraba fijamente y con ojos resueltos.

-El primero era de nosotros dos teniendo relaciones-

-¿El primero, o sea que había mas de un recuerdo que me involucraba?-

-Si- contesto el escuetamente.

Marian se sonrojo un poco antes de volver a preguntar- ¿Era alguna situación en especial?-

Snape se sonrió de medio lado y levanto una de sus cejas-¿Existieron mas situaciones especiales en ese periodo?-

-No puedo contestar- dijo ella esquivando la mirada del hombre.

-En realidad debe haber sido la primera vez que tuvimos sexo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto ella mirándolo nuevamente pero antes que su pregunta fuera contestada se dio cuenta de lo innecesario de esa pregunta.- Ahh- contesto entendiendo lo que significaba.

Snape se acerco un poco mas a ella y tomo el pañuelo para ver si la hemorragia había cesado y al darse cuenta que así era mojo un poco el pañuelo y suavemente limpio el contorno de la nariz de la mujer quien veía todo el proceso un tanto extrañada.

-Pero ese recuerdo no es el que realmente me interesa en este momento, aunque fue bastante revelador- dijo el hombre muy cerca del oído de Marian en un susurro que genero escalofríos en el cuerpo de Destiny.

-¿No?- contesto ella aun con el escalofrió recorriéndola.

-No-contesto- lo que realmente me interesa es el segundo recuerdo y como se que no me darás respuestas me gustaría que me dejaras solo y poder terminar de entender mi pasado contigo- dijo en forma sincera levantándose del lado de la mujer y dándole la mano para que se parara con la clara intención de que lo dejara solo.

-Severus realmente preferiría que no vieras los recuerdos-

-¿Por el daño que te hago a ti?- pregunto un tanto escéptico.

-No, por las repercusiones que esto podría traer-contesto cortante.

-De todos modos lo veré- se paro dando la espalda a la mujer- a menos… ¿que tú quieras decirme que es lo que vi?

En ese mismo momento una imagen apareció en la habitación sobresaltando al hombre y colocando en posición de ataque a Marian.

-No he faltado a mi promesa no tienes derecho a estar acá- dijo extremadamente enfadada Destiny a su hermana Sofía quien la miraba fijamente.

-Ya lo se- contesto ella calmadamente- pero me parece que él hizo una pregunta y tu deberías contestarla.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso esta es una nueva forma tuya de inmiscuirte en mi vida?-

-No, esto solo es una ayuda para que vea lo que te hizo-

-No me hizo nada- le grito Marian manteniendo a Snape tras de ella en forma protectora.

-Entonces si no te hizo nada deja que vea el recuerdo-

Marian se sobresalto y miro preocupada a Severus quien aun continuaba tras ella- ¿Que fue lo que alcanzaste a ver del segundo recuerdo?-

-Si quieres saberlo acompáñame a verlo-contesto el hombre y tomo a Marian de un brazo y la acerco al pensadero. Ella no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero si el recuerdo era el que ella creía necesitaba estar a su lado.

-Te acompañare pero primero déjame hacer algo- le dijo y tomo su cadena invocando nuevamente a las damas grises

- tejedoras os invoco nuevamente, por favor acudid a mi llamada- dijo Marian.

Mientras tanto Severus veía toda esta escena lleno de nerviosismo pero sin demostrarlo, se sentía en el ambiente el poder que lo envolvía y se dio cuenta que una espesa niebla estaba llenando la habitación.

- Destino, nuevamente nos invocas- contestaron a la vez las tres mujeres que aparecieron caminando a través de la niebla.

- Así es – contesto ella ceremonialmente mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

- Vemos que también esta tu hermana Muerte- contesto la mas joven de las mujeres

- Así es- respondió Sofía y también se inclino.

- Además tenemos a aquel que escapo a su destino- dijo la mas anciana de las mujeres mirando entretenida a Severus.

- Si- contesto nerviosa Marian, pero él no es importan….- no pudo terminar por que la mujer joven la interrumpió.

- Te equivocas el es muy importante, o por lo menos lo es para ti-

- Si lo es- respondió de mala gana Marian tratando de no mirar a Snape quien tenia los ojos clavados en ella.-Pero lo que me hace molestarlas es una situación en particular..

- No te preocupes Destino cuando hiciste el trato con nosotras especificamos que solo serian unos cuantos de sus recuerdos- dijo la mujer mayor en una especie de risa.

- Y tu hermana te acaba de liberar de tus promesas, ante esto también te devolvemos las hojas que arrancaste del libro-la mujer que se había mantenido en silencio le entrego unas hojas bastante antiguas, Marian abrió el libro y las dejo al final del mismo- pero te aconsejamos que no se los entregues aun- Dijeron las tres mujeres y desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Severus, pero no recibió respuesta, solo la mano de Marian adentrándose ambos en el pensadero

El recuerdo comenzó cuando el iba bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y con la primera parte se dio cuenta que la mujer pálida que acompañaba a Marian esa su hermana Muerte, se fijo mas en la sangre que empapaba el cuerpo de la Destiny del recuerdo y miro a la que estaba a su lado.

Cuando las mujeres desaparecieron vieron el descontrol por parte de Voldemort y la duda en los ojos de Severus quien un momento después se aparecía en el pequeño parque que estaba frente a Grimauldt place y entraba a la casa en forma violenta subiendo rápidamente hacia donde se podía escuchar el agua caer, abrió la cortinas y miro fijamente a la mujer que sangraba copiosamente, el hombre se arrodillo y acerco su mano con la intención de acariciar la cabeza de Marian, pero se veía en sus ojos duda

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estas herida?

La mujer lo miro y una sonrisa tenue se dibujo en sus labios- No, no estoy herida, pero necesito llegar a un lugar en que me curen-

-¿Entonces que pasa?, ¿Qué te pasa?-el Severus del recuerdo sonaba preocupado.

Marian trataba de no mirar esa imagen que aun le apretaba el corazón y en cambio se dedico a mirar al hombre que tenia a su lado quien miraba fijamente la escena sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en sus facciones, pero al mirar sus manos pudo ver que las tenia empuñadas fuertemente

Un largo suspiro se escucho de parte de la mujer –Tuve una pérdida-

Severus la miro extrañado - ¿Cómo perdida?

-Estaba embarazada pero perdí el bebe-

Esas palabras hicieron estremecer a Snape y miro con ojos suplicantes tanto a la Marian del recuerdo como a quien tenía a su lado.

-¿Es cierto esto?- le pregunto un tanto incrédulo.

-Si- contesto la mujer y bajo la vista

Severus cayo nuevamente de rodillas, pero ahora bruscamente, la miro alarmado sin poder entender que era lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo -¿Cuanto tiempo tenias de embarazo?

-Casi tres meses-

-Eso quiere decir que era mío-

Marían lo miro nuevamente –Supongo, eres el único con quien he estado así que era tuyo-

-¿Lo perdiste por que la tortura? Cierto, eso quiere decir que yo mate a mi hijo- luego de decir Severus eso hizo algo que Marían jamás le había visto hacer, comenzó a llorar, fue un llanto silencioso, pero no por eso menos desgarrador, tomo a Marían en brazos y la llevo hasta su casa en las hilanderas en ese lugar la deposito en su cama la tapo con unas frazadas y se fue, un tiempo después volvió con un frasco que Marían bebió, luego de eso la hemorragia paro, pero aun se encontraba bastante débil por lo cual pensó donde podía llevarla.

La Marian actual comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta y se abrazo a si misma mirando la escena.

Snape la miro fríamente, pero poso su mano izquierda en el hombro de la mujer quien ante ese contacto cerro los ojos.

Severus seguía viendo fijamente la escena como si quisiera mantener cada uno de los diálogos que las personas de la evocación emitían.

-Esto simplemente confirma el hecho de que no merezco ser feliz- dijo el hombre tranquilamente-¿Por que tu empeño por mantenerme con vida?- le dijo tomando la cara de Marian e instándola a que lo mirara, pero ella lloraba y no contesto la pregunta del hombre, en cambio se abrazo a él, pero Severus mantuvo sus brazos a los lados mirando al vacio.

La remembranza termino y ellos salieron de ella, Marian aun lloraba y sin decir palabra comenzó a salir de la habitación pero fue detenida por Severus.

-¿Aun moriras al finalizar el año si no me enamoro de ti?-

-Si- contesto laconicamente la mujer

-¿Cuándo voy a tener todos los recuerdos que me arrebataste?- le dijo nuevamente, aun sin mirarla pero sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de Marian.

-Cuando comience el verano- le contesto la mujer con la cabeza gacha

Snape soltó el brazo y le dio la espalda,Marian vio eso se limpio las lagrimas de la cara y se dio cuenta que la hemorragia nasal había comenzado nuevamente.

-Sabes algo Severus jamás te he pedido nada, pero en esta ocasión realmente necesito que me abraces- dijo mirando la espalda del hombre.

-Todos necesitamos cosas- contesto fríamente el hombre, pero a pesar de eso se dio vuelta y la abrazo, la cara de ella mojaba su pecho con las de un momento le dijo- yo en este momento necesito estar solo-

Marian se separo de el mostrando en su rostro el desagrado por sus palabras-Eres un estúpido, pues si quieres estar solo me parece excelente- salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Marian- dijo al aire el hombre- aunque esta nueva informacion solo hace mas sencilla mi decision- luego de decir eso Snape se dirigió a los licores y se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a escribir una carta.


End file.
